ExtraOrdinary Love Quadrangle
by maemi
Summary: The usual stuff about SD characters and OCs...THE ENDING CHAPTER! YEY!
1. Her Situation

**TITLE**:  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE  

( ayami – sakuragi – haruko – rukawa - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING:**No particular reason…I just want to make my own fanfic PLUS I'm bored with all my schoolwork and I have a sprain in my right foot just like Akagi's so I was inspired to make a fanfic on Slamdunk……

**WHAT I EXPECT FROM DOING THIS:**Nothing…I just hope no one would hate me after this! So, I'm already asking for your understanding and Im REALLY sorry for wasting your time on such a lousy fanfic.……

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me…^_^

* Author's notes:

[ my comments]                                                "their lines"

     (the situation)                                                no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

*** **Now on with my story, shall we……

CHAPTER 1 : Her Situation

* BIO-DATA *

Name: Sakimoto Ayami

Address (former): Osaka, Japan  -- (new): Kanagawa, Japan

Age: 16 yrs. old

Height: 5'5

Weight: 53 kg.

Birthday: August 20

Year: Freshman

Hobbies: reading pocketbooks, listening to her CDs, basketball, track & field, cooking, singing, studying, acting

* HER STORY *

Ever since okaa-san died, I had been a little bit too lazy to do anything at home. Sure, at school I'm still the same hyper-active Sakimoto Ayami but that's just a facade. Once I reach home, that's when I release my true feelings but not in front of oto-san anyways. 

I miss okaa-san so much but I have to be strong…not just for me but for oto-san as well. I don't want to be a burden to him. 

But, what I didn't know is that today will be different from the other days……

**~ At the Sakimoto residence ~**

**AYAMI**

" Tadaima!!! " 

My voice echoed through the whole house. No one answered.

_That' strange……usually, oto-san is already at home when I arrive from school._

Then, I heard his voice in the living room. I slowly walked over there and saw him talking to somebody over the phone. From the looks of it, their topic was very serious. I tried my best to hear what they're talking about and to whom is he talking to. I 'm not sure whether I heard it right but I thing I heard him say 'oto-san'. 

_That means he's talking to ojii-san…_

_I wonder what they're talking about…maybe he's inviting him and okaa-santo stay with us! That would be really great! Ojii-san could teach me some cool basketball moves and obaa-san could teachme new recipes! _

_SUGOI!!!!! Okaa-san would be really happy if she was still alive…(_and with that, she felt sad again). 

_I miss her so much…(_she went to her room because she couldn't stop the tears flowing out of her eyes).

**~ Meanwhile, at the living room ~**

**SHIRO** (Ayami's dad, talking to someone over the phone)

" Gomen nasai oto-san. I didn't mean to trouble both of you but you see, I have to go overseas to attend a seminar 

and this opportunity only comes once in a lifetime. I hope you understand……"

" You shouldn't be explaining to me. You should be explaining to your daughter, Shiro-kun."

" Don't worry! Anou……I've already talked to her last night……and……"

" And……"

" Anou……at first she didn't agree but after talking to her for a long time, she finally agreed."

" Are you sure?"

" Hai, oto-san……don't you believe me? So, can she stay there while I'm gone?"

" Of course……you know she's always welcome here! We'll be expecting her arrival tomorrow, ne?"

" Hai! Tomorrow then……Ja!"

" Ja……"

_I know she'll gonna hate me for this but it's for her own good._

**AYAMI**

My father had been talking to ojii-san for an hour now. 

_I wonder what's taking them so long…_

" Ayami-chan! Could you come down here for a second?" 

_Great…I couldn't make him see me like this…_

" Ha….Hai! Just a minute…" 

_Hurry! Wipe your tears and put your glasses on so he wouldn't notice your eyes are so puffy!_

After freshening myself, I came down and found oto-san at the living room. 

" Doshte, oto-san?" 

He looked at me with a serious face and said something that forever changed my life…

" Tomorrow, we're leaving here. You'll live with your ojii-san & obaa-san at Kanagawa. You'll also continue your education there. I have already talked to oto-san and he said that everything will be settled by the time we reach there so now, I want you to pack everything you like to bring because we're leaving tomorrow morning, understand?" 

_Whoa……what was that all about?!_

 " What do you mean pack everything 'cause we're leaving tomorrow? Are you serious? What are you saying?!" 

But instead of giving me an answer he just gave exasperated sigh and left me there gaping at his retreating back

 " Just do what I say Ayami. I'll explain to you everything on our way to Kanagawa, ne?"  

And with that, he went straight to his room. 

_What was that all about?_  

But still, I followed him. Like I said, I don't want to be a burden to him. He must have a sensible reason why he suddenly decided to go to Kanagawa. 

_Maybe ojii-san & obaa-san already misses me and wants me stay over there for a while._

But I must admit, it's weird why they suddenly want me to live there. 

_Arg__! I should stop worrying……it'll be alright! Oto-san will explain everything tomorrow morning. And besides, he wouldn't do anything to hurt my feelings, ne?_

**SHIRO**

Gomen Ruriko-san…

I thought I could take care of her but…I can't.

 Everytime I see her, I'm always reminded of you. I have to get away from her…for now,at least. I'm still not over the fact that you're gone…

Please forgive me…

**~ The next day ~**

**AYAMI**

" Nani?! I'll be staying at Kanagawa?! For how long? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I didn't even said goodbye 

to my friends????" 

_No…this is not happening. All of this is just a dream._

I pinched myself really hard and unfortunately, I got hurt. I looked at him, different emotions conflicting inside of me.     

" Doshte, oto-san? Did I do something terrible? Am I such a burden to you?"  

Oto-san, who was driving that time, stopped the car and looked at me. Tears were forming in his eyes. 

" Gomen nasai Ayami-chan. My decision was so sudden. Even I was surprised. It's just that…I have a lot of work to do. And it's in America. I can't bring you there because…you know…it's far. You'll just get homesick and it's really expensive if you'll also go with me, ne? " 

He said this in a matter-of-factly way. 

_Work?__America__? Expensive?  He's sending me to a place I vaguely remember because he has a lot of work and bringing me there will be expensive?_

I don't know whether I should shout at him or slap him or do anything to make him feel how hurt I am. All I know is, at that moment, I hate him. But I managed to hide my feelings, like I always do. 

" Are you saying that you're bringing me to Kanagawa because of work? What a nice excuse…"  

He tried to explain but I stopped him. I don't want to hear anything from him…not now. 

And with that, he started the engine and continued to drive to the place where I will spend the rest of my life. 

_Kanagawa huh?_

I started to feel tears coming down but I quickly wiped them away. 

_I AM STRONG…things like this doesn't affect me. So what if he chose work over his own daughter? _

_Really…who am I kidding…?_

_But still, I can't cry. It's very unlady-like. _

I didn't talk to him the whole trip. I feel like if I talk to him, I'll suddenly burst out and cry. 

Finally, we're at Kanagawa then, at ojii-san's house. A plump man and a very nice-looking woman greeted us. 

" Konnichiwa  ojii-san, obaa-san……" 

They must have sensed the sadness in my voice because they didn't reply immediately. After about a minute of staring at me, ojii-san greeted me and ushered me and oto-san inside the house. The place was really small but very peaceful. 

_Maybe its not so bad if I stay here…but still, the fact remains that oto-san loves his work more than me._

Sensing that my mind's wandering to somewhere else, obaa-san led me to my room. She left me there all alone and for the first time, I felt absolutely lonely. I heard some faint sound outsides. They must be talking to oto-san. 

_I HATE HIM…though I don't know for how long. _

After an hour, oto-san said he should get going. He still has an early flight tomorrow going to America. 

_America__…that's a very far place.__ Is that how much a burden I am to him?_

We watched him get inside the car. But before he left, he reached out for me and kissed me in the forehead. I felt like crying and pushing him away from me and telling him that I'm fine with his decision without even consulting me first and also telling him not to leave me there all at the same time but all I managed was a faint smile.

 " Ayami-chan……be a good girl, ne? Don't bring any troubles to ojii-san and obaa-san. I promise I'll write to you every month." 

I couldn't answer him so I just nodded. 

Then he started the car but before he left, I called out to him, smiled and said, " Gambatte ne? Please keep your 

promise…and don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I understand everything." 

_I am such a liar. I don't know why I said those but maybe…I just don't want him to worry about me. Pathetic…_

With that, he bid farewell and, after a minute, he was gone.       

" Ayami-chan, let's go inside."  

It was ojii-san. His voice sounded so soothing so I just obeyed him. I spent the rest of the day unpacking my things and sometimes, crying. There's always a limitation on how long I'm gonna act like everything's alright. 

By the time I finished, it was already dinnertime. I ate quietly. I couldn't even taste the food. Obaa-san, however, broke the silence. 

" Anou…Ayami-chan. Next week, you'll be starting at your new school. We already bought you your school 

things and uniform. It's already in your room." 

I didn't reply. It was ojii-san's turn to speak. 

"And your school's name is Shohoku. You're a freshman there. Classes start at 8 am. You belong at Class 1-10. I'll just give you the directions there tomorrow morning, ne? "

I tried to register everything in my brain but I can't. I was too preoccupied of other things so I just faked a smile and thanked them for everything. Then, I excused myself and went to my room. 

Upon entering, I cried like there's no tomorrow. After all, I must AGAIN act as a happy person tomorrow to 

have a good impression. I must release all the tension, frustration, and other negative feelings inside of me or else, 

I can't enjoy my new life here.  Then, it started to rain. 

_Hmmm…the weather decided to match my mood. _

_How cute._

**ANZAI-sensei**

_Ayami-chan looks pretty sad. Who wouldn't be? I pity her…at such a young age, he lost her mother and her father _

_left__ her. But, I must admit she's taking it pretty good. I haven't seen her cry [if only you knew…:C]._

_Hmmm…no need to worry.__ Next week, she's starting at Shohoku…I'm sure she'll meet a lot of new friends. _

_I just hope she'll like it here and there. _

_And, I have just the right idea for her to have a good start._

" HO!HO!HO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^' MY! MY!

Ahhh……I know it's a sad and dramatic start but don't worry. This is the last time you'll see Ayami-chan sad for an entire chapter. Anyways, its just the story of her life. You know, so you'll not be confused on how she came to Kanagawa . Next chapter, she'll finally meet the Shohoku peeps. 

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! 

REVIEW PLS? Ja! ^_^


	2. The Inevitable Encounter Ayami&Rukawa

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE  

( ayami – sakuragi – haruko – rukawa - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: **To continue what I started……duh?!

**DISCLAIMER****: **I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters……don't sue me……^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  or italicized means their thoughts

*** **Now on with my story, shall we…this happened before their game with Kainan. Why? No reason…

CHAPTER 2: The Inevitable Encounter (Rukawa & Ayami)

**AYAMI**

_Mmmmm……it smells so great! _

I heard the bacon crackled, smelled the bread being toasted and the coffee being brewed. 

_What's happening? Do we have a new maid? Am I in heaven? _

Then the answer dawned on me. 

_Oh…right. I'm in ojii-san's house. It's already been a week since I first came here. _

_My eyes are really heavy and it hurts a little bit. Do I have sore eyes???  Better look in the mirror. _

_Let's see…hmmm…nah! My eyes are not red and itchy. Maybe because I cried so much last night. _

_Demo…I feel much better now. _

_Hmmm…I wonder what time is it? Where's the clock here? It must be around here somewhere…found it! It's just 5:30 am…_

_People here wake up really early huh? I better get up. I don't want to be late on my first day at…what's my school's name again? _

_Ahhhh…can't remember. I'll just ask ojii-san. _

_Hmmm…where's my uniform? _

_Anou…eto…ah! Here it is… _

_Not bad…except that the blouse is a little bit big for me. I'll just adjust it later. _

_And where are my thing, and my shoes, and my…_ (continued looking for everything she needs for school).

**ANZAI-sensei**

I heard rustles and sounds of things being thrown all over upstairs. 

_Ayami-chan might be awake by now and having tantrums…_

[Anzai-sensei, isn't she too old to suddenly throw tantrums?!]. 

I went up to her room and knocked. 

"Ayami-chan…daijobou? Breakfast will be ready after 10 min.!" 

I heard some more movement, which means she's really awake. 

" I'll be right down ojii-san! I'm just getting my things and myself ready. Now, where are my socks? And my brush? And my towel? And my……" (sounds of things thrown all over). 

_Hmmmm…she seems livelier now _(¬ . ¬').

_That's a good start!_

**~ After 45 min. of wrestling with her things ~ **

**AYAMI**

_SUGOI!!!!!!! Breakfast looks really cool!_

I ate till my heart's content. Then I reached for coffee and filled my cup for the third time. 

" Ayami-chan…too much coffee is bad for your health." 

_As if I didn't know that…_

" Demo ojii-san, I REALLY like coffee and it helps me stay awake on my classes." 

He stared at me for a while and then I heard him chuckle. 

_What's so funny anyway? He kinda reminds me of someone when he chuckles. He's…like…SANTA CLAUS! _

_Yes! That's it!_ [She's being too active today, ne?] 

When I reached this conclusion, I couldn't help but laugh. 

After breakfast, ojii-san gave me the directions towards Shohoku, my new school, and told me to meet him at the gym after class. That's when I remembered that although he's really big, if you know what I mean, he was a GREAT basketball player during his times. 

_It's hard to imagine now though…with his looks and age and all that. I can't believe that he can still play!_

Then, I began staring at him. Perhaps, after seeing my confused look and the way I was analyzing him, he told me that he's the COACH of the Shohoku Basketball team. 

_So…he's a COACH! Stupid of me… _(went on slapping her forehead)._ Thankfully, ojii-san just laughed._

After giving me all the info I need, I said goodbye and went off.

**ANZAI-sensei**

" HO!HO!HO!"

**~ On their way to Shohoku ~**

**AYAMI**

" UMMM!!!!" 

 It feels so good to stretch your arms and breathe fresh air in the morning. 

_Wow! It feels like I haven't been out for years. _

_Hmmm…I didn't know it was this nice out here. Good thing I brought my CD player! _

[What's that got to do with anything?!]. 

_Anou…what should I play first? Hmm…this!_ (walks again while humming to herself). 

AH! The day is really getting pretty good for me! 

**RUKAWA**

_Damn! It's Monday again…that means I have to go to school._

I hate school. My only reason for going to school is basketball. Nothing else. 

_HOHUM…_

I still feel a little bit sleepy…I'll just sleep while driving my bike. It never fails me anyways…. 

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drool) (pedal) 

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drool) (pedal) 

**SAKURAGI **

" Ore wa tensai Sakuragi…" 

_Ah…It's Monday again._ _Finally, I get to see Haruko-san!_

_And of course, I can go to school and show the whole student body my amazing basketball skills. Then, during practice, I will beat Gori, Micchi, Ryochin, and that baka kitsune. Then, Haruko-san will realize that I'm better than them!  _

NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! 

_I am such a genius!_ [ whatever……]

**HARUKO**

" Itedakimas!"  

_Finally, I get to see Rukawa-kun again! _(sigh) 

_He's really so great and gorgeous and cute and… _[ You get the picture, ne?]

_I wonder what will I do to get him notice me_… (goes on dreaming about her life with Rukawa).

**MIYAGI**

_Finally, I get to see Aya-chan again!_ ( begins blushing profusely..^_^ ) 

_She's really beautiful…_

_I wonder what I'll do to get her attention _…(begins daydreaming about his 'Aya-chan' and still blushing crazily).

**MITSUI**

I decided last night to practice more to beat the hell out of that arrogant, conceited, and bigheaded Rukawa. 

_Che! He thinks he is the ace player of Shohuko when in fact, he is nothing but a selfish bastard who doesn't want to pass the ball to anyone. _

_Hmmm… maybe I should teach him a lesson during practice so he'll know where he belongs…or I could just beat him up! _

_Hmmm… I think that's a bad idea. Anzai-sensei will definitely be mad at me. _

So, I decided to just leave the beating up to Sakuragi.

**AKAGI**

I decided to train all of our players harder today so that we'll be ready for our next match. 

_I just hope that baka Sakuragi will not make a blunder of himself again during practice. _

_Oh! I better study! We'll have a test today…_(began rummaging inside his bag for his notes).

**KOGURE**

"…………………………….……" (studying) [ Gomen! I can't think of any lines for Kogure ] 

**AYAKO**

It's another training day for the whole team and for Sakuragi.

_Well, I must admit that he's getting better everyday. But he's really stubborn…always calling himself a tensai. Good thing I always bring my ever-dependable paper fan! _

The only problem left is Ryota and his silly 'love' for me. 

_Hmmm…wonder what I'll do to make him concentrate more on the game than on me? _

[ OKAY! OKAY! Enough with their thoughts…Pls. continue reading! J ] 

**~ Meanwhile ~**

**RUKAWA**

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drool) (pedal) " ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! " (drool some more) (pedal again)…

[You get the picture! He's been like this since the start. ~_^]

**AYAMI**

Are? Was I seeing things? Is that guy actually driving while sleeping??? 

_That's weird…I didn't know somebody's capable of doing that…wonder who he is…? _

_Demo matte…UH-oh! Trouble alert!_

" HEY YOU! THE ONE SLEEPING WHILE DRIVING HIS pink? BIKE…WAIT FOR ME!!! (pant!) DAMN! STOP 

PEDALING YOUR DISGUSTING pink? BIKE!!! CAN"T YOU HEAR ME?! (pant! pant!) OI!!! YOU BETTER WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!"  

_God!  Why doesn't he wake up?! Is he deaf or something?! _

_And why, of all colors in the world, is his bike pink?!?!?! _

_Maybe he's…GAY!_

_AHHH…no time to think about that! He better wakes up!!_

_He's…he's…he's going to…_ (hears a loud crash and sounds of pain) _…bump to a tree_…(sigh!)

**RUKAWA**

_Hmmm…was somebody calling out to me? She sounds like someone who just went out of the mental hospital…maybe it's one of my annoying fans…_

I can't understand anything she's saying mainly because I'm still in dreamland. 

_Che! Let her scream and follow me for all I care. I wouldn't waste my time on-_ (bicycle bumps on a tree and he was sent sprawling on the ground). 

" Ugh…" 

OUCH! That REALLY hurts! I think I got a wound somewhere on my face. I think it's on my forehead. 

_Hmmm…look, there's also blood trickling from my arm._

MONDAY MORNINGS REALLY SUCK!

**AYAMI**

_HAH! That's what people get when not looking where they're going. _

_Really…I was already screaming at the top of my lungs looking like a lunatic and yet…it's his fault, not mine. _

_Are? I think he's wounded…_

Since it would be rude if I just leave him there, I decided to help him. As I was nearing his side, I noticed that he looks somewhat…cute…in a dirty way. So, like any normal girl, I found myself suddenly tongue-tied. 

" Anou…daijobou?" 

_What a stupid question…_

I know it's obvious but I can't think of anything else to ask.

**RUKAWA**

_What a stupid question…isn't it obvious?_

_So, she was the girl screaming after me. I've never seen her before…_

_Must be new here…pretty… _[yikee!!!!! ^_^]

What was I thinking?! Maybe my brain was also damaged…

**AYAMI**

_What?!?! I know it was stupid to ask whether he's okay even though I can see blood trickling on his forehead and arm BUT, he doesn't have to stare at me like I'm someone from outer space or something!_

" Anou…I tried to warn you but it seems like you didn't hear me." 

_Why doesn't he stop staring?! _

" Good thing I brought my first-aid kit! Here…let me see your wound."

He looked at me as if I've become weirder than before just because I said I have a first-aid kit. 

_Really…_

_I'm helping him and all I got were his stares which were screaming 'Don't let her touch you! She's strange! ' ? _

_B-A-K-A…_

But because I'm feeling good today, I let it pass. 

" Anou… I know you're thinking why someone like me has a first-aid kit on her bag. Demo…that's what I learned from okaa-san. She said that I should always bring a first-aid kit because accidents are just around the corner…hmmm…there! That's better, ne?" 

I waited for his answer but, I didn't get any. Instead, he just stared at me some more. 

_Ugh! What an ungrateful guy…he could at least utter anything just to let me know he appreciated what I've done! Che! Better say goodbye so I can leave him already. _

" Well…take care so you wouldn't bump on something again, ok? Anou…I guess I'll just see you around --" 

I looked straight in his eyes, which has a nice shade of blue by the way, to hint that I would like to know his name but as usual, he just stared at me. I couldn't help but blush. 

Students passing by were already looking at me like I was someone deranged girl whose hobby was talking to herself and beating the crap out of people. Girls were looking at me like I've done something terrible to this 'adorably cute & handsome' guy like I thrashed him or something because of all the wounds in his face and arm. Boys were looking at me like I was an Amazon lost in the city who knocked down this innocent guy. 

_Arrgghhh! Can't they see his crumpled bike? And the mark on the unsuspecting tree? As if I could do something like that?!_  

" I was asking what's your name?" 

His answer was…some more stares. 

_NANI?!! What's with this guy?! Talk about major humiliation! Maybe he's mute…nah! I heard him say something when he fell. Maybe he just doesn't want to tell me his name because he thinks I'm weird and I don't deserve to know someone like him… pathetic.  _

" So…Mr. Whoever-You-Are, have a nice day! Hope you get into more accidents…Ja!" 

I was expecting ANY, and I mean ANY, reaction from him but he was just there, still staring at me. 

_WHAT?! Do I have anything on my face? Was I that weird and ugly?_

I hurriedly left that wretched guy on the street. I was fuming so bad that I can see smoke coming out my nose. 

_After what I've done…I don't deserve this!! I've never been so humiliated and angry like this before _

_I swear, if I ever see him again…_

_I'll just beg to Kami-sama we're not in the same year._

As I was turning around the corner leading to Shohoku I heard him say something…

**RUKAWA**

" Kaede…Ore wa Kaede Rukawa." 

I don't know why I told her my name. It might be because she gave me this 'look' as if I had just embarrassed her. I also don't know why I kept staring at her while she was treating my wound. 

_Maybe because I thought she was pretty but weird because because she had a first-aid kit in her bag…yeah, that's it. I mean, who wouldn't be right?_

I thought girls only carry in their bag a thousand kinds of make-up, pictures of their crush [Mainly pictures of you? hehehe…], pom-poms…you know, normal girly stuff. 

But, she was different. She has a first- aid kit. That's really surprising. I thought that I would have to go to the clinic again and have the nurse flirting with me while treating my wound…and she's about 40 something! 

Talk about disgusting…she could already pass to be my mother! 

Anyways…back to the girl. When I told her my name, her reaction was priceless. She just stood there and looked at me as if a miracle just happened. 

Then, after realizing that we've been staring at each other for a little too long, she blushed then yelled at me. 

"So what if you're Kaede Rukawa? Are you suppose to be SOOO famous and SOOO superior than me that you wouldn't even tell me your name back then?! And what made you decide to tell me your name now?! Because you just felt like telling me?! You don't have the right to humiliate me you know! And you didn't even utter a 'thank you' after what I've done to you jerk! And another thing…will you stop staring at me? It makes me uncomfortable!" 

Then she gave me a fierce look and stomped away.

_HUH? What was that all about? Where did that come from? I just told her my name, which she was asking earlier, then she suddenly decided to get mad & yell at me? How unfair can life get…_

_Maybe she really is crazy…or  she has her…period. _

I heard Mitsui telling Miyagi yesterday that girls suddenly go ballistic for unknown reasons when they have their monthly period. I guess he was telling the truth after all. 

_Che! As if I give a damn who she is anyway, do'ahou ononoko…_ [means stupid female…I think! Correct me if I'm wrong, ne?]. 

But deep down inside me, I know I really wanted to know who she was. After all, she was…different. 

MONDAYS REALLY SUCK!

**AYAMI**

_Arggggggh! How I like…no,let me rephrase that…How I LOVE to strangle that Rukawa!_

_After humiliating me, he still had the nerve to talk to me?!_

" Kaede…Kaede Rukawa " (saying this in her lowest, monotonous voice). 

_Hah! He sounded like as if I should be honored that I was given the chance to know him! I wish I'm not in the same year and class as he is! What a delight that would be! _

_Hmmm…I should calm down. People are starting to look at me again. Breathe in, breathe out…breathe in, breathe out. _

It's my first day. I should make a good impression. 

_Hmmm…much better._

So this is Shohoku. It's bigger than my former school…  

I think I will enjoy my freshman year here! 

_I just hope I don't see that baka, walking lampost, Mr.-I'm-Too-Good-For-You-To-Even-Know-My-Name a.k.a. KAEDE RUKAWA again._

Now, where is this Class 1-10? There are so many buildings here, I don't know where to start! 

Maybe here…or there…or…ARE? Why are there so many girls screaming back there? 

Better check it out…

**RUKAWA**

_I better hurry or I'll be late again. Not that I care though…_

_I just don't want to miss sleeping on one of my classes…_

_It gives me more energy for practice._ [Rukawa sure is a vey good student, ne?] 

As I was nearing Shohoku, I saw HER again.

She was standing in the middle of the school grounds looking like a complete moron. Then, out of nowhere, a hoard of girls suddenly came rushing to my side.

 " Rukawa-kun, daijobou?" 

" Oh my! Who did this to you?" 

" Can you still play basketball Rukawa-kun?" 

" Want me to take care of you Rukawa-kun?"

…and a million more…

_Do'ahous…_

_They don't have to act as if I belong to them and constantly drool, swoon, faint and fall in front of me. Don't they have any dignity left inside their skin? I mean, its just a wound for God's sake. _

Then, I saw HER. 

She was looking at all the girls surrounding me with a confused look then the worst thing happened…

SHE SAW ME. 

At first she was shocked then she gave me this disgusted look, rolled her eyes, shook her head, snickered, then left me. 

Right at that moment, I wanted the ground to swallow me. 

_Have I already told you that Mondays really suck? _

**AYAMI**

_What the…? _

_These girls are all over that Rukawa ?! _

_AT HIM?!?!_

I thought there was some big star over there but…wow…it's none than Mr. Egoistical Maniac himself. And these girls…acting like its ok that THEIR Rukawa has like, a million girls surrounding him, and still throwing themselves at him like lunatics! 

_Shohoku's girls are really something…better stay away from them. _

_And Rukawa…forget about him. He deserves this…. _

Now he's the one humiliated and, as an added bonus, it's in front of the whole school. 

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I will never speak to that guy again…EVER!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

See…I told you! The 1st chapter was just an insight of Ayami's life. I couldn't just put her in Shohoku and in the story without any reason right? That would be pretty confusing… 

And so, my dear readers, Rukawa & Ayami finally met…Will they end up together? Will they hate each other forever? Are they the ones I'm pairing up in the first place? What will happen on the next chapter? Where are the other characters? What's the sense of the first part of my story(you know…their thoughts)? Why is the title of my fanfic EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE when there's nothing extra-ordinary about it? Why should you continue reading this when the story is just like the other fanfics out there (you know, girl hates guy and vice versa)? Why is my story so lame? Why am I asking these absurd questions? Don't I have anything better to do than write stupid fanfics? Why are you even wasting your time reading this? Well…you'll get the answers next time. And so, for the meantime…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Review pls! Ja! ^_^


	3. The Inevitable Encounter Ayami,Sakuragi&...

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE  

( ayami – sakuragi – haruko – rukawa - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING**: To answer the question on the previous chapter……

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me…^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no "" or italicized  means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : **

~ Tensaispira : Thank you SOOOOO much for reading my story! I can't believe somebody actually read it…aside from annoyingly-annoying sister of course. SOOOOO happy…I feel like crying……WAAHHHHH!!!!! (starts crying like a demented person).

~ Wadohui : You name's really……weird. LOL! ^_^ TY for the suggestion, my annoyingly-annoying sis!

* Now on with my story, shall we…… before their game with Kainan. Why? No reason…

CHAPTER 3: The Inevitable Encounter (Sakuragi, Haruko & Ayami)

**AYAMI**

_Hmmm…I didn't know Shohoku was this big. I've already been roaming around for fifteen minutes but I still haven't found where Class 1-10 is…_

_Maybe I should ask somebody. Demo, they're all busy talking with each other… _

_Hmm…maybe I should walk some more… _

_Are? Who was that singing in such an awful voice…?_

**SAKURAGI**

" Ore wa tensai Sakuragi……tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi basket-o-man……" 

_Finally, I reached Shohoku… better start finding Haruko-san!_

"Oi! Mito! Have you seen Haruko-san?" 

Mito, Takamiya, Uoksu and Noma turned and stopped what they were doing. Something smells fishy here…

" Hanamichi! Anou…you're early today! That's very unlikely of you…he!he! Anou…I haven't seen Haruko-san. Ask Takamiya!" 

_Mito is acting really strange… _

" Oi! You've seen Haruko-san?" 

Takamiya, the fattest among us, hid his hand behind his back. 

" Iie, Hanamichi. I've not seen her…" 

_I better find out what they're up to…_

" What's that behind your backs?" 

Then, all of them began sweating like pigs and stammered for answers. Of course, they wouldn't tell me so I head-butted all of them. That's when I found out that they were collecting bets whether I will foul out the next game or not. After that, I head-butted them again.

_And THESE morons are the people I call friends eh? _

_I'll just go look for Haruko-san by myself then.  _

**AYAMI**

_SUGOI!!!! That red-headed guy is really strong…_

_He is also good-looking in a gangster-kind of way…cool! _

_Oh no…he's heading this way… _

_I better leave and look for my room before he sees me. Anyway, the bell's about to ring and I still haven't found my room._

As I was about to turn, I suddenly bumped into someone, who was tall as that strong guy, which sent me crashing down to the floor…

**SAKURAGI**

_Where could Haruko-san be? _

_Are…? That girl's about to fall down! _

_I gotta save her or she'll fall butt first on the floor…_

**RUKAWA** (yes……he's here!)

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drool)(walk)(drool)(walk) [This guy never stops sleeping! ~_^] 

_Hmmm…did I bump into something? _

_Where am I anyway?_ (looks at his surrounding then…) 

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drool)(walk)(drool)(walk)

**AYAMI**

I was waiting for my butt to hit the floor but it never came. Then, I felt an arm holding my waist. When I opened my eyes, I saw HIM. 

_My redeemer…the one who head-butted all of his friends… _(turns starry-eyed)

**HARUKO**

_I wonder where's Sakuragi-kun…_

I've been looking for him since I came here. Mito-kun said that he went this way but I still haven's found him out. As I was to turn a corner, I saw someone that sent my stomach to do little flip-flops…RUKAWA-KUN!(eyes turned into pink little hearts)…

_This day is really my lucky day…_

_Are? What happened to his arm? Why is his face covered with band-aids? _

_And…isn't that…Sakuragi-kun?!  _

_Who's that girl he's holding?! Why is she staring at him like that?!_

[jealous, are we? ~_~] 

**SAKURAGI**

_Whew! I made it on time. I thought she's going to fall for sure… _

_I'm really a tensai! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_Hmmm…this girl has been staring me. Do I have anything on my face?_

But, before I could ask her, she already spoke…

**AYAMI**

" Anou……DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!!!!!!!!" 

_Wow! I can't believe I was saved! And by someone like him! _

My 'redeemer' gaped at me first before turning all red in the face. 

" Iie…it was nothing! I just did any normal guy would do when he sees someone, especially a girl who's about to fall. Plus, it's because I'm a tensai! NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 

I couldn't help but smile. He really has an addictive laugh. Then I saw a girl come near us. 

" Sakuragi-kun, daijobou?" 

_Sakuragi…kawaii…_

_Hmmm…maybe she's his girlfriend…_

_After all guys like him were either already taken or gay…right?_

" Anou…arigatou. It was really nice of you. Ummm…I'm Ayami Sakimoto. First Year, Section 10. I'm a transferee here. How about the you?" 

Sakuragi-kun extended his hand, " Ore wa tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi, First Year Section 7. And this kawaii girl next to me is Haruko-san! NYAHAHAHAHA!" 

Then the girl began blushing and also extended her hand, "Anou, watashi Haruko Akagi, First Year Section 1. Nice to meet you!" 

_They look really good together… _

" SO…how long have the both of you been together?" 

With that, they both turned as red as tomatoes. It was Sakuragi-kun who spoke first. 

" Anou… Ayami-chan …you see, we're just friends. Nothing more…" 

_Oh…baka Ayami! _

" GOMEN NASAI! I thought…GOMEN!"

**SAKURAGI**

_She actually thought that me and Haruko-san were_…(blushes).

_I LIKE HER! _

_I think we'll be good friends! Anyone who thinks that way will be my friend. _

_NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

**HARUKO**

_So…he was just helping her. I thought…nah! It's not important_ [just admit you're jealous]. 

_Sakuragi-kun is really nice. He called me kawaii_…(with that, she blushed). 

_Ayami-chan is also cute. And she's tall…I mean really tall. Another thing was she actually thought that Sakuragi-kun & me were_…(again, she blushed). 

_I think I like her to be my friend. After all, I have only two girl friends. One more wouldn't hurt, ne? _

_Demo, what is Rukawa-kun doing here? That's strange…_

"Anou, Ayami-chan. May I ask why were you falling?" 

Bad move. _I shouldn't have asked her…_

**AYAMI**

_Souka…why did I fall on the first place…_

" Ah! I was watching Sakuragi-kun head-butt his friends. Then, when I saw him coming, I tried to hide and continue looking for Class 1-10 then suddenly, I bumped into somebody!" 

" Do you know who was it?" 

_Hmmm…_

"AH! Souka…I remember! He was just about as tall as you with raven hair! Now let me see who was that asshole who bumped me…" 

I didn't expect to see what I saw when I turned around. 

_NANI?! HE was standing at the exact position my assailant was, sleeping for the nth time! _

_Arrrgghhh!!! I'm gonna get you this time…_

**RUKAWA**

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drool)(drool some more)(drool non-stop) 

" ZZZZZZZZ-ngark!"  

_Help! I can't breathe…_

**HARUKO**

The next moment came very fast… 

Ayami-chan suddenly launched at Rukawa-kun and began strangling him. Sakuragi-kun and I was surprised at first but when we saw that Rukawa-kun was becoming paler than usual, I asked Sakuragi-kun to stop her. 

_And I actually thought I could be friends with her?!_

_Maybe I should re-think about that…_

**SAKURAGI**

_Wow! I didn't know she was also mad at that baka kitsune! Another reason why I should make her my friend! _

She was strangling the living daylights out of that kitsune when Haruko-san pleaded at me to stop her. At first, I didn't want to mainly because I was actually enjoying the site of a girl not liking Rukawa…I mean, it's really very rare in this school. 

But, I saw him becoming paler and paler. I hate him but I don't want him to die in Ayami-chan's hands…I want to see him die in mine! 

_NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! _

And with that, I pulled her away and to tell you the truth, the tensai had a hard time. I even asked Mito-kun and the others to help me! It's like she poured super glue on her hand so that she wouldn't let go of his neck. 

After that, she started going after him again but Haruko-san already begged baka kitsune to go away. Rukawa just gave us his 'ice-cold' look then left us while Ayami-chan was screaming curses at him. 

_She's really something…_

**AYAMI**

_I can't believe he's still alive! _

_I'll teach him next time…_

" Don't ever come near me again bakemono!" [ in case you don't know, bakemono = monster…^_^]

**HARUKO, SAKURAGI & SAKURAGI GUNDAN**

Is she really a girl? Maybe she has her…period.

**AYAMI**

I turned to look at the others and saw that they were inching away from me. 

_Looks like I made a really good impression. I think I should apologize first… _

" Uhmmm…gomen nasai minna-san! It's just that my blood boils whenever I see him since the incident this morning. And after what he had done to me, I lost my temper. I'm not really like this. You see, I'm usually calm and collected…" 

_From the looks they're giving me, it seems that they don't believe me….sheesh! _

I was losing hope when Sakuragi-kun and Haruko-chan touched my shoulder and smiled.

Haruko-chan spoke, " I must admit that I don't like what you did to Rukawa-kun…demo…I think I'll give you another chance, ne?" 

I smiled. Haruko-chan is really nice but I've got a feeling that she likes that bakemono. 

_Hmmm…maybe that's why she didn't like what I did._

I looked at Sakuragi-kun. He has this mischievous smile plastered on his face when he leaned forward and whispered something to me. 

" If ever you decide to do something to that baka kitsune, tell me first ok? I'll back you up!" 

I looked at him and saw that he was serious so I couldn't help but laugh. He's really…something.

_I REALLY like him. Good thing he and Haruko-san isn't an item. _

_I may have a chance with Sakuragi-kun…_

And so, I finally found new friends. 

But, I should have known that my happiness would last just for a while…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~_^ MY! MY!

SOOOOO…what do you think, eh? Ayami likes Sakuragi but, will it be vice versa? Was Haruko really jealous when she saw that Sakuragi was with another girl? When will Ayami & Rukawa like each other? Why did Ayami suddenly thought I like Rukawa? Do you believe that I like him? Why am I asking stupid questions again? Am I requiring you to answer them? Are you even interested in answering them? 

Well…find out next chapter! 

In the meantime people…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Review Pls! Ja! ^_^ 


	4. Ready, FIGHT!

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE  

( ayami – sakuragi – haruko – rukawa - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING**: Honestly, I can't think of any purpose…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me…^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no "" or italicized  means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ Tensaispira: Thank you again for reviewing. Actually, I saw the word bakemono from another fanfic somewhere out there and I thought, maybe I could use it. Yeah…Ayami's such a war-freak. Don't worry…she'll eventually evolve. Just wait. For the meantime, just hang in there…more violence to come…^_^ For example, THIS CHAPTER!!!!

~ Akira: Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for everything…Ayami's age and my grammar…I'm not really good, I mean I SUCK, at English. I can read but I can't express very well. Ayami's tall (at least for me) and she can jump high (I don't know why). That explains why she was able to reach Rukawa's neck. Hmmm…please forgive Ayami. I must admit she's a little bit…deranged herself, though she wouldn't admit it ~_^.  Just like what I've said to Tensaispira, just hang in there…more violence to come…^_^ For example, THIS CHAPTER!!!!

~ Kou Rukawa: Thank you for reviewing. BTW, your stories were great. ASTIG PARE! (LOL!) ^_^

* Now on with my story, shall we… before their game with Kainan. Why? No reason…

CHAPTER 4: Ready… Fight!

~~~~~ RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!! ~~~~~

**HARUKO, SAKURAGI, SAKURAGI GUNDAN & EVERYONE ELSE**

"OH NO!!! WE BETTER HURRY OR WE'LL BE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (and with that, everyone vanished……)

**AYAMI**

_Wow…they're all gone. Oh. My. God. _

"AHHH!!! I still don't know where my room is!!! I'm gonna be soo dead!" 

I ran and ran like a mentally deranged student along the corridors till finally, I found Class 1-10. The sensei apparently had started calling out the names of his students moments ago because, he was already screaming my name at the top of his voice when I arrived. 

" SAKIMOTO AYAMI! SAKIMOTO AYAMI! SAKIMOTO AYAMI! SAKIMO -- !" 

" HAI!!!! (pant! pant!) PRESENT!!!! (pant! pant!) GOMEN NASAI SENSEI!!! (pant! pant!) I looked all over the school for this class demo ---" 

Sensei never made me finish my sentence. Instead, he opted to embarrass me in front of the whole class. 

_How sweet of him… _

"Finally! Planning for a great start for the school year, aren't we? You did a nice job, I should say. Class, let's all clap for her shall we?" 

Then, the whole class clapped like idiots. Some boys were smiling & blushing and some were staring at me [mainly because they found her beautiful]. And the girls, they have the most amazing expression on their faces. Some of them eyed me full of loath and envy and some didn't even bother looking at me like I don't exist. 

_What a great set of classmates… I bet we'll have a blast with each other's company. _

" Sakimoto-san, if you're done analyzing the whole class, will you kindly take your sit? You're distracting the whole class." 

_I hate the guts of this guy! _

I looked around and found that the only vacant seat that I think is safe, considering the very warm welcome these morons a.k.a my classmates gave me, was a seat in front of a sleeping classmate. 

_Great…just great!_

**RUKAWA**

_At last, sensei decided to shut his mouth. I finally can get some sleep… _

Isn't it obvious that no one's answering? Why did he have to repeat her/his [he doesn't know yet that HER name is Ayami remember?] name over and over again? 

_Che! Baka sensei._

_AYAMI…_

I think I heard that before. I just can't remember where…

Why am I thinking? I'm supposed to be sleeping, right?

_Uhrm…my throat still hurts. That girl sure has a powerful hand…_

HOHUM…

_So, our new classmate's a girl. She sounds tired… What did she do? Ran a marathon? _

_Che! That's what you get for not coming to school early. Unlike me…_ [Yeah…unlike you…whatever!]

HOHUM… 

_Baka sensei's making us clap because she was late…baka sensei. _

HOHUM…

_I hope she doesn't become one of those senseless girls. _

I could feel movement in front of me. She chose THAT seat. I could already see the signs that she'll eventually end up being like one of them and their first action was always getting close to me as possible. 

_I should have gone to an all-boys school. That way no girl will bother me and that would be so…nice. _

HOHUM…

_Time's running. Better go to dreamland now……_

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drool, drool, and more drool)

**AYAMI**

_Arrrgghhh! I can't concentrate on our lesson…_

Why? Let me tell you my reasons:

1. Sensei is really annoying so I can't stand looking at him.

2. The lesson was really hard to understand because people around me are either talking, sleeping, reading, singing, eating… you know, doing anything and everything under the sun, except studying. 

3. The subject is really boring…MATH! [Yeah…I know how you feel] 

4. Guys were constantly looking and staring at me. After a few seconds, I'll receive notes from them asking me if I was available. Perverts…

5. Girls were constantly looking and staring at me. After a few seconds, I'll receive notes from them asking me to leave their precious Rukawa alone or go to hell or just change classes or saying I'm really ugly or other threats. _Weird…_

6.  Bakemono might be lurking somewhere here so I must never let my guard down. 

7.  The one sitting at my back is snoring very loudly. 

8.   I was thinking of ways on how to get back at that Bakemono.

9.   I was thinking how nice Sakuragi-kun & Haruko-chan was for making me their friend. 

10. I was thinking of ways to stay awake and some more things to add to this list. 

_Hmmm…this guy behind me is really annoying. If he doesn't stop…HOHUM……I think I might fall asleep too. _

_I can't do that! Tomorrow maybe, but not now. It's my first day…_ [Nice reasoning Ayami…LOL!]. 

_I think I should wake him up…_ [Uh-oh! Not a good idea……] 

" Psst! Will you please lower it down?" No response. " Hello? You can sleep for the entire class but please, stop snoring!" 

" ZZZZZZZZZZ…..!" (MAJOR DROOL ALERT!) 

_What the…there's a whole sea of drool on his table! Hmm…this guy looks familiar. _

_Iie…it can't be him!  _

" Excuse me!!! Could you lower it down?"

Some of my classmates were already looking at our direction. I began blushing. I really hate it when people look at 

me. 

"HEY! Will you wake up?!" 

Still no response and drool still came running out of his mouth. I tried to shake him…no use. I tried to tickle him…still no use. I tried to pinch him, then slightly punched him, then kicked him…all in vain. 

_What is he? A rock or something?! Maybe he's dead? Hmm…not possible…_

_I can still hear him snore as if nothing's happening around him and drool is still flowing freely on his table. Gross! His face really looks familiar though…_

I don't want to disturb his peaceful slumber but I was really getting irritated. 

_Hah! Whoever he is, this gotta stop now! I want to have my education, thank you very much! _

So, I breathe in with all my might, positioned myself just above his ear, then started wriggling him. 

" OI! WILL YOU WAKE UP?! I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU THAT FOR A MILLION TIMES! ARE YOU DEAF? OR HOW ABOUT DEAD? 'CAUSE IF YOU'RE NOT EITHER, YOU'LL BE DEAF WHEN YOU WAKE UP 'CAUSE I'LL NEVER STOP SCREAMING UNTIL I SEE ANY MOVEMENT FROM YOU AND WHEN YOU DO WAKE UP, YOU'LL BE DEAD 'CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME YELL AT YOU SO MUCH!!! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ANYTHING I SAID? HELLO???" (pant! pant! pant! pant! ) 

_I think I need more air (breathes in more air) _

_One more time…_

" OOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY FREAK! CAN'T YOU ---" 

I can't continue what I would like to tell that sleeping, dead or deaf bastard, because a thousand hands suddenly started grabbing & pulling me away…

**RUKAWA         **                

I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE 

SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEP--- 

_What the…? The girl in front is talking to me… _

_So what? I don't care. _

I LOVE SLEEPING. That someone's talking to me again. 

I LOVE SLEEPING. Her voice's getting louder. 

I LOVE SLEEPING. She's talking again. _Can't she take a hint that I don't want to wake up? _

I LOVE SLEEPING. She's shaking me. 

I LOVE SLEEPING. She's tickling me. 

I LOVE SLEEPING. She's pinching me. 

I LOVE SLEEPING. She's punching me. 

I LOVE SLEEPING. She's kicking me. 

I LOVE SLEEPING. Can't she see I'm having a peaceful sleep here? 

I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEPING. I LOVE 

SLEEPING. I LOVE SLEEP----

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

MY EARDRUMS ARE BEING SHATTERED! I'M GETTING REALLY DIZZY WITH ALL HER SHAKING! SOMEBODY STOP HER! (after a good minute of screaming) 

SHE ACTUALLY DECIDED TO STOP?!?!? 

_Let me get my hands on you…you…_

AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! SHE'S SCREAMING AGAIN! AAHHHHHHHHH---? 

_What's happening?! Where did that living megaphone go?! Why are there girly things all over the room? Why are those guys all huddled in one corner, drooling? What is THAT girl doing over there? _

HUH?!

**AYAMI**

_Help! I'm being murdered by my classmates._

_And to think I was doing them a favor?!_

_And what does that bakemono got to do with this?!_

_Wait…_

" Bakemono?!" 

_He's actually here…matte! Don't tell me he was the one…_

_Arggghh!!! I should have known! He's the only one whose sole purpose in life is sleeping!! _

_I'll make you pay for…_

I didn't get to start my revenge because girls started attacking me.

" Hey! Stop pulling my hair and pull your own, you moron!!!" 

" Oi! That's my hand you're biting! Are you hungry or just plain blind and stupid???" 

" Oi!!! Books are meant for reading, not for killing, dumbass!!!!!" 

" Ouch! Don't scratch me with your overly long and disgustingly painted with the color neon pink nails, witch!!!! Where's your broomstick by the way???"

_AARGGHHH!!! I can't take this anymore! Wait till I get my hands on you – _

" Don't put your finger on my nose!!! I can pick on my own nose so pick on yours, dimwit!"

" Stop! That's my leg you're pulling!!!" 

" Oi! Give me back my shoe!!! Don't you know where your own shoe is???" 

" Ow! For the love of God, get your large ass out of my face!!!! I can't see anything! I can't breathe! I can't---" 

_Uh-oh…what's this they stuck on my mouth?! Wait…_

" Ugh! Who among you imbeciles stuck a sock on my mouth?!" 

" HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE… I STILL WANT TO LIVE! I STILL HAVE MANY DREAMS! I WANT TO -- "  

_Who slapped my mouth??? WHO???? _

_I can't speak!!! Why is this happening to me???_

WHY???????

**RUKAWA**  
  


"………………………………………" _Girls sure are strange creatures…remind me never to fight with them again._

**ALL GUYS IN THE CLASS**

"WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" [What a bunch of perverts!]

**SENSEI**

" STOP THIS NONSENSE YOU BAKAS! GO BACK TO YOUR SEATS!! SAKIMOTO and RUKAWA…STAY BEHIND AFTER CLASS AND GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! UNDERSTAND???" 

At the sound of my voice, they actually stopped whatever they were doing and returned to their seats.

_Wow…this was the first time I ever got their attention._

Being a sensei is really hard. First, they don't listen to anything you say. If they fail, you're the one who's at fault. Then they start doing things not related to the subject in your class. 

_I understand that they're bored with my subject like any normal. But, I didn't know they were THIS bored!_

At one moment, I was talking to them [talking the board actually…^_^], then this new girl, Sakimoto, suddenly stands up then screams at Rukawa. 

Then girls started plunging at her and pulling her away because she's hurting THEIR Rukawa. Meanwhile, Rukawa and the other boys just stared at the bunch of girls fighting for their lives. 

_I wonder if this place was really a school…for all I know this might be a prison cell or a mental hospital disguised as a school. _

Life just sucks!

**AYAMI**

_Kami-sama…arigatou for letting me live!!! _

_Wow…the place looks like it was from another dimension and had been passed by thousands of tornadoes. _

Things, mostly girl stuff, were strewn everywhere and students look like they've been in a war. Almost all of us girls have scratches on our faces and some of the things on our uniform are missing. And our hair…talk about having a bad hair day! The only persons who look decent enough are the guys. 

Then, I remembered something. I looked at the person behind me. He was staring at me again. It's really HIM.

Raven hair, pail-skinned, cobalt & icy blue eyes, same expressionless face…

_Yup! It's definitely him. _

The BAKEMONO himself. The person who makes my life here a living hell. KAEDE RUKAWA. 

I'm in the same class as him. Yippee…forgive me for not leaping with joy. 

Because of his stupid actions, I've got to go to the principal's office on my first day! 

I HATE HIM!!!!! [You've said that a million times…and it's really pretty obvious.]

GAH! This is not happening…after all what I've been through…HE'S SLEEPING AGAIN?!

_Kami-sama…do you hate me so much? _

_Okaa-san, are you there? Please save me from this hell-on-earth place with the devil himself sitting behind me!_ [hehe…….poor you! @_@]

**RUKAWA  
  
**

_Hmmm…the place looks like it was from another dimension and had been passed by thousands of tornadoes. _

Things, mostly girl stuff, were strewn everywhere and students look like they've been in a war. Almost all the girls have scratches on their faces and some of the things on their uniform are missing. And their hair…talk about having a bad hair day! The only persons who look decent enough were us guys. 

Then, I remembered something. I looked at the person sitting in front of me. She was staring at me with that fierce look of hers again. It's really HER. Long black hair, pale-skinned, deep sea-blue eyes, an overly large mouth that she never shuts up. 

_Yup! It's definitely her. _

The DO'AHOU ONONOKO herself. The descendant of Xena. SAKIMOTO AYAMI. 

I'm in the same class as hers. Yey. Forgive me for not leaping with joy. 

Because of her stupid antics, I've got to go to the principal's office instead of spending the day at the rooftop sleeping. 

_At least I got to know her name…_

What's weird though is I don't exactly hate her. I'm just furiously mad at her to the point I want to hang her upside down and slit her throat but I don't hate her [ok…~_^']. 

_I'm losing my mind. Her shouting and shaking at me might have affected the sanity of my brain… _

_I better go to the local hospital later…_

_Might as well just sleep again…_

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!" (drool again) 

[Ever wondered why he never runs out of drool?]

**~ After Math class ~**

** SENSEI**

" Sakimoto and Rukawa…if you would please follow me."

**AYAMI & RUKAWA**

" Hai…" 

_As if we have any other choice…baka sensei!_

**AYAMI**

We were led into a room, which was unbelievably very quiet. Sensei asked the both of us to just sit and relax for a moment while he calls and explain everything to the principal. Meaning, I was left there all alone with the Bakemono. 

_Great! Nice time to be alone with him. _

I checked my pocket if I have anything in there in case he decides to kill me right then and there. 

_Good thing I have my handy-dandy and ever dependable pen. I could always poke him in the eye with this. _

So I just stared at him while waiting for the principal…never letting my guard down.

**RUKAWA**

_Why is she staring at me as if I'm going to attack her while waiting for the principal? _

_I couldn't do that…not here anyway. It must be done in a place no one knows or where only few people pass by…_

_That way, no one would suspect me. _

Then, she began fumbling inside her pocket for something. A pen perhaps. 

_What's she going to do with that? Poke me in the eye? Yeah right…as if that would work. _

_Ah! Finally…principal's here. She could stop staring at me right now…_

**AYAMI**

_Ah! Finally…principal's here. _

_I could stop staring at him right now…I'm saved!_

**PRINCIPAL**

" BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH…BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH…BLAH, BLAH…"

**AYAMI**

BORING…BORING…BORING…BORING…BORING…BORING…BORING…BORING…BORING…BORING

**RUKAWA**

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!" (trying his very best not to drool since it's the principal talking to him but…DROOL!)

**~ After 5 minutes of 'boring' talk about what happened ~**

**PRINCIPAL**

"…and so, I'll let go the both of you this time. But, if I ever hear any news that the two of you are fighting again, I'll suspend you without thinking twice…understand? Sakimoto-san, Rukawa-kun?"

**AYAMI**

"Hai…" 

_Whew! I thought I'll be suspended. ARE? Bakemono is sleeping again. _

_He looks cute when he's sleeping…HUH? I actually called him cute again?! Must be because I'm already hungry…_

I nudged him hard on the ribs so he'll wake up. Thank God he did or I don't know what I'll do to him. He gave me this 'ice-cold' look then I motioned him to say something to the principal. He just stared at me blankly. 

_Does this guy have any brain inside that thick and big head of his? _

I mouthed to him to say 'yes' until my jaw started to hurt. He still didn't get it because he's still half asleep. I stepped on his foot really hard and that woke him up. I mouthed again to him to say yes and finally, he understood. After that, the principal let us go. 

But before going out, I did something wacky…something very unlikely of me…probably the weirdest thing I'll ever do in my whole stay here at Shohoku

I said…I ACTUALLY said…

**RUKAWA**

" Gomen nasai Bakemono…" 

_What? _

I looked at do'ahou ononoko and saw that she was fidgeting with her fingers while looking down at her shoes. 

_Is this some kind of trap? She might be devising a plan to get back at me. _

But I know I'm wrong. Just remove the 'bakemono' part, she actually looked and sounded…sincere. But being the cold person I was, I didn't say anything. 

" Gomen ne…? It's my fault why we're sent here. I shouldn't have bothered you. I should have just minded my own business. That way, I wouldn't have yelled so much then I wouldn't have tried killing you then those girls wouldn't have got mad at me then they wouldn't have started fighting with me then baka sensei wouldn't have got mad at the both of us then --" 

I stopped her. I don't know why but I just can't take anymore blaming of herself. Anyway, it's my fault. If I weren't sleeping then she wouldn't have bothered waking me up which led to a bunch of disasters. 

" It's ok…" 

I saw her face lighten up then she blushed again though I don't know why. Then she bid goodbye and opened the door…

**AYAMI**

_Wow! Bakemono actually spoke to me and accepted my apology…weird. _

I don't know why I did it in the first place. Probably because I feel a little bit guilty and I hate it when I feel that particular feeling because it makes me uneasy. And the weirdest part was I blushed again. Why I always blush when he's around is still a mystery to me. 

Anyway, once outside the hall, I found Haruko-chan, her friends, Sakuragi-kun, & his friends. They were asking me what happened and I told them everything. Then, he called Rukawa 'baka kitsune' and Rukawa called him 'do'ahou'. 

Of course, Sakuragi-kun got mad and got ready to punch him but Haruko-chan and Sakuragi's friends stopped him. Rukawa, on the other hand, was immediately surrounded by girls who were throwing dagger looks at me and to the others while 'comforting' THEIR Rukawa. Then, suddenly, Bakemono looked at me and then left. 

I don't know, but the look he gave seemed somewhat different. The weirdest thing was, for the first time, I realized how lonely he was. 

And I actually felt sad for him.

**RUKAWA**

I really wanted to talk to her. Maybe not 'talk' but more like…fight and exchange banters with her. But, once we're outside, she immediately went to the do'ahou and his group while I was bombarded with girls. 

_Hmmm…I didn't even know they knew each other. Small world huh? _

That's when I remembered the earlier incident involving those two.

_So…they became friends because they have one thing in common: THEY BOTH HATE ME. _

I saw how close they were…as if they've known each other for a long time already. The do'ahou and Ayami were like…a couple.

_Do'ahou and do'ahou ononoko living happily together…what a sight to see!_

Then Sakuragi suddenly wanted to fight with me. Good thing his friends and Gori's sister stopped him or I would have accepted his offer. I gave Ayami one glance and I noticed that her eyes had a different emotion in them. 

I REALLY wanted to say something to her but I don't know what to say so I just left. I still have a lot of time and after all, we're classmates. I could always annoy her during class. 

But, to tell you the truth, I've never felt lonelier in my life.

_HUH? I should get some more sleep._

_I think my brain's already malfunctioning…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

~_^ MY! MY

Hmmm… was the story good or boring? Does this chapter make any sense? Does this chapter remind you of another story you've already read? When will they finally realize that they're meant for each other? What about Sakuragi? 

What about Haruko? What about the other characters? When will they make their first appearnce? Why is it that I've already had three chapters for the same day? Is my next chapter happening on the same day too? Why, oh, why am I asking you these when I don't even answer them? Am I just making a fool of you and myself? 

The answer is……

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Review pls! Ja! ^_^


	5. The Plan

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi – haruko – rukawa - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING:** Don't know my purpose in writing…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me…^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  or italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ Kou Rukawa: Thank you again for reviewing. There's violence galore in this chapter. Sorry, but I'll try my best not to put too much violence on my next chapter. And, your welcome. _REVIEW KA ULI HA?_ ^_^

~ Tensaispira : Thank you for your advice. I'll try them one of these days. Actually, I'm scared to sleep in any of my classes because my profs will see me immediately because I'm in the second row. It's really hard not to fall asleep. My world is turning upside down and I'm crying for no reason. I even ask my seatmates to pinch me or slap me or blow my eyes…^_^;

~ Akira : Thank you!!! I thought you'd never read my fic again because of all the mistakes I've made. Ummm…I just would like to say……PLEASE FORGIVE AYAMI ON THIS CHAPTER! ~_^ 

~ Moonlight Rhapsody : Thank you!!!! TAMA! _Ako'y isang pinoy, sa puso't diwa……_LOL! :p

* Now on with my story, shall we… before their game with Kainan. Why? No reason…

CHAPTER 5: The Plan

~~~ RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~~~

**AYAMI**

_YEY! FINALLY, classes are over. ^_^_

_It's been a long and tiring day for me. Let me tell you what happened for the rest of the day…_

After the talk with the principal, I ate my bento with Sakuragi-kun and his friends. We tried inviting Haruko-chan but she said that she has to go to the library. 

So there I was…this girl surrounded by the most notorious guys at our school. People kept looking at me as if I decided I already wanted to die but…to hell with them. I enjoy their company. They're really nice and funny…especially Mito-kun. He told me some background stories about their group. 

I found out that they've been classmates since junior high. I also found out a lot of things about Sakuragi-kun. You know, him being dumped for 50 times and for being an amateur at basketball. With that, he started fighting with his so-called friends. I also found out that he has a MAJOR crush on Haruko-chan. 

_Bummer…but still, I won't give up! _

Anyway, after that, I returned to my classroom and found the Great Bakemono sleeping again. 

_Doesn't he ever get tired of sleeping?_

I was on my way to his table to wake him up but girls suddenly surrounded him and started telling to my face that they'll do anything to protect 'their' Rukawa-kun from the hands of an evil and wretched witch like me. 

I was about to start a fight with them again when sensei walked in so I just gave them my scariest and most intimidating glare. Good thing it worked. 

[Of course! You've been glaring at anybody since you reached Shohoku…practice makes perfect, ne? ] 

Well, the afternoon classes were just like the first one…boring! And it didn't help that boys still continued giving me love letters & girls kept on throwing anything at me & I mean anything…name it, I have it thrown at me. What made it more enjoyable were bakemono's loud snores and heavy breaths at my back. 

_MY school life just can't get any better, ne? _

So, we're dismissed. I was SO relieved because I can now leave Hell a.k.a our classroom. I suddenly remembered ojii-san telling me to meet him at the gym. I was so excited to tell him about everything that happened to me that I was practically skipping on my way there. 

When I reached the place, I was surprised to see Haruko-chan, Mito-kun, and the rest on the front door. I asked them what they were doing there. 

"Anou, we're here to watch the team practice and cheer for Sakuragi-kun. How about you?" 

I told them that I'm also there to watch the team and to meet with my ojii-san. Then, they just stared at me…or rather at my back. 

_What?! Did I say something weird? _

But before I could ask them, something really hard had already hit me on my back. 

_What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?! _

_Whoever did this to me deserves something painful that only I could give!_

(Unfortunately, the first one she saw was Rukawa and so…)

 " NANI?!?! I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL, BAKEMONO!!!"

**RUKAWA**

_So, do'ahou ononoko decided to grace us with her presence eh? _

" OI! BAKA KITSUNE!!! WILL YOU CONCENTRATE ON THE GAME??!!"

_ Che! Do'ahou…_

And as usual, I said my famous one-liner. Of course, with that remark, he goes wild. It never fails to infuriate the hell out of him. 

_I'm so good…_

" TEME KITSUNE…" 

He threw the ball, aiming on my face. Me, having quick reflexes, quickly avoided the ball and changed its direction. [yeah, yeah] 

Wrong move. 

I watched as it went pass me and straight to the back of the do'ahou ononoko. 

_Ow! But, it's her fault. She shouldn't be standing there in the first place. _

_Oh well! Past is past. I'll just continue practicing. Hmmm…looks like someone's in trouble. _

ACK! WHAT's HAPPENI--- (cannot continue because he's already near the gates of heaven…ALLELUIA!).  

[At least he'll go to heaven…bless his soul.]

**SAKURAGI**

_NANI?!?! That baka kitsune's staring at Haruko-san! _

_How dare him…not concentrating on the game and looking at her…_

I called out to him to get his attention but he just replied to me with that monotonous and annoying voice of his. 

_Kuso…how dare him insult the tensai?! I'll show you who's the do'ahou…_

I threw the ball really hard at him expecting either (a). he catches the ball and throw it back at me or (b). the ball to actually hit him but, I didn't expect for him to chose (c). none of the above.

He avoided the ball and slightly touched it which sent the ball to another direction. Before I knew it, the ball went straight to the back of a girl with long, black hair. 

_Uh-oh…! _

" BAKA SAKURAGI!!!!" _That voice. That only means… _

" ITAI!!!!!! Gori…" 

He continued punching my head until we heard the girl I hit the ball with shout something. 

_Are?? Her voice seems familiar…souka!_

" GAMBATTE AYAMI-CHAN! TENSAI SAKURAGI WILL CHEER FOR YOUR SUCCESS!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**HARUKO**

I was surprised to see Ayami-chan walking towards us. I didn't know she also has a 'thing' for basketball. 

Maybe she's here to watch Sakuragi-kun or…Rukawa-kun…

_Nah! She hates him so much. She made it clear the first time we met although I don't know why. Other than her disliking Rukawa-kun, I think we have the same taste and she's really nice. _

She asked us what we're doing there and I told her that we're watching the team practice. I asked her why she's here and she told me the same thing and she's also here to talk to her ojii-san. 

_OJII-SAN?! Does that mean…_

Unfortunately, I didn't get the chance to ask her because suddenly, I saw a ball speeding and aiming at her back. And after a few seconds…BOG!

_Ouch! THAT must really hurt._

I hurried over to help her stand up but I suddenly stopped when I saw the expression on her face. 

_UH- OH! I don't like this expression of hers. It reminds me of the earlier incident! _

" Ayami-chan! It's not Rukawa- kun's fault! It's…SOMEBODY STOP HER!!!" 

**AKAGI**

" BAKA SAKURAGI!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" 

I gave him my ever-famous Gori punch on the head which added another bump on his already bumpy head. 

_This guy never learns. Maybe after all the punches I've given him, he already lost the few remaining brain cells left inside that big head of his. _

_Come to think of it…does he even have a brain?_

I watched as the ball went straight to the back of a girl who was standing on the doorway. The sound of the ball hitting her vibrated throughout the gym and everyone stopped what they were doing. 

_This court seems to be prone to accidents and petty fights…che! _

I started walking towards her to check if she's okay but suddenly, the girl launched herself to the first person she saw and that was Rukawa. She started doing things to him that even I was not capable of like kickboxing and judo. I was actually glad I didn't get near her. I even thanked Kami-sama. 

Then I realized she's killing one of my players. If he dies, we'll gonna lose and I won't let that happen! 

" OI! STOP THAT GIRL AT ONCE!!! SAKURAGI! MITSUI! MIYAGI! KOGURE! AYAKO! ALL OF YOU! HELP YOUR TEAMATE!!!!" 

Upon hearing my voice, almost all of them tried to stop her just in time. _Whew!_

" OI! SAKURAGI!! STOP CHEERING, YOU BAKA!!!!"

**KOGURE**

I can't believe a girl's competent of doing those things. Akagi asked us to stop her but I still have many dreams I would like to accomplish. 

_Demo…if Rukawa dies, we might not have a chance at the Inter-high. _

_Hmm…here goes nothing!_

**MIYAGI**

SUGOI!!!! I know its very unlady-like but still…SUGOI!! 

" Itee……Aya-chan! Hai! Hai! I'll stop her! Gomen nasai Aya-chan…Itee!!!" 

_Aya-chan sure is moody today. Maybe she has her…period. Just like that girl. _

Meanwhile, Sakuragi was just jumping and cheering for the girl. 

_BAKA!_

**MITSUI**

SUGOI!!!!! 

I can't believe someone's beating the hell out of that Rukawa other than Sakuragi. And what's more surprising is that she's a GIRL! 

_Hah! That should teach that asshole. _

_Akagi's asking my help? Hah! No way! I will not deny the fact that I'm actually enjoying the site of Rukawa being beaten. _

_Demo…if Anzai-sensei sees this, he might suspend all of us. _

_Hmmm…there are still other times. You're still lucky, Rukawa. But, I could just hire this girl next time and I'll make sure it's not in this court_. 

_Yeah…that's it! And then -- _

" Itee…Ayako! What was that for?! Itee…Hai! Hai! I'll help!" 

_What's happening to these girls?! Will it be a full moon tonight? Jeez…_

**AYAKO**

It all happened so fast. We were having our usual practice while Sakuragi and Rukawa were doing their daily routine of fighting when Sakuragi suddenly hit this girl with the ball and this girl suddenly attacked Rukawa. 

That's really unexpected. I thought she's gonna cry like any normal girl then when she realizes that it was Rukawa who hit her, she'll suddenly go and announce to the whole world that she's been hit by her 'PRECIOUS' Rukawa-kun and girls would actually envy her. 

_Pathetic…_

So, it wasn't such a mystery why everyone was just looking at her with admiration plastered their faces. They're all probably admiring her uniqueness, including me 

_But honestly, I think she's gone too far…_

_She's already killing Rukawa._

When Akagi-sempai asked us to stop her, I was waiting for the others to go first but they were just staring at her. I slapped all of them with my ever-famous paper fan to snap them back to reality. Then, they all went and pacified her…except for Sakuragi. He just stood there and cheered for the girl. 

_BAKA…_

**~ After 15 minutes of violence and non-stop action ~**

**ALL THOSE INSIDE THE GYM** (everyone was sprawled on the floor)

" Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa!"

**ANZAI-sensei**

_ARE? What happened here? _

_I thought they'd just have a practice game…? _

_Why is everybody sprawled on the floor? Why is Rukawa-kun paler than usual? Why is Sakuragi-kun looking like he lost the lottery? Why is Ayami-chan, Ayako-san, & Haruko-san over there? Why does everybody look tired, even the benchwarmers? _

" Anou, Akagi-kun…"

**ALL** (except for Ayami and Rukawa)

(trying their best to stand up) "Konnichiwa, Anzai-sensei…"

**AYAMI **

(also trying to stand up) " Ojii-san…" (collapsed)

**RUKAWA**

(staring into space) Am I in heaven?

**ANZAI-sensei**

" Will you please explain everything to me?" 

(Because all of them were too tired to speak, they took turns in telling Anzai-sensei what happened)

** ~ After 20 minutes of explaining [because there were a lot of pauses] ~**

**ANZAI-sensei**

"HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

**ALL**

"…………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………"

**SAKURAGI**

_This old man is really weird…_

_We all got bruised from that fight and all he can do is laugh? Che! _

" Oi! Oyaji. There's nothing funny here! You should suspend that baka kitsune for causing trouble here in the court. Am I right? NE? NE?" 

I started pulling at the old man's body fats and before I knew it, Gori already punched me on the head. 

" BAKA! Sensei…gomen!". 

_Gori sure easily gets mad…che! _

_Hmmm…where's Haruko-san?_

I began searching and I did not like what I saw…DAMN RUKAWA!

**AYAMI** (finally regaining her consciousness)

I looked at everybody and they all seem tired. I realized immediately that it's my fault…AGAIN. 

_Why do I always cause trouble to people around me? And why is it that everytime I cause trouble, Bakemono is just around the corner? Maybe he's the jinx in my life here…_

I searched for Bakemono and found him still lying on the floor breathing heavily while Haruko-chan was busy giving him something to drink. This other pretty girl was busily tending to his wounds. 

Then I saw Sakuragi-kun looking at the two with eyes full of jealousy, envy, and hatred. 

_This is all my fault…Ayami no baka! _

" Ojii-san…gomen. It's my fault. I started this mess. I should be the one punished. You don't have to suspend anyone on this team. Gomen nasai…minna-san." 

Everybody looked at me. I hate being looked at so I just bowed down. 

_How can I be so stupid? I'm an embarrassment to ojii-san…_

**RUKAWA**

" She didn't do anything. It's my fault. Gomen…" 

Everybody looked at me, with a surprised look on his or her face. Even I was surprised. Here I was, defending the do'ahou ononoko who almost made me hear angels singing up above. 

_Maybe this is not the real me. Maybe there's another soul taking over my body…_

_After all, I almost lost it a while ago._

_I don't know but maybe, I just can't stand a girl looking sorry for herself._

Anzai-sensei just looked at me, smiled, and laughed. 

_I think he's gone crazy…just like THAT girl. _

I turned and saw her staring at me. As for me, I just looked away. 

**ANZAI-sensei**

" HO! HO! HO!" 

_Rukawa-kun likes my Ayami-chan…_

" HO! HO! HO!" [Wow! You think fast Anzai-sensei!]

**HARUKO**

_Did I hear everything right? Rukawa-kun actually spoke in behalf of Ayami-chan? _

_What's happening here?! _

_Does this mean that Rukawa-kun…Ayami-chan…it can't be possible! They hate each other! They can't stand being on the same room! _

NO! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! 

_I'm just being delirious…I think I'm going home now_ (with that, she left). 

**AKAGI, AYAKO, KOGURE, MITSUI, MIYAGI, SAKURAGI GUNDAN, REST OF THE TEAM**

_HUH?!?!_

_That girl nearly killed him and he's still defending her?! _

_And Rukawa spoke! _

_As in spoke using other words than do'ahou…and it's in full sentences! _

_Life sure is full of surprises…_

**SAKURAGI**

_DAMN RUKAWA! He's actually blaming himself just so he would steal the limelight from the tensai. _

_KUSO……_

" Oi! Oyaji. It's not Ayami-chan's or baka kitsune's fault. Anou…it's actually my fault. Baka kitsune just wants you 

to notice him. You should blame me." 

_There! Now we're even…_

" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**ALL**

"…………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………" 

**ANZAI-sensei**

" HO! HO! HO! That's enough. I'm not blaming anybody, ne?"

I saw that all of them sighed out of relief and nodded. 

_Now, for MY PLAN… _

" Akagi-kun, could you please gather everyone here?" Akagi-kun quickly called out for the rest of his team. " Minna-san, as I can see, you've already met my granddaughter though not in a formal way. So, I would like to introduce her to all of you. Ayami-chan?" 

She stood up and walked over to me. " This is Sakimoto Ayami. And from now on, she will be the ASSISTANT MANAGER of this team." 

I saw their jaws drop. " HO! HO! HO! HO! HO! "

_My plan is really something then…_

" HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

~ There……I already added the other characters here! So, too much violence since the third chapter eh? I know……It's just so fun to write stories wherein the characters would fight. Now, I know you're thinking whatever happened to the 'sentimental' Ayami. Well……she's out there somewhere. If you read her profile on the first chapter, you'll know why she always goes berserk. Don't worry. I'll try my best to remove violence in my next chapters. Anyway, my only question today is……Will the team accept Anzai-sensei's outrageous plan? What are his reasons for letting do'ahou ononoko be the assistant manager? Would you like me to explain why my fanfic's title? WHAT?! You want me to tell you? Are you sure you want to know? Well……WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (LOL!)

~ Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

PLs. Review! Ja! ^_^

~ P.S. I might not upload the next chapters immediately because my finals is already near and I still have to write a bunch terms paper & review for the upcoming exams………ARIGATOU! ^_^


	6. And So They All Met

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi – haruko – rukawa - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING**: Don't know my purpose in writing…

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me…^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**~ Renei : WOW! I can't believe YOU actually reviewed my fic. I'm so honored..and touched…and…ARG! I remember the days when I was the one reviewing your fics and now…Just want to say thanks ~_^ hehehehe…**

Ummm..I already changed the setting. Now, anonymous writers can review my fic. Thank you for your advice. ^_^

~ Tensaispira : Thank you for always reviewing…so touched…WAAHHHH!!!!! (hehehe……~_^)

~ Micchan : Maraming salamat sa iyong pagsuporta!!!! (Yes…ASTIG! Hehehe……~_^)

~ Wadohui : SHUT UP! (hehehe…LOL!) Thank you also for reviewing…NO! You don't have to memorize anything, baka! (hehehehe…LOL!)

*** Now on with my story, shall we…before their game with Kainan. Why? No reason…**

CHAPTER 6: And So They All Met

**AYAMI**

_NANI?! What's ojii-san talking about?! Had he lost his mind?! _

" Demo, ojii-san…" 

He stopped me, "My decision's final. That way, I can always look out for you and you'll easily adjust to your new school, ne?" 

_This is just a dream…this is not happening! _

_Is he saying I'm gonna spend my entire time with THESE people?! _

" And, as an assistant manager, you're job is to assist Ayako-san." 

I looked at the person he's pointing to and saw that the pretty girl who was helping Haruko-chan a while ago was the one named Ayako. 

" So, now I'm finished introducing you, go and talk to them while I have a word with Akagi-kun and Kogure-kun, ne? HO! HO! HO! " 

He shoved me in front of the other guys and left with a very big guy and someone who was wearing glasses following him. Then, I looked back at the others and saw that they were staring at me.

_WHAT?!?!?!? As if I know anything?! _

_I. HATE. THIS._

**MITSUI, MIYAGI, SAKURAGI, RUKAWA & THE REST OF THE TEAM**

_She's going to be the assistant manager?! _

_HOW?! WHY?! _

_She doesn't look like she knows anything about basketball! _

_I think WRESTLING is more of her sport though…  _

**AYAKO**

_She's going to be my assistant?! I might as well get friendly with her…I don't want to be her enemy. _

_Anyway, those guys have been staring at her from the moment Anzai-sensei introduced her. _

_Can't they see she's uncomfortable? BAKAs…_

" Oi! (smacking them on the head with her paper fan) Will you all stop staring? Jeez…just go and practice." 

Then, they all walked away with smoking bumps on their head. I turned my head and looked at the new girl of our team. She returned my look with grateful eyes and smiled. I realized that she's really pretty…like me! 

"Anou…I'm Ayako [why doesn't she have a surname?!]. Since I'm older, you can call me Ayako-san ne? I don't like formalities. " She just nodded. 

" So, since we'll be partners, what do you want me to call you?" 

She looked up and pretended to think. Then she smiled and said, " I tried to think of a cute name but I can't, so Ayami-chan would be fine!" 

_Hmmm…she seems nice._ " Yosh Ayami-chan! Let me introduce the others to you. Oi! Will you all please come over here for a minute?" 

**AYAMI**

_She seems really nice. _

_Hmmm…I wonder where's Haruko-chan and the others. She was just around here a while ago…_

" Who are you looking for?" It was Ayako-san. 

" I was just looking for Haruko-chan and the others…"  

" Oh! Haruko-chan already went home. She said she still has to do some things. Sakuragi's friends are just here somewhere." 

" Ah…arigatou!" 

Then a bunch of guys came towards us. Actually, all of them came except for The Bakemono. 

_Hah! He shouldn't come near me if he still wants to live for another day. Meeting him was the worst moment of my life. _

But, I must admit I was really shocked on what he did. He actually defended me. 

_Maybe he wants me to feel guilty again._ __

_Hah! Not anymore, baka!_

" Ayami-chan, I want to introduce to you the Shohoku basketball team!" 

With that, she clapped by herself. Some of the guys blushed especially the short one with curly hair. 

_I guess it can't be helped. After all, she's really pretty…_

 " Hmmm…who shall I introduce first? Ah! The benchwarmers first. You ok with that?" 

I just nodded. She started introducing them but I can't possibly memorize their names right at that moment so I just made a mental description of each one. Then after that, she let them go and continue whatever they were doing. 

Then, she started introducing the 'main stars of Shohoku' as I would quote her saying. 

First, she introduced this guy with a spiky, short hair. His name is Hisashi Mitsui and he's on his senior year. He's the shooting guard of the team.  She started telling stories about him, which made Mitsui blush. He tried to stop Ayako-san but she's unstoppable. 

All I understood was he was an MVP during junior high then got injured then became a gangster then became a player again. The others were just laughing at him because he just stood there as if he'd been defeated. Sakuragi-kun's laugh was the loudest. I can't help but laugh too. 

I noticed that Mitsui was staring at me. I thought that he might be worried that I don't like him after Ayako-san's very 'nice' description of him so I smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. Then he blushed. 

_Weird…_

**MITSUI**

_Ayako sure has a big mouth._

She started introducing me to Ayami-chan, who I think is really pretty [yikee…^_^], then started telling her my life story. 

_As if she needs to know my past…ugh! I wonder what she thinks of me right now…?_

I looked at her and saw she was laughing with the others. Then she probably noticed that I'm looking at her so she turned her head towards me and smiled. Then she mouthed 'its ok' and gave me a thumbs-up. I blushed. 

_She's really pretty! _

_But she's too young for me…DAMN! _

_And she's sensei's granddaughter…DAMN AGAIN!_

" What do you want me to call you?" 

" Mitsui-kun would be fine. No sempai. Makes me too old." 

Then Sakuragi butted in, " But you're really old! And, Ayami-chan, call him Micchi, ne?" 

I started beating him.

**AYAMI**

The next one Ayako-san introduced was this short guy with curly hair. 

His name is Ryota Miyagi. They are classmates, which means he's also a sophomore. He's the point guard of the team. When she said his name, Miyagi just blushed. 

I immediately realized that he likes Ayako-san. Then, Sakuragi-kun started telling stories about him. He got mad and started punching him. Then, Mitsui-kun also started talking about him so he also started punching him. 

All I understood was his purpose for joining the team was to see Ayako-san happy. That made Miyagi-kun blush and Ayako-san slapping the two with her paper fan. I just couldn't help but laugh. 

**MIYAGI**

_These two are really annoying. _

_They actually told Ayami-chan that I have a crush on Aya-chan!_

When I looked at her, she was just laughing. When I looked at Aya-chan, she was already slapping the two bakas. _Aya-chan……_(turns hearty-eyed while blushing) 

" Um……what do you want me to call you?" 

" Anou, you can just call me…Miyagi-kun. You don't have to call me sempai too." 

Then Sakuragi butted in, " But you're old just like Micchi! And, Ayami-chan, call him Ryochin, ne?" 

I started beating him.

**AYAMI & AYAKO**

_These guys are really weird…_

**AYAMI**

Then, she introduced Sakuragi-kun. He was their Power Forward and the 'tensai'. 

With that, all of them laughed and started making fun of Sakuragi-kun. Of course, he got mad and started fighting with them. I can't help but just smile. 

After that, Ayako-san introduced the guys whom ojii-san was talking to. The tallest one was their captain, Akagi Takenori. I was shocked to find out that he's actually Haruko-chan's onii-chan. Sakuragi-kun told me to call him Gori. When I realized why, I laughed.

_WEIRD……maybe Haruko-chan was adopted……_[LOL!] 

Then, the other one was their vice-captain, Kiminobu Kogure. He also has a nickname, which was Megane-kun. Of course I couldn't call them that so I just thought I'd use –sempai. After that, we just started chatting. 

They were all really nice so I easily felt at ease with their company. Then, I felt the hairs on my neck were starting to stand up which means that someone's definitely staring at me. I looked around and guess who I caught looking…The Bakemono. 

They might have noticed that I'm looking at him so Ayako-san started telling me some info about him. Both of them were from the same school during junior high. He's usually quiet and whenever he speaks, it just turns up to a fight. He was the super rookie and ace player of the team. 

At the mention of this, the guys started contradicting her and told me negative things about him. 

_WOW! I didn't know they also don't like him._

That's when a thought struck me…

_If his teammates don't like him, then who could possibly be his friends? _

_Not that I care. I was just…curious._

**RUKAWA**

_Why do I keep on staring at her? What the hell is my problem?! _

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt if I take another look…there! I saw her again. _

_She looks like she's having the time of her life with my teammates. _

_So what? I should just practice. _

_Che! If I were them, I wouldn't waste my time talking to a do'ahou ononoko. _

_Talking to her wouldn't make sense anyway because she's a do'ahou._

Then, I looked at her again. She caught me. I looked away and played by myself. 

I started dribbling the ball and made a jump shot. Shoot. I started imagining someone guarding me, eluded this someone and made a lay-up. Shoot. I dribbled again and made a slam-dunk. Shoot. Then I looked at her again. 

The others were glaring and fuming with envy. She was not. She was busy talking to Ayako. 

_As if I care_… 

I played again by myself.  

**MIYAGI, MITSUI & SAKURAGI**

_KUSO…Damn that Rukawa! He's showing off again. _

_Che! We'll see about that._

**~ Meanwhile, on the other side of the court ~**

**AKAGI**

_I still don't understand why Anzai-sensei made HER assistant manager. _

_I mean, she nearly killed Rukawa when she could have just killed Sakuragi!_

Sensei might have sensed that something's troubling me so he explained the reason why Ayami is here…

**ANZAI-sensei**

" I chose her to be an assistant manager because I want her to easily adjust here. She's already been through a lot. I thought that if she gets exposed, she'll eventually forget about everything." 

I proceeded then telling Ayami-chan's story. After that, they just nodded and said that they now understand my reasons & they'll do their best to make Ayami-chan welcome and part of the team.  

**KOGURE**

_Anzai-sensei is really kind. _

_I feel sorry for Ayami-chan though… I'll do my best to make her feel glad she's here. _

_Are? What's happening over there??_

**~ At The other end ~**

**SAKURAGI**

" OI! Micchi, Ryochin…do you mind if we have a little practice game?" 

_HAH! Let's see who's better! _

" Sakuragi, what are you planning eh?" Ryochin asked. 

" Just want to practice my amazing skills. NYAHAHAHAHAHA! So you joining?" 

" I'll play if Mitsui plays." 

_Damn! Why does he have to play hard-to-get?! _

" Oi! Micchi…want to play?"

 Now he was the one thinking. 

_Che! Why can't they just say yes so I can show that baka kitsune I'm better than him. _

**MITSUI**

_Hmmm…a practice game between us might be a good idea. _

_It will show who here can beat that bastard._

" Demo Sakuragi, I think we have a problem. We're only three…we need another player." 

Now it was their turn to think. Then Ayako suggested the most outrageous idea I've ever heard…

**AYAKO**

" You can play with Ayami-chan!" 

They looked at me as if I said the stupidest thing they've ever heard. Then they stared at Ayami-chan then scrutinized her appearance. After that, they started laughing like there's no tomorrow. Mitsui-sempai spoke while laughing which send spits everywhere  

" BUT SHE'S A GIRL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

_GROSS. _

I would have expected better judgement from Miyagi but, he just agreed with Mitsui-sempai. Ayami-chan looked at me as if I've just humiliated her. 

_AAARRGGGHHH! _

I got my paper fan and started slapping them.

_How dare them laugh at my idea?! _

The weirdest part is that Sakuragi-kun was not joining them in their laughter. As a matter of fact, he appears to be considering my idea. 

**AYAMI**

_HOW DARE THEM LAUGH AT ME?! _

_Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't play?! _

_Hah! I'll show you what a GRANDDAUGHTER of your COACH is made of…_

" Sakuragi-kun! Can I be your partner? I want to show this guys how good I am!" 

Sakuragi-kun looked at me as if I just asked him to jump over a cliff. 

But his answer surprised me…

**SAKURAGI**

" Hmmm……ok! Just don't stop this tensai from doing his things, ne?" 

Ayami-chan's eyes lit up. Then she suddenly jumped and embraced me. 

" ARIGATOU! Promise I won't let you down! ARIGATOU!" 

I began to blush. 

" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No need to thank me. I'm a tensai remember? NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  

Upon realizing what she's doing, she quickly let go and blushed so hard.

**RUKAWA**

_Why is she hugging that do'ahou? _

_Why do I care? _

_Shit! She caught me again._

I should start minding my own business.

**AYAMI**

_Sakuragi-kun is really nice. ^_^_

_ARE? Bakemono's looking here…never mind! I'll just think about that later. _

_We have more important matters to deal with right now._

" HAH! I'll show the both of you that I can play better than anyone here…except to Sakuragi-kun of course." 

Ayako-san gave me the thumbs-up and she glared at Ryota-kun and Mitsui-kun. Both of them just looked down. She volunteered herself to be the referee and ask Yasuda, one of the benchwarmers, to be the scorer. 

And with that, we began. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

It's been a long day isn't it? I've already made 5 chapters on the same day. Hmmm…maybe I'll end this day in the next chapter. Again, I'm not in the mood for questioning so…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Review Pls.! JA! ^_^  


	7. The Game

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING:** I still don't know my purpose in writing…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me…^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ Tensaispira : My first and ever supportive reviewer…^_^THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

~ Lady Ice Dragon: Thank you for being interested in this uninteresting fic……

*** **Now on with my story, shall we…happened before their game with Kainan. Why? No reason…

CHAPTER 7: The Game

**RUKAWA**

_I wonder what's happening over there? _

_Never mind…I don't care remember?_

**ANZAI-sensei, AKAGI & KOGURE**

" OOOOOHHHHHHHH….!"

**AYAKO**

_This is going to be exciting._

_Ayami-chan and Sakuragi vs. Ryota and Mitsui-sempai._

It's a best-of-15 game. Why 15? I don't know…maybe they just like that number. When I asked them, they said that it's because it was just a practice game and they decide up to how many points will the game last. 

_Oh well! I better start now……_

Sakuragi and Mitsui-sempai were facing each other. I heard Sakuragi say to Mitsui-sempai that he'll beat him and he just replied 'in your dreams'…_HOW COOL! _

" Jump ball!"   

Sakuragi sneered before jumping for the ball. 

SUGOI! He jumped so high… 

" ORE WA TENSAI SAKURAGI BASKET-O-MAN!!!!!" 

But as usual, he failed because he jumped a little too early. 

So much for a nice start… 

Mitsui-sempai got the ball and passed it to Ryota. However, he was busy looking at me (rolls her eyes) so he didn't see the ball coming. Mitsui-sempai shouted at him but it was too late. Ayami-chan already intercepted the ball. Then she began running to the other court.

" Oi bakemono! Get out of there!"

 Rukawa just stared at her then walked away. Then she ran faster.. When she was under the basket, she jumped and did a lay-up. It went in. 

_SUGOI!!!!!_

AKAGI 

2-0…

Wow! I can't believe she could run that fast! Anzai-sensei said that it was not impossible since she was a member of the track and field club during Junior High. 

Miyagi recovered the ball and started to dribble. But, Ayami was guarding him very carefully. Miyagi passed the ball to Mitsui but Ayami stole it. Sakuragi was shouting to pass him the ball but it was obvious that Mitsui will just intercept it. 

She decided to attack by herself. When she was nearing the basket, she saw Miyagi jumped at her front. It was a fake. She went the other way and did a jump shot. It went in.

KOGURE 

4-0 in favor of Ayami's team.

_I didn't know she was this good. Now, I believe she's really related to Anzai-sensei. _

She was dribbling the ball. Then she passed to Sakuragi. He, on the other hand, decided to do a slam-dunk. Unfortunately, Mitsui blocked him. Then Miyagi got the ball and started running to their court but Ayami was just close by. He waited for Mitsui to come. 

Then, he tried to elude Ayami but she won't give in. Then, he saw Mitsui in the 3-point line and passed it to him. Mitsui positioned himself and shoots the ball. It went in.

**AYAKO**

4-3… 

Sakuragi now has the ball. He ran very fast to their court but because he was not paying attention, Ryota got the chance to steal it. Then, Sakuragi goes ballistic and ran after him. Ayami-chan shouted at him to guard Mitsui-sempai but he was not listening so she just went and guarded him. 

Mitsui-sempai said something to her, which made her blush. Ryota saw Mitsui-sempai signaling to pass him the ball because Ayami-chan was too preoccupied. Ryota smiled, did a fake, and then passed him the ball. Then, Mitsui-sempai suddenly jumped to get the ball and evaded Ayami-chan in one quick movement. 

Seeing this, Sakuragi left Ryota and tried to steal the ball from Mitsui-sempai leaving Ryota free to shoot. Mitsui-sempai passed the ball to Ryota and he in turn shoots the ball. It went in. 

By this time, Ayami-chan was already screaming that Mitsui-sempai distracted her so she tried punching him. Then Sakuragi shouted at her to stop because she'll only get a foul. He suggested to the two to just do their 'lover's quarrel' later and concentrate on the game. Both of them blushed. 

Ayami-chan glared at Mitsui-sempai while he just smiled at her. She stomped away and went on guarding Miyagi while Mitsui-sempai just continued on smiling. 

_She really loves to fight doesn't she? I wonder what Mitsui-sempai said to her…?_

**AKAGI**

4-5 in favor Mitsui's team.

Sakuragi passed the ball to Ayami. She started dribbling it. Miyagi blocked her immediately. Ayami passed the ball to Sakuragi. Mitsui blocked him. Mitsui quickly stole the ball but Ayami easily stole it back. 

Then she went to the 3-point line, jumped and prepared to shoot. Mitsui suddenly blocked her. 

I thought it wouldn't get in because her movement was too fast but I was wrong. She did a fade-away. It went in. 

She stuck her tongue out to Mitsui and he just smiled. 

**KOGURE**

7-5… 

Mitsui was dribbling the ball then without warning, he ran to the basket. He was already prepared to shoot when Ayami suddenly came in front of him and smacked the ball out of his hands. Sakuragi regained the ball and went for a fast break. Then he did the dunk. It went in. 

He was laughing with all his might. Ayami suddenly jumped on him and started telling him how great he was. Sakuragi just laughed louder and blushed. Mitsui and Miyagi asked her to stop praising him because it was just a lucky shot. Sakuragi got mad and started beating them. 

Fortunately, Ayami was not in the mood to fight that time so, she stopped the three and they continued their game. _Whew!_

**AYAKO**

9-5… 

It was still Ayami-chan's turn. She was dribbling the ball. Without warning, she tried to go the other way but Miyagi was really fast. Then she tried to turn to the other way. Then, she bounced the ball under Ryota's leg and Sakuragi got it. Then, out of nowhere, Ayami-chan appeared and she got the ball from Sakuragi. She did a jump shot. It went in. 

Sakuragi went over and gave her a slap on the back, which almost sent her falling. Then, Sakuragi started laughing again. Ayami-chan just smiled at him and blushed. 

_She blushes a lot doesn't she? _

_And it doesn't help that she is pale-skinned. It makes it more obvious because it's easy to see that she's reddening. _

_I wonder if…_

**AKAGI**

11-5… 

Miyagi has the ball. Sakuragi was guarding him. He easily eluded him because he was small. He dribbled but Ayami's hand suddenly came out of nowhere and stole the ball. She was getting ready for a fast break when Mitsui stole it and took a shot on the 3-pt. line. It went in. 

**AYAKO**

I think the next moment was the highlight of the game. 

Ayami-chan was asked by Sakuragi to guard Mitsui-sempai. He, in turn, just laughed while saying that she could never stop him. This angered Ayami-chan of course. 

It was Mitsui-sempai's ball. As far as I can see, I think he's having a hard time eluding Ayami-chan, which appears to be pissing him off. He passed the ball to Ryota, hoping he would pass it to him again. Then, he ran to the other side to retrieve the ball but Ayami-chan was closely guarding him. 

Suddenly, while he was trying to get away from her, Mitsui-sempai's hands accidentally came in contact with her…ummm…chest [you know what I mean……]. Of course, I whistled and made a charging foul on Mitsui-sempai. 

Meanwhile, Ayami-chan was just standing there and when she heard the whistle, her face suddenly turned to a very scary shade of red. I saw Rukawa stand up and went to the other side of the court. Then, Mitsui-sempai started to back away from her. 

_Too late……_

" HENTAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

With that, she charged towards Mitsui-sempai who looked terrified out of his wits. Ayami-chan lifted one of the chairs and aimed it at Mitsui-sempai's head. Fortunately, he ducked just in time.  Good thing Rukawa left because he was at the receiving end of the flying chair courtesy of Ayami-chan. It took Sakuragi and Ryota a hard time to pull her back and calm her down.   

**ALL**

"…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'………………"****

**RUKAWA**

_Do'ahou Mitsui._

**KOGURE**

11-8…

Ayami has the ball. She was already pacified by this time. At first she was dribbling slowly, then faster, and faster. She suddenly launched forward but Miyagi was guarding her tightly. She passed the ball to Sakuragi. 

He shoots the ball but it didn't get in. He got the rebound. He shoots again. Didn't get in. Got the rebound again. Prepares to take another shot but was blocked by Mitsui. 

Miyagi got the ball and went for a fast break but Ayami was already there. As he was dribbling the ball, Ayami said something to him, which made him blush and look at Ayako's direction. Then she got the ball. 

It was her turn for a fast break. Then she saw Sakuragi. I thought she wouldn't pass him the ball because of his previous blunders. I think Mitsui also thought like that because he left Sakuragi and went to guard Ayami. 

Wrong move. 

Ayami suddenly passed the ball to Sakuragi who made a lay-up. It went in.

**AYAKO**

13-8…

Two more points and Sakuragi's team wins. But I know that won't be easy. 

Sakuragi has the ball. He passed it to Ayami-chan but Mitsui-sempai intercepted it. He passed it to Ryota. He began running to the other end while Ayami-chan was already catching up with him. Ryota decided to make a jump shot but Ayami tried to block her. He then passed the ball to his side. Mitsui-sempai got it and did a 3 pointer again. It went in. 

I saw Ayami-chan say something to Mitsui-sempai and he blushed. It seems that she had already forgiven Mitsui-sempai. Then, both of them just laughed, which made their two teammates stare at them. Then, Sakuragi pulled Ayami-chan and told her to get serious. Ryota, on the other hand, lectured Mitsui-sempai on why not to flirt while having a game and why it's wrong to be friendly with your enemy. 

Mitsui-sempai just stared at him, sighed and left him there that made Ryota angry and started punching him. When Sakuragi and Ayami-chan saw, they decided to join the rumble. If I didn't blew my whistle and slapped them, they wouldn't have stopped fighting. Then I gave each team a foul. 

_What a bunch of hot-headed players…_

**AKAGI**

13-11…

After their 'intermission number', Ayami was already dribbling the ball. She eluded Mitsui who was suddenly guarding her. As she was about to shoot, Miyagi got pass Sakuragi and stole the ball from Ayami. He ran really fast to their court and when he saw that Ayami was just far enough, he did a lay-up. It went in. 

Then he looked at Ayako and blushed. 

_BAKA…_

The other players started making fun of him, including Ayami. He just shouted at them while blushing furiously. After that, Ayami said something to Sakuragi. Both of them looked at Rukawa who was surprisingly awake and was actually watching what's happening. Then they shook hands and started walking over to him. 

Then, both of them began bragging to him how better they were. Rukawa muttered something, which made Sakuragi angry. He was getting ready to fight but Ayami stopped him. She said something to Sakuragi, which made Rukawa's jaw twitch for a second. Then both of them left while laughing. Rukawa just stared at them. 

**RUKAWA**

_I can't believe I'm surrounded by a two do'ahous…_

Mondays really suck.

**KOGURE**

13-13… 

It's the deciding moment. Miyagi was the one dribbling the ball. He saw that Ayami was too close for him to do anything. So he passed the ball to Mitsui. Mitsui, on the other hand, was having a hard time because Sakuragi was also guarding him so hard. It went on like this until Ayako shouted that it was a 30 second violation. 

It was Sakuragi's ball. He then dribbled but Mitsui was guarding him. Then, he did a fake. Then, as he was getting ready to dunk the ball, Mitsui blocked him. 

But Ayami was quick. She went pass Miyagi, got the ball and jumped so high. I mean REALLY high. I don't know how she managed to jump that high. Miyagi and Mitsui tried to block her. I heard Sakuragi shout at Ayami to pass him the ball. But she did something that awed us. 

She did a turn-around in mid-air and threw the ball on the other side. The ball went around the ring and, after a few seconds, it went inside the basket. 

**AYAMI & SAKURAGI**

15-13 We actually won…

" YEY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**MITSUI**

They won. 

_Ayami-chan is really something…_ (sighs then looked at his hands) 

_At least I was given the chance to 'touch' her!_ (smiling to himself) 

[I didn't mean to make him sound like a pervert ok?]

**MIYAGI **

_Did you see how I played Aya-chan?!_ (blushes)

**AKAGI,AYAKO & KOGURE**

_AYAMI was GREAT! Sakuragi was not bad either…_

**RUKAWA**

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

**ANZAI-sensei**

" HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

**AYAMI**

We actually won! 

After that, Sakuragi-kun lifted me and we both jumped with joy. All of them came and congratulated us. 

_Wow! I've never felt so good._

I watched ojii-san smile at me. Then they all began asking me where I learned all that. I told them I learned it from ojii-san of course. They all laughed. I said I wasn't joking. They stopped laughing and stared at me. 

Sakuragi-kun asked if I was serious. I said yes. He laughed so hard while saying that I'm such a good liar. All of a sudden, Gor- I mean Akagi-sempai punched him on the head then went apologizing to ojii-san. Meanwhile, Miyagi-kun and Mitsui-kun lectured Sakuragi-kun about not making fun of ojii-san. Then they fought again. 

We just watched them and Kogure-sempai tried to stop them but he couldn't so he just went over to us. He and Ayako-san congratulated me. Then, I suddenly remembered something. I looked around. Bakemono was nowhere to be found. 

_Not that I want to see him. I just want to tell to his face AGAIN that I'm better than him and he shouldn't call Sakuragi-kun a do'ahou. _

_Oh well……_

**~ After 30 min of cleaning… ~**

**AYAMI**

" Ja minna-san!" 

All of them volunteered, except Miyagi-kun who was helping Ayako-san & Akagi-sempai, if it was ok with me if they accompany me home. Because I have a high sense of pride and independence, I refused. I told them that I'm already a big girl and that I can take care of myself. After that, I left. 

But, once outside, I regretted I didn't accept their offer. The place was really dark. 

I started walking. Then I suddenly felt like somebody was looking at me. I walked faster. Then I started running. Then somebody, a guy I think, appeared in front of me. 

I screamed and prayed to all the gods up there to save me. He suddenly placed a hand on my shoulder and I screamed some more. Then, he clasped my mouth and I heard him say something…

**RUKAWA**

"Shut up do'ahou." 

She opened her eyes and when she saw me, she kicked me on the stomach, which sent me sprawling on the floor. 

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!_

She rummaged through her bag, got a pen and poked it on my face. 

" DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU PERVERT!!!!" 

" Oi do'ahou! Look…I was just--" 

She backed away, " I said don't come near me or I'll scream so that people will notice me and call the police who in turn will lock you in jail, bastard." 

_She's really stupid._

I looked through my pocket and when I found what I was looking for, I threw it at her face…

**AYAMI**

_He's looking for something! HE'S GONNA KILL ME! _

_Uh-oh…I think he already found what he was looking for!_

" Please! Let me live! I'm sorry for all the things I've done and said earlier! I'll never call you bakemono again! I--OW!" 

He threw something on my face and that something went bouncing from my face to the ground. It was something small and glittering. 

_Is this how a deadly weapon looks like nowadays?_

When I reached out for it, I was taken aback. I stared at it and made sure if it was really mine. I didn't know it got lost in the first place. 

It was my b-day gift when I turned 12. It was okaa-san's…

**RUKAWA**

" It fell while you were playing or while you and that do'ahou were making fun of me." 

She just stared at her hands. 

_Well…I've already done my part_. 

" Ja…" 

" Bakemono. How did you…how did you know it was mine?" 

_Duh. _

It was obviously owned by a girl 'cause it has a dangling heart on it. Ayako doesn't wear a ring. There were no other girls inside the court. 

Go figure. 

**HARUKO**

_Huh?! Isn't that Ayami-chan & Rukawa-kun? What are they doing out here? _

_Are they…no! Can't be…ugh! I knew it was a bad idea to take a walk at night. _

_I'll just ask Ayami-chan tomorrow… _

_AH! It's Sakuragi-kun! I'll just talk to him…it'll get my mind out of this._

**SAKURAGI**

_Huh?! Isn't that Haruko-san? What is she doing out here? _

_She must be looking for…me. She misses me! NYAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_HUH?! Isn't that Ayami-chan & baka kitsune?! What are they doing out here? _

_Maybe Ayami-chan is planning something…_

_Don't worry! Whatever it is you're planning on that baka kitsune, I'll always be here to support you! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Quick…better talk to Haruko-san in another place before she sees that baka……_

**AYAMI**

_Why can't he just answer my question?! And why does he have to stare at me all the time?! _

" I was asking how did you know it was my ring? And how many times do I have to tell you not to stare at me? It's just a simple request you know?" 

" …………………………"

 "Fine! Act as if you're deaf. Ah! I forgot. You don't talk. How stupid of me to ask you something and hope for an answer. Well, I don't want to appear ungrateful so thanks anyway……Ja!!" 

I was about to leave when he decided to answer my question. 

" I saw it on one of your fingers while you were tending my wounds this morning and whenever you decided to kill me." He said this with his droning voice. 

_Hmmm…valid answer._

I turned and faced him. He looked like he was telling the truth. I suddenly felt guilty AGAIN for suddenly lashing my temper at him. 

_I should start getting rid of my conscience._

" Ummm…ok. Sorry for getting mad at you all of a sudden. I just don't want to be treated like that. Anou… ummm… thanks for answering my question. And…thank you for returning my ring. It was really……ummm……nice. I guess I'll just see you tomorrow." 

" You played well for a girl." 

_What's happening here?! He's actually talking and complementing me! _

_How spooky…_…

" Uh……thanks? I guess…ummm…good-night." 

I started walking again and when I turned around the corner, I didn't notice that I was actually blushing.  

**MITSUI**

I watched her turn around the corner. 

_I can't believe she talked to that conceited jerk! _

_And I can't believe that that conceited and stuck-up jerk actually talked to her!_

_Better follow her…just to make sure she returns home in one piece. _

_There are many sick bastards lurking out here at night and one of them is that arrogant, self-proclaimed rookie Kaede Rukawa._

**RUKAWA**

Mitsui's following her……DO' AHOU! 

I thought I could follow her again to scare her to death. 

_Maybe he's interested at her…not that I worry. _

_It's just that I haven't made my payback yet. So, she has to be always alone until then…and that's my reason. _

_My ONLY reason…nothing more._

**~ After 10 mins. ~ **

**AYAMI**

" TADAIMA!!!! " 

" Okayri, Ayami-chan! Dinner's ready. " 

Good! I was so hungry I ate so much until my stomach actually hurt. Then, I told them everything that happened to me that day. Ojii-san was just laughing, as usual, while obaa-san was just smiling at me. After I helped in clearing the table, I went to my room and did my homework. After that, I decided to sleep. 

But before sleeping, I made sure to talk to okaa-san first. I told her EVERYTHING and for the first time, I had a good night sleep.

**RUKAWA**

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drools all over the place)

**HARUKO**

_I can't sleep! I can't stop thinking about Ayami-chan & Rukawa-kun… _

_Rukawa-kun!_ (dreams about him…~_^)

**SAKURAGI**

" Ore wa tensai Sakuragi…Haruko-san…teme baka kitsune! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ……"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

At last! After a lot of chapters, Ayami's first day is finished!!!! WAHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! So what do you think eh?

I finished this today because people here upload VERY fast……I mean, I just uploaded a new chapter yesterday and now, its already in the 2nd page……SO FAST! And I only got two reviews……so sad. So I would like to ask for your forgiveness if you found this chapter very boring. Now, I've got to think about what'll happen next ……

In the meantime……

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^


	8. The Pillow

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING:** I still don't know my purpose in writing…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me…^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ Tesuka!: Wow! You really read my profile eh? FYI, I'm not that smart. I actually just bribed the people there so they'll accept me (hehehe…..LOL!) Anyway, I know the story's not that original. I just like to make my own version. And Rukawa thinks a lot because that's the only part where he can actually talk. If he doesn't think, then there's no use to include him here, right?_TAMA KA DYAN! Dami nga Pilipino dito……SOBRA! Astig nga di ba?_ ~_^

~ Tensaispira: Hehehe……THAT'S really embarrassing! So far, only girls had done that to me (accidentally of course!). But, I had some experience when I was the one who almost touched the –toot- of some of my guy classmates and my service driver. YUCK! (begins to puke everywhere)

~ Renei: I understand why you haven't noticed that I've already uploaded two new chapters. People here really upload very fast. One minute I'm in the first page and then –poof!- I'm gone. Yeah……I wish someone like Rukawa will also follow me home but not in a creepy way. And about Mitsui having a crush on Ayami…..well, just read and find out!

~ Pamela: Oi Friend! Thank you for reviewing. Don't worry. I am already planning to write a fic about Mitsui. Just wait ok? Maybe I'll start writing about it during our sembreak. There are a lot of Mitsui fics out there that's nice. ^_^…BTW, I already reviewed your fic…NICE! Really like Mitsui eh? Hmm…..guess it can't be helped!

~ Blue6-Blood6]6: Thank you reviewing and sending me e-mails! Really nice….good luck on your UPCAT k? I hope you pass……I have lots of friends and schoolmates who are studying there at UPLB. 

*** Now on with my story, shall we… happened before their game with Kainan. Why? No reason…**

CHAPTER 8: The Pillow 

**AYAMI**

It's already been a week since I transferred here at Shohoku and so far, it's been great. I've already made a few friends, mostly from the basketball team because I'm their assistant manager. I've also made a quite a number of enemies, mostly girls who were members of the infamous Rukawa Brigade. 

Yes. The Bakemono has a fans club. Why? I don't even want to know. 

Anyways, as the assistant manager of the Shohoku Basketball team, my main jobs are: assist the manager whenever she's not around but so far, her attendance is still complete so I just do other things. 

Examples of my "extra" jobs are help clean the gym, praise the players, admire Sakuragi-kun, annoy bakemono, scream at the annoying fans of The Bakemono and kick their butts out of the court if I really get pissed off by their disgusting cheers, and sit in one corner and watch them play. In other words, I have no real purpose there. But, I still love my job. 

Sakuragi-kun (blushes) always makes me laugh with his 'tensai' stories and he's always showing me his 'tensai' skills. Mitsui-kun had also been really nice to me. He taught me some cool moves and always talked to me during our break time. Kogure-sempai let me borrow some of his old notebooks. Miyagi-kun and Ayako-san were really nice too. They gave me a tour around the school the other day. Akagi-sempai, on the other hand, lets me play with the others after their practice. 

All in all, almost all of them had been really kind to me and I really appreciate it. It made me easier to adjust to this new place…and new life that I'm having now.   

Also, for the past week, the team had been training vigorously. I guess it can't be helped. Their match against Kainan was nearing. Also, for the past week, Haruko-chan had been bugging and asking me this stupid question, 'DO YOU LIKE RUKAWA-KUN???'

I mean, hello?! Isn't it obvious that I don't even want to touch that guy with a ten-feet pole?! 

Even the thought of getting near him gives me goose bumps!

_Hmm……I better hurry. I still have to study for an upcoming exam about linear equations. _

_Uh-oh! TROUBLE ALERT! _

Bakemono's crazy fans are approaching me again for the 3rd time this morning…and there's like hundreds of them now. 

_I think I better start running_!

**RUKAWA BRIGADE**

" COME BACK HERE YOU WITCH! WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THROWING US OUT OF THE COURT YESTERDAY! AND WE'RE GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR ALWAYS MAKING FUN OF OUR RUKAWA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!"

**AYAMI**

" HAH! THAT'S IF YOU CAN CATCH ME, YOU BIG HORDE OF BLOCKHEADS!!!!" 

_These girls have totally lost it! _

Good thing I run fast or I'll be dead by now.

_Quick! I better hide…but where?! They've already discovered some of my hiding places. _

_Damn! They're number's getting larger. _

_Shit! People are looking at me! _

_Are they all stupid or something?! Why won't they help me and stop these demented girls?! _

_Sakuragi-kun, Mitsui-kun, Kami-sama, anybody…HELP ME!!!! _

_HAH! The rooftop door is open. Maybe I could hide in there! _

_Arigatou Kami-sama!_

As I opened the door, I saw the very last person I wanted to see that time…

**RUKAWA**

I heard noises, mostly girls screaming, down the building. 

_This must mean she's already here…and it must be do'ahou ononoko's fault again. _

From the moment she transferred here, the school became an all-girls battlefield. And basketball practice never became the same again. She was always there, fighting with anybody and that anybody is mostly ME. No day passes without her having a fight. 

_I wonder why she loves to fight so much?_

She's so different from her ojii-san. What's weird is that Anzai-sensei doesn't seem to mind at all. He just sits there and laughs. 

_Hmmm…maybe she was just adopted by her parents so she's different from Anzai-sensei and maybe, that's why she's always angry. _

_Yes…that's a good theory._

That's when I realized that I don't know anything about her. Not that I would like to. 

_Che! HOHUM…Are? Someone's coming. _

_I thought everybody here knew that this was MY territory?_

_Che! He'll be sorry for disturbing me. _

_What the…what is SHE doing here?! _

_I think I'm having a nightmare…_

**AYAMI**

I totally forgot that this was Bakemono's sleeping ground. 

_Why do I have to forget it NOW of all times?!_

I started going down but I heard the brainless girls' footsteps and voices nearing my place. 

" WE'LL DEFINITELY CATCH YOU THIS TIME!!! YOU CAN NEVER HIDE FROM US!!! WE'RE EVERYWHERE!!! " 

They're right. I'm surrounded. I can't go anywhere except…MATTE! 

_Souka…I can hide here at the rooftop! They'll never go here because they'd be too shy to be this close to the Bakemono! _

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm really good! 

_All I need is to spray a large amount of disinfectant_ (whisk! whisk!)…_there!_

_Take a deep breath and…_

**RUKAWA**

_This is not happening. She's not here. I'm just having some hallucinations._

" Oi! Can I stay here for a while? It's your fault anyway. You're mentally deranged supporters decided to kill me for the …(looks up and starts to count)…actually I don't know how many times, this week because I kicked them out of the court again yesterday for cheering like demented fools." 

Then, she closed the door behind her. She's definitely staying. _DAMN!_

" Honestly, I don't even get it why they had to do that. As far as I'm concerned, Sakuragi-kun is MUCH better than you. " [She's really into Sakuragi.] 

_Yes…that's right. Blame everything to me._

And, as if that's not enough, she said that that do'ahou is better than me. 

_B-A-K-A… _

I didn't answer and just glared at her. It's my way of saying 'Shut up and just leave me alone'. She has no right to disturb my sleep. But, she was either too slow or too naive. She didn't get it. 

" No answer means yes. Thank you so much for understanding my current situation. I know, deep down that bakemono looks and heart of yours, is a kind-hearted person." 

After 'flattering' me, she plopped herself on one corner, opened her bag, got some books and started reading. Not yet satisfied, she got her CD player and listened to it. I thought that if I stare at her really hard, she'll eventually go away because I know how she hates being stared at.  

" What?! We have an exam later so I'm studying. I'm not like YOU whose life only includes playing basketball, sleeping and failing his subjects. Got a problem with that?" 

I can't believe this. One moment, she was fighting with those girls and now, she's starting to pick a fight with me. _This girl really got a lot of nerve._

I just grunted and continued sleeping, hoping to have good dreams. 

**AYAMI**

_Finally…I can study at peace. _

Never mind if those girls were still looking for me. I don't care if they lose their voice. That way, I don't have to hear them cheer for The Bakemono. Besides, it's their time they're wasting. 

_I hope they all fail on their exams, if ever they have one. HAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Hmmm…it feels good out here. Very windy and quiet. No wonder Bakemono picked this place. _

I applauded him silently for choosing this location. 

_Well, study time! Let's see…_

_HAH! I can't really understand these stupid equations…_

(after 30 min. of studying) 

_Hmmm…I think that's enough. My mind's already swirling with x's and y's. _

_HOHUM…..ARE? _

_It seems like he's having a hard time sleeping. Maybe because he doesn't have a pillow!_

Okaa-san once said to me that no one can have a good sleep without a pillow. I suddenly remembered that I brought one, in case of emergency. Okaa-san made it for me when I was still a sweet, little girl [that means a LOOONNGGG time ago!]. It's not that big…just right to fit one's head. 

Then I realized that his head's bigger than mine…I mean, WAAAAY bigger, with his ego and everything. But, I'm not that rude and heartless so I called out to him……

**RUKAWA**

I can't sleep. It's too noisy downstairs. They've been screaming do'ahou ononoko's name over and over again. Another thing is, I have a funny feeling that she's staring at me. 

_Maybe she's planning a surprise attack…_

_I can't let my guard down. _

" RU…I mean, BAKEMONO! Here, catch!" 

_HUH?! I'm not exactly a fool to catch anything from her. What if it's a bomb or anything deadly?_

After a few seconds, something dropped on front of my face. She grunted and threw again something at me and this time, it was pen. 

_OW!_

 " BAKA! Don't you know the meaning of CATCH? It means to extend your hand and take hold of that something that's thrown at you. Sheesh…and to think we're on the same year and as an added insult, we're even classmates! Now I know why those stupid girls like you. You know the saying 'Birds of the same feather flock together'? You and your moronic fans are the best example I've ever seen." 

" I know what catch means, do'ahou." 

" Then why didn't you catch it?! Now look at what you've done! You've gotten it dirty." 

" I did not request anything from you." 

I  got up, reached out for the 'thing' and found out that it was a pillow. 

_A PILLOW?!?!_

I stared incredulously at her. 

_She has a pillow in her bag?!_ _First she has a first-aid kit and now, she has a pillow?!_

_She's really weird…_

She must've read what I was thinking because she began explaining……

**AYAMI**

" I can't go out without that pillow. You see, when I was a child, otosan used to fetch me after school. But because of work, he usually comes really late. Okaasan thought she'd make me a pillow in case I get sleepy while waiting for otosan. Since then, I've never removed it from my bag. It's really precious to me. She spent a lot of time just to make it really soft and beautiful. Okaasan was really sweet…making me this pillow and everything. You know, when I was in kindergarten, I --" 

_Uh-oh! Shouldn't have said those things…too emotional. Too personal. _

_STUPID AYAMI! What was I thinking?!  _

Fortunately, Bakemono doesn't seem to mind. And, if by some luck, he might have not heard anything I said! 

" Why you giving me this?" 

I thought the answer was pretty obvious. 

_He's really stupid… _

" Well, I saw you fidgeting there and I thought something's bothering you. Then, I saw that you don't have any pillow and I thought that maybe, that's the cause of your uneasiness. I remembered that I brought one and since I'm not using it because I'm studying while you're not, I thought that maybe, you'll like to use it. And I'm not GIVING it. I'm LENDING it to you. There's a big difference between those two, in case you don't know. Here, I have a dictionary. Look up the words if you don't believe me." 

He just stared at me. He really NEVER gets tired of staring. 

" Well, if you don't want to use the pillow, fine. I just thought you might want to use while I'm studying here." 

**RUKAWA**

I was shocked when she started telling me something about her pillow. I mean, it looked it was more than just a pillow to her. When she mentioned something about her okaasan, her voice changed. It became…sad. Her sudden 'opening up' puzzled me. 

" Why did you tell me?" 

" Wha…what did I tell you?" 

" Your pillow… It's none of my business."

_Did she think I didn't hear a thing she said earlier?_

_She can be so exasperating sometimes… _

She started furrowing her eyebrows and after a few seconds, her light bulb was on. Then she blushed. 

" Ummm…No reason. Just thought I'd tell you before you start thinking weird reasons why I have a pillow on my bag." 

I looked at her pillow. I know her intention for LENDING me her pillow was really nice, but I threw back it back to her. 

" Can't use. Germs everywhere. Now, let me sleep, do'ahou." 

Want to know my real reason why I didn't accept her pillow? DROOL. 

Yep! I was afraid I'd drool on it. That would be too…bad.[Not to mention disgusting!] I'd destroy the essence of her pillow. And the pillow seems too important to her. 

Can't do that. Not that I don't like to….I just don't want to feel guilty later. 

With that, I laid down on the floor again and fell asleep. 

**AYAMI**

I. CAN'T. BELIEVE. HIM. 

Here I was, being kind and all, but still he called me a do'ahou? 

_Hah! I could and would never understand this guy. _

_But, maybe he has his own reasons…? _

_Whatever…I'll just study._

But I can't concentrate because he snores too much. And, his previous question kept repeating in my mind. 

_Why was I telling him the story of my pillow in the first place? Is it really because I was afraid he'd think weird things about me? Or I just want to tell someone my story?_

Actually, I don't know. The words just came flowing out of my mouth. I just felt like telling him. But, I must admit that it's like I'm opening my life to him. 

TO HIM! TO THE BAKEMONO?! 

It's really weird…that's the last thing I wanna do. 

_Ugh! It's time already. Should I wake him up? _

_Ummm…maybe not! Have him sleep. That way I can concentrate on our lessons today! _

_Well, I guess I'll just see you later at practice Bakemono……._

And with that, I left him.

**RUKAWA**

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drools everywhere, looking like he's having a nice dream)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

I'm actually sleepy when I was writing this fic so that should explain the title…I know the story sucks but, if you've read up to this part then maybe, there's still hope for mankind. LOL! I dunno but I think this chapter is really……boring!  Whatever…..just judge it by yourselves. It's short because I just squeezed in finishing this chap in my overly busy sked…finals are just around the corner and I have a LOT of term papers….hay!!!! So, as my consolation…… 

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^

****


	9. The Photocopied Notes

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING:** Help me find my purpose…

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me…^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no "" and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ Pamela : Thank you for reviewing! Ok….I'm going to do a Mitsui fic NOWWWWW! Just watch out for the release of that fic sometime October/November/December/January/February/March/April/(so on and so forth! Hehehehe…. ~-^) In the meantime, pagtyagaan mo na lng muna to noh!

~ Tensaispira: Thank you AGAIN for the review!!!!! ^_^ Really, REALLY appreciate it from the bottom of my little black, wretched heart! ~_^

~ Tesuka!: Oi! Alam ko…..just like what I've said, that chapter was boring because I was sleepy when I did that….I know it doesn't make sense….In the meantime, pagtyagaan mo na rin to! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ~_^

~ Dinette: Thank you for reviewing! Don't worry…I'm not mad. TY for your comments. ^_^

~ Wadohui: At last, after so much persuasion, you finally reviewed my fic. ARIGATOU!!!! ^_^ BTW, I like sleeping in your room because it's air-conditioned while mine's like an oven. And, I'm scared to sleep by myself. And, my most important reason is….I'm afraid that you might miss me! hehehehehe….~_^ 

**~ say-chan: YES! Talagang magaling…bwahahahahaha! ~_^ TY for the review! ^_^**

*** Now on with my story, shall we…happened before their game with Kainan. Why? No reason…**

CHAPTER 9: The Photocopied Notes

  **~ FAST FORWARD: During Chemistry class… ~**

**AYAMI**

It's already our last subject before break and Bakemono's still not here. 

_Don't think anything sappy here ok? HAH! As if I care where he is._

It's just that, it had been FOUR straight days since Bakemono decided not to grace us with his presence in this class and during those days, sensei was always bugging me if I know where he is since I'm the assistant manager of the basketball team. 

Also, I still can't concentrate on our lessons because girls had been passing…no! What I actually meant was THROWING notes at me, asking what I've done to THEIR 'Rukawa-kun'. 

_What a bunch of retards!_

I actually thought I could focus more on the lessons, now that the Bakemono's not here. 

_Ugh! What's really annoying is that he still manages to trouble and piss me off even if he's not around! _

_He's really a bakemono._

_HOHUMMMM..._ (checks her watch) _Twenty minutes more before our break._ _I can't wait to eat bento with Sakuragi-kun_ (blushes) _and everybody else._

Suddenly, the girl next to me squealed like a hungry pig then every other girl in our class followed. 

" RUKAWA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!! DAIJOBOUUUUU?!?!?!?!?!" 

Then, there was chaos everywhere. School things were thrown and tables were overturned. Each girl in our class was making sure that they were the first one to reach THEIR Rukawa-kun. Now THESE are the people Bakemono should call do'ahou. 

What really surprised me was when I saw Rikano-sensei join the flock of girls who were rushing to the aid of The Bakemono. 

_Sheesh! What a totally pathetic sight. I can't believe I belong here._

Our class actually sounded and looked like a barn. You know…pigs squealing, demented chickens twittering, horses making funny sounds, dogs howling, cats making love…

MAJOR MIGRAINE ALERT!

**RUKAWA**

It was getting hot upstairs so I decided to come down and continue sleeping in the classroom. Upon reaching the door, girls started screaming out my name and started rushing to my side while clinging everywhere_. _

_Do'ahous…_

" Rukawa-dono! What made you decide to show yourself eh? You're quite early…for tomorrow's class, that is! But I'll forgive you if you come here and let ME take care of you!" 

The guys and do'ahou ononoko suppressed their laughter while the girls glared at sensei. I just grunted and sat on my seat. Veins started popping on sensei's forehead and neck. 

_Do'ahou hentai sensei…_

Then, she asked the girls to return to their seats or else she'll fail all of them. They grudgingly followed while cursing sensei under their breath. 

_Do'ahous……_

When I was about to sleep, do'ahou ononoko turned around and started making fun of me.

**AYAMI**

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" 

I can't stop laughing! Imagine someone who's old enough to be my grandmother flirting with a bakemono…

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" 

_This is too just too much…_

" SAKIMOTO! KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" 

I saw sensei fuming with anger and blushing too much, as if her face's gonna explode any moment now.

_Fine! Fine!_ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_She's just mad because Bakemono humiliated her in front of the class by refusing her advantages. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -- Are? He's going to sleep again. Maybe I should annoy him first? _

_Hmmm…that would really make my day._

I happily cleared my throat, turned around to face him and mischievously acted like an overly cheerful TV reporter. I held an imaginary microphone in front of me and whispered this on his ear.

 " And here it is folks, for the nine-hundred and ninety-ninth time this hour, the number one single on our Awesome Monster countdown 'Snore And Drool All Day Long' by the very lively Rukawa Kaede a.k.a The Monstrous Bakemono! Do you think this crazy kid will ever get tired of this song? We'll never know but I sure hope so!"

" Do'ahou ononoko…mind your own business."

" Of course, your majesty. How dare an ordinary mortal like myself tread upon the sacredness of The Bakemono's bubbly and vibrant life. It's just so compelling to watch how you live your life. It's always full of exciting and unpredictable things. I REALLY envy you. You know, I suggest you run for valedictorian. I know the school officials wouldn't think twice on accepting your application because you are a very diligent student. Plus, as an added bonus, all the students here LOVE you, even our teachers! Or, you could work for Mr. Webster, seeing that you have a very profound knowledge on vocabulary. Or you can also be a public relations worker because you are the most sociable person I have ever seen in my whole stay here at Shohoku." 

" Do'ahou……" 

He began gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. 

_What a lovely sight!_

" SAKIMOTO! Will you stop talking and concentrate on our lesson?! Or do you want to go to the principal's office?!"

That made me shut up. I don't want to endure another boring lecture with the principal, thank you very much. But, I couldn't help smiling. It sure feels good to annoy him. I'm forever thankful to Kami-sama for letting Bakemono attend this class. It really energized me. 

Now I can fully concentrate on our lessons!

**RUKAWA**

_How I love to remove that smirk on her face! Do'ahou……_

" ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" (drool galore) 

~~~ RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ~~~

**ALL STUDENTS**

" YEY! BREAK TIME!!!!!"

**RUKAWA**

_Finally…HUH?! _

_What's that do'ahou and his cronies doing over here?_ (proceeds to look at Ayami with his eyes partly closed).

**AYAMI**

_Sakuragi-kun actually came over to fetch me!!!_ (blushes) 

" Oi Ayami-chan! Faster! We're still going over to Haruko-san's room!" 

My face fell. _So much for hoping…_

" HA...hai! I'll just follow you!" 

I saw Sakuragi-kun glare at Bakemono. Then he asked Mito-kun if he could look out for me, just in case 'baka kitsune' does something bad to me. With that, they left. 

" Want me to help you?" It was Mito-kun. _He is really nice._

" Iie...I can do this on my own. Thanks anyway." 

So he just sat there and waited for me to finish. While I was fixing my things, I noticed Bakemono's looking at me. " Don't you ever get tired of doing that?!" 

He raised his eyebrows then grumbled something inaudible. 

_Why can't he just speak in the normal way?_ _Maybe he's really a creature from outer space and grunts were his form of communicating with human beings…… _

He was about to sleep again when I suddenly blurted out, "Oi! Are you not having your bento?" 

He looked surprised for a moment, probably because he didn't expect I'd ask him that question. Then, as a response to my question, he shrugged, grunted and positioned himself to sleep. 

" Well, you can join us if you want to?" 

THAT got his, and everyone else's, attention. Bakemono just stared. 

Mito-kun butted in, " Anou…Ayami-chan, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember, we have Hanamichi. He's Rukawa. Get the connection?"  

I can see that he was trying so hard not to laugh.

_Oh...stupid Ayami! _

" Ah…HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!" 

_DAMN! How could I be so stupid?! C'mon…think of a good excuse!_

" HA!HA!HA!HA! Anou…I can't believe you fell for that Mito-kun! Umm…I was just joking you know? Did you really believed I'd invite a bakemono to join us?! That will just ruin our appetite, ne? And he'll just drool on our food and that would be too disgusting. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

I saw Bakemono glare at me. I looked the other way. Mito-kun stared at me while suppressing his laughter for my outrageous reason. 

_I can't take this anymore!_

With that, I bid farewell to Bakemono and dragged Mito-kun outside. 

**RUKAWA**

_Do'ahou ononoko...if she doesn't want to lose her appetite, she shouldn't eat with that do'ahou! _

_Che! What did I do to her that made her angry at me so much?_

_Ugh! No use thinking about it. I'll just continue sleeping and hope to forget everything when I wake up…._

~ **While eating their bento ~**

**AYAMI**

I couldn't eat very well. I was feeling guilty because of what I've said earlier. I was actually sincere when I asked him if he'd like to eat with us. I didn't mean to say those things. I was just trying to think of anything to say to save face and that reason just popped in my head.

_Ugh! Why am I feeling this way?!?!?! _

" Ayami-chan, daijobou?" It was Sakuragi-kun. 

" I'm fine! Everything's fine! My life's great! Eat! Eat! HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HAHAHAHAHA!" 

Then I started eating like there's no tomorrow. I can't let them worry about me, especially Sakuragi-kun. 

_Gotta stop thinking about that bakemono._

**ALL**

"…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………" ****

**MITO**

She must be thinking about the earlier incident. That was really funny. But, she sounded sincere when she asked Rukawa if he likes to join us. 

_I wonder if...nah!_ _They hate each other's guts. I'm just making something out of nothing...but, what if? _

_Iie…It's better if I just eat..._

**HARUKO**

_I wonder what's bothering Ayami-chan…? She's not normally this quiet. _

_Hmm…I wonder what Rukawa-kun's doing right now? He might be sleeping..._ (blushes)

**SAKURAGI**

_I wonder what's wrong with Ayami-chan…?_ _Maybe baka kitsune did something to her…HUH?!_

_Haruko-san's blushing!_ (looks to see if Rukawa's around_) HE'S NOT HERE! THAT MEANS…Haruko-san!!!_ (begins blushing) 

_Inviting her to eat bento with us was such a brilliant idea. I am such a tensai!!! _

" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**ALL**

"…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'……………" ****

**AYAMI**

(whispering to Takamiya) " Anou……is he always like that? Laughing for no reason?

**TAKAMIYA**

" I'm afraid…yes. He's really crazy you know!"

**SAKURAGI**

" NANI?! Who's crazy?!"

**SAKURAGI GUNDAN**

" YOU!!!!!!" (starts howling with laughter) BOG! BOG! BOG! BOG! (fresh, smoking bumps on each head)

**AYAMI & HARUKO**

"…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………"

(after an hour) ~~~ RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~~~

**~ FAST FORWARD: During Biology Class ~**

**AYAMI**

He didn't show up again for this class. I thought I would apologize to him after our break but, he decided to cut classes again. 

HAY! I should just think of other ways to make up for what I've done. _And why is that? _

Because, I made fun of him that's why! _But you we're always making fun of him…what's the difference?  _

HUH?! When did my conscience suddenly had a part in here?! _I always had a part in here, baka…… _

Shut up! You're getting worse. I really should get rid of you! _Whatever you say……_

I said shut up! _Hey! Somebody's looking for you!  _

HUH?! 

" --SAKIMOTO! SAKIMOTO! EARTH TO SAKIMOTO!!!!!" 

" HaI! Gomen! " 

The whole class erupted into fits of laughter. _GO TO HELL, BAKAS!!!!!!!_

Sensei sighed. " It seems like you already know our lesson very well. Because of that, ALL of you will have a 50-item exam tomorrow. Plus, to make it more exciting, it'd be a right minus wrong type. And it's all about AMOEBAS!" _What the –_

One of my classmates complained, " Demo, Azuma-sensei, we haven't even started with that yet! And 50 items?! Amoebas?! " 

Azuma-sensei just smiled. "That's my point! We don't have to discuss it because you already know a lot. Right Sakimoto-san?" 

He winked at me._ Ugh! Gross! _

DAMN YOU BAKEMONO! _It's your fault, not his…_

 Go to hell you stupid conscience! _But you know I'm right, ne?_

Just leave me alone…

" And DON'T inform those who are not present today. It'll be a nice surprise test for them, ne? And they have nobody but Sakimoto-san to thank for. MY! MY! Tomorrow will be such an exciting day. I can't wait to see what scores you'll get! " 

And with that, sensei left laughing while my classmates were fuming with anger. 

_Ayami done good! NOW, Rukawa and your classmates will NEVER forgive you.  _

HAH! I don't care if they never forgive me. _But a while ago, you were thinking of ways on how you'll apologize to him. _

Go to hell, you damn conscience! _You're such a weird girl…_

~ **During basketball practice ~**

**AYAKO**

_I wonder where Ayami-chan is? She should be here an hour ago. _

" Rukawa! Could you come here for a sec?" 

Rukawa reluctantly stopped playing. Then, Sakuragi opened his large mouth, " NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ayako-san finally realized I'm better than that baka kitsune! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oi Ryochin! Better watch out or kitsune will get your girl! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

The rest was history. I heard Rukawa mutter his one-liner that made Sakuragi angry as always but it seems he can't get out from the wrath of Akagi-sempai and Ryota. 

**RUKAWA**

_I wonder why Ayako suddenly wanted to talk to me…_

 " Rukawa, you're classmates with Ayami-chan right?" 

_What does that girl got to do with this talk? Maybe she had convinced Ayako to go against me. _

_Do'ahou ononoko…… _

" Rukawa, HELLOOO?!" I blinked. 

" SO, Ayami-chan's your classmatate?" I nodded.

" Do you know where she is? She promised me yesterday that she'll help me arrange the records today." 

" Iie…" 

_Am I her keeper? I don't even give a damn where she is. I'm actually enjoying every moment not hearing her irritating voice! _

" I wonder where she is? (sigh)……Well, that's it. I just thought you might have any idea where she went. I can't believe she actually skipped today's practice. Good thing Akagi-sempai's not in a very bad mood today. DAMN THOSE CHEERERS! I'm not mad at you or anything but…SHEESH! Taking advantage just because Ayami-chan's not around. (sigh). You can go now and practice again. And stay away from Sakuragi, ne?" 

I nodded and resumed practicing. 

_That do'ahou ononoko! Who does she think she is? _

_Maybe she's busy picking fights with other students that's why she's not here._

_Che! I'm relieved that that do'ahou finally decided to shut his excessively large mouth, thanks to Go -- Akagi-sempai's and Ryoch -- Miyagi's beating. _

_Hmmm……I should stop listening to that do'ahou. _

I continued practicing with the others. But, because he's a do'ahou, Sakuragi still managed to find some time to fight with me. Of course, I never run away from fights. 

**ALL**

"…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'………………"

**AKAGI**

" URUSAIIIIIII!!!" (punching the two on the head)

**SAKURAGI**

" Itee Gori….it's that kitsune's fault. He won't give up showing off. Those punches I gave were also for bringing those noisy girls over here. It really irritates me that's why I can't show all of you my tensai skills!"

Gori looked like he was deciding whether to punch me again or forgive me. 

_If only Ayami-chan was here….ARE? Where is she anyway? _

**MITSUI**

" Yare, yare….just forgive that bakayaro, Akagi. Besides, he does have a point. Let's just continue practicing, ne? And Rukawa, will you tell those girls to shut up? They're your fans anyway." 

I saw Rukawa glare at me. I smirked at him.

**ALL **

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH…..IS THIS ANOTHER FIGHT?__

**RUKAWA**

_KUSO….do'ahou Mitsui! _

_Good thing I'm already tired for another fight or I could have punched him in the face….._

_I will make sure that he loses all of his remaining teeth. HAH!_ [bad Rukawa…~_^]

After an hour or two, Akagi-sempai asked us to gather. This means that practice's over. This also means that all of them will finally go back to their 'home sweet home'. This means that finally, I can practice by myself. 

_Life sure is good!_

~ **Meanwhile, outside the court ~**

**AYAMI**

" KAH! KAH! (gulp!) KAH! KAH! (gulp!) KAH! KAH! (gulp!) KAH! KA --" 

_AH! I know that voice. That's Sakuragi-kun's!_ _That means practice's over. _

_Uh-oh! They're coming out….QUICK! HIDE! _

_Thank God for bushes! I can't let them see me…especially Ayako-san and Akagi-sempai. THEY'LL KILL ME for not attending today's practice. _

_Now, let's just wait for the Bakemono to come out…_

**RUKAWA**

YOSH! Time for my special training… (starts playing by himself).

~ **After 1 hour ~**

**AYAMI**

I assumed that The Bakemono takes a lot of time to freshen himself up because…he's a bakemono. It's a natural thing. BUT, I didn't expect him to take THIS long! 

_Maybe he already left…….not possible. I should have seen him. OW! Surely, the mosquitoes here are having a feast._

" OW! OW! OW!"  

_That's it! I'm going to look inside the court._

" LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PESTS!" (running with all her might). 

_ARE? Someone's still practicing. I wonder who -- SUGOI! _

_How did he do that?! I didn't know Bakemono's THIS good. I have already spent some time with the whole team during practices but, I haven't really paid much attention to him. _

_SUGOI! He did another trick with the ball, prepares to shoots, then – SUGOI!! _(A thought suddenly popped in)_ Oh. My. God. I'm starting to sound like one of his fans. Not a good sign. _

OW! DAMN MOSQUITOES! 

" WILL YOU ALL STOP PESTERING ME?! GO AWAY YOU LITTLE BLOOD SUCKERS! SHOO! SHOO! SH--" 

The sound of a ball being dribbled suddenly stopped. 

_Uh-oh. I can't believe I said those aloud. Now he'll know I'm here… SHIT!_

**RUKAWA**

I have been practicing for an hour. I still have to practice more. 

_ARE? Why is that do'ahou ononoko running around like a maniac? She must be looking for the do'ahou or Ayako or Akagi-sempai.  Che! Who does she think she is? She has no right to disturb my practice. _

_ARE? So she's here to watch me…_

_Che! Secretly watching my special training. Sakuragi might have asked her to spy on me. _

_Do'ahou……_

HUH?! She's surrounded by mosquitoes. They must be paying homage to their 'QUEEN'. After all, she is the worst of all pests. 

ARE? What's that she's carrying? THOSE are a lot of papers. 

She must be planning to run for the prestigious title of 'MOST ANNOYING GIRL IN SHOHOKU HIGH'. I know she'd win by a landslide. Then, she started coming towards me.

DANGER ALERT!

**AYAMI**

He had been staring at the stack of papers on my hands for the past minute. 

_AH! Souka……these are for him. How should I give these to him? Can I just toss it and let him pick them all up afterwards? How about I make paper airplanes out of these then throw it at his direction? How about paper boats? Now, all I need are buckets full of water. Or an inflatable pool. Or…… ARGH! I didn't know it'd be this hard. Demo……I have to hurry. Ojii-san might be worried by now. And I still have to study for our exams tomorrow…. _

With those thoughts, I gathered up all my courage and started walking towards him. The Bakemono, on the other hand, was backing away. 

_BAKA…..(rolls her eyes and shakes her head)_

" Anou……was Ayako-san or Akagi-sempai mad at me for not attending today's practice?" 

" Hn…"  
" Anou…what do you mean by 'HN'? Is it a yes or a no?" 

His reply was another grunt. 

_OK…I guess I'll just find out tomorrow by myself then. Next question please……_

" Anou…bakemono. Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

" ……………………….."

" Fine. I'll just do the talking then! But listen 'cause I'll only say this once, ok?" 

He stared longingly at the ball. I had this feeling that he secretly wishes the ground to just open up and get him. _BAKA Bakemono…..       _

" First, take this." 

I handed him the stack of papers. He stared at it. 

" Go on. It's SAFE ok? I didn't put anything in them." 

" ………………………………"  
" WILL YOU JUST TAKE IT?!" 

He looked at me then took the papers. 

_FINALLY! Do I always have to shout just so he'll give me some of his attention? _

He looked at the stack of papers and started scanning them. Then he stared at me with questioning eyes. 

" THOSE are photocopies of my notes and some books which are relevant to the lessons we had for the past few days on all of our subjects. I just thought you'd like to use them. I know all of you had been busy and will be more busy this week because your match against Kainan is just around the corner. But, you can't set aside your studies right? If I'm not mistaken, you got to have at least a passing grade in order to stay in the basketball team. So, because we're classmates and I'm the assistant manager of this team, I thought I'd give you photocopies of our lessons. So…there! Hope you'll use them." 

Then I smiled to add more effect on what I've just said but he just stared at me like I've done and said the stupidest thing he had ever seen and heard in his whole damn boring life.  

**RUKAWA**

_This is not do'ahou ononoko.  This is her twin sister from hell…or just a mirage because I'm tired. _

She smiled. SHE SMILED. 

_This is definitely an alien or a Martian or any creature that does not belong in the human world that made a mistake on taking the shape of that do'ahou ononoko. _

I don't know what to say or how to react. 

_Ugh! I forgot. I don't talk and I don't react. DAMN! _

" Why?" 

She rolled her eyes then sighed. " I TOLD you to listen. Didn't you hear anything I've said?! I just finished explaining my reasons and I said no repetition. You should have followed my orders." 

_Liar._

I just stared at her. She stared back. We had a staring contest. 

_Do'ahou…why don't she just tell me her REAL reason. I'm not stupid like her to believe that story._

Then, she let out an exasperated sigh. I won. 

" OK! OK! Fine! I'll tell you why. ARGH! This is so hard…" 

_I love to see her suffering like this. _

" My real reason is…is…do you really have to know?! Ugh! My real reason is…uhrm……my reason is…you see……IWANTOSAYSORRYFORWHATI'VESAIDEARLIER!!!" 

After that, she covered her face and turned around while cursing herself in different languages.

There. She finally said it. Then, I just stared. I did not understand anything she had said. 

**AYAMI**

_This is embarrassing! I'm actually saying sorry AGAIN to The Bakemono._

But, I felt the need to explain more. So I faced him again. I saw that he has this confused expression on his face. 

" Anou……I didn't mean to make fun of you AGAIN this afternoon. The one I said to Mito-kun…it just popped in my head. I can't think of any other way to apologize so, I just thought I'd give you those photocopies. I was really sincere when I asked you to join us. Gomen ne?" 

 I

 was waiting for his reply, but he just stood there and was staring at me like an idiot

" Oi! Am I….Am I forgiven?" He shrugged. 

" What's that suppose to mean?"

**RUKAWA**

"Ok…" 

" Arigatou!" 

She smiled. Weird. Cute……but weird. I can't believe I actually used the word 'cute' to describe her. 

Frankly, I don't understand why she needs to apologize to me. She's always making fun of me so what's the difference? But, what I really don't understand is this feeling. I suddenly felt…relieved…and confused at the same time for unknown reasons. (Awkward silence) 

_This is really getting unusual. Maybe I should just go now…._

 " Oi bakemono! Who told you to go? I'm not finished yet you know." 

She's back to her old self again. _She can be a good actress in the future… _

" I shouldn't tell you this but I think you should know because it's for your own good. Bakemono, seeing how very enthusiastic you were in attending our classes these past few days, I would like to ask if you could grace us with your presence tomorrow." 

" Nande?"

" You see, tomorrow, we'll have an exam on Math about graphing. On History, we're going to have a film showing then afterwards, we'll write a paper about it. Then, we'll have an oral exam on Comm I. And finally on Biology, we'll have a 50-items, right minus wrong type of test, about the most exciting creatures which has a very high similarity to the size of your brain…AMOEBAS! And you have no one to thank for but -- me." 

I stared at her. 

" I'm not kidding so if I were you, I'll attend my classes tomorrow if I still want to stay on the basketball team. And about our exam on amoebas, it was my fault because…never mind! You'll find out tomorrow anyway from your wretched fans! And don't worry. I also photocopied some books that gave some useful information about those damn single-celled organisms. Make sure you read the materials, ok?"

She's really strange…but not in a bad way.

**AYAMI**

" Well, I'm going home now. Don't even dare going to sleep without reading those papers I gave you, ok? Remember, I skipped practice just for that so you owe me big time. JA!" 

With that, I hurriedly went home. I actually felt good after doing a 'monologue' with that bakemono. 

_Hope he listened to everything I said._

_I guess I'll just find out tomorrow……_

**RUKAWA**

I saw her practically skipping while on her way out of the gym. 

_Do'ahou……_

I took another look at the bunch of papers on my hand. I'll just drool on these for sure. Anyway, I scanned again through the pages. Her hand-writing's really…legible. And nice. And clear. And -- STOP! Too much adjectives already. 

As I continued scanning, I found at the end a piece of paper, which contains a drawing of a VERY ugly guy being clobbered by another guy with a smiling girl beside him. Below each drawing, she wrote their names. For the VERY ugly guy, she wrote 'Bakemono' which means, I'm that guy. Under the guy who was clobbering me, she wrote 'The Tensai' which means, it's the do'ahou. And, under the smiling girl, she wrote her name. 

_She's really a do'ahou ononoko…._

Without noticing what I was doing, I started tearing up the part of the drawing where that do'ahou and I was placed. Then, I kept the other one. My reason? I just found it very…entertaining. That's my reason. No special meaning whatsoever. 

_Who are you kidding? You're keeping that particular drawing because you're starting to like her. HUH?! _

_Only a fool wouldn't fall for her. Doing nice things like lending you her pillow and photocopying her notes & some books while risking getting yelled at by your captain and manager?  Who are you?! _

_I'm your alter ego. I don't need you! _

_Of course you do. I'm here to guide you on the right track. Just shut up! I think I'm going crazy. I'll just practice some more…and maybe review a little later. _

_SEE?! I told you. You've fallen for her. Do'ahou…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

~_^ MY! MY!

SO, what do you think?! There's less violence here than the previous chapters right? ^_^ I chose this topic because during my high school days and up to know, photocopying a.k.a getting Xerox copies of other people's notes is VERY popular especially for students like me who are either (a) too lazy to jot down their own notes, (b) too bored and sleepy to even listen to their teacher which results to choice a or (c) advocate fans of MR. CRAMMING. [I choose (d) all of the above…… LOL!] And, about dogs and cats in the barn……I just added them up to prove my point that the room REALLY looks like a mess. I don't really know if they belong in a barn (hehehehe ^_^;) Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. So…….

Love it? Hate it? Let me know?

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^ 


	10. As A Team

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING:** After much thinking, I found out that this has no purpose at all. I just want to write and    

that's it……no purpose……how lame……

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters……don't sue me……^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

**Special Thanks to:**

~ Rurouni: TY for the review! Glad you liked it…^_^

~ Kiku: TY for the review! Yeah…the first few parts were really crazy! I've done everything to make it more understandable but it always ends up like that…and I'm trying my best to improve on my paragraphing…

~ Tensaispira: Haven't I thanked you enough?! ~_^ Happy you liked the previous chap…I also like that chap better than the other chaps…

~ Renei: TY for reviewing! Hope you have read it by now…

~ Akira: YOU'RE CRAZY! You reviewed every chap on one sitting…TY for the reviews! 

~ Wadohui: Nevermind…NEXT! (LOL! ^0^)

~ rukawaschix: TY for reviewing! Sorry for all the bad formatting…but you still understood right? And TY for understanding some of Rukawa's ooc-ness…it's hard to make him cold all the time…~_^

~ G. Lee: TY for the reviews! First of all, I didn't get to study at UP Dil. because I didn't make it…Second, I've used the word "yikee" since 1st year HS…Third, I tried my BEST to edit the first few chaps but, I failed…sorry. And lastly, I just invented that spelling so sorry if you found anything wrong about it…THAT'S ALL!!! ~_^  

*** Now, on with my story, shall we… happened before their game with Ryonan which means, it is after their game with Kainan…whatever…just read if you want to…**

CHAPTER 10: As A Team

**AYAMI**

I still can't believe that we lost. After all the hard trainings we went through…….REALLY FRUSTRATING!

It was a very sad experience. Sakuragi-kun actually cried. Since then, he didn't bother to show himself.  But, as Ayako-san said, it was nobody's fault. They all worked hard together so it was nobody's fault that they lost. If he wants to be stupid and blame himself, that's his business. The only thing that matters now is to practice harder in order to defeat Ryonan. 

But, I was really worried. I looked everywhere but I didn't find him. That is, until I saw him together with Haruko-chan. She seems to be cheering him up_. _

_I hate this…I should be the one doing that. If only I had been faster…_

HAH! _No reason to sulk about this. At least his mood seems to lighten up a bit…._

I went back to the gym after that, feeling depressed and happy at the same time. 

I think Haruko-chan did a good job convincing him because the next day, Sakuragi-kun came back. He was sporting a new look. I thought it was really cool but the others think otherwise. They all started laughing and rolling on the floor. Bakemono muttered something under his breath. 

_Maybe he's just jealous….__baka!  _

Then, I saw Haruko-chan reach out and pat Sakuragi-kun's head. 

I hate this. I REALLY hate this.

Then, practiced resumed. Everybody gave his best especially the major players. Mitsui-kun was giving Sakuragi-kun a hard time. I heard ojii-san say to Akagi-sempai that his main job now is to teach Sakuragi-kun how to properly shoot the ball. Then I heard Sakuragi-kun and Bakemono fighting AGAIN. The sight was really funny. Both of them were hanging on the ring while bickering with each other. Of course, Akagi-sempai got mad and started shouting at them but it seems that they weren't listening so he just sighed. 

That is when I noticed something different about Bakemono. He seems to be paler than usual. I suddenly remembered that he collapsed during their game against Kainan but here he is, practicing and quarreling with Sakuragi-kun like there's no tomorrow. Acting like he's the best around here. 

_Whatever……_

**RUKAWA**

It's my fault why we lost. I have to practice harder. Harder. Even if it means exhausting myself over my limit. I have to beat Sendoh. I have to teach that do'ahou not to mess with me. I have to be the best.  

**~ The Next Day, during Lunch Break ~**

**AYAMI**

I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't even know why I'm concerned about him. This idea just came into my mind last night while eating dinner. 

_AH! I know. I'm not concerned about HIM. I'm concerned about the WHOLE TEAM because, let's face it, the team needs him in order to win the ticket for the Inter-high. _

With that thought, I gathered up all my courage and went in…I meant out…I mean……

HAH! _Just get over with it will you?!  __Sheesh……_

**RUKAWA**

I heard someone come in. Whoever it is, I don't want to know just as long as this person does not bother me. 

" Oi Bakemono! Got a minute?" 

_Why does SHE always bother me?! _

I didn't reply to make her believe I'm sleeping. She came closer. And closer. And closer. And --

" I KNOW you're awake." 

_Be still. She's just lying. She doesn't really know anything…._

She sighed. " You're NOT snoring for the whole damn world to hear. The ground's NOT flooding with your disgustingly disgusting saliva. GET UP." 

She got me. I grunted and sat up. 

" You can't fool me you know? I had been sitting in front of you for the past few months and I believe I already know the signs whether you're sleeping or just faking." 

_Hmmm…so, she's been observing me. _

" But don't get any ideas ok? I'm not gonna waste my time observing you or anything." 

_She can definitely read minds. _

She sat in front of me. " Anyway, I know you're probably shocked why I'm here." 

_I'm not shocked. I'm irritated. _

" Well, I just want to give you this." 

Then she took out from her 'magic' bag a very large container. 

_I wonder how she fits everything in that tiny bag…_

" I made you lunch."

**AYAMI**

Yep! I made The Bakemono lunch. I can now go ahead and commit suicide or I could just look for his demented fans and let them do the honors. 

**RUKAWA**

She made me lunch. She made me lunch. She made me lunch. She made me lunch. She made me --

_Say something to her, baka!  _

" ……………………………………"

" I made you lunch because I thought you might be sick or something. I saw how much paler you've become after you collapsed. Then I thought that maybe you're not getting enough energy because you don't eat. I have never seen you eat. I know sleep is good for the body but it still needs some nutrition that you can only get from eating. So, I made you lunch. I packed a lot of food in there because I don't really know how much a bakemono like you eats." 

_She's worried about me….._

" I'm not worried about you ok? I…I just thought you might want to put some food in that bakemono body of yours. Here, take it."

I took it. Then opened it. It smells good. The food also looks nice. She threw a chopstick.

" Go ahead. Eat. I didn't put any poison in there. It's 100% safe. Trust me." 

_Trust…you?_

She rolled her eyes then sighed. "Fine! Here, I'll eat some of it as a proof." She got another chopstick from her bag and ate some of it. 

"SEE? It's perfectly safe. I did not vomit or sputtered blood or dropped dead on the floor or did anything gross. I'm still alive." 

" …………………………"

" Don't tell me you're shy?! Now THAT'S interesting. You're anything but shy." 

" …………………………."

" Fine. If it makes you feel any better, I'll eat with you." 

Then she took out another container from her bag. It was also full of food. 

" I'm supposed to eat with Sakuragi-kun but….ITADEKIMAS!!!!" 

Then she began eating. I stared at her and, after a few seconds, I found myself eating the food she gave me. It was good. 

It was perfect.

**AYAMI**

Finally, Bakemono ate. I thought he'd just look at me until I finish eating mine. We ate in silence. 

_I'm glad he's actually eating it. It took me a lot of time preparing that. _

Anyway, I couldn't take the silence any longer so I started talking. 

" I'm really glad Sakuragi-kun came back to our team. He was really depressed. He kept on blaming himself that it was his fault that the team lost. So, how about you? How did you feel when you suddenly collapsed and lost to Kainan?" 

He stopped eating. I silently cursed myself for asking THAT question. 

_Why, of all question, did I have to ask that now?! What if he suddenly goes berserk and shoves the food on my face? What if he suddenly throws up in front of me?  __ARGH! I can really be SO stupid sometimes!  _

But, he didn't do anything. In fact, he didn't even flinched or blinked or sighed. No reaction at all. He just stopped eating, that's all. 

" Anou…gomen. You don't have to answer that. I was just being stupid that time. Gomen ne?" 

" ……………………………" He was looking down on his food.

" Oi! Daiijobou?"

 " It was my fault…"

_What the --_

**RUKAWA**

I can't believe I admitted to her that it was my fault. She just stared at me. I thought she'd laugh and make fun of me or worse, suddenly lash out at me again. But I was surprised when she just looked at me with eyes full of sympathy.

" It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault, ok?"

" You don't understand…."

" I perfectly understand EVERYTHING."

" Do'ahou."

I saw her expression change. She let out an exasperated sigh. 

_Now she's definitely mad at me. _

**AYAMI**

" You know what's the one thing I hate most about you, Bakemono? It's your damn attitude. You assume that you're better than everyone else. You think you're the GOD and you alone can have power over the game, and everyone else is not significant. It's like, you think that your teammates only purpose there is to make you look better. You play for yourself, not for the team. Everyone else may praise you for that, but not me." 

I paused to take a breather.

" I hate that you underestimate everyone else around you. You only act for your own purpose. And do you know what will happen to you? You'll be alone. Just like now. On the team or wherever, you'll be on your own and no one would even care. No one wants to waste his time on an aloof person like you. I know you wouldn't want to feel that…no one would want to. You may act as a cold person but I know you have the same emotions as other people have. That's why you should change. Stop acting for yourself. And stop all this self-pity. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT. Trust me." 

Then, I took another deep breath. That's when I realized what I've just said to Bakemono. 

_WOW! Where did all that come from?!_

**RUKAWA**

I almost dropped the container I was holding. She looked at me for a few seconds then continued eating as if nothing happened. I also did the same thing but my mind was somewhere else. I was contemplating on everything she just said. 

No one in my whole basketball career had ever told me off for being a good player, except for that do'ahou of course. But his tone was different from hers. 

Do'ahou's tone was always full of insults powered by pure envy and jealousy. On the other hand, hers was different. She said it in a way that sounded like she's telling a fact. Like she truly knows who I am. 

But that can't be possible. No one will ever make me open up or understand me…no one. 

Especially not someone like her.

**~ After 5 minutes of eating in silence ~ **

**AYAMI**

" Finished……" 

I looked at him and saw that he was still eating. I was still a little dazed after that little lecture I gave him. It seems that we feel the same way at that moment. After a few minutes, he handed me his container. I took it and carefully wrapped it. Then, I started packing. 

I need to get out of here quickly! The atmosphere here is making me do and say weird things… " Well…I think I have no purpose here anymore. I still need to go to the library because I promised Sakuragi-kun that I'd tutor him since he'll have an exam later. I'll make you lunch again tomorrow ok? So…I guess I'll just see you later. And don't skip classes. I'm not going to do you any favors again." I was about to stand up and leave when he said…… 

**RUKAWA**

" Do'ahou." 

She looked surprised. [Who wouldn't be?! BAKA Rukawa……] Then she smiled a little.

" Is that you're way of thanking me? How rude! Anyway, you're welcome. Don't be sentimental about this ok? It doesn't suit your personality. I did it for the good of the team, that's all." __

_She did it for the team……not for you._

" Look, I really got to go. Sakuragi-kun will be mad at me if I'll be late… JA!" 

With that she stood up and ran to the door. 

_That do'ahou's more important to her than you…._

I stared at her retreating back. Suddenly, my heart started to do a little drum fest inside my chest and my insides did little somersaults. 

_She knows me…_

Her figure began to shrink from the distance and as she was about to close the door, she turned around and waved goodbye while closing the door behind. Then she was gone. A cool wind blew upon my face.

_She saw me. She saw me for who I really am. I thought no one is capable of doing that but, she did._

Now I'm sure. If there had been any uncertainties before, they disappeared from the moment she gave me that lecture.

_I'm beginning to fall for her……_

DAMN IT! I need to see a psychiatrist NOW.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

Yahoo! I finally finished this chapter! Sorry if you found anything wrong in the story. I'm just sleepy……Oh! And by the way, the moral of this story is **" Never treat people as means to some ends but ALWAYS ends in themselves." **

Wow….I can't believe I actually applied Kant's philosophy in my fanfic. I can't believe I actually learned something from my Philo I class….COOLNESS!!!! O'~'O

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^


	11. Hidden Feelings

**TITLE:  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE**

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: Tralalalalala…tralalalala….tralalalalala…..tralalalalalaaaaaaa….**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters……don't sue me……^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**~ Tensaispira! THANK YOU!!!!!^_^**

~ Renei: Yeah…she's sweet. TY for the review!

~ Wadohui: TAMA!

~ Akuma-tenshi: TY for the review! Wow!…you really printed a copy eh? I don't know if I'll be flattered or annoyed…after all, you brought it in school and made other people read it! SOOO EMBARASSING!!!! ~_^

Here's the next chap….print it too so that you'll waste your ink on something senseless like this fic….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

* Now, on with my story, shall we…… happened before their game with Ryonan which means, it is after their game with Kainan……whatever…….just read if you want to……

CHAPTER 11: Hidden Feelings

There are so many things I cannot say

_When I look into your eyes_

Maybe you'll reject me

And shatter all my pride

_Each day my love grows stronger_

_But I won't let you know_

_There's way too much inside my heart_

_That I'm afraid to show_

_Every time I see you_

_Looking the other way_

_The pain cuts me like a dagger_

_Leaving a wound that's hard to cure_

_I'd hold you for a lifetime_

_If you would only take my hand_

_I'd love you like no other_

_But I'm afraid you won't give me a chance_

_So I'll just dream of us together_

_Of how good it could have been_

_And I will keep this secret love_

_You could have within me……_

**AYAMI**

It's been three days since Sakuragi-kun's special training started. Kogure-sempai said that he had been learning very fast. Of course! What would you expect from a tensai right? 

I don't know but maybe, I've really fallen for him. I mean, who wouldn't be? He was the very first friend I ever had here in Shohoku. He was my savior remember? He was always making me laugh and protecting me from that bakemono. He believed in me during our practice game. He IS a great basketball player. He's everything! 

But, he likes Haruko-chan. I would give ANYTHING to replace her. She could be so naïve sometimes. Isn't it obvious that Sakuragi-kun's head-over-heels in love with her?! And isn't it obvious that I like him?! I mean I had ALWAYS been there for him. 

I REALLY hate this…

**SAKURAGI**

It's been three days since I had my special training and so far, all I can say is that I'm really a tensai. 

_NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

I have to thank Gori and Megane-kun for taking their time on teaching me. Ayami-chan was really nice too. She always comes over during my trainings and brings some food. 

_I wish Haruko-san would be more like her. _

But, it's not that I like Ayami-chan better than Haruko-san……that will never happen, believe me. It's just that, Haruko-san is still infatuated over that baka kitsune that she doesn't give that much attention to me. I mean, I don't even know what she saw on that baka! Sure he's a good player but I know I'm much better than him. __

**HARUKO**

It's been three days since Sakuragi-kun had his special training and from what I've heard from onii-chan, he's improving really fast. I just can't help but smile. I knew from the first time I saw him play basketball that he'd be a really great player someday. 

I haven't seen him much this past few days because I had been busy with schoolwork. But, I always see Ayami-chan visiting him so I just ask her. She seems hesitant to talk to me at first but I always manage to persuade her.

_I wonder if she likes Sakuragi-kun?  Well…I don't see any problem if she does. They actually make a good pair. _

_Hmmm…I wonder when will Rukawa-kun start noticing me……_

I had always envied Ayami-chan because she gets to sit in front of him during their classes and she gets to talk to him because she's the assistant manager. I would do ANYTHING to be in her shoes even for a day…

**RUKAWA**

After that 'stupid' incident I experienced a few days ago, I immediately went to a psychiatrist. He suggested that I avoid any form of contact with do'ahou ononoko until I get over with this 'unnecessary' feeling that's troubling my sanity. I thought it would affect her in one way or another but, I was wrong. She didn't even seem to notice that I'm staying away from her. 

She still gives me lunch during our break but she quickly goes away because she still has to meet the do'ahou. During our practices, she always had her attention on the do'ahou. When Sakuragi started his special training, she was also there to support him. 

_That do'ahou……making her his slave. _

What's even more irritating is that do'ahou ononoko always looked like she's having the time of her life whenever that do'ahou was around. 

_Do'ahou…._

**~ FAST FORWARD: Later that afternoon ~**

**SAKURAGI**

" Oi Gori! Is it okay if we take a rest first?"

 Gori looked at me and, thank God, he agreed. He went out and asked me to come back after two hours. Of course, Ayami-chan was there, waiting for me to have a break. She was holding large container, which I assume, was full of goodies again. 

" SUGOI SAKURAGI-KUN! You've really made a lot of improvement!" 

" OF COURSE! I'M A TENSAI! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Then she also laughed with me. Then my stomach started to rumble. 

" Oi Ayami-chan. Don't want to sound rude or anything but, do you want to go out and grab something to eat?" 

Her face reddened." R…Really? You're as…asking ME to…to go out? Don't you like my cooking?" 

_She's really kawaii when she blushes… _

" Iie……your cooking's just fine. I just want to eat something hot this time." 

She blushed some more. Then her face lit up. "HA…Hai!" 

I smiled and grabbed her. 

" YOSH! LET'S GO NOW! YOU'RE REALLY LUCKY THAT YOU WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO EAT WITH A TENSAI! NYAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

**AYAMI**

_SAKURAGI-KUN ASKED ME OUT!!! Maybe I do have a chance after all……_

After a few minutes of walking and talking, we went inside this place called Danny's [I just read this place from other fanfics]. There, he ordered A LOT of food. He ate while I just watched him. 

I still can't believe I'm here with him. I've dreamt of this for a thousand times already. Of course, it would have been nicer if he sometimes stop eating and talk to me but I'm fine with this right now. At least, he's spending time with me and only me. 

After 30 min. of non-stop eating, he finally felt full. I couldn't believe it. There must be 50 bowls in front of me. I couldn't help but smile. 

After that, he asked me if I would like to take a stroll around town because it was still too early to go back. Of course, I agreed. We talked and talked about a lot of things when he abruptly stopped and looked the other way. He flinched and he seemed a little too angry. When I turned to look, I frowned.

**SAKURAGI**

_KUSO…. Haruko-san and that baka kitsune…_

With that, I dragged Ayami-chan away. I can't stand to look at those two any longer.

**HARUKO**

THIS IS MY LUCKY DAY!!! I was walking around town when I bumped into…guess who? 

Yep! RUKAWA-KUN! I just couldn't believe my luck! 

I asked him what he was doing here and showed me a brown paper bag. I was going to ask him what was inside when I noticed that he was looking the other way. I saw that his eyes were really glaring at whoever he was looking at. When I turned to look, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Sakuragi-kun and Ayami-chan! 

I was really surprised. I didn't know they were going out. Both of them seem to be very happy. I was about to call their attention when Sakuragi-kun saw us. His expression changed. Ayami-chan also looked at us then she frowned. 

Suddenly, Sakuragi-kun grabbed her and walked away very fast. 

_Hmmm….maybe they want to have a secret relationship? _

_But I'm their friend! They shouldn't keep something important like this from me. That is so unfair! _

_MATTE!! Maybe Rukawa-kun knows something. _

When I turned around to ask him if he knows anything about this, he was nowhere to be found. 

_So much for hoping…_

**RUKAWA**

_What is that do'ahou ononoko doing with that do'ahou?! ?! _

This is really pissing me off and that's the one feeling I hate most right now…getting pissed of for no apparent reason. It's not like I'm jealous of that do'ahou. In the first place, I don't have the right to be jealous and there's no reason for me to be jealous because I DON'T LIKE THAT DO'AHOU ONONOKO. 

_Great! Reverse psychology._

Shut up! Stupid conscience…… 

I was planning to ask Gori's sister if she knew anything about this but, confusion was also written all over her face. I decided to leave her there because I was afraid that she'd bug me for answers. 

**~ After 10 min of walking in silence ~**

**AYAMI**

I didn't know how we ended up in the park. All I know is, Sakuragi-kun just grabbed me in the hand and started to walk away really fast. He was really angry that time. 

After walking around aimlessly, we decided to take a rest on one of the benches at the park. There, we sat in silence. The only sound I could hear is his sighs. Finally, I can't take in any more depressing aura coming from him so I decided to break that long, agonizing silence.

" Anou……Sakuragi-kun. Are you okay?" 

He just sighed. Judging from the way he sighed, I knew he was not okay. 

" You could talk to me you know. We're friends, right?" _Yeah right. Friends._

" I don't even know why I'm still hoping that Haruko-san would someday notice me. It's obvious that I don't stand a chance against that baka. Might as well give up and be dumped again for the 51st time…… " 

_Then just give up! Can't you see I'm here?!  _

I felt the urge to say that to him but I just sighed. Then, I gave him the most unusual advice a girl could give to a guy whom she has crush on.

" Sure you have been dumped more times than any other guy out there but what difference does that make? We are still young. We talk like we know what's going on but we don't. We're really young and we're gonna screw-up a lot before we can really say that we already know everything. We're going to keep changing our minds and sometimes, even our hearts. And through all that, the only thing we could do is to be patient and to try our best to cope up with reality and change it to suit our needs. I have been doing that all my life. Don't let yourself feel so angry and hopeless that you stop loving. Because one day you'll wake up from that feeling, and the person you love will be gone." 

He just stared at me. 

_I'm such a stupid, idiotic liar. Giving him advices on why not to give up when I am actually hoping for the other thing. I really, truly, 100% suck……_

**SAKURAGI**

_What did she say?!?! I really can't understand anything she said…._

" Sakuragi-kun, what I meant was, don't give up. There's still a lot of time. Don't let that bakemono get in your way." _Oh….now I finally understood! Ayami-chan is a really good friend._

" C'mon! Stop sulking already. A true tensai doesn't mope about silly things like that because a tensai always gets his girl, ne?" 

I smiled. " Of course! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I felt so good after hearing those encouragements from Ayami-chan. 

" Sakuragi-kun! Ayami-chan!" 

It was Haruko-san. She came out from one of the bushes behind us. I blushed. 

_Did she hear everything?!_

**HARUKO**

After hearing those words from Ayami-chan, I decided that I would never give up on Rukawa-kun no matter what! 

But, I still can't understand why she's telling those to Sakuragi-kun so I thought I'd go over and ask them. [She's really slow!] 

" Hey! What was that talk all about? And who's the lucky girl?" Both of them stared at me. 

Ayami-chan spoke," You mean you heard everything but you still don't get it?!" 

 " What do you mean?" 

She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. 

_What?! What did I do?!_

Then Sakuragi-kun suddenly spoke, "Anou…Haruko-san. Ayami-chan was just…uhmm…practicing her lines for her…ummm……speech. Yes! She was practicing her speech and she asked me to listen to it because I'm a tensai, ne Ayami-chan?" 

She stared at him for a minute then nodded. I smiled. 

" Gomen! I thought you were giving Sakuragi-kun a love advice. Gomen nasai!" 

Then Sakuragi-kun laughed. " NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! A TENSAI DOESNT NEED LOVE ADVICES BECAUSE A TENSAI DOESN'T EXPERIENCE LOVE PROBLEMS! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**HARUKO & AYAMI**

"…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………………"

**AYAMI**

I couldn't believe Haruko-chan's this…slow on the uptake. My advice was practically yelling her name but still, she did not get it. 

_PATHETIC.  _

I can't believe I actually advised Sakuragi-kun not to give up on her. He's already kind of slow too so, if he pairs up with her….

I can't believe this day! It all started just fine and it ended like this. DRATS!

Then, Sakuragi-kun spoke…shouted actually, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THE TENSAI'S GOING TO BE LATE!!!!!! GORI WOULD KILL ME!!!" 

We all looked at our watches and he was right. He waved goodbye and ran so fast, the ground actually produced smoke and left a trail of dust flying everywhere. 

**HARUKO & AYAMI**

"…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………………"

**HARUKO**

_Now I'm left alone with Ayami-chan, I can finally ask her the questions that have been bothering me. _

"Anou…Ayami-chan. I don't know how to say this but I would like to know if…are you…and Sakuragi-kun…dating?" 

I saw her blush. 

_Hmmm….  _

" Well, I saw you two together and when you saw me, both of you ran away. I thought you might be hiding something. And I have also observed that the both of you had also been spending too much time together." 

" You…you got it all wrong. We're just friends, nothing more. And…we ran because….because Sakuragi-kun …. ummm…suddenly felt…felt like…he needed to go to the bathroom. YES! He needed to go to the bathroom because….he….he ate a lot for lunch." 

I couldn't help but giggle. " WHAT?!" 

Ayami-chan laughed. "HA! HA! HA! HA! You heard it. He suddenly felt releasing something out of this world. He tried to suppress it but his stomach failed him." 

Then I laughed while Ayami-chan was just looking at me. After that, I stopped because my tummy's already aching.

" But, why are you with him? He's supposed to be practicing, ne?"

" Can't he take a rest?"

" I suppose he could…"

" There's my answer." 

There was a long pause after that. She was just fiddling with her shirt while looking at me occasionally.

" Do you…do you still have any more questions?" 

" HAI! Anou….do you like him? Sakuragi-kun, I mean. You're always with him and I can see that you really care for him and --" 

I saw her blush. 

_She likes him…. _

" You really don't understand, do you? About Sakuragi-kun's feelings for you…." Ayami-chan said suddenly.

" What?! We're just friends. You don't have to worry about me. And besides, I have someone else that I like."

" Baka…" 

I was too stunned to reply. I felt my eyes getting hot and wet. 

_Ayami-chan just called me BAKA…._

" Oi! Don't cry. Go…gomen. It's not you I'm calling a baka. It's….me. I'm a baka."

" Iie….something just caught in my eye." 

_Whew! I thought it was me._

" Oh….I thought you were crying." 

I looked at my watch. 

_I still have time to ask her another question….._

"Anou…is there something going on between you and Rukawa-kun?" 

" What the -- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT SILLY IDEA?!" 

I frowned, recalling how Rukawa-kun's eyes looked like when he saw the two of them. " It just popped into my head. So……what's your answer?" 

She stared disbelievingly at me then laughed, "HA! HA! HA! Are you out of your mind?! There's NOTHING going on between us and there will NEVER be! Not even in my dreams! Honestly, I thought better of you Haruko-chan but – HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! You actually thought something would happen between us! ME AND THAT BAKEMONO?! HA! HA! HA! HA!" 

I sighed. 

_I knew I shouldn't have asked her. _

Then I remembered that I have to go home immediately and study for an upcoming exam so I said goodbye to Ayami-chan who was still laughing. 

_This is so humiliating!_

**AYAMI**

I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING! I CAN'T STOP LAUGH– HUH?! She's gone. Now I can stop laughing. 

I sat down on the bench and sighed. 

Me and that bakemono together?!  Where did she get that idea?! THAT would only happen when the world comes to an end. I sighed.

I can't see why Sakuragi-kun likes her so much. Sure she's pretty and all that but she's also pretty dense. I sighed again. 

I wonder if I should go and follow Sakuragi-kun?  I suddenly remembered my advice to him. 

Never give up huh? Should I also follow that? I sighed again. 

" If you sigh one more time, everything here will die." 

What the --

What is The Bakemono doing here?! Is this annoy-the-hell-out-of-Ayami day?! And he TALKED to me?! And HOW is death connected to my sighing?!?!?!?! I'm just INHALING more air than what is necessary and ------

Oh…..

BAKA BAKEMONO!!!!!

**RUKAWA**

I HEARD EVERYTHING. FROM THE START TILL THE END. EVERYTHING. 

I was cycling home when I saw the two of them come over here. I hid behind the bushes and listened to them. I was just curious. No other reason.

" Ayami…" I realized it was my first time to call her by her name.

" Wow….I didn't know you know my name. I'm VERY honored. This means SOOO much to me." She said this in a drawling and very irritating voice.

" Do'ahou…."

" Go away. Can't you see I'm thinking here?" 

She didn't even bother to look and acknowledge my presence. 

How very sweet of her. 

I placed my bike beside the bench she's sitting on and stood in front of her. 

" Why HIM?" 

Slowly, she looked up and gazed straight at me. It was just a look, not the usual glare she imparts upon seeing me. I can see that her eyes were tired. 

" THAT is none of your business. Just go away, to the gym for example and shoot some hoops or to your house and sleep or do whatever you like. Just go REALLY far away from me, ok?" She sighed, and then looked at the children playing across the park. 

I clenched my fists, then reached out and pushed her, causing her to fall off the bench and went down with my bike. She screamed, which startled some of the kids and some passers-by. 

" Dizzy……" 

They all nodded and continued whatever they were doing. Meanwhile, do'ahou ononoko just looked at me, and stood up. I thought she's going to punch me but she just dusted herself up then sat down again on the bench. After that, she sighed as if nothing happened. 

I was getting annoyed at her unusual behavior. Usually, she should have exploded with just the sight of me but now, after everything I've done, she's still calm and composed. It was really an infuriating sight. 

" Do'ahou……"

" Hey, I want to be depressed. Can you just go and bother someone else? Look, there are kids over there. Go and terrorize them. Or if you don't want kids, there are some old people over there. Annoy them for all I care. Or if you like giddy girls, there's a bunch of them around here somewhere. Flirt with them or ask them to marry you or something. Or if you prefer guys, go ahead. I won't hold you back. In fact, I would even support you by making huge banners and even hiring a band to celebrate your 'new life'. Go and let loose your true self and be merry with them. Just scuttle away and mind your own boring and useless existence."

I gritted my teeth so hard, I thought all of it would break. Then I heard the people around me snickering. 

Why can't they mind their own business?!  

Then, I heard the person next to us play a very irritating song. It was the pathetic theme song of that pathetic huge boat which stars a pathetic guy and a more pathetic girl. I saw do'ahou ononoko cringed at first and after a while, she sighed. 

This isn't you! You're supposed to hit her, or curse her, or shout at her, or kill her or do anything to her to make her beg for her life for listening to something ridiculous like that song! You should have done anything but not keeping quiet and sighing!

I slapped her. Cmon…..stop sulking already.

She recoiled a little, blinked then sighed. Then, she lifted her eyes and looked at me. 

"G-O A-W-A-Y!"

I slapped her again. I saw her clenched her fist. Good. That's right. Release everything.

" Why HIM?"

"What?!"

"You shouldn't waste your time on him."

"What are you saying? I really don't understand what you're talking about. And besides, you don't know anything about me so stop telling me what to do. Just leave me alone ok? Sheesh….when did you become this talkative? And WHY can't you register in that puny little brain of yours to mind your own business?!?!?! Frankly, I'm getting tired of saying that to you. "

"Do'ahou ononoko…"

I slapped her again which caused her cheek to redden so much.

" That's it!" 

With that, she stood up and punched me on the stomach. I fought back, for the first time. I shoved her back and slightly kick her. I tried my best not to hurt her seriously. People gasped and gathered around us. 

" Bakemono -- " 

Her left fist went flying and landed on my face. People cheered. Do'ahou…… 

" What the hell's wrong with you?! WHY DO YOU KEEP ON BUGGING ME?!?!?!"

Her other fist hit me on the stomach again which made me stumble back. Again, people cheered. Do'ahou……

I paused to breathe some air, and then kicked her. She barked in pain, but then punched me a few more times on different parts of my body. Then I saw a tear run down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

" You're really one heartless bakemono! Imagine, you had the nerve to hurt me physically even if I am a girl?!" 

After that, she stopped. She was breathing so hard. Her sea-blue eyes were sparkling again. Life was back in those eyes. 

Mission accomplished. 

" This is all your fault. You provoked me Bakemono."

The people agreed while cheering for her. Meanwhile, girls came running from nowhere and started tending my wounds while asking Ayami to fight with them.

" Che! I don't want to waste my time on bimbos like you. I have better things to do you know…."

I glared at her and she glared back at me. Although my whole body was aching from all the punches I received from her, I was not mad at her. 

She's back to normal. She's the same girl as before. Alive and carefree.

" Baka…..Next time we meet, I'll get back at you Bakemono!" she muttered, before turning around and started to leave. 

People made way for her, afraid that she might snap back to her violent mode again. Then they all returned to their humdrum lives. As for me, I stood up, got my bike, and left those girls staring at me. Then they all sighed and started talking among themselves how cute I was and they started plotting schemes on hot to get back at do'ahou ononoko. 

BAKA……

Before going home, I decided to play basketball first. Our match against Ryonan is nearing and I have to make sure I'm fit to beat the smile out of that Sendoh. 

While I was nearing the gym, I saw Ayami…cheering for that do'ahou. I sighed. I actually SIGHED. 

This feeling is really getting worse everyday. Better consult a psychiatrist again. 

I couldn't erase the one thought that entered my mind during that time….

Why do you like him?

**HARUKO**

After studying, I decided to go and watch Sakuragi-kun practice. While I was nearing the gym, I saw Rukawa-kun. Although he was full of bruises, he's still so kawaii!!! 

Wonder where he got them…..

My heart skipped and I began blushing furiously. Then, I noticed that he was looking intently at the figure in the gym doors. It was a girl. When I studied her carefully, I realized that it was Ayami-chan. Then, Rukawa-kun sighed and cycled away. That's when I understood everything. I sighed.

Why do you like her?

**SAKURAGI**

Ayami-chan suddenly appeared in front of the gym full of bruises. Gori and I stopped practicing and asked her what happened. She said that she had a fight with some of kitsune's fans. 

Che! Baka kitsune. I'll make sure I get back at you tomorrow. 

Megane-kun treated her wounds and after that, she stayed and cheered for me. Then, I noticed that Haruko-san was just outside. I was about to call her when I noticed that she's looking at Rukawa. DAMN THAT BAKA KITSUNE! 

I sighed.

Why do you like him?

**AYAMI**

After the fight that bakemono started, I decided that I'd just go and watch Sakuragi-kun. To tell you the truth, I actually felt good after that incident. It's as if I released all the tension inside me. But, I'll never forgive him for hurting and embarrassing me in front of all those people. I'll get back at him for sure! 

AH! MY REVENGE WILL BE REALLY SWEET. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

When Sakuragi-kun saw me, he stopped playing and asked me what happened. I couldn't help but smile. Of course, I didn't tell him the truth because it would just make him lose his concentration. After that, Kogure-sempai tended my wounds. Then, I just stayed there and cheered for him. Then, I saw him look outside. I already had a good guess who was it that he saw. When I turned to take a look, I was right. It was Haruko-chan. I sighed.

Why do you like her?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

So……what do you think? Lot of sighing eh? And it's a little bit more serious and somewhat very sappy. GOMEN NASAI!!!! ~_^ Sorry too if Rukawa's a little bit (or very) OOC……its just hard to make him act like a cold person all the time. BTW, I made the poem above. Sorry if you don't like it. I just thought it matches this chapter. DID YOU LIKE IT?????? And I don't have anything against "Titanic", ok? 

I will be uploading my next chap maybe next, next week (as if somebody cares) because I'll have my final exams on Oct. 14-19 (actually, 16,18 & 19 BUT I've got to review, ne?). Wish me luck k?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review. JA! ^_^


	12. Sparks of Jealousy

**TITLE:  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE**

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: To make use of my free time on something nice…..**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters……don't sue me……^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no "" and italicized  means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ Pamela: TY for reviewing! I've already reviewed your fics…dami nun ah! ~_^

~ Attaccabottoni: WOW! LOOOONG name….what does it mean??? Anyway, TY for reviewing! And good luck on our finals ne? I hope we all pass…. 

BTW, our dept exams last Wed. (Oct.9) and our finals last Fri. and Sat. (Oct. 18-19) were REEEAAALLLYYY fun right? It was SOOOO fun it gave me a headache….~_^

…..and, I'M NOT IN LOVE!!!! Ellaine just finds me 'cute' whenever she annoys me because I blush really hard….it's really annoying when she do those things to me….~_^

~ Renei: TY for reviewing! YEP! We're talking about the same RUKAWA here…told you he's becoming more and more OOC. Good luck on your exams ne? ^_^

* Now, on with my story, shall we…… happened after their game with Ryonan……

CHAPTER 12: Sparks Of Jealousy

**AYAMI**

WE'RE GOING TO THE INTER-HIGH TOURNAMENT! SUGOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

I'm so happy for the whole team. I would have loved to watch their game but I have to stay at home because ojii-san was hospitalized and obaa-san had to look out for him. Still, I'm so proud to be a part of this strong team. 

I heard from Ayako-san that Sakuragi-kun was the one who made it all happen. He finished the game with his slam-dunk. 

_He's really a tensai!!!!_ (blushes furiously) 

She also said that The Bakemono scored most of the points. Well, I guess it can't be helped. He's really a selfish and egoistic player after all. 

Kogure-sempai also contributed some points when Mitsui-kun, who was also great, collapsed at the last minute. Miyagi-kun was also great and so is Akagi-sempai. I'm really happy that his dreams finally came true. All in all, the whole team gave their best. They really deserved to join the tournament.

Anyway, after hearing from Ayako-san that Mitsui-kun collapsed during their game, I decided that I would also make him lunch. That way, he would become stronger and he wouldn't have to worry about his health anymore. I was on my way to school when I heard ojii-san talking to someone. 

_I wonder who it is….. _

When I turned to take a look, I was surprised to see HIM there talking to ojii-san. They seem to have a serious conversation. Then, being a very naughty girl, I decided that it wouldn't hurt if I listen to their conversation.

**RUKAWA**

I can't believe Anzai-sensei refused my wish to go to America. He said that he wants me to stay here until the Inter-high tournament finishes. But, I was okay with all of that. 

What I can't accept is when he said that he thinks Sendoh is still a better player than I am. He also said that I should be better than that broom head and smiley freak first before I go on dreaming about going to America. 

I really can't believe this.

**AYAMI**

_He wants to go to America?! Is this some kind of joke?!?! _

Anyway, I heard him say goodbye to ojii-san, stood up and went to my direction. I quickly hid behind the door and saw him get out of the house. I was about to go after him and ask what was that crappy talk all about when I saw obaa-san get into the car and followed him. Then, I saw her usher bakemono inside. 

_UH-__OH! Obaa-san's in trouble! _

I was about to go after them but my watch said that I have only 20 minutes left before classes start.

_Well, she can take care of herself. I really have to hurry or I'll be late for school. _

So, I just looked at The Bakemono get inside the car and then prayed to all the gods to take care of my obaa-san.

**RUKAWA    **

I was surprised to see Anzai-sensei's wife following me. Then, she asked me to come inside the car because she wants to tell me something. I was planning to refuse her offer but I saw do'ahou ononoko following us so I had no other choice. I completely forgot that she also lives with Anzao-sensei. 

_Do'ahou……_

Inside, she told me the real reason why Anzai-sensei didn't let me go. After that talk, I finally understood everything. From that moment on, I promised to myself that I will be the best player in Japan and I will do everything and anything to reach that dream.

**~ Later, at Shohoku High Basketball Gym ~**

**AYAMI**

What's wrong with this bakemono?! He's been playing more selfishly than ever for the past 10 minutes! Doesn't he know that this is just a practice game?! 

Maybe it's because of the conversation he had with ojii-san this morning……but still?!?!? It's not a good reason to play like he is the only one here! 

_Baka bakemono……_

**SAKURAGI**

_KUSO! Baka kitsune…_

" Oi! Will you give us a break and stop showing off?! Pass the ball!" __

**MITSUI**

_What the hell is his problem?!_

THIS IS JUST A PRACTICE GAME! LET ME SHOOT SOME BALL, YOU CONCEITED, EGOMANIAC BASTARD! 

Guarding me so hard…. you @#!*^$#*

**MIYAGI**

_WHAT THE --_

What's wrong with this guy?! I can't even show off to Aya-chan!

" OI! Rukawa. Pass the ball! We're teammates you know?!"

**AKAGI**

YOSH! That's the spirit! We need this kind of determination to win. [hehehe……totally clueless!]

**KOGURE**

Rukawa-kun seems a little bit too spunky today eh?

**AYAKO**

He's really scary when he's this serious…

**HARUKO**

_What's wrong with him?! All I can see in his eyes is his love for basketball. It seems that I would never have a place inside his heart…_

(starts to cry and runs away from the gym with her friends following her) [hehehe……Haruko's heartbroken……HAHAHAHAHA! ~_^]

**SAKURAGI GUNDAN**

Rukawa sure is an excellent basketball player. Hanamichi will never cope up with his skills.

**BENCHWARMERS**

"……………………………………………………………" (too stunned to say anything)

**RUKAWA BRIGADE**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! RUKAWA! RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**AYAMI, MITSUI, MIYAGI AND SAKURAGI**

WHY are they honoring THAT guy?! Have we run out of human beings?!

**RUKAWA **

I AM THE BEST!

**~ The Next 3 Days ~ **

**AYAMI**

I can't forget the way Bakemono had been playing these past few days. It's as if basketball is his life and his life only consists basketball. It's very unusual. I mean, he sure has a winning play and winning good looks but everything else about him is a loser.

Before the talk with ojii-san, he sometimes passed the ball to his teammates and he sometimes acknowledged our presence but now, it's as if all of us were invincible. His play really annoyed me and everyone else, except for Akagi-sempai of course. He thinks Bakemono's doing this for the team. 

Because of this, I decided to ignore him completely. I was afraid that I'd suddenly get out of control if I get near him. 

**RUKAWA**

Do'ahou ononoko had been ignoring me for the past few days. Not that I don't like it…. I'm actually relieved that she's avoiding me. That means I can now stop going to a psychiatrist. 

She doesn't bring me lunch anymore. Instead, she gives the food that's supposed to be mine to Mitsui and also eats with him and sometimes with the do'ahou. She had also stopped bugging me during our classes. In short, she made silence a wonderful thing to look forward to. 

Okay…maybe I miss her food. And her taunting remarks. After all, I already became used to it, right? 

_Is that your real reason?_

Of course…that's got to be MY reason. That's the only reasonable explanation I could think of.

**~ The Basketball Gym ~**

**MITSUI**

" Mitsui-kun!"

Are? Ah…it's Ayami-chan! 

_Wow……she's getting prettier and prettier everyday. I'm really lucky to be with her. _

" Anou……Mitsui-kun, gomen. Rikano-sensei [Remember her? She's from chap. 9!] let us out late because she spent half of our time flirting with The Bakemono and she didn't notice the time. Gomen ne? Here…I already brought our food. So, where do you want to eat?"

" Let's just eat in the bleachers, ne? After that, you can watch me practice."

" EH?! Do I have too?! I get to watch you everyday and frankly, it's already boring me to death." 

" Well, can you at least pretend that you like my play?"  
" Hmmm…ok!" She then gave me her sweetest smile. 

_How cute….._

Then we went to the bleachers. We were about to start eating when Rukawa came in. 

NICE TIMING.

**AYAMI**

_The Bakemono's here?! I thought he always stays on the rooftop during our break? Hmmm….maybe he's here to practice more. Demo…he looks really tired. Maybe because he's been practicing too much…. _

I was about to call him so he would join us eat bento but I suddenly remembered that I was not talking to him so I averted my attention back at Mitsui-kun. 

_Why do I even care anyway?!_

**RUKAWA**

_Why are they here? This is supposed to be a basketball court and not a canteen right? Do'ahous……_

_I should just start practicing. _

I started dribbling the ball and made a jump shot. Shoot. I started imagining someone guarding me, eluded this someone and made a lay-up. Shoot. I dribbled again and made a slam-dunk. Shoot. I went to the 3-point line and started to shoot. I have to make 100 shots or more before our break is over…. 

 " Oishi Ayami-chan! Did you really made these?!" 

It's already the 20th time Mitsui said those words. _Baka…flattery will get you nowhere, do'ahou!_

" Mitsui-kun, you've been praising your bento from the moment you took one taste of it. I already got your point. Could you stop now? It really makes me uneasy." 

_See…told you. Do'ahou ononoko doesn't like being flattered. She wants to be shouted or wrestled or annoyed or……_

" Gomen. I just can't help but praise you. You've been taking care of me ever since that incident. Arigatou…"  

_Do'ahou. She's only doing that for the team. You shouldn't let your hopes up._

" Iie…it's nothing. That's what friends are for right?" 

Did I hear it right? She's not doing this for the team? She's really doing this for him because they're…friends? 

_Yep! You heard it right. _

Then, Mitsui began talking to her again. Suddenly, I heard him ask this particular question. After that, I felt something really weird. I felt my face burning and I began clenching my fist and squeezing the ball so hard I bet it'll burst anytime. 

**MITSUI**

_We're just friends. Just as expected. At least I'm special to her in some way. But I'm not giving up. Maybe there's still hope for me…_

" Anou…Ayami-chan. Umm…I would like to know if……ummm……you're doing anything tomorrow after practice."

" Nande?"

" Well, would you like to go out with me?"

" Are you….are you….asking me out on a date?" Ayami-chan was blushing. 

_KAWAII!_

" If I say yes, would you accept my offer?"

" No. I don't accept dates outside my species." 

" WHAT?!"

" Hey…that was a joke. Besides, I already like somebody else. Gomen…"

_Oh well! At least I tried… _

" Then would you just go out with me for a 'friendly' date?"

" Hmmm…maybe next time. You okay with that?"

" OK….I guess I can wait."

" Gomen ne? You're really nice and all but I really like this particular person. Plus, you're too old for me."

" I'm not THAT old."

" Yes you are."

" Yare, yare…so who's the guy?"

**AYAMI**

_Should I tell him? What if he makes fun of me? _

" So, what's his name?" 

" Promise not to laugh?"

" Promise."

I whispered HIS name. Then he suddenly laughed. He looked like I've just said the funniest and wackiest thing he ever heard. I glared at him. 

" I told you NOT to laugh didn't I?"

" Gomen…..but why HIM?! I thought you have good taste! Are you saying that you chose that monkey over me?"

" Well, you're not really that good-looking you know! And how dare you look down on others! You're not perfect too. YOU already have false teeth remember? Honestly, I thought better of you Mitsui-kun."

" Ok…sorry! I was just surprised. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "

" Shut up… Don't you realize I already have enough people to hate in the world without you putting in so much effort to give me another?"

Thank God that made him shut up or I don't know what I'll do to him. Then, we continued eating, talking and laughing. I mocked him for being interested in me and he also made fun of me because I like Sakuragi-kun. 

That's when I noticed The Bakemono was just standing there with his head bowed and his back facing us. 

" Oi, Mitsui-kun. What's wrong with him?"

" Who?"

" The Bakemono. He's been like that ever since you started talking."

" Maybe he was mesmerized with my voice."

" Mesmerized?! Yeah right….."

" Well, can you think of any other reason why he's standing there looking like a complete moron?"

" Whatever…"

**RUKAWA**

Me? Mesmerized with his horrible voice?!?!

_Che! I'll show him…. _

And with that I threw the ball at his direction. It hit him while he was about to eat which sent the container to topple over his shirt.

_Bull's eye!  __Nice work._

After that, I felt really good for unknown reasons.

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ?!?!?!?!?!" 

Mitsui was glaring at me. I glared back.  

" Oi Bakemono! Are you possessed or something?! God……why can't you act like your age?" 

She then went to Mitsui and started wiping his shirt. THAT sight made me want to puke.

" Too noisy. Do your lovers' act somewhere private. It's disgusting."

" WHY YOU --" 

Mitsui started advancing at me but do'ahou ononoko stopped him.

" Just let him go. It seems like he had descended from the chimpanzees later than the others." She then turned to face me. "Now, do you feel happy?"

" Do'ahou……"

She rolled her eyes then sighed. " Mitsui-kun, let's just go somewhere else. Maybe we could look for the others and join them. Let's just leave this piece of crap alone."

" I think you're right. His HIGHNESS needs to practice more. Ne, Rukawa?"

I clenched my fist so hard until it went numb. I watched them as they gathered their things and then went out of the gym. Before turning around the corner, I saw do'ahou ononoko look at me with a frown on her face. Then they were gone.

I was left all alone in the gym. I can't forget 'the look' she gave me. 

_Che! They deserve everything I did! They were disturbing me with all that senseless talk they were having._

I started recalling why I was mad at them in the first place. I remembered Mitsui asking her out then I started seething with anger that resulted to my outburst. 

What was that all about? 

_The answer's really simple. You're jealous! _

I can't be jealous. There's no reason for me to be jealous. I don't like her. I don't care if she goes out with Mitsui or with that do'ahou or with anybody else. 

I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!!! 

_Denial will get you nowhere… [ I agree with you! ^_^]_

**AYAMI**

What's happening to that bakemono? He wasn't this cold before…

"Oi! You ok?" It was Mitsui-kun.

" What's wrong with him? Suddenly hitting you like that and getting mad at us for no valid reason."

" To tell you the truth, I don't know either. He wasn't like that before."

" Maybe something's bothering him…"

" Oi! Stop worrying. He doesn't deserve your attention and your concern."

" I'm not concerned! I'm just curious. I haven't talked to him for a while now."

" You mean you're actually TALKING to that jerk?!"

" Well, not exactly TALKING as in talking in it's real sense. Most of the time, it's like I'm delivering a monologue. Sometimes, I bicker with him. That's considered talking right?"

" Er… I guess so. Well, you can't expect him to talk to you ne? I mean, he is an old bore. Even the grave yawns for him."

" It's his fault. I can't stand the way he's been acting these past few days."

" You're not alone. Actually, you have to fall in line just to hate him."

" Really?"

" Yeah. He used to be arrogant and obnoxious but now, I see that he's just the opposite- he's obnoxious and arrogant. Baka Rukawa…"

" HEY! That rhymes. BAKA RUKAWA….cool! "

" Yeah…." ( ¬.¬" - Mitsui begins to think how fast Ayami can change from one mood to another. ) 

" Well, I still think he has a problem. I'll go talk to him one of these days."

" Good luck."

We continued walking in silence until we saw Ayako-san and Miyagi-kun eating together so we decided to join them. Of course, Miyagi-kun was mad but Ayako-san wanted us to join them so he had no other choice. 

HEHE…poor Miyagi-kun!

**MITSUI**

Something smells fishy here……

If I remember it right, Rukawa stopped practicing when I asked Ayami-chan if she likes to go out with me.

Something's definitely wrong here……

And I will find that out!  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MY! MY! ~_^

FINALLY! I uploaded….

I just finished taking my finals from hell and I'm still recovering from a headache brought up by a tornado of different information that swept my little brain up to its saturation point. Mind you, it even went supersaturated, I think. Hope I passed….even a 3 would be enough for me. At least it's a passing grade, ne?

YEYYYY!!!! Sem-break, HERE I COME!!!!!!! Anime marathon to the fullest….^_^

And to show my happiness, I got my hair cut really, REALLY, short. So short, it looks disgusting. ~_^

So, did you like it? It's becoming more and more obvious that Rukawa likes Ayami. Sorry if Sakuragi and Haruko were not mentioned in this chapter. I don't know where to put them. Maybe next chapter……

Also, I want to ask for your forgiveness if you didn't like this chapter. It's quite confusing isn't it? But I want to prove my point that Rukawa was really jealous and he's just denying it. Sorry for OOC's on Rukawa's part. Anyway……

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^


	13. When The Lights Went Out

**TITLE:  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE**

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: This fic's purpose is…SECRET!!! Hehehe…..~_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me……^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no "" or italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ tesuka!: TY for reviewing! It's nice to hear from you again. And don't worry…the size of my head's just fine. Thanks for your "praise". ^_^

~ kyo: TY for reviewing! You don't like Rukawa eh? Too bad… And about your request to make this an AyamiXSakuragi fic…maybe next time? ~_^

~ akuma-tenshi: TY for reviewing! That was a really LOONG review…and don't worry about that bakazaru high school student. He's NOTHING compared to that pervert Michelle and I met after our "finals from hell" (remember that "tabloidal" story I told you? ^0^). That man's a real pervert. Just thinking about that incident makes me want to puke. It made my already supersaturated brain even more saturated (if that's possible!) BTW, SHINDOU SHUICHI IS MINE!!!!!! Hehehehehe….^_^

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! And thank you for understanding Rukawa's OOC-ness. ^_^

~ wadohui: TY for reviewing! And…hello to you too, my psychotic imouto ( is this the right spelling?). ^_^

~ mitchi-girl: TY for reviewing! And…I'M NOT IN LOVE!!! These things just pop inside my head. If I know, you're the one who's in love…(wink! wink!)…hehehe…^_^ TY also for your "love" messages. I really appreciate them…and my friends too.  

* Now on with my story…shall we… 

CHAPTER 13: When The Lights Went Out

**AYAMI**

It's been two weeks since my last talk with Bakemono. I know I promised myself that I'd talk to him to know the real reason why he's been acting differently these past few practices but I just couldn't find the right moment.

I tried to talk to him during our classes but he was either busy sleeping and flooding our room with his drool OR he's busy not attending our classes. It's a miracle he only failed some of our classes. I was actually expecting he'd fail every subject that we have. 

I tried to talk to him during our practices but he was either busy showing off and annoying everybody OR busy locking himself inside the men's room then leave without even saying goodbye.

I tried to talk to him during study camp at Akagi-sempai's house but he was either too busy sleeping OR too busy answering the practice test. Besides, Haruko-chan was there. She'd just bug me again if she caught me talking with that Bakemono. 

_Well…come to think of it…she had been avoiding me these past few days. Oh well!_

I tried to talk to him yesterday but he was busy challenging Mitsui-kun. Miyagi-san said that Bakemono's doing that to know who's the real ace of Shohoku. I don't really know why he has to do that. I mean, what's the point in knowing who's better, right? So, without thinking twice, I cheered for Mitsui-kun. Then, Sakuragi-kun challenged Bakemono. Of course, Sakuragi-kun lost. I was so angry with Bakemono for not even giving Sakuragi-kun a chance to prove himself that I did not even bother to congratulate him.

In other words, he was very, VERY busy during the past few weeks. SOOO bizarrely busy that I'm beginning to wonder if he's avoiding me.

_HAH! I give up. He's really a hopeless case. I should just stop this nonsense…_

**HARUKO**

I had been avoiding Ayami-chan these past few weeks since I discovered Rukawa-kun's feelings for her and since I've discovered her feelings for Sakuragi-kun. I know it's not her fault but I was scared that I'd suddenly cry in front of her and say things that I'd regret later on.

But, I noticed these past few days that Rukawa-kun's been avoiding her.

_Maybe he already realized that he's not good enough for Ayami-chan! So that means I have a chance again!!!!_

_RUKAWA-KUN… _

**SAKURAGI**

I noticed these past two weeks that Ayami-chan had been acting…differently. 

She had been following that baka kitsune wherever he goes and when she finally has the chance to talk to him, she'd mumble something then turn her back and go away. I thought that she had already became one of Rukawa's idiotic fans with the way she's stalking that kitsune but I proved myself wrong yesterday when she cheered for Micchi and when she was there to console me after that baka kitsune defeated me.

_Maybe's she's just plotting some kind of revenge to get back at that kitsune…NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've got to give her my all out support…_

Also, Yohei said that he noticed that Haruko-chan's been avoiding Ayami-chan as if the latter has some kind of infectious disease. He said that Haruko-chan would always find some excuse not to join them if ever Ayami-chan's around.

_I wonder what's wrong with those two…_

**RUKAWA**

I've got to avoid that do'ahou ononoko at all cost to keep my sanity…

**~ The next day ~ **

**AKAGI**

" YOSH! PRACTICE'S OVER. No late comers tomorrow ok?"

" HAI CAPTAIN!"

" Anou…Ayami…can I talk to you for a second? I've got something to tell you…privately."

Ayami looked at me curiously then looked at the others. They, in turn, looked at me suspiciously. 

" Oi Ayami-chan! Don't worry…he doesn't eat humans, ne Gori?"

" OI Akagi! I didn't know you also have a 'thing' for Ayami-chan eh?"

" Anou…Akagi…isn't she too young for you?"

" Captain…this is unacceptable, ne Aya-chan?"

" Akagi-sempai…"

" ……………………………………"

" Ayami-chan! Just scream if Gori does something anything to you ok?"

_WHAT THE?!?!?! _

" URUSAI!!!!!!!" 

I gave each of them a Gori punch on the head. 

_Che! That should teach them._

**AYAMI**

Akagi-sempai led me outside the court. I was a bit feeling guilty because it's partly my fault that the others have smoking bumps over their heads. 

" I can't believe I work with those bakas!" 

I looked at Akagi-sempai. His face was really red and I could see smoke coming from his nose. I couldn't help but giggle. It was a REALLY funny sight. 

He just looked at me and gave me an amused look. Then, his face turned serious again and cleared his throat. 

" Ah…gomen. Anou…what is it that you want to tell me sempai?"

" It's about your punishment for missing one of our practices."

" WHAT?! I thought you already forgot about that?! I mean…it's already a LOOONG time ago. And…and it wasn't my fault! It's Bakemono's. I…I photocopied my notes and…and…"

" I'm sorry but a rule's a rule. One missed session means a punishment."

" But…but…"

" For your punishment, you've got to clean the court all by yourself today. And you can't leave unless everything's clean, from the floors to the balls. And, you can't leave unless everyone's gone. Understood?"

" What?! But that's…that's…"

Akagi-sempai just looked at me, determination plastered all over his face. 

_If I know, he just don't want to clean today so he decided to put the burden on me. HAH! I guess I have no other choice then…_

" Okay…"

" YOSH!" He gave me a slap on the back, which almost sent me to topple on the ground, " You better start now if you want to finish early. It looks like it's going to rain really hard later."

" Anou…does ojii-san knows about this?"

" Hai."

" And what did he say?"

" He just…laughed."

_LAUGHED?! Ojiisan could be really weird sometimes…_

And with that, Akagi-sempai went back inside the court. He was immediately bombarded by Sakuragi-kun and Mitsui-kun but he just brushed them off. 

**MITSUI**

I saw Ayami-chan enter the court looking as if she has the world on her back. I immediately went over her side while Sakuragi continued on pestering Akagi. 

I asked her what Akagi said to her and she relayed everything to me. After that, I joined Sakuragi in pestering Akagi but he won't budge. Then Sakuragi went on annoying Akagi, which eventually led to some barbaric events. 

I, on the other hand, volunteered to stay here with her and help her clean. Ayami-chan refused my offer, saying that she can handle everything and she can't afford to be a burden to me. I tried convincing her once more but she won't give in. 

So, after a few minutes, we all bid goodbye to her. 

Or so I thought.

  
**RUKAWA**

I've got to practice some more so I just stayed inside the men's room until everyone's gone. When I went outside to start my 'private' practices, I saw that do'ahou ononoko waving outside. When she turned around, she gave me this surprised look and then this disgusted look then went over to the place where the cleaning materials were placed.

_So, she's here to clean the court all by herself. How very nice of her…_

_Is she thinking that I would eventually help her? CHE! Not in a million years, do'ahou!_

And with that, I got a ball and started practicing.

**AYAMI**

_What is the Bakemono doing here?! He's supposed to be on his way home right?!_

_This is VERY degrading…I hope he doesn't make fun of me or he'll gonna regret that he decided to stay here._

Then, I saw him get a ball and started playing. 

_ARGH!!!! Is he always this stupid or is he making a special effort today?! Can't he see I'm supposed to be cleaning?! HOW can I clean if he's playing over there?!_

_HAH! I should just start with this side first. I'm in no mood to enter a battle with him right now._

I got a mop and started to run from one end of the court to the other. 

" HORA! HORA! HORA!!!!"

_THIS IS FUN!_

**~ After 30 minutes ~**

**AYAMI**

" KAH! KAH! (gulp) KAH! KAH! (gulp) KAH! KAH! (gulp) KAH! KAH! (gulp)"

_FINALLY! I'm almost finished. The only remaining part for me to clean is the side where the Bakemono's still happily playing, oblivious to the fact that I'm sweating like a pig here.  
  
_

I went over to the bleachers and sat there for a while to take a short rest. I got my bottle of water and started drinking every drop in it. _AHH! That tastes so good. _

Then, sensing that Bakemono still has no plan to stop practicing, I decided to watch him first. 

I've got to admit that he's a really good player and the 'ace' of Shohoku. He's so determined to win every game and he gives everything he has. I can see why many girls admire him. I would also, if he'd just stop acting like some VIP person. He just goes WAAAY too overboard sometimes.

_Like now. I wish he would stop already…I'm tired and I still have a lot of things to do. _

_Can't he give his body a break?! I wouldn't be surprised if he collapses in their next game… _

Then, it started to rain.

_GREAT! My day just keeps on getting better and better._

**RUKAWA**

She had been staring at me as if it's her first time to see someone play basketball. Not that I care. I'm already used to girls staring at me while I'm playing. It's just that, her stares are somewhat different from the others. It's as if she's analyzing my every move. Very disturbing…

" Oi! When are you planning to stop and go home?"

" ………………………………."

" Look, it's already late and I still have a lot of assignments to do. How can I start doing them if I'm stuck here waiting for you to finish your practice? Akagi-sempai will be very mad at me if he sees this place dirty and I can't finish cleaning and go home if you won't go away! So could you just practice tomorrow?"

" No."

" If I throw a stick, will you leave?"

" Do'ahou."

" Fine! Be an asshole. I'd just shine the balls first."

She went to the side of the court where the basket of balls was placed and started shining them while giving me a very nice glare once in a while. I just continued practicing.

Then, the lights flickered. _Uh-oh…not a good sign._

I looked at do'ahou ononoko and saw that she's thinking the same thing because she's shining the balls really fast while mumbling some curses under her breath.

_Guess I should stop now…I'm already tired anyway._

" Oi!" I threw her the ball. She caught it. _Nice reflexes…_

" Do I look like a hoop to you?"

"  ……………………………….."

" HAH! Forget it. Just get out of my sight."

" Do'ahou."

I turned my back and was already on my way to the shower room when she spoke.

" Oi Bakemono! I know you're trying to annoy me but I know you like me…"

_WHAT THE?! How did she…how can she possibly know?! Am I that obvious?! Am I --_

" …I can practically see your tail wagging furiously!"

**AYAMI**

I saw Bakemono pick up a stray ball and threw it at my direction. Of course, I caught it. I have amazing reflexes. Then he continued walking while clenching and unclenching his fist.

" THANK YOU!"

" Do'ahou."

_Finally! I can now start cleaning his side._

I picked up the mop and started cleaning the floor. The rain got heavier and the lights began to flicker even more.

_HAH! I better finish this immediately. I already have a bad feeling about this…_

KZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!!! (lightning and thunder galore)

_FASTER AYAMI FASTER! YOU CAN DO IT!  GANBATTE AYAMI! JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE…FASTER! FAS--_

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

**RUKAWA**

The lights went out. GREAT. JUST GREAT. _How am I supposed to dress up?_

_HUH? Why is that do'ahou screaming like that? The lights just went out. It's not the end of the world or anything. _

I heard running footsteps leading to this room. Then there was a loud bang outside the door.

_Now what?!  _

" Bakemono! I know you're inside. Will you let me in?"

" ……………………….."

" Please?!"

" I'm naked."

" I don't care! I just want to have a companion."

" I'm NAKED."

" SO WHAT?! It's not like I'm CRAVING to take a look or even a glimpse at your overly pale and sickening body. That sight would just make me want to puke and would really scare the hell out of me! So please, LET ME IN!!!!"

_Did she actually think that I'd let her in after insulting me like that?! Do'ahou…_

" Hey! Open up…it's really creepy here. What if ghosts suddenly appear in front of me? Or aliens? Or monsters?"

" They'd be scared to see you."

" Not as scared when they see YOU."

" Do'ahou."

" Fine! Be a jerk. I'd just wait here. If something happens to me, it's all your fault."

**~ After 10 minutes ~**

**AYAMI**

_Kami-sama…kami-sama….kami-sama…kami-sama…kami-sama…_

The rain just keeps on getting heavier by the minute. Then, the door opened. I saw an outline of a very tall man emerge from inside the room.

" Bakemono, is that you?"

" No."

_Baka Bakemono…_" Good. I thought that I have to spend the whole night with him. That will be a very miserable experience, ne?'

" Do'ahou."

" HAHAHAHA! I just love to annoy you."

" ……………………………"

" So, do you have any umbrella or raincoat or anything we could use to get us out of here?"

" You're the girl scout."

" So…I would take that as no?"

" …………………………."

" No answer means yes. Let's just go over there and get my bag. I think I have a candle there and some matches."

I saw a blurry image of Bakemono having this stupid look on his face and looking at me as if I'm the weirdest girl he had ever seen. I realized immediately why he's giving me THAT look.

" NO. We used it during our Chemistry class remember? Ah! I forgot…you skipped that class today."

" Oh…"

" Baka! Did you actually think I bring candles and matches just for the fun of it?"

He nodded. HE NODDED! 

" Ehehehe…well done! You're doing a really nice job being yourself- a 100% idiot."

_The nerve of this guy…there are several people in this world that I find unbearably loathsome, and startlingly enough, he's all of them. Why, of all people, do I have to be stuck with HIM?!_

" Let's just stop this…this… garbage talk. C'mon, let's go. I think I placed my bag somewhere over there."

I took his hand and made our way to the bleachers.

**RUKAWA**

She's holding my hand. No girl, besides my mother, has ever held my hand before.

_Ugh! I should wash my hands later on. Full of germs…_[The act of denial…here we go again…~_^]

_Weird…why am I feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden? Why is it getting hot? _[No hentai thinking here ok?]

" Hey…you ok? I felt your hand tense a little bit. You cold?"

" ……………………………………."

" Ah….don't tell me no girl has ever held your hand before? That would be REALLY unbelievable."

"………………………………………."

" You know, you're one of those people who would be enormously improved by death. At least at that time, you'd have a valid reason to be this silent."

" Do'ahou."

" You know, you're REALLY -- hey! There's my bag. Now let's see…um…er…ah! Found it."

She shoved a really big candle in front of my face. " Here! Hold it while I look for the matches."

She rummaged inside her bag. She took out some books, notebooks, papers, a pencil case, two bento boxes, a CD player, some CDs, a stack of letters with hearts all over them, her pillow, her first aid kit, a picture frame, a --

" WHERE are those damn matches?!"

She held her bag upside down that sent a bunch of crumpled pieces of paper to slide down.

" That's a trash bag."

" You know, you have an ABSOLUTELY beautiful and mesmerizing voice. WHY spoil it NOW, of all times?!"

_She's really weird. One moment she gets mad at me for not being talkative enough and now that I'm talking, she's telling me to shut up?! Definitely weird…_

" And for your information, these papers were sent to me because of you. Want to know why?"

" ……………………………"

" I'm still telling you. Did you know that one-fourth of these were sent to me by girls who want to either poison me or strangle me to death? Did you know that one-half of these were from girls who want to burn me in a stake because they think I'm a witch? And did you know that the remaining one-fourth were from girls who want to mutilate my body to tiny pieces and feed it to lowly bottom-feeders like you? And do you know why?"

" ……………………….."

" BECAUSE, they think I'm such a harm to their beloved and worshiped 'Rukawa-kuuuun!'"

" Oh…"

" OH?! That's what I get? OH?! How very comforting…" 

" Do'ahou."

" Well, it doesn't really matter. I'm already used to it anyway. It's really creepy at first but as time went by, I've come to finally realize that this school's just made up of stupid and pathetic girls who have boring lives so they decided to worship a boring person like you."

" ………………………………"

_She sure loves to annoy me and frankly, she's doing a VERY good job._

" Hey! Finally found the matches. Place the candle on the floor."

" I'm not your servant."

" Just do it ok? In case you haven't noticed, it's getting pretty cold already."

I placed the candle on the floor and after a few seconds, there was light.

**AYAMI**

" See…isn't that much better?" I looked at Bakemono and grimaced, " You look REALLY disgusting. You look like you've come straight out of the grave. What's with those dark circles around your eyes? And those sunken cheeks? Is that the latest fashion trend?"

" Do'ahou." 

" Hey, have you been skipping meals again? I knew I shouldn't have left you…"

" I'm FINE by myself."

" Okay. No need to get angry."

" ………………………….."

" ………………………….."

" ……………………………."

" Hey, you hungry?"

" No."

I heard his stomach grumble. He looked away. I rolled my eyes.

" You're stomach betrayed you. Here, I think I have some food left here."

**RUKAWA**

_Stupid stomach…_

I looked at her as she fumbled again inside her bag. Then she took out her bento boxes.

" Here. Eat Mitsui-kun's left-overs."

_WHAT?! I'm hungry, but I'm not desperate!_

" What? They're not spoilt or anything."

" …………………………………"

" Fine. Eat mine then. Sheesh…you're pickier than a girl. Maybe you're really gay…hey! It was just a joke. You don't have to glare at me like that." 

She began eating and I just kept on staring at her. After a few minutes, I saw that she still looks fine so I began eating too.

**AYAMI**

_Baka Bakemono! Do I always have to prove to him anything I say?! Why can't he trust me?! Baka…_

" Hey…going back to our previous topic…are you gay?"

" ………………………………."

He stopped eating and glared at me. I saw him clench the chopsticks in a dangerous way. I could sense that he was debating with himself on what he'd do with it: poke me in the eye or just stake it through my body.  


" OKAY! You don't have to answer that…I think I already know your answer."

" Good."

He continued eating as if nothing happened. As for me, I thanked Kami-sami for letting me live another day.

But, it seems that I've let my stupid side get the better of me today….

**RUKAWA**

" SO, let's SUPPOSE you're not gay…"

_Did she mix any kind of drugs in her food?!_

I glared at her again and made myself look more determined to use the chopstick as a lethal weapon.

" I said SUPPOSE ok? It means, I'm not really saying you're gay cause we're just assuming here…unless you really are and you're just trying to hide it by scaring me like that…"

" ……………………………" 

_One more provoking word from her and this chopstick will be the end of her!_

  
" Fine. You're REALLY not gay…I got that now! Thank you for clarifying that to me."

" …………………………………"

" But why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

**AYAMI**

I saw a muscle twitch under Bakemono's eye. That's the second time already. The first one was when I was explaining what 'suppose' means.  
  


" So, why don't you have a girlfriend yet?"

" ………………………………….."

" I mean, you're so popular that you could have different girls under your sweaty and smelly arms every minute but no…you still remain single. Why? Is it because you prefer…men?"

" Do'ahou."

" C'mon…just answer my question."

" Why the sudden interest?"

" I'm just…curious."

" Why?"

" Because…if you have a girl or a boy, whichever you prefer, by your side, somebody would have been taking care of you and therefore preventing you to look the way you look right now. You should have seen the way you ate my food…it made me think that you've not eaten for days and those black circles around your eyes and sunken cheeks were added evidences for your obviously poor health."

" So what?" 

" What do you mean by that?"

" Why bother?"

" I said I was just curious. Don't you know the meaning of curious? But then again, you don't know the meaning of most words. You don't even know other insulting word besides do'ahou! And --"

" No time for that."

" What?" 

" NO TIME, do'ahou."

" That's all?! No 'tabloidal' reasons like you once had a girlfriend but she died or you were once heartbroken and promised yourself to never love again or you like this girl but she already likes someone else or because there are still people who are apprehensive to male-male relationships or --"

" NO."

" You know what, this only proves one thing…"  
" ………………………………"

" You're a REALLY boring person, do you know that?"

" YES."

" Fine. Let's just continue eating…"

**RUKAWA**

We ate our food in silence. I was ECSTATIC during that time because finally, she stopped asking me those annoying and silly questions. 

After a few more minutes, we finished eating all the food stacked inside her bag.

She proceeded to clean her bento box with the water flowing from the gutter of the roof while I just stared at her. Then she got the mop and started mopping the floor again. Apparently, she was finishing her work that was abruptly stopped when the lights went out. She was humming to herself a happy tune while doing that so I just got my CD player and listened to my CDs instead. 

After that, she sat across me. She had her legs crossed in front of her and was busy staring at the fire. After a few minutes, she yawned. She got her pillow inside her bag and laid down on the floor with her back facing me. I just stared at her. After a few minutes, I felt sleepy too.

While I was preparing myself to lie down, she suddenly spoke, which startled me cause I thought she was already sleeping. Good thing she had her back turned or I'll never hear the end of her teasing.

" Anou…it's been a long time since we last ate together, ne?"

" Hn…"

" And it's been a long time since the last time we talked, ne?"

" Hn…"

She turned around and looked at me. Then, she smiled.

" Well, I just would like to tell you that it's nice doing it again…arigatou."

Then, she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she was asleep. She looked peaceful and happy.

I don't know but I suddenly felt…comfortable, just by looking at her sleeping figure.

But I know that's impossible. Nobody could feel comfortable just by looking at someone who's sleeping. Especially if that someone is do'ahou ononoko.

So, I just laid down on the floor, dismissing that crazy feeling that took over me. A cold wind passed by, which sent the fire on the candle to go out. 

After a few seconds, I also fell asleep…  

_" You know you love someone when you could just sit by the fire,_

_And look at that someone while sleeping,_

_Liking that peaceful feeling that's building inside your heart…" _

/Anonymous /  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


~_^ MY! MY!

So…what do you think? I really can't say anything about this chap. This is actually NOT the original idea of what's supposed to happen. To tell you the truth, the original piece was deleted…or rather attacked by a virus. It REALLY annoyed the hell out of me to the point that I actually cried and screamed offensive words at our computer (as if that helps!). I was supposed to upload chap. 13 last week but because of that stupid virus, I have to write EVERYTHING again.

SO, I hope you understand the late update and if you ever find this chap confusing or hideous or too long (14 pages…wow!) or full of OOC on Rukawa's part, I'm REALLY sorry…and this is not yet the end of their "adventures" inside the court! Next chap, something will be revealed about Ayami's past…

And one more thing…I would like to ask all of you if you could R&R akuma-tenshi's fic entitled "Do You Belive In Faith?"  under Saiyuki. It's a good fic, trust me! (OI Eri! This is NOT a free ad…PAY ME ok? Hehehehe…~_^)

BTW, I just finished watching all 13 episodes and 2 OAVs of Gravitation and I've got only one word to describe it…COOLNESS!!!! It was really nice! I thought I wouldn't like it because it's a shounen-ai anime (not much of a fan) but after watching it, I was craving for more! It was really nice and funny and sweet and…full of bishounens!!! (SHINDOU SHUICHI IS MINE! ^_^ à looks like Omi of Weiss Kreuz/Knight Hunters) The sounds were also nice. All in all, Gravitation is a nice anime so I recommend it to all of you to watch it.

So, before I start raving AGAIN about Gravitation…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^


	14. Dreaming of the Past

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: This fic's purpose is…SECRET!!! Hehehe…..~_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me, k? ^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no "" or italicized means their thoughts

to the last **** means her dream

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! And I'm glad you found the previous chap "nice" even if it's full of stupid things…yeah, Rukawa's in denial (as always!)

~ kyo: TY for reviewing! And again, for your request to make this an ayamiXsakuragi fic, maybe next time, k?

**~ **ruruoni: TY for reviewing! I was surprised to see your review…It's an honor to receive a review from you. ^_^

* Now, on with my story, shall we… (A continuation of the last chapter ~_^ )

CHAPTER 14: Dreaming of the Past

**AYAMI** (dreaming)

Where am I? ARE? THAT girl looks just like me way back when…

Matte…this scene seems awfully too familiar…

Why am I dreaming about this NOW?! I don't want to remember this! Please stop this…

LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!

**** It was a rainy Wednesday afternoon. I was inside my classroom playing and eating with my friends. Then, Kirisawa-sensei suddenly asked me to go to the principal's office. I was reluctant at first but she said that the principal's got some news for me. 

When I reached there, Asano-sensei asked me to sit down. He had this sad expression on his face. He cleared his throat then all of a sudden, he reached out and hugged me. 

What a hentai!

" Anou…would you kindly let me go?"

" G…go…gomen.nasai.Sakimoto-san…" 

 " Anou…Asano-sensei, are you ok? Did I do something REALLY terrible that it even made you cry?"

" Iie…gomen. I don't know how to break this news too you. It's just so….sudden….and unlikely…and sad."

" WHAT are you talking about? Could you please elaborate?"

" Gomen ne? It's just that your…your okaa-san's…my good friend…Mrs. Ikeda…"

" I know who my mother is! What happened to her?"

" She's…Ruriko's…dead." 

After saying that, he burst into tears while I just stared at him.

_This is just a joke right? After all, April Fool's Day is just around the corner…yeah…that must be it…_

" HA! HA! That was a good one. Pretty low and lame…but, you got me. So, what's the catch?"

" Gomen nasai…I know you're just confused and trying really hard to deny the truth but --"

" Wait… I get it. You're just bored so you decided to make fun of your students, right?"

" Gomen, Sakimoto-san. It's the truth. Your otosan called before break."

 " NO! Is this some kind of joke?! Because if it is, it's not funny! I tried not to humiliate you but you've gone too far now. Did you actually believed that I'd fall for that crap?! MY MOM'S NOT DEAD! She was perfectly fine this morning. She…she threw a pillow on my face when I didn't want to get up from my bed. She…she made my favorite breakfast. She even hugged me and…and kissed me on my forehead and made me bento and…"

" There were just too many of them. I'm sorry."

" Too many what?! Too many household chores?! NO WAY! No one can die like that!"__

" Bees. Too many bees. She stepped on some beehives while tending your garden this morning."

" NO! You're just a stupid liar!"

He tried pulling me close but I just pushed him away.

" Don't touch me! You're just a liar and a hentai! People can't die just because they were bitten by bees?! I'm not stupid to believe that lame story! So if you know what's best for you, just say that this is just a prank and I'll let you live another day in this school!" 

_I can't believe I'm saying this to our principal. HAH! He deserved it! He's a jerk…lying about my okaa-san being dead. Baka…_

" Ayami-chan…please calm down."

" CALM DOWN?! After telling me my okaa-san's dead out of the blue?! BAKA!" 

_I want to get out of here. I want to go home and see okaa-san waiting for me on our doorway._ _I want to see her!_

" Get out of my way!"

" Ayami-chan…"

" I said back off! " 

And with that, I reached out for anything that I can throw at him. There was a fishbowl and a container full of pencils and pens. I snatched up the container, then turned and flung it at him really hard. The pencils and pens flew all over the place. 

" GET OUT!!!!" I shouted, " Back off! I hate you! You're a baka and a liar, sensei!"

" Ayami-chan, please…"

I picked up the fish bowl and dumped it over at sensei, fish and all. I ducked under his arms and ran from that damned place. There were so many students and teachers outside but I don't care.

I ran downstairs and went out to the rain. I got my bike and was ready to go when I noticed that it has a flat tire.

_Stupid bike! I'll never EVER use a bicycle again! _

So, I just ran all the way home. I've got no other choice anyway.

_I have to go home! I'll prove to that baka that he's lying! Then I'll make sure he'll be suspended from our school. _

When I reached our house, I hurriedly went inside.

" OKAA-SAN! TADAIMA!" 

_Please answer me back. Please…_

But, to my dismay, no one answered. I screamed again but still, no one answered. 

_Maybe she just went out to buy some groceries! Yeah…that's right._

That's when I noticed something outside. I saw some of my neighbors looking at me and whispering with each other. Some were crying while some were just looking down with a sad expression on their faces. 

_So sensei also asked these morons to work with him eh? _

Even if it was raining so hard outside, I still went out to tell them to mind their own business and stop acting like fools. As I was about to cross our lawn, I felt something break under my shoes. When I looked at it, I was taken aback. It was okaa-san's necklace. I also saw that her gardening tools were scattered all over the ground. The flowers were all trampled and there, lying near those damn flowers, were a bunch of beehives. 

_NO! This is not happening! She….she just left these here. She just went out to buy some groceries! And these beehives….they're fake. We can't possibly have this number of bees living in our garden!  _

But I know deep inside I was wrong.

" DIE YOU STUPID BEES!" 

I crushed the beehives under my foot. Some of my neighbors tried to pacify me but I just pushed them away. 

_I don't want them! I want my okaa-san! _

Then, I knelt down and began to cry. The rain just kept on falling, as if trying to depress me even more. After that, everything went black…

**~ Fast Forward: Sunday ~**

I didn't go to school for the past few days mainly because I have pneumonia. But, even if I'm not sick, I'd rather stay here and cry than go to that stupid place and be consoled and pitied by pathetic people I don't even know. 

Otosan's really worried about me because I locked myself up in my room and didn't even bother to eat. 

But I don't care. I'm too tired to think and do anything. 

It was a gloomy Sunday. It's the day of okaasan's funeral. It was still raining very hard. I could hear people walking around and talking downstairs. I got up and looked out the window. There was a black car out there. I saw people coming up the walk, all of them wearing black. 

_STUPID! Don't they know that okaa-san HATES black?!. _

I saw a priest come in. I could hear otosan greeting people downstairs. I also saw some of my classmates, Kirisawa-sensei, and baka Asano-sensei come in and give their condolences to otosan. And then it got very, very quiet. I pressed my ear to the door, listening. The priest was starting to read his sermon.

"There are no words that I could say that could begin to express the grief we feel for our beloved Ruriko-san."

_Beloved? How can he love her when he doesn't even know her? Baka….._

"One word that must keep going through our heads is – 'why?' Why would God take this sweet mother from us?"

_Why? Why HER? Why not one of my stupid neighbors? Why not Asano-sensei? Why HER?!  _

_I could come out now. Otosan would be inside the viewing room, listening to that stupid priest. He wouldn't see me if I came out._

Quickly, I opened my door to a crack. I tiptoed from my door to the top of the stairs. Very quietly, I crouched on the top step. I could hear the sermon more clearly now.

"There are no clear answers but there is comfort in knowing that she is cared for."

_CARED FOR?! BY WHOM?!  _Who would take care of her? SHE NEEDS ME AND OTOSAN!__

"So while I can't give you an answer, I can tell you that God has chosen Ruriko-san for some very special purpose."

_What purpose? Her purpose is to be with us, her family! _

I went a little farther down the steps. I could now see the inside of the viewing room. I didn't want to go inside that room. No. I just wanted to…be closer, maybe.

"And we must find solace in knowing that Ruriko-san is now in God's care. And now, I would like all of us to close our eyes, bow our heads, and pray for the repose of her soul."

_In God's care? I don't want okaa-san under his care. I want her to be HERE!_

Quietly, I slipped inside the room and looked around. All of them were praying with eyes closed while crying so no one saw me come forward to the front corner of the room where the coffin was placed. 

I didn't want to look at it. 

But I did… I had to… Just to make sure. 

Slowly, I went over to the coffin and looked inside.

_OKAA-SAN!  ___

I stroked the glass cover. " Your face…it's so puffy. You look fatter than me now, you know. Oh God, it must hurt so much! Damn those stupid bees…I'm gonna make them pay for doing this to you. I promise…"

I stepped back. " Baka…I told you. You shouldn't have planted those damn flowers there. Those freaky plants would just attract bees. Look at what they've done to you!"

I bent close again. " Okaa-san, wake up. Come with me. You promised me we'd go shopping this weekend remember? You said it's bad to break promises…and…and you said you'd watch my class play next week. I will be the princess remember? You were so excited when I told you that and you said you'd make me the prettiest girl this place will ever see…"

Tears were now starting to flow from my eyes. I was losing hope.  

" Cmon okaa-san. Wake up! Snap out of it already!" 

But she didn't move no matter how hard I try to call her. 

Didn't…

I reached out to touch her. " Your face…does it hurt really bad? Demo…you're still beautiful. Do you know how much I envy you? You always look good even if you just finished gardening and you're all sweaty and full of dirt. You always give me this radiant smile even if I did something wrong. You always make otosan smile when he's stressed out. That's why otosan loves you very much…that's why I love you. So please…wake up…please…"

Suddenly, it was very quiet. No one was praying anymore. Otosan was already standing beside me.

" Ayami-chan…." he said softly.

I turned to him. " I have to get okaa-san to come with me. C'mon, help me!"

Otosan took me in his arms, held my face against his chest. " Ayami-chan! She's…gone!"

I looked up at him. It was very quiet in the room. 

"She said…she PROMISED she'll never leave my side. She promised…SHE PROMISED!"

Then I ran up again to my room. 

_Okaa-san's really dead! She really left me…_

Then I cried and cried all day long. I prayed that this was just all a dream but I know deep inside, it's not.

It was still raining outside and it became heavier every minute. 

~ **Fast Forward: After a year or so ~**

" Ayami-chan…be a good girl, ne? Don't bring troubles to your ojii-san and obaa-san. I promise I'd call you if I have some spare time. I promise I'll write to you every month."

" Arigatou otosan. Anou…gambatte ne? And please keep your promise. I'd be looking forward for them. And don't worry…I'm not mad at you. I understand everything."

_I'm such a liar. " I'm not mad at you" ?! Of course I am! _

_You're leaving me for your damn work! Your job is more important than your own daughter. You love your work more than you love me!_

Then, otosan was gone. Later that night, it rained. 

That was the last time I ever heard anything from my own father… ****

_Please stop….I don't want to see these things anymore. I had enough already! _

Everything turned black. 

_It's so cold in here. _

Then, I started to cry really hard. I've never felt so lonely in my whole life…

_My parents left me. They don't love me. Both of them broke their promises._

_I'm all alone…_

_I will never have somebody…_

_All alone…_

~ **Meanwhile: Shohoku Basketball Court ~**

**RUKAWA**

_HOHUM…_

_It's still raining… I wonder what time is it?_

I reached out for some matches and lit the candle. 

_There! Much better. _

I looked at my watch. It's already 10:00 pm. 

_HUH? What's that noise? It's as if someone's crying…_

Then, I looked at do'ahou ononoko and was surprised to tears flowing out of her eyes.

_What's her problem? Is it because of something I've done? __But….she shouldn't just cry there. She knows how I hate to see a girl crying in front of me. Do'ahou…  [Rukawa, Rukawa…~_^]_

Then, I impulsively went over to her side, knelt down, and shook her.

" Oi! Wake up, do'ahou!"

I saw more tears flow out of her eyes. 

" Oi! Do'ahou…"

I saw her open her eyes. When she saw me kneeling beside her, she quickly sat up and wiped her tears. Her eyes were really red. 

_I wonder what's wrong with her?_

" Go…Gomen nasai Ru…Bakemono..." 

Then, she looked at me. From the look on her face, it seems she had a very VERY bad dream.  

" How…how long have I been sleeping?"

I just shrugged. 

"Oh…" 

She then looked at the fire. She seems to be lost in her own thoughts.

_Something's really troubling her…_

" Oi…"

She looked up at me. I saw more tears starting to build up on her eyes. Suddenly, she started crying again.

" Oi! You don't have to --"

But she's unstoppable. Her hands were already covering her face and she was just sitting there, crying. 

 "Oi! Daijou --" 

I didn't get to finish asking her because she had already placed her head on my chest and had already started to cry on my shirt. 

_Ugh! What should I do? Maybe I should push her? Or I should make fun of her for being a crybaby? Or I could just stand up and go to the other side and sleep again? _

But my actions surprised me. I lifted my left arm and placed it on the back of her head while my other hand was on her back. It felt like this was the only choice I had. After that, she cried even more.

She was shaking all over. She felt so fragile…like she would suddenly break down if I do or say something wrong to her. I've never held anyone like this before.

I stroke her hair. It was very soft. 

My mom used to do that to me when I was a kid and I find it very comforting.

I suddenly felt something. I felt relaxed…needed…and I liked it. 

So, we just stayed in that position for I don't know how long.

Honestly, I don't want this moment to end. Maybe the crying part had to stop now but for the other parts, I was wishing deep inside me that we would always stay like that…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  MY! MY! ~_^

That was sad wasn't it? I got the idea of her mother's death from the movie "My Girl". It was a strange reason but it's still possible right? I told you I'd tell Ayami's story in this chapter… 

The last part was sweet…I think. But, this is still not the end. I tried to think of a dream for Rukawa but I failed…sorry! And sorry again for OOC's on Rukawa's part. I just couldn't help it…GOMEN! ~_^

Next chapter, Ayami will explain to Rukawa why she suddenly cried like that and Ayami's savior will finally come to her rescue. In the meantime…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^


	15. Why Does It Rain?

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: My purpose is to bring entertainment to the bored…I think… **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me k? ^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                     " their lines"

     (the situation)                    no ""  or italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

~ kyo: TY for reviewing! I responded to your other message right? Anyways, I'm glad you still read my story even though I'm not pairing my OC to Sakuragi. 

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! I'm glad my fic made you happy…BEES SUCK big time! ~_^

~ geneveiva: TY for reviewing! Yeah…romance is really in the air…^_^

~ minori, kitsune, and shigure-no-sukebe: TY for reviewing! I was really surprised to see the three of you review my story at the same time but I guess it can't be helped…you three are bound to do crazy things once you get together anyway…I pity the people at the coffee shop though…(shaking her head vigorously) ^_^

~ mitchigirl: TY for reviewing! Wait…are you saying that you only reviewed my fic cause you like the no. 14?! Uguu…

~ akuma-tenshi (shigure-no-sukebe): TY for reviewing…again! Now, about your novel-like reviews…I really appreciate them. And I'm sorry if my story's getting sappier and sappier…I'm just in the mood right now to make sappy stories…Why? S-E-C-R-E-T! ^_^ Hehehe…

* Now, on with my story, shall we…(Still, a continuation of the last chapter ~_^ )

CHAPTER 15: Why Does It Rain?

**AYAMI**

I cried and cried after recalling all those painful memories. That's when I noticed that I was crying at Bakemono's chest thus wetting his shirt with my tears in the process, and his arms were around me. 

_God! This is so embarrassing…_

I quickly pulled away from him, blushing.

" G…go…gomen nasai. I didn't mean to suddenly cry like that."

" ………………………………" 

He stared at me for a few seconds then went away. He sat across my place, acting as if nothing happened.

" Anou….gomen." 

He just shrugged. I was still blushing.

" Anou…what time is it?"

" 10:05."

I quickly began to think of something to say, " O…ojii-san might be worried about me now. I wonder why nobody's still coming here…"

" Rain's heavy."

" Souka…"

" …………………………"

" …………………………"

" Your…your family might be worried about you now."

" …………………………"

" After all, 4 hours had already passed since we got stranded here and --"

" I live by myself. "

" Oh…"

" ……………………….."

" I didn't know…sorry."

" Nobody knows…except you."

I didn't know whether I should feel proud of this 'achievement' or not so I just nodded and looked away.

" Anou…arigatou."

" For what?"

" For not leaving me while I was sleeping. And for….you know, doing THAT while I was crying."

" Do'ahou."

" You know, 'You're welcome' would be a more appropriate answer." 

" ……………………………"

" Fine. I'm still thanking you anyway." 

Then we just stared at the fire. The rain was still getting heavier and heavier. 

_STUPID RAIN!_

I could feel that my cheeks were still hot. That means, I was still blushing.

_THAT was really humiliating. Thank God he's acting civilized about it._

RUKAWA 

_She looks alright now… _

_I can't believe I told her that I was living alone….that's supposed to be my secret. _

I saw her staring at the fire. Then she looked up at me.

" Oi bakemono…"

" ………………………………" 

" Why are you living by yourself?"

I just shrugged. I don't feel like discussing my life with her. Not now…not ever.

" C'mon…tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

" None of your business."

" Well…I was just trying to have a conversation with you. No need to get angry ok?"

" Do'ahou." 

Silence followed. But, she's really talkative.

" Why do you think does it rain?"

" Do'ahou."

" For once, will you just answer my question properly?"

I can't believe she doesn't know the answer…even I know the reason why it rains. 

_She's really a do'ahou ononoko…._

" Oi! What's your answer?"

" Water cycle…do'ahou."

" I KNOW the water cycle. What I meant was, why do YOU think does it rain. Meaning, your own reason or theory."

" …………………………………………"

" So, you have no theory. Want to hear mine?" 

I grunted. She'd still tell me anyway even if I say no.

" I think it rains whenever something bad or tragic happens to people. Perfect example: Me." 

" ………………………………"  
" You see, I never really liked rain. As a matter of fact, I HATE every single drop of it. It's like, it only rains when something bad will happen to me or the weather just likes to annoy me. I'll give you some examples. First, it always rains when it's my birthday. I NEVER had a sunny celebration. Second, I can't go out of the house because my parents don't want me to get sick so I'll just watch enviously at the kids playing outside. It's a bummer, really." 

" …………………………….." 

" Third, it was raining when…when otosan left me at ojii-san's house. You know, to work abroad. And…my fourth and last reason is…"

She seems to be thinking twice whether she should tell me her last reason or not. 

_Maybe it's something too…personal. _

 " You don't have to tell me."

" No! I…I like to tell you." 

" Hn……"

" My last reason is…it was also raining when….when okaa-san…died." 

She said this very softly…and very sadly. 

I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say to her. And most of all, I don't even know how to react so I just stared at her with my usual expressionless face.

_HAH! I knew I should have watched those soap operas on TV…what should I do now?!_

**AYAMI**

_There…I've said it. I actually feel lighter now._

I saw Bakemono looking down on the floor. It looks like he was contemplating on something that's really serious. 

_Was my story too emotional for his usually aloof life? _

_Is he thinking of ways to handle this kind of situation because he doesn't know what to do now? _

_Was he even listening to me?  _

" Gomen…"

I was surprised at Bakemono's reply. 

" Gomen?! For what?"

" Nothing…"

I smiled. He just looked away.

_So this is the only thing he could think of eh?_

_He should really be exposed in different kinds of situations requiring different kinds of emotions one of these days…_

" Your apology for unknown reasons is still accepted."

" Do'ahou."

I smiled again and looked at the fire. The candle's already getting smaller and smaller. 

" When did she die?"

I looked up and saw that he was looking intently at me.

" When I was 12 years old. That was a very traumatic start for my puberty years. I guess that's why I became this violent and unlady-like. I had no motherly guidance during those times when I'm hormonally unbalanced." 

" How?"

" Stung by hundreds of stupid bees."

" Bees?"

" Yep…bees. You know, those yellow with black stripes honey-loving insects? Those kind of bees…I never knew how deadly their sting could be till they decided to kill okaa-san…"

" Otosan?" 

" He promised that he'd write to me and call me once he gets there but up to now, I haven't received even a post-it or a voice message from him. Hah! Even a message in a bottle or a letter delivered by pigeons or owls or whatever type of animal will do. But, I guess he's just too busy with his work to even check if I'm still okay and alive here."

I stared at the flickering fire. It was the perfect symbol for what I'm feeling right now towards otosan. All those pent-up emotions came flowing out again and I felt like crying once more.

" You'd look uglier if you cry."

I looked up at Bakemono then rolled my eyes. 

" Baka…" 

Unexpectedly, I wiped my tears.

" Do'ahou."

**RUKAWA**

THAT was really unexpected. She actually opened up to me. 

TO ME…of all the people out there who knows her?

Somehow, I felt like a different person…and I like it.

" Anou…bakemono, can I ask you something?" 

" Hn……"

" Why do you want to go to America?"

" Why?"

" I'm just curious…and because I think that's the reason why you're behaving really odd these past few days."

" …………………………………"

" ……………………………….."

" To be the best."

" In basketball?"

" Hn……"

" That's your only reason?" 

" …………………………………"

" Why?"

" ………………………………….."

" Why do you want to be the best? To get scholarship? But you're rich right? You can easily pay the tuition and --"

" To prove my worth."

"  Ah…your worth. And how is basketball related to that?"

" That's the only thing I'm good at."

" Oh…okay."

" ………………………………………"

" But that's not true you know."

" ………………………………………"

" You can be a good companion too…sometimes."

" ………………………………………."

" And you're REALLY good at annoying people. And sleeping…and cycling while sleeping! And doing that twirling thing with the ball on one finger…and your good with cats, I think…and you pass some of our tests even though you never attend or you just sleep at that particular class. SEE? There are many things you're good at!"

I don't know if I should thank her because I'm not sure whether she's insulting me or praising me. But, I've got to say that it was really nice of her to point out those things just to prove that I'm also good at other aspects.

" Um…I also want to go to America."

 " ……………………………….."

" I want to follow otosan. To check if he's okay…and to tell him how stupid he is for leaving me behind here without even asking for my consent and for assuming that I'm perfectly fine with everything."

" Then?" 

" Then I'm going to hug him and tell him how much I miss him."

" Do'ahou."

" Well…he's still my father after all…"

" Why you still here?"

" I'm sorry to burst your bubble, your majesty. Am I a being burden to you?" 

" Do'ahou."

" I was just kidding ok? Ojii-san also refused my request. He said I have to finish my studies first. And he also said that otosan might not take good care of me over there because of his work. He said it'd be better if I just stay with them for the meantime that's why I'm still here. Satisfied?"

" ………………………………………….."

**AYAMI**

_I actually told my life story to him…_

_And he actually told me some things about his life…_

_And we actually had a serious conversation…_

_This rain really sucks!_

" Bakemono, don't tell anyone what we've just talked about ok?" 

 " Why tell me?"

I was taken aback by that question. To be honest, I don't know why I even opened up to him. So I opted to answer his question 'Ayami-style' to hide my confusion.

" Maybe because I thought that your brain won't process anything I've just said. After all, you don't talk think most of the time right? And, as an added bonus, you don't talk. So, there's a high possibility that nobody will know anything regarding on what I've just said to you. Unless you suddenly develop skills on how to talk tomorrow, then that leaves me no choice but to cut your tongue out."

" Do'ahou."

" Then, do you promise that you won't tell even a single soul about anything I've said to you?"

" Hmn..."  
 

Then we were both silent. But, you know how much I hate silence.

" Oi Bakemono!"

" Hm?"

" Why do you call me do'ahou or on special times, do'ahou ononoko?" 

" Why Bakemono?"  

" Anou…Because you are one?"

" Same reason."  
" Bakemono!"

" Do'ahou."

Silence again. The candle was already one-fourth of its original size.

~ **Meanwhile ~**

**MITSUI**

"Hai sensei! I'll go over there now. Ah….don't worry. I'm sure she's okay. Hmmm….well, ja!" 

I brought the phone down. It was Anzai-sensei. He asked me to go back to the gym and see if Ayami-chan was alright. She hasn't returned home yet so naturally, sensei was worried about her.

_KUSO! If something bad happened to her, Akagi would be the only one to be blamed. _

With that, I hurriedly picked two umbrellas and ran back to the gym. 

_I hope she's okay…_

~ **Back at the gym ~**

**AYAMI**

" What time is it?"

" 11:00."

" Damn! I still have a lot of things to finish. Bakemono, if we ever get rescued, remind me to buy a watch and an umbrella. And lots of candles…and maybe, if I save enough money, a cellphone too… ok?"

" Do'ahou."

With that, we were silent again. Then I heard faint sounds of footsteps coming from outside.

" Oi! Did you hear that?" 

" ……………………"

" Oi! Did you -- Don't drool over there! I worked hard just to make that shine, baka! Oi! WAKE UP! I can't believe you're sleeping right now…"

Then, the sound became louder and louder. Different images came running through my head.

" Wake up Bakemono! What's if it a serial killer? Or an alien? Or a monster? You've got to protect me if you're a real man! And will you stop drooling on the floor?! OI!!!"

" OI! AYAMI-CHAN! YOU STILL THERE?" 

_Huh? It's Mitsui-kun's voice!_

" Mitsui-kun! Over here!" 

_Finally! Someone came to save me._

**RUKAWA**

I was enjoying every moment pretending I was sleeping while do'ahou ononoko was scared out of her wits when Mitsui came. 

HATE HIM. 

" Mitsui-kun! Thank God you came."

Then she came running to his side. 

_Do'ahou…_

" Are you okay?"

" Hai! How did you know I'm here?"

" Anzai-sensei called me. He said you haven't returned yet so he asked me to come over here and see if you're ok. Gomen ne? I shouldn't have left you here. So, were you scared?"

" Iie….thanks to Bakemono, I didn't feel bored at all."

" WHAT?! He's here?! Did he do anything to you? C'mon, tell me. I'm gonna make him pay right here, right now!"

_Do'ahou Mitsui…. _

I didn't notice I was beginning to clench my fists.

" Oi! Calm down. He didn't do anything to me ok?"

" If you say so…here! Take this. I'll take you home."

I saw her reach out for the umbrella. Then she went towards me.

" Here. Take it." 

**MITSUI**

_GAH! She's giving MY umbrella to that jerk! _

" Oi! I brought that for YOU."

" I know. But I can't just leave him here. He'll just drool all over the floor I worked my butt off to clean and Akagi-sempai said that I can't leave here unless everyone's gone."

" But --"

" No buts ok?" 

She then turned to Rukawa. " Here. Take it and let's get the hell out of here."

_DON'T TAKE IT. DON'T TAKE IT. DON'T TAKE IT. DON'T--- He took it. _

_Damn you!_

" Good boy, Bakemono."

" Do'ahou."

**RUKAWA**

I had no other choice. It's freezing cold out here and the fire's about to go out so I took the umbrella. 

I gathered up my things, blew the fire on the candle, and walked towards them.  

" Oi Rukawa! Don't destroy it ok?" 

" Do'ahou."

" Hey! No fighting here. Don't want the floor to get dirty…"

" What would you use then?" Mitsui asked Ayami.

" Since your umbrella looks big enough for the two of us, I'll just share with you since you're the one taking me home, ne?"

_She's sharing with him?! She's going home with him?! Why with him?!?!_

I glared at Mitsui. I saw that he was smirking at me. I was about to hit him with my bag when do'ahou ononoko pulled me outside and locked the gym door.

" There! Now, we can all go home!" 

She looked at me and then whispered, " Don't forget your promise, ne?" 

I grunted. Then, she smiled and I just stared at her. 

Suddenly, Mitsui pulled her away. I glared at him. He smirked back. 

" Do'ahou."

**MITSUI**

_HAH! I was right all along. He definitely has a 'thing' for Ayami-chan._

_ Che! I would never give her to him. I don't want his hands touching Ayami-chan._

From then on, since I can't be her boyfriend, I vowed to myself that I would just be like her 'bodyguard'. And as her 'bodyguard', my first task is to protect her from the biggest scum here at Shohoku named Kaede Rukawa. 

_HAH! Payback time you conceited jerk! _

_Glare all you want, I don't care!_

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**AYAMI**

_ARE? What's happening to these two?_

" Oi! Oi! It's getting late and rain's also getting heavier. Shouldn't we all be going home right now?"

" Ah…you're right. Anzai-sensei's really worried about you. C'mon, we better get going."

We were already walking away when I noticed that Bakemono was not moving from his place.

" Oi! You okay? Do you want us to escort you home?"

" Do'ahou."

" Ayami-chan, don't mind him. He's big enough to take care of himself. Ne Rukawa?"

" Do'ahou."

Then I saw them glare at each other.

_I would never understand these two…_

" HAH! You two are hopeless. We better go now before both of you starts fighting. Ja Bakemono!"

With that, I pulled Mitsui-kun away who was smirking like a maniac. 

_I wonder what the hell they're thinking about…._

**MITSUI**

HAH! DIE OF ENVY RUKAWA! THIS TIME **I **GOT THE GIRL! 

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

**RUKAWA**

I watched their retreating backs. I was silently cursing Mitsui for being a much more do'ahou than Sakuragi and Ayami when he turned his head and smirked at me. Then, he placed his arms around do'ahou ononoko's shoulders. 

I was clenching my fists and was ready to run after them and punch him on the face, though I don't know why, when I saw Ayami hit him with her bag on his stomach.

" Can't you stop being a hentai?! Sheesh…because of that, I'm taking this umbrella all to myself." 

" Oi! Ayami-chan, wait for me!"

_HAH! You deserved that, you do'ahou._

But, nothing changed. She was still with Mitsui. Mitsui still had that proud smirk on his face. I was still alone.

THIS SUCKS!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MY! MY! ~_^

Finally, it's finished. Now, Mitsui knows Rukawa's feelings for Ayami. What will he do? Will there be another rival for Rukawa? Why is my story taking so long? How long will this story going to last? Do I make any sense in my stories? Next chapter pls? Let'see….

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^


	16. Getting Lost is Good

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: To continue what I began a few months ago.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me, k? ^_^

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                     " their lines"

     (the situation)                    no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**~ **SenRuFan: TY for reviewing! And I'm glad that you thought my fic is "kewl!" ^_^

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! You already know how grateful I am to you, right? LOL! ^_^

**~ **Just Magik: TY for reviewing! Wow…a new reviewer…nice! Anou…TY for appreciating my work. But, my format's not that original. I just got the inspiration from another ff.net writer…(Hi Renei!) ^_^

~ red eyes: TY for reviewing! But, it would be better if you read the whole fic, not just the first chap, ne? ^_^

~ rheia: TY for reviewing! Wow…another new reviewer…nice! Anyway, I'm glad you're looking forward for my uploads. And about the pairing, just wait and see…ne?

~ kylie: Another new reviewer?! Coolness… TY for reviewing! I'm sorry that my fic didn't meet up to your expectations…but, I'm still glad you took the time to read and even review it. ^_^

~ mitsui/dark-angel: TY for reviewing! It's been a long time since I last heard from you…hey! Continue your new fic NOW! Hehehehehe…^_^

~ Eliar: TY for reviewing! YOU reviewed this fic?! But I thought you don't like saop opera-ish fics…? ~_^

~ renei: TY for reviewing! It's your vacation already?! I'm jealous because I still have two more school days… and I'm not fishing for compliments. I'm just telling what I really think of my story…^_^ 

* Now, on with my story, shall we… happened during Sakuragi's special training with Anzai-sensei….

CHAPTER 16: Getting Lost is Good

**AYAMI**

" Itekimas obaasan!"

" Take care! And please say 'hi' to your ojiisan for me, ne?"

" HAIIII!!!" 

And with that, I ran off.

~ **Fast Forward, At the Shohoku High gates ~**

**SENDOH**

_What a nice day to go fishing! So, this is Shohoku High eh? Not bad….but, how did I get here anyway? _

(begins to ponder how the hell he ended up there) 

_AH! Souka…I was looking for a shortcut that would easily bring me to the bay and I ended up here… weird._

_The school seems awfully quiet. I wonder if the basketball team's practicing today? _

_It wouldn't hurt if I take a look, right? It's not like I'm spying on them or anything. I just want to see what they're doing…._

" Oi Oyaji! Hurry up and pass the ball! 200 shots more and I'm finished!" 

_Eh? Isn't that Sakuragi's voice?_

" Ooooooh! Hanamichi! You're too fired up today eh? Are you sure you're going to make it?"

" Of course! Have you forgotten that I'm a tensai?!?! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

" Gambatte Sakuragi-kun!"

" HO! HO! HO!"

" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll definitely surprise those bakas with my newly acquired tensai skills! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "

( Ø.Ø") _I think it's not a good idea to spy today. Maybe I'll just do it some other time. I might not get a good spot if I don't hurry up. _

_Ja ne, Shohoku!  _

**AYAMI**

_Drats! I'm late…_

_I promised ojii-san that I will bring their breakfast at exactly 7 am and what time is it now?! _

_IT'S ALREADY 8:30 am!!_

Screw to hell that damn USELESS alarm clock!!!

I suddenly recalled that I promised Akagi-sempai that I would make sure that the gym's clean once they get back and as far as I can remember, the gym looks like a total mess right now. The floor's full of confetti and food wrappers and sleeping mats were scattered on it. And it's all because of Sakuragi-kun's special mission: to shoot 20,000 balls before the team gets back. 

_I wonder if he has done it already….ARGH! No time to think about that… _

_I just have to hurry up or ojiisan will be mad at me! If only I had a bike…oh…I forgot I HATE bikes…um….a roller skate will do just fine…or a skateboard…or…_

As I was about to turn a corner, I bumped into someone that sent me falling down, butt first to the ground. 

" Itee…" 

I saw the tall guy I bumped into running back and forth in front of me while looking up to the sky, as if waiting for something to come down. 

" Oi Psycho guy! What do you think -- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" 

**SENDOH**

As I was about to leave, a girl suddenly came out of nowhere and bumped into me that sent her falling to the ground. I saw the container she's holding fly up to the sky. I was trying my best to catch it but the sunlight blinded me. 

As a result, I saw it come down and land with a loud thud on her head. Then, I saw different kinds of food splattered all over her shirt and noodles were dangling on her hair. She looked as if she was about to cry. I couldn't help but smile. [HE never gets tired of smiling…~_^]

" Eh?!?! WHAT THE @!#*$% ARE YOU SMILING FOR?!?!"

" Gomen…but you look really funny, with all those noodles dangling… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

" Why you smiley psychotic jerk! THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. Come here and let me remove that smile on your face!"

" Maa, maa….I don't like violence. And besides, I don't fight with girls. I go out with them." (Wink! Wink!)

" Well Mr. Perverted Smiley Psycho, I'm happy to inform you that…I'M NOT LIKE ANY OF YOUR GIRLS SO TAKE THIS, ASSHOLE!"

_Uh-oh! She seems really pissed off. _

I was about to talk my way out of this but it was too late. Her fist had already made friends with my face. 

" ITEE…that hurts!"

**AYAMI**

_This guy's really stupid…_

_He's supposed to dodge my punch like any normal guy would do… _

_Damn…look at all those blood…gross!_

" Oi! Didn't you see my fist coming?!"

" I saw it but just like what I've said, I don't like violence. Gomen ne?"

_This guy's a loony! After hurting him with MY punch, he has the guts to say sorry to ME?! That's really weird…. _

I saw blood gushing out from his nose so I couldn't help but feel guilty. After all, it's my fault why blood was oozing freely out of his nose.

" Hey…your nose's bleeding. Wait here ok? I'll just go get some ice from the clinic."

" Yare, yare… I think those fishes can wait."

_Uh-oh! I think his brain was also damaged. He's now imagining….fishes…. HUH?!?!?!?! _

" Eh?! Fishes? What are you talking about?" 

" Iie….it's nothing. Could you hurry up with the ice please?"

" Oh….okay! I'll be right back in a minute."

**SENDOH**

I watched her as she ran inside Shohoku. 

_So she's a student here eh? _

After a minute, I saw her coming back with a plastic of ice on her hand. _KAWAII….._

 " Here! Let's sit on that bench. That way you would feel relaxed." 

She accompanied me to the bench and there, she sat beside me. She put the ice in an ice bag and asked me to look up to prevent blood from dripping. She also gave me a new shirt. 

_I __wonder where she got this men's shirt…_

I was on the act of taking my shirt off when I suddenly felt a hard punch on my shoulder_._

" BAKA HENTAI! You could have at least warned me that you're going to change HERE!"

" HA! HA! Gomen….I thought you wouldn't mind."

" Baka….all decent guys know that it's wrong to change in front of a girl. Sheesh….you're more stupid than Bakemono!"

" HUH? Who's Bakemono?"

" AH…anou…just someone I know. You don't have to know him. He's not important."

I smiled at her. She looked at me like I had something terrible on my face. 

_Weird. Usually girls would already be falling head-over-heels whenever they see me smiling…_

After changing, I sat down again beside her. 

_The air is really refreshing…and relaxing…_

_My nose's getting numb though. _

I turned my head to ask her if she's sure this is the best remedy. I caught her looking at me. Then, she suddenly blushed and looked down, muttering something under her breath. 

_Hmm…she blushed. That's always a good sign…     _

" Gomen... I shouldn't have punched you. Now look at what I've done to your poor nose…gomen ne?"

" Iie…it was also my fault. I shouldn't have laughed."

" It's still my fault. I should have watched where I was going. That way, the food wouldn't have toppled over me."

" Iie…I was not looking too. It's my fault."

" Fine…I'm still asking for your forgiveness."

" Apology accepted. Here, use this to wipe the stain on your shirt. And here's a towel. You could wash your hair first. It's starting to look oily." 

I smiled at her. She looked at me first before getting the towel from my hand.

" Ah….Arigatou." 

And with that, she ran off again.

**AYAMI**

_Hmm….he seems nice, once you get to talk to him. He's good-looking too. I bet he's a good rival for Bakemono on the looks department. He's just a little bit weird. I mean, who ever heard of a guy whose hobby is to smile? _

_He's completely different from Bakemono… _

_They should get together sometime!  _

After washing my hair, I saw him still sitting on the bench sucking some lemons. 

_Where the hell did he got those?! _

I sat down beside him. I saw that he has his eyes were closed. 

" Oi! You still alive?"

" Hai! I was just resting my eyes for a while. The sun's really bright! And my nose is already numb…"

" Well, you DON'T have to stare at the sun…and you can occasionally remove the ice from your nose you know…"

" I guess you're right…." 

HE'S REALLY WEIRD.

**SENDOH**

_She's more beautiful now that she washed herself up. _

_I'm really lucky that I got lost today…._

" Anou….can I ask you something?"

" Shoot!"  

She rolled her eyes. I gave her another one of my famous smiles. 

" Anou…are you a student here?"

" Iie….why do you ask?"

" OH…I was just wondering why I haven't seen you before."

" So you're interested in me…?"

" Baka! I was just curious. And besides, I will never be interested on a baka hentai psychotic smiley like you! I have a very refined taste, in case you don't know."  

" HAHAHAHA! I was just kidding."

" Well, I'm not."

" Ahhh….you don't have to be too straightforward you know?"

" I don't want you getting your hopes up too high."

" Yare, yare….if that's what you want." 

I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the other side. 

"So, baka hentai psychotic smiley, what's your name?"

" You mean you don't know me?!"

" EH? Am I supposed to know you?"

" ORO? I thought I'm already very famous here at Kanagawa, especially to girls?" 

" Well….I don't know you. I'm a girl. So, that means you're theory's wrong."

" Souka…."

" So, what's your name? I suppose you don't want me calling you a baka hentai psychotic smiley all the time, ne?"

" Sendoh. Akira Sendoh."

**AYAMI**

_Hmmm…so the psycho's name is Sendoh. _

_It sounds familiar, though I can't remember where I heard it…_

" Where do you study?"

" Ryonan High." 

He smiled. _One._

" REALLY? Then why are you here?"

" I got lost. I was supposed to go fishing but I ended up here." 

He smiled. _Two._

" Oh…bummer." 

I looked at him and he smiled at me. _Three._

" I noticed that you're pretty tall for a guy. In fact, I think you and Bakemono have the same height. Do you, by any chance, play basketball?"

" Are you seriously asking me THAT question?" 

He smiled AGAIN. _Four._

_His smile's starting to get in my nerves…_

" Do I look like I'm joking?"

" You mean you really don't know if I play basketball?" 

HE SMILED. _Five._

" DUHH?! I wouldn't be asking you if I know, right?"

" Souka…. Gomen!" 

SMILING AGAINNNNN!!! _SIX._

" So, do you play?" 

I was getting pretty tired of asking the same question over and over again.

" HAI! In fact, I'm the team captain this year." 

He was still smiling…_Seven._

" REALLY? How come I don't know you? I know all the great players in this state."

" Just like what you've said, you're not like any other girls here, am I right?" 

_I hereby proclaim that he's a psycho smiley…no doubt about that. _

" Yeah…right! Whatever. Anyway, I'm also on the basketball team of Shohoku High. I'm their assistant manager."

**SENDOH**

_So, she's also on the basketball team. _

_How very interesting…_

" Really? How come I've never seen you before? Or in our match against Shohoku last time? "

" Well, I usually just stay on the locker room or in the bleachers. And I was not there during your match because I had to stay home for personal reasons. Satisfied?"

" Whatever you say…" 

I gave her my most charming smile. She rolled her eyes. Then she looked up at my hair. I saw her eyes sparkle with amazement. 

" Oi! Hope you don't mind me asking….can I touch your hair?"

" Eh? What for?"

" It's just so unusual! They're all standing up. That's really….weird….and very gravity-defying. A scientific breakthrough, if I may say so!"

" I'm glad you appreciate it. It's not really easy to make it stand up. It took me hours to do this."  

" Wow….and they call us girls vain. By the way, do you know that's it's bad to put too much gel on your hair.? It can make you bald at an earlier age." 

She smiled. _KAWAII!_

" Um… I think I've heard that before. But, I like my hair this way. It's cooler."

" Cooler? You think THAT hairstyle is cool? Weird brain you have in there…" 

She smiled again. _KAWAII!_

" Hey! You said you're the assistant manager of the basketball team right? Well, there are people inside the gym right now. Are you not supposed to be in there too?"

She blinked for a few seconds and then screamed at my face. 

" DRATS! I completely forgot the time. I'm supposed to bring them breakfast but then I bumped into you and…and…I'M SO STUPID!"

" Oi…you don't have to blame yourself. Just say that you dropped it on your way here."

" Yeah…I suppose you're right. Well, ja ne! You can take care of yourself right?"

" Hai okaasan!"

" HA! HA! Very funny. Look, I'm so happy I couldn't even laugh."

" So, I guess I'll just see you around, noodle head!"

" OI! Don't call me that way or I wouldn't think twice about giving you another taste of my fist."

" Ok….I'll never do it again." 

She raised one of her eyebrows then, she smiled. _She's really kawaii!_

" I was just kidding…JA PSYCHO SMILEY!" 

_PSYCHO SMILEY?!_ _Why does she keep on calling me that way?!_

" My name's S-E-N-D-O-H!"

" Whatever you say baka hentai psychotic smiley!"

**AYAMI**

I saw him looking confused on what I've just said. 

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… I really like to annoy people. _

_Hmmm….but it's still best if it was Bakemono… _

_ARE? Why did I suddenly think about him? Maybe the noodles on my head affected my brain!  [What a stupid reason…~_^]_

As I was about to leave, I heard Psycho Smiley shout at me. 

" Oi! I forgot to ask your name…"

" HUH? I already told you, right?"

" No you haven't."

" Well, I don't give my name to strangers you know? Especially to psycho smileys like you." 

" But I'm not a stranger anymore. And I'm not a psycho smiley." 

He smiled for the nth time this day. He smiled so many times that I cannot even count them anymore.

" Yes you are! I just met you today. For me, you're still a stranger. And you're smiling there like a psycho."

" That's unfair…."

" Nothing's fair in this world, my friend."

" Souka…" 

He smiled again but I could tell it's not a genuine one. I rolled my eyes.

" Fine. Just stop that already. It doesn't suit you." 

He smiled like a maniac.

" Well, my name is…"

**SENDOH**

She was about to say her name when loud cheers were suddenly heard from the gym.

" SUGOI SAKURAGI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FINALLY DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" HANAMICHI!!!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I'M A TENSAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

"AHHHHH! I've got to go. Sakuragi-kun had finally finished his training. I've got to go and congratulate him! I'll just see you around ok? JA Smiley!!"

" But your name…" 

She was already running very fast. I sighed. 

_I didn't get to know her name after all…._

" OI! SMILEY!" 

I looked up and saw her standing a foot away from me. 

" Sakimoto! Sakimoto Ayami! Don't forget my name, ne? And if we ever see each other again, please return that shirt I lent you. Bakemono will kill me if he finds out I took one of his spare shirts. JA!!!!!!" 

With that, she went inside the court.

_Sakimoto Ayami eh? KAWAII….._

_I guess now I have a good reason to take the shortcut everyday even if it's out of my usual way. And who the hell is that Bakemono? Maybe it's her boyfriend…_

_Drats! I forgot to ask if she's still available…_

_Oh well! I guess I'll just find out some other time…._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MY! MY! ~_^

Before you start ranting and throwing tomatoes at me, I just want to say that…THIS WILL NOT BE A RUKAWA-OC-SENDOH fic…ok? I just want to put him here. And besides, if I make it into THAT kind of fic, the meaning of the title of my fic will be completely ruined, ne? So, I hope I've already cleared everything up…

Sorry for the late update. I'm just very busy these past few weeks with some stuff… I'm really sick right now (sick as in I have an on-off fever) and I feel like hell. Also, I'll be having my braces sometime next year… I don't know whether I'll be happy or not. The only "exciting" thing that happened to my very dull life is the Oblation Run…ASTIG! ^_^ (hehehehehe…) It's the yearly affair by one of the fraternities in my school where the neophytes will run around the campus naked…cool. 

Hmm…I wonder what will happen next….

How will Rukawa react to this? How about Mitsui?  Does Ayami still have feelings for Sakuragi? Or will it be replaced with only pure admiration? I really wonder what will happen next…

And before I forget…

MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! ^_^

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^ 


	17. The Unexpected Rival Part 1

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: To meddle with the lives of the SD characters…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me, k? ^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

~ rheia: TY for reviewing! 

~ renei & idiotic moron: TY for reviewing! Two GREAT fanfic writers reviewing MY fic at the same time is another definition of what COOLNESS is… ^_^

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! Don't worry, Sendoh will eventually find out who Bakemono is…

~ ayce shade: TY for reviewing! You're a new reviewer right? So… WELCOME TO MY CRAZY WORLD! Hehehehe…  A penagram eh…? So that's how you call it… ^_^

~ just magik: TY for reviewing! Aww… thank you for expressing your concern about my health. And ty for wishing me "merry Christmas"… god bless you and your family! ^_^

~ wadohui: Nevermind…^_^

~ karen: TY for reviewing! Another new reviewer…cool! You're from UPD eh? Me from UP Mla… ^_^ I just laughed my guts out during the Oblation Run at our school cause… I just find them too amusing for my comfort. They're running around the campus naked looking like demented freaks… but it's better than hazing, ne? And I applaud them for their bravery and "kapalmuks" attitude…

~ angel-leigh: TY for reviewing! A new reviewer again…I'm sooo happy! Don't worry…I'll try to put as much Sendoh as possible, ok? ^_^

* Now, on with my story, shall we… happened during the match between Shohoku and the combined forces of Ryonan & Shoyo….

CHAPTER 17: The Unexpected Rival (Part 1)

_True love cannot be found_

_Where it truly does not exist_

_Nor can it be hidden_

_Where it truly does_

_~ ANONYMOUS ~_

**AYAMI**

SUGOI!!!! The match between these guys is really incredible. And that psychotic smiley is really good too! He's just the perfect match for Bakemono. I can see that he's really pissed off right now. 

_HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! GOOD JOB SENDOH-SAN! _

I can also see that Sakuragi-kun's having a hard time making a shot. He seems too nervous. 

_Wonder what I should do? Got to think very fast…_

**HARUKO**

_What's wrong with Sakuragi-kun? He seems out of it…._

" Ayami-chan, I think we should cheer for Sakuragi-kun! He's TOO nervous…."

" Souka…you're right. WHY didn't **I think of it?! " **

Then I saw her smack her forehead while muttering something under her breath. 

" Anou… did I say something wrong?"

" Iie… HA! HA! I just killed a mosquito. Nothing to worry about. HA! HA! HA!" 

Then, she muttered something again. It sounded like she was cursing herself for being more stupid than…someone whose name starts with a Ha-…

_Ha… Haya…? Hasa…? Haru…? HARUKA? Who's Haruka?_

I couldn't really understand the name so I just shrugged it off. Sometimes, Ayami-chan can be pretty weird. But, I'm glad we're on speaking terms again. I miss talking to her.    

" Ok…1…2…3…go! GAMBATTE SAKURAGI-KUN!!!"

" OI HANAMICI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DON'T TELL US WE SPENT OUR WEEKENDS FOR NOTHING BAKA!!" 

I saw Ayami-chan glare at Sakuragi's Guntai. 

" WHAT did you…stupid imbeciles…said?!?! Can you please repeat it for me?" 

I saw veins pop on her forehead and on her fist that was held in front of the Guntai's faces. 

THAT made them shut up.

" I wouldn't let blood drip on this floor if you bakas will just repeat what they said!" 

_Uh-oh… what should I do?!_

" Anou….GAMBATTE HANAMICHI! WE'LL SUPPORT YOU TILL THE END!!!"

" THAT was NOT what you said earlier….I'm not deaf you know!"

" Yes it is! Ne, Haruko-chan?" 

Ayami-chan looked at me curiously, waiting for a reply.

" Anou….ummmm…." 

I saw the four kneeling down, practically begging at me.

" Ha…HAI! That's what they said."

She looked suspiciously at me then turned to the Guntai. I saw them become paler than usual.

" Fine. I was just joking anyway. I wouldn't even start a fight in the middle of a game. HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

**HARUKO & THE GUNTAI**

"………¬.¬'………¬.¬'………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'………" 

**SAKURAGI**

_WOW….they're all cheering for me…._

_ I can't let them down….especially Haruko-san. _

_YOSH!!!! Time to show them what the tensai's really made of! _

(starts doing what he learned from Anzai-sensei)

**RUKAWA**

_Do'ahou Sakuragi…. _

I saw do'ahou ononoko gaze admiringly at that do'ahou with 'amazement' dancing in her eyes. 

_Che! She's really a do'ahou for admiring another do'ahou…. _

Now she's cheering for Mitsui…another do'ahou.

_She really likes admiring do'ahous…maybe that's why she became one…_

I turned my attention back at Sendoh but I saw him looking at someone while smiling. 

_Do'ahou smiley freak!_  

When I followed his gaze, I saw that he's looking at HER. 

_WHAT THE --_

**MITSUI**

_So, Sakuragi really learned something while we're gone eh? _

_But, I'm still better than that monkey…_

_HAH! I'm the better than everyone here! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

" Mitsui-kun! Gambatte!"

_Ayami-chan….ARIAGATOU! (blushing) _

Then I saw her look at somebody else and gave that somebody a thumbs-up. 

_Who the hell….? Must be Sakuragi…_

When I turned to look at that person, my jaw almost dropped. It's nobody else but SENDOH! 

I saw him smile at Ayami-chan, which made her roll her eyes. I turned my attention to Rukawa if he saw this unusual behavior between the two. I saw him glaring at Sendoh while clenching his fist. 

_Uh-oh…._

_What the hell's happening here?! NOW, I've got to protect her from TWO conceited jerks! _

_ARGHHH!!!!! I shouldn't have left her here!  _

**SENDOH**

_So she was telling the truth eh? She's really a member of the team….KAWAII!_

I heard her cheer for Sakuragi. When I turned to look at her, I saw that she was having a fight with some guys while a girl was pacifying her. Then, after a while, I saw her laugh. 

_KAWAII!_

After that, she started cheering for Mitsui. He blushed. 

_He's a rival eh? It's okay… he's leaving next year anyway._

Then, I saw her look at me. She gave me a thumbs-up. I smiled. She rolled her eyes. 

_KAWAII!_

I suddenly felt like someone was staring at me. When I turned around to find out who's staring at my back, I saw that it was Rukawa. I smiled at him. 

" Daijoubu?" 

Instead of receiving an answer, he just glared at me even more as if trying to mentally kill me.

_Wonder what the hell's wrong with him this time…._

" OI! YOU THREE OVER THERE! WILL YOU CONCENTRATE ON THE GAME?!?!?!?!" 

It was Uozumi-san and Akagi-san. 

" Hai Uozumi-san!"

" Do'ahou."

" Yare, yare Akagi…you don't have to shout you know?!"

" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Micchi's already tired! Kitsune's being a baka, as usual! Sendoh's intimidated by my tensai skills! Gori and Uozumi's also amazed with me that's why they called those three bakas because they can't handle me! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm really a tensai! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" URUSAI!!!!!!" 

I saw all of them attack Sakuragi. Meanwhile, I just stayed back with the others and watched them.

**ALL**

"………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'……………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'…………¬.¬'…………"

**~ After 5 minutes, they resumed the game. After 10 minutes, it was over ~**

**AYAMI**

SUGOI!!!!! WE WON! 

This team never fails to amaze me. But, I have to say the other team was good too especially that psycho and Uozumi-sempai and Fujima-sempai and that autistic and fish-looking Ryonan player and the one who was wearing glasses and….and…ha! I forgot the names of the other players….nevermind. 

All I know is they're good but, of course, we're better. 

As I was about to congratulate Sakuragi-kun and the others, Mitsui-kun suddenly popped out of nowhere.

" Oi! Nice play and great cheerers you've got back there. Why didn't you introduce them to me before? And by the way, congrat --" 

" WHAT was THAT all about?!"

" Eh? What do you mean?" 

He pointed at me and then he pointed at the psycho who was busy chatting with his teammates.

" Oh….HIM." 

I smiled to add a little mystery…and to piss him off some more.

" WHAT do you mean by 'oh him'?!"

" Mitsui-kun, don't tell me your jealous?" 

He blushed. 

_HA! HA! Strike one._

" I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

" Fine. You don't have to shout and spit saliva on my face. I already took a shower you know…." 

He blushed again. 

_Strike two! _

" Will you just answer my question?!"  

" Make me…." 

I looked at him straight in the eyes while batting my eyelashes and twirling some strands of my hair. You know, those flirting strategies blonde girls do in movies. Mitsui's either too thick or too naïve if he falls for this…

…and he IS either of the two because he actually blushed. 

_STRIKE THREE!!!_

" Will you cut it out? It doesn't suit you…." 

" Fine, fine. I was just fooling around because you look so serious. Gomen…." 

" It's ok… just don't do that again. It makes me feel….uneasy."

" You're so easy to get…do you know that?"

" What?!"

" Nothing. I was just babbling about something ridiculously stupid. So, what do you want to ask?" 

" What's going on between the two of you?"  

" I bumped into him the day before all of you returned from your practice games. I think he got lost and ended up here. That baka…. I had an accident involving him that resulted to a bloody nose. Of course, I helped him and we kinda talked about some things while waiting for his nose to stop bleeding."

" What did you talked about?"

" Not much… just the usual stuff people talk about when they've met for the first time."

" Usual stuff?"

" You know, those things asked in autograph books."  
" Oh…okay."  
" So, are you done interrogating me?" 

" Yeah…I think so."

" So can I go now and congratulate the others?"

" Fine… go and scamper away." 

And with that, I ran off.

**MITSUI**

_She's crazy! I actually thought she was flirting with me that time._

_How I wish it was true…_

" Mitsui-san…" 

I turned around to see who was calling me. It was the smiley freak Sendoh. 

" What do you want?"

" Just like to congratulate you. It was a nice game."

" Of course! What would you expect from me?"

" RIGHT…" 

He smiled at me. _Is he gay?!_

" So, I guess I'll just see you around…." 

" You like her don't you?"

" Eh?! Who's her?"

" Ayami-chan."

" So what if I do? You've got any problem with that?"

" Iie…I just want to know who my rival is. I like to make sure if I've got any chance. " 

He gave me a smile but not a sincere one. It's as if he's provoking me to prove myself.

_The nerve…_

" Well, sorry to inform you but you've got the wrong person." 

" Really…"

" Really. So, if I were you, I better watch out. He's just around the corner, you know. "

" But what about you? You said you like her…."

" THAT'S none of your business." 

" Fine. No need to get mad….I was just asking." 

He gave me another one of his freaky smiles then left.

_HAH! IN YOUR DREAMS BAKA! I'd rather pick Rukawa than you because he's a teammate. CHE! _

**RUKAWA**

_Do'ahou Mitsui… acting so friendly with that freak. _

_Maybe they're gay…._

I saw do'ahou ononoko congratulating almost everybody on the team. She even congratulated the benchwarmers. And even our rival team. She praised and congratulated everyone except me. 

_CHE! As if I give a damn anyway… _

" Oi Rukawa! You okay?" 

It was Ayako. I just nodded, as usual. 

" Don't worry. She's just too pre-occupied with so many things right now. She'll eventually notice that you're here and who knows…she might end up liking you too."

_WHAT THE -- I stared at her. _

_What did she mean by that?!_

" Oh… don't mind me. I was just talking to myself." 

She gave me a knowing smile then left to join the others.

_DOES SHE KNOW ANYTHING?_

**AYAKO**

I KNOW A LOT OF THINGS OTHER PEOPLE DON'T KNOW….

I had been observing everyone on our team and these freshmen stood out….

I can sense something's going on between these four….

And I'll make sure I find that out….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!

**MIYAGI**

_ORO? What's happening to Aya-chan? _

" Aya-chan….daijoubu?"

" HUH?!"

" Is there something wrong?"

" NO! Everything's fine. I'm just happy, that's all.'

" Yokata… I thought you suddenly went crazy…." 

_UH-OH… bad line. _

When I turned to look at her, she's already glaring at me.

" Nani?! What did you say?!"

" Aya-chan! I was just…."

" HAH! TAKE THIS!" 

_Oh no! Not the….SPLACK!!!_

" Aya-chan…."

" HAH! You deserved that for making fun of me."

" Aya-chan…" 

But Aya-chan was already following Ayami-chan and Haruko towards the locker room.

" Aya-chan…."

" MWAHAHAHAHA! Baka Ryota….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

[hehe…I don't really know how Mitsui laughs…..GOMEN! ~_^]

" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ryochin got slapped by Ayako-san's paper fan. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Do'ahou."

_What?! Even Rukawa's making fun of me?!  _

" URUSAI!!!!" 

(clouds of dust everywhere and inside, four guys could be seen strangling, punching, and taking the living daylights out each other)

**KOGURE**

" Anou… Akagi, shouldn't we stop them?"

" Let those bakas do whatever they want to do as long as they keep themselves ready for the Interhigh." 

Then, he continued talking with Uozumi and the other players.

_Akagi's no help at all…._

" Anou… Anzai-sensei, shouldn't we stop them?"

" HO! HO! HO! HO! HO!"

_Anzai-sensei's no help too….._

_WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?!_

" Anou… Kogure-san. Don't worry about them. Maybe that's their form of bonding together." 

_EH? Who ever heard such a ridiculous idea? BONDING?!_

When I turned to look at whoever said that, I was surprised to see….

" Sendoh?"  

_EH? What's he doing here?! Why is he talking to me?! And why is he smiling like that?!_

" Don't worry about them. They're already matured enough to know when to stop."

_THEM?! MATURE?! Sendoh doesn't know anything about those four…._

_AHHHH! THEY'RE MAKING A MESS ON THE COURT! WHY IS AKAGI AND ANZAI-SENSEI NOT DOING ANYTHING?!_

_Ayako…where are you?!?!?!?!_

" Doshte, Kogure-san?"

" No…nothing. Anou… I suppose your right. Maybe they'll stop…someday."

" Just like what I've said, ne? So, where's your bathroom here?"

" Anou…over there. It's near the locker room. Just follow Yasuda and the others over there."

" Arigatou!" 

He smiled again. I know it's bad to think bad things about other people but Sendoh's really….weird.

_AAHHH!!! I'VE GOT TO THINK OF A WAY TO STOP THEM!_

**~ Meanwhile, at the locker room ~**

**AYAKO**

" Ayako-san, you didn't have to do that to Miyagi-kun you know…."

" Haruko-chan's right. We all know how he much he likes you. You shouldn't have embarrassed him. "

" CHE! He deserves it. He called ME 'crazy' when the only one crazy here is Sakuragi."

" OF COURSE HE'S NOT!" 

Ayami-chan and Haruko-chan both said that at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment, blushed, then looked away.

" Eh?! What's wrong with the two of you?"

" No…nothing…" 

Haruko-chan said this while looking down at the floor as if waiting for it to crack open and eat her alive.

" It's really none of your business… " 

Ayami-chan said this while looking at the door as if waiting for someone to suddenly open it and drag her outside. 

_Something's going on between these two…._

_Like what I've said, these first years are really interesting.  _

_I've got to observe them more…_

" Okay….if you say so. I'll just take a shower ok?"

" HAI…"

**HARUKO**

_Why did I suddenly felt different that time? _

_Why did I suddenly saw Ayami-chan as a….rival?! _

_Ugh! It must be the weather…._

" Anou….Ayami-chan, I'll just take a shower too…if that's okay with you."

" Okay….no problem. I'll just wait for the two of you outside, ne?"

" Ha…hai!" 

_Something's DEFINITELY wrong with me….. _

**AYAMI**

_Whew! Finally, I'm alone. _

_I don't really understand what happened back there…the atmosphere was full of tension… _

_Ugh! I hate being confused…._

Luckily, I have a bubblegum in my pocket. Chewing a gum makes me more relaxed every time I'm stressed out.

_What should I do now? Those two might take forever in there…_

_I should have brought a book or something… _

_AH! Bakemono has a Walkman inside his bag. I'll just get it…he wouldn't mind anyway._

I happily went inside the boy's locker room and got his CD player and some CD's, of course. Then, I went outside again and waited for the two to finish.

_I hope they finish immediately…_

_I DON'T want to die of boredom here…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY! 

Poor Kogure…. he's a little bit OOC ne?

So…this is just the first part. The original chapter was really long so I decided to just make it a two-part chapter. I'll just post the second part next week, k? And about the quote, I don't know if it's related to the chap. I just want to put it here…~_^…and I'm sorry for all the OOC's on every character, esp. on Rukawa. 

So, just do your thing now….

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^


	18. The Unexpected Rival Part 2

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING: To continue what I began…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me, k? ^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                     " their lines"

     (the situation)                    no "" and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **

~ just magik: TY for reviewing! Sorry if you got confused…and merry Christmas too!

~ micchan: TY for reviewing! Wow… those were a lot of reviews. It's not my fault if you got a headache after that…~_^

~ epal sa buhay ko: TY for reviewing! And I'm sorry if my OC resembles a Mary-sue… told you my story sucks big time. Still, glad that you read it…^_^

~ wadohui: TY for reviewing! YEY!!! You're my 100th reviewer! ARIGATOU…^_^Wait… I thought you like Sendoh…~_^

~ shari da idiotic moron: TY for reviewing! And I'm flattered and honored that you actually think that my fic is kawaii… and are you sure you're going to review EVERY chap? If yes, then good luck…^_^

* Now, on with my story, shall we… happened during the match between Shohoku and the combined forces of Ryonan & Shoyo….

CHAPTER 17: The Unexpected Rival (Part 2)

_True love cannot be found_

_Where it truly does not exist_

_Nor can it be hidden_

_Where it truly does_

_~ ANONYMOUS ~_

**~ Outside the girl's shower room ~**

**AYAMI**

After 15 minutes, I was still waiting for them and my feet were already aching like hell. 

I can't sit on the floor because it's wet and I can't find a mop anywhere. The guys were using it to either clean the court OR play with it. 

_So immature…_

Then, out of nowhere, somebody removed the earplugs on my ear.

" Oi! Don't you know it's rude to suddenly take things when somebody's using it?" 

When I looked up to scream at that person some more, I saw that it was psycho smiley. He was smiling, as usual.

" Hehe… gomen. It's just that I've been calling out your name for the past minute but you don't seem to hear me so I removed that from your ear. Here… gomen ne?" 

" Oh… okay." 

I find it really hard to stay mad at him because he was ALWAYS smiling. It's getting creepier and creepier actually but I'm getting used to it. 

" Hey, wait a minute ok? I'll just return this inside Bakemono's bag."

" Bakemono? Who's Bakem --?" 

I didn't get to hear his question because I hurriedly went inside the room and returned the Walkman inside Bakemono's bag. Then, I went outside again and stood beside him. 

" Wow! That was fast."

" I told you I'd be back in a minute…"

" Who's Bakemono anyway?"

" You mean you don't know him? I thought he's already famous…?"

" I'm not like any other guys out there." 

He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

" You don't have any originality in your body. THAT was my line the other day, right? Anyway, Bakemono's your rival a while ago. You know, the pale one."

" RUKAWA?!"

" Yeah…I think that's his 'human' name…" 

He stared at me for a second then laughed.

" You call him THAT and you're still in one piece?"

" I always use my incredible charm on him. It never fails me." 

" Yare, yare…so, what are you doing here?"

" Waiting for Ayako-san and Haruko-chan to finish. You?"

" Just finished freshening up…and returning this to you."

He handed me a freshly pressed shirt. I suddenly remembered that it was Bakemono's shirt.

" Oh…I completely forgot I lent this to you. I'll just return it later to Bakemono. "

" THAT is Rukawa's shirt? "

" Yeah…why? Is there a problem?"

" I WORE his shirt… he'll kill me if he finds out."  
" I know…but don't worry. He'll NEVER find out. I promise." 

" Okay….arigatou!" 

" It's nothing…hey! Do you want some gum? I have loads here."

" Iie…thanks anyway." 

He gave me another one of his smiles again. I bet…Bakemono's life…that Sendoh-san will probably be a billionaire by now if he gets paid every time he flashes his pearly whites to the public.

" Hey, you know you can be a commercial model for a brand of toothpaste. You seem to smile a lot…"

" I already had some offers but I turned them down. It'll just distract me from basketball."

" REALLY? Cool…. And how about doing an ad for a brand of hair gel? Had there been any offers?"

" As of this moment… plenty."

" HAH! I knew it. You really have amazing hair. It's so….pointy."

He just smiled at me. I smiled back at him. After that, we were both silent. I just kept on chewing my gum while he, on the other hand, was whistling. 

Suddenly, he stopped and stood in front of me. I thought he was already leaving so I looked at him. He was intently looking at me. I blushed. 

Then, to my utter surprise, he suddenly reached out and stroked my cheek with his long fingers. 

_What the--_

Too shocked to move, I felt his fingers move across my face to rest at the corner of my lips before dropping down to my chin. Then he tilted my head and looked intently into my eyes. 

As suddenly as it happened, he immediately pulled away, and then laughed while scratching the back of his head. 

" GOMEN! I don't know what possessed me to do that. I guess I just find you too beautiful and kind for my comfort. Gomen nasai…"

" Uh…" 

I didn't know what to say. It felt like all the words I learned since the time I was born was erased from my memory. 

_Maybe this is not Sendoh-san…maybe this is another monster like Bakemono who's sole purpose is to make me crazy with confusion! Maybe…_

" Ja ne, Ayami-chan."

" Huh?! Uh…"

He walked away from me and disappeared round the corner. He just left me there…bewildered and everything. 

_What the hell just happened?!?!_

" Ayami-chan…?" 

" HUH?!" 

It was Haruko-chan. I didn't notice that she was already beside me. 

_Did she saw what that…hentai did to me? How about Ayako-san? How about Sakuragi-kun? How about --_

" You look pale. Daijoubu?"

" Ha…hai! I'm always okay. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH -- gwark!"  

_UGH! I swallowed my gum._

" C'mon… Ayako-san's looking for you."

" Hai…" 

I followed her inside the locker room. I tried my best to act normal but frankly, it's exhausting and really hard. 

_I hope NOBODY saw that VERY embarrassing scene…._

**SENDOH**

I was whistling and smiling on my way out of the locker room. I kept on recalling Ayami-chan's face when I did THAT to her. Her look was really priceless. 

_KAWAII…_

I was about to turn the corner when I was suddenly body slammed against a wall. I blinked a bit then found myself looking into the eyes of a very pissed off Rukawa. 

" Rukawa, fancy seeing you here. I thought you were still there fighting with your friends or showing off and everything. Miss me already?" 

I reached up and tried to pull his hands off my shirt but he just tightened his grip. I gave up.

" Don't EVER touch her." Rukawa said, his voice dangerously slow. 

" Who? Ayami-chan?"

" Don't say her name so affectionately." 

He glared at me like he was shooting daggers everywhere. 

_SO, he's my REAL rival. This is getting fascinating…_

" Don't worry. She's from Shohoku. I'm from Ryonan. We're like Romeo and Juliet of the modern times." 

His grip tightened and he seemed more determined now to beat the hell out of me.

" Okay….bad simile. What I did was a mistake. I didn't mean anything by it, really. You don't need to act like a possessive boyfriend when she doesn't even notice you, right?"

Although the motion felt reluctant, Rukawa finally let go of my shirt.

" Look what you did. I just pressed this shirt yesterday…" I smiled at him.

" Hands off her."

" We're getting too talkative now eh? Okay…I promise with all my black little heart, Bakemono." 

I smiled while clasping my hands together.

" SHE'S the only one allowed to call me THAT, do'ahou." 

And, luckily, he finally turned to leave.

_WHEW! That was close. I thought he's going kill me! _

_Hmmm….I didn't know that the walking ice block or the self-proclaimed rookie of Shohoku feels emotions too. _

_Too bad we're rivals again and I always make sure that I win…._

**MITSUI**

_Well, well, well….what have we got here eh? The story's getting more and more exciting…._

_Rukawa's coming…._

" So, finished already?" 

He just continued walking as if I was never there. 

_Nevermind….Sendoh's coming._

" So, you finally met HIM eh?"

" Yeah…."

" There's another one."

" Eh?"

" Ayami-chan's crush."

" She has someone she likes?"

" I'm afraid so…"

" Does this someone like her too?"

" Hmm…I don't think so."

" Then he's nothing to worry about. Thanks anyway."

" I don't need your thanks. I will never give her to you or to that other jerk so easily."

" I'm not asking for your permission. JA!" 

" Why you…." 

But he already left and jogged out of the court. 

_HAH! Let's see who gets the last smile, freak! _

**RUKAWA**

_That freak better keeps his promise or else…._

When I entered the gym, Mitsui said something to me but I didn't answer. It was a senseless question anyway. After that, Sendoh also came out. I saw that they were talking with each other again. 

_Maybe they're a couple already…_

Then, I saw Sendoh smile at Mitsui while he, on the other hand, was fuming with anger. While Sendoh was jogging out of the gym, he gave me one last look then smiled. 

_UGH! He's really gay…_

Finally, do'ahou ononoko came out followed by Ayako-san and Gori's sister. She looks rather pale and dazed. 

_Che! Look at what that Sendoh did to her… I should have just strangled him._

**SAKURAGI**

" OI AYAMI-CHAN! HARUKO-SAN! OVER HERE!" 

" Sakuragi-kun, you seem very happy today…." 

Haruko-chan was smiling when she said this. _KAWAII!_

" Of course. We're already leaving in a couple of days from now. The tensai's just excited. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" Oh…" 

" Haruko-san, Hanamichi here would like to invite you out tonight. You know, for some dinner."

" Eh?! Is that true Sakuragi-kun"

" WHY YOU PUNKS -- "

" But Hanamichi, you should be thankful to us! We helped you ask Haruko-san out…."

" Teme…"

" WAIT! Before you kill us, why don't we find out Haruko-san's answer?"

I looked at Haruko-san and saw that she was blushing. 

_I hope she says yes…._

" So, what's your answer?"

**HARUKO**

Sakuragi-kun's inviting me to dinner. 

_How nice of him…._

" OKAY!"

" REALLY?!?!?" The Gundan said, " UNBELIEVABLE!!!!!!!!!!"

" Yes…I mean why not? It's just a friendly dinner, right?"

" Ha…HARUKO-SAN!!!" Sakuragi-kun was red all over the face.

" HANAMICHI!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Then different confetti was thrown at him while Sakuragi-kun just laughed. Then, onii-chan came and yelled at them to clean the mess they made. 

_I really don't understand why their making a big deal about this…but if it makes them happy, I guess I'll just get along with them._

" Anou…I'm going home." 

It was Ayami-chan. We were all surprised because we didn't notice that she's there. She was looking down at the floor and her fists were clenched. 

_I wonder what's wrong with her…._

" AH! Ayami-chan, daijoubu? You seem too quiet today?" Sakuragi-kun asked her, concern reflected in his eyes.

" I'm okay. I'm just…tired."

" Then let these four escort you home and --"

" Thanks but I can go home by myself."

" Oh…okay. See you tomorrow then."

" Yeah…tomorrow."

" JA AYAMI-CHAN!"

" Ja…"

Something was troubling me so I decided to follow her first and ask if she's really okay. She was not this depresses a wile ago.

 _Maybe she's mad because we took a long time at the bathroom…._

" Ayami-chan, are you sure you're okay?"

" I already said YES didn't I? Just….just enjoy your date."

" EH?! It's NOT a date. We will just eat dinner together."

" Yeah…whatever. Ja…" 

I watched her go out of the gym doors and disappeared in the darkness. 

_What did I do?!_

**AYAMI**

SAKURAGI-KUN ASKED HARUKO-CHAN TO DINNER! He asked her out… IN FRONT OF ME!!

_How unlucky can a person get?!?! Ugh! This day is one of the worst of all the worst days I have in my life…. _

It seems I have an emotional turmoil going on inside. And to make matters worse, that hentai added more problems in my already problematic life. 

_ARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!_

" Oi…"

" ARE? Who's there?"

Out of the darkness, a tall guy emerged. It was Bakemono.

" Oh….it's only you. Are you following me?"

" No."

" Why are you here then?"

" Home."  I saw that his bike's front part was distorted.

" Ah…fell asleep again eh?" 

" Do'ahou."

" Why are you not practicing? You always practice after everyone had already left right?"

" Later." 

He was walking beside me now. I noticed that the night-light makes him look…better. And he seems healthier now because there are no black circles around his eyes anymore. And it seems that he became taller. Then, I suddenly remembered that I haven't returned Bakemono's shirt. I rummaged for it inside my bag.

" Uh…Bakemono, I have something for you."

 I gave him his shirt, which was still neatly folded. He reached for it then he looked at me curiously.

" Um…it's your shirt. I…I borrowed it while you were gone. Anou…don't worry. I already washed it."  
  


He picked it up with the tip of his two fingers as if the shirt was surrounded by thousands of deadly viruses. He eyed it warily then after a few seconds of observing it, he threw it inside the trashcan. Then, he asked this man who was smoking for a lighter then, he burned the shirt. 

" Eh?! Why did you do that? I didn't do anything to your shirt ok? I was just returning it to you and --"

" It's filthy enough with you touching it but Sendoh wearing it is completely unacceptable."

" What?! Me? Filthy? Now THAT'S a mouthful. How can you say tha….hey! How…how did you know that Send…wait! Don't tell me you heard…you saw…"

He just nodded. Now, I can officially declare how truly pathetic my life is.

_Why, of all people to see that display of utmost humiliation, does it have to be Bakemono?_

_But I'm sure it was nothing. Sendoh Akira is just a baka hentai psychotic smiley who cannot stand being alone with a girl without being a stupid pervert.  Wait till I get my hands on him one of these days…_

_How dare him to __confuse me like that! HAH! I'd show him that he better think twice about getting all touchy with girls…_

My thoughts were distracted when I heard a loud crash beside me. I saw Bakemono sprawled on the street looking like a frog who was ran over by some kind of vehicle.

" Oi! What happened to you?" 

When I rushed to his side, I saw that he was sleeping. 

_This guy never ceased to amaze me. Imagine, whoever met a person who can sleep ANYWHERE he wants to? Sheesh…._

" Oi! Wake up. Here…just stand ok? I'll…I'll carry you home…no wait! I can't carry you…you're too heavy and…and…" 

I heard him mumble something. Then, he stood up with his eyes still closed.  

_How can he sleep peacefully like this?! Is he really serious about me carrying him home?! I'm not XENA for crying out loud… I know I act like Xena BUT, I don't have her amount of strength!_

I tried carrying him but he was too heavy. I tried pulling him but I'm not that strong enough. It left me no choice but to just escort him to a nearby bench and wait for a taxi. 

After a few minutes, a cab pulled in front of me. I asked him if he could bring Bakemono home and he agreed. I gave the man his address then both of us carried him inside the cab. Before leaving, he asked for my payment. 

_DAMN! I don't have enough money….this is my allowance for the whole week. DRATS!  _

I had no other choice but to give him all of my allowance. 

_It's better than bringing Bakemono home by myself…_

" Don't worry. I'll make sure your boyfriend reaches his house safely," the driver said to me before driving off.

_BOYFRIEND?!?! Why that stupid moron…_

I hurriedly copied the plate number of the cab and vowed to myself that I'll make my payback next time for assuming I'm Bakemono's girlfriend. Then I continued to walk home.

_I'll just call him later….just to make sure that moronic driver really brought him home._

**RUKAWA**

" Oi Mister! Wake up! You're home! AND STOP DROOLING ON MY CAB!"

_HUH?! Where the hell am I? Who the hell's waking me up from my peaceful sleep?!  _

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was inside a car with a bald man beside me. Of course, I was so irritated at him so punched him on the face.

" WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK! GET OUT! NOW!!!!!"

" Do'ahou."

" OUT! OUT! OUT!!!!!!"

I went out of his smelly car and he shouted different curses at me before driving off. 

_How did I get inside a cab anyway? _

I suddenly remembered that I was walking home with do'ahou ononoko while staring at her when I suddenly fell asleep. 

_I was supposed to walk her home…but I fell asleep. DO'AHOU RUKAWA!_

Then, I heard the phone ring inside. 

_Who the hell's calling me at this time of the night?! Must be those pesky girls again…I should just ask the telephone men to disconnect my line._

I stumbled first inside because things were scattered on the floor. The phone just continued ringing. Then, I have to look under a pile of clothes to see whether the phone's there. The phone was still ringing. Finally, I found it between the pillows on the sofa. 

_This should be important or else…_

" Or else what?" 

" Huh?!"

" This should be important or else what?" 

_Ugh! I didn't know I said that aloud._

" You know, normal people say hello first or greet the caller once they answered the phone. And why did it took you forever to answer it anyway?"

_This voice sounds familiar…._

" Who are you?"

" Oh….you don't know me? You sure you want to know? Of course! I'm your friendly neighborho --"

" Ayami."

" I'm surprised that you still remember my REAL name. You always call me that lousy nickname which is not suitable for a GREAT person like me."

" Do'ahou."

" Whatever…so, care to tell me WHY did you suddenly fell asleep on the pavement?"

" Tired."

" Tired…sure. But next time, make sure to warn me first, ok? That way, I can just ran off and leave you behind without feeling any guilt or whatsoever."

" Do'ahou."

" Hehe…did you know that your voice sounds different when you talk on the phone. It's funnier!"

" …………………………………"

" Anou….you must be wondering why I'm calling you."

" ……………………………….."

" Well, I just called to make sure that stupid driver brought you home in one piece and to remind you that you owe me a lot of money. I paid for your fare. Pay me tomorrow ok? That's my savings for the whole week."

" Hmn…." 

There was a long pause after that. I heard strange sounds in the background. More like crying and moaning and… 

_Oh….so she likes soap operas eh? I didn't know do'ahou ononoko likes to watch sappy things like that….weird._

" Anou…congratulatios."

" Nani?"

" You did a great play during your game this afternoon, as usual. "

" …………………………………" 

" You could at least say 'Thanks!', you know…."

" ………………………………….." 

" Fine…act as if you're not hearing anything. So, I'll just see you tomorrow ok? I still have to call Yohei-kun to ask him some details on Sakuragi-kun's and Haruko-chan's 'little date'. Ugh! Just thinking of it makes me really upset. I also have to call Mitsui-kun to remind him to return my picture he stole from my wallet the other day. That jerk…. And I have to call Ayako-san because…I just want to. And I have to call Miyagi-kun to comfort him. He's really depressed today because Ayako-san's still not talking to him. And I have to call Kogure-sempai to ask him to tutor me tomorrow. And I have to call Akagi-sempai to ask him if I would still bring extra mops tomorrow. And lastly, I will try calling my otosan. Maybe he'll answer it this time. And I have to call --"  

" Busy night?"

" Are? Um…yeah. Good thing ojiisan and obaasan's out. They were having a little night out."

" Alone?"

" Me? Um…yeah…but it's okay. I know okaasan's watching over me. I'll be fine by myself. And I can always call for help from you, right?"

" Hmn…."

" Oh! I also have to call that baka hentai psychotic smiley. I will let him know how irritated I am at what he did to me today. That crazy pervert…"

" WHO?"

" The baka hentai psychotic smiley a.k.a. Akira Sendoh."

" HIM?!"

" Yeah…want to join? We can do a three-way you know. We can irritate him all night long. But, I'm not sure whether that guy gets irritated at all. I mean, all he does is smile. So, want to join me? It'd be fun, I promise." 

" NO."

" Okay. It was just a suggestion. You don't have to shout, sheesh…"

There was silence again. I cursed myself for suddenly lashing out at her. __

" How did you know him?"

" Who? Sendoh-san?"

" Hmn…."

" I bumped into him the other day. He got lost or something…."

" Do'ahou."

" Yeah…he's really a do'ahou for getting lost. Hmmmm….you know, we should call each other a lot more. You're more talkative over the phone. I mean, have you noticed that we're actually having a conversation?"

 " Do'ahou."

" Hehe….call me tomorrow ok? I made the first move today so it's your turn to call me tomorrow."

" No."

" You're such a party-pooper. That's why nobody wants to be friends you… except me. I don't even know why I befriended you in the first place. It's either I pity you so much or I just want to know how it feels to have a 'special' friend, if you get my drift."

" Do'ahou ononoko." 

" Hehe… I thought you wouldn't get it. So, I'll just see you tomorrow ok? Ja!"

" Hmn…."

After that, I heard her bring the phone down. I think that's the longest 'conversation' I had on the phone. I actually felt 'glad' after that. 

_SHIT!_

I REALLY have to get rid of this stupid feeling before it's too late.

I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO FEEL ANYTHING, right?

[Rukawa's really stubborn and weird! He had already admitted to himself that he's falling for her on a previous chapter and today, he acted like a jealous boyfriend but he still tries to deny his feelings for her. I bet he will really go crazy one of these days….ne?]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY! 

Before I forget, I want to greet all of you…

MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^_^

The story's getting lousier and lousier….GOMEN NASAI! But, I hoped you still liked this chapter. Sorry for all the OOC's on the different characters. I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!

BTW, if you guys would like to chat with me (please…I'm already dead bored), here's my yahoo id and msn id: ennaira1847@yahoo.com/ennaira1847@hotmail.com (any of the two im's fine). I'll be waiting for your messages…^_^

So, before cursing me for wasting your time on a very lousy fic….

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^

                ****


	19. Gambatte Ne? Part 1

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: To continue what I began…**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slamdunk or any of its characters…don't sue me k? ^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                 " their lines"

     (the situation)                   no ""  and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

~ lambie: TY for reviewing! TY also for the encouragements… and sorry if my fic caused any trouble to your eyes.

~ renei: TY for reviewing! And clam down… the bitch just wants attention…^_^

~ shari: TY for reviewing! And it will not be a geometric figure whatsoever… and ty for your very long reply to bitch's review ^_^

~ micchan: TY for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my fic…^_^

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! Um…and I also hate mosquitoes (though I don't know how it was related to my previous chap.)

~ wawa-san: TY for reviewing! Sorry for the long chaps…I just couldn't stop writing all the ideas flooding my brain.

~ wadohui: TY for reviewing! And take it easy ok? And thanks for standing up for me…I'm really touched. ^_^

*****AND LAST BUT DEFINITELY NOT THE LEAST…*****

~ onehellofabitch ;p: TY for reviewing! Did you know that because of YOUR review (if you call that a review), I received MORE reviews?! Ironic isn't it?

And as much as I would like to answer you back, I just decided not to 'cause unlike you, I AM mature ^_^. And besides, I think the other reviewers already said what I would like to say to you. It would just be redundant. I admit I was annoyed at first (who wouldn't be?) but after while, I began to pity you… do you know how many people hate you right now? Tsk..tsk…and to think it's just the start of a new year.

And another thing, I would like to thank you for dedicating your VERY ORIGINAL fic to me and to my co-writers. It's a pity though that it was already deleted. Now, you won't get the attention you're oh-so craving for. ^_^

* Now, on with my story, shall we… happened before they went away for the Inter-high….

CHAPTER 18: Ganbatte Ne? (Part 1)

**~ Night time, Ayami's house ~**

**AYAMI**

Finally! We're going to leave Kanagawa the day after tomorrow.

I am so excited! This is the first time I'm going to see Inter-high games. I know there will be a lot of tough opponents there but I'm sure our team can defeat them.

(KNOCK! KNOCK!)

_Are? Wonder who it is…_

" Ayami-chan! Are you in there? Can I talk to you for a second?"

_Oh…it's only ojiisan…_

" Hai! The door's open."

Ojiisan came in with a glum look on his face. 

_Uh-oh…I don't like this! Something's wrong…_

" Ah! I see you've already packed your things eh?"

" Hai! I want to be sure I brought everything I need. Look! I brought a camera to take pictures of the places we'll go to and I also brought a video recorder and I also brought --"

" Anou…Ayami-chan, I have some bad news for you…"

_Damn! I knew it. What's wrong this time?_

" Na…Nani ojiisan?"

~ **Fast forward: Shohoku Basketball Court, Mid-morning ~**

**AYAMI**

" Anou….minna…I can't go with the rest of you. Gomen ne?"

**SAKURAGI**

" What?! Are you serious?"****

**MITSUI**

" But you're the assistant manager! You should be there."

**AYAKO and MIYAGI**

" EH?! Nande?!"

**BENCHWARMERS**

" …………………………………………………………." 

**AYAMI**

" The principal called ojiisan today. He said that because I was a late enrollee, I have to make up for those days I was not yet enrolled in Shohoku so I can still study here for the next school year. That's the reason why I can't go. Gomen ne? I really REALLY want to go but…I can't."     

" Anou…don't worry. You can still go with Akagi's sister and watch our games, ne?" 

" Maybe…if my schedule's not that tight."

" Don't worry Ayami-chan! The tensai will always send you letters and videos of my wonderful play at the Interhigh. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

**ALL**

" ……….¬.¬'………¬.¬'………¬.¬'……….¬.¬'……….¬.¬'……….¬.¬'……….." 

(Just then, Rukawa entered the court and went over to their group only because they were standing next to the chairs. Rukawa looked at Ayami.  She looked back, debating inside her head if she's going to tell him the news or not then after a few seconds, turned the other way, which means that she picked the latter. Of course, Sakuragi made fun of him for being late which resulted to a fight. Then, Miyagi and Mitsui joined them for unknown reasons. Kogure was racking his brains off for some good ways to stop them. Ayako was too busy talking and consoling Ayami so she was no help. The benchwarmers were to scared to meddle so they just minded their own business. Fortunately, Akagi came just in time to stop the barbaric scene unfolding inside the court.)

**AKAGI**

" URUSAI!!!" (gave the four a gigantic Gori punch on their heads)

" 100 push ups NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"

(……¬.¬'……..) _Why is it that I'm always surrounded by bakas?!?!_

**~ After practicing from afternoon till evening, practice was FINALLY finished ~**

**AKAGI**

" Yosh! Everyone gather here."

" HAI!!!!"

" Minna, I've got some important announcements for ALL of you regarding our trip tomorrow…"

After saying that, Ayami immediately jumped from her seat behind me.

" Anou….gomen nasai Akagi-sempai!"

" NANI?!"

" Ah…Sakuragi-kun! Don't forget the videotapes ne? And your letters too…I'll be looking forward to them!"

" Ayami-chan…"

" Mitsui-kun….don't forget to take those medicines I gave you okay? It'll increase your stamina, trust me!"

" Hai…arigatou."

" And Ayako-san, I've finished all the records. Just get them from ojii-san tomorrow ne?"

" Hai…" (sniffing)

" Ayami…what's wrong with --"

" Gomen Akagi-sempai! I didn't mean to be a bother to you. I'm leaving now….JA NE! Ah….GANBATTE MINNA!!!"

And with that, she bowed down first then ran out of the gym.

_HUH? WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!_

When I turned around, almost everyone was glaring at me.

" Oi Gori! How could you do that to her?!"

" Anou Akagi…you shouldn't have rubbed it in."

" AKAGI NO BAKA!"

" Captain, that was really mean….ne Aya-chan?"

" Sempai, you didn't say that on purpose, did you?"

" ……………………………………." 

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!"  
  
**RUKAWA**

_What the hell are they talking about?_

_And why did that do'ahou ononoko leave all of a sudden?_

_CHE! Maybe she forgot to buy some things for the trip…or maybe she just wants some attention…._

" Gori! You don't have to act as if you don't know anything. ALL of us know why Ayami-chan ran out of the court!"

_Idon't know anything, do'ahou._

" BAKA! I really don't know anything."

" Che! Oi Akagi, you're the captain so you should be the first one to know right?"

" ABOUT WHAT?!"

_Yeah…about what?_

" Yare,yare….just stop with the act ok?"

" BAKA! Will you just tell me what's going on?!"

_Yeah…tell him so I would also know, do'ahou._

" HO! HO! HO!"

" ANZAI-SENSEI!"

" Akagi-kun, come here and I'll explain everything."

After that, Akagi-sempai glared at us before going over to Anzai-sensei. Everyone else was whispering to each other different ways on how they would ask forgiveness from sempai for not believing in him. As for me, I still remained clueless. 

_Che! I think I should just find out why by myself then…._

I thought I'd go ask Mitsui but he had already left the court. I thought I'd ask Miyagi but he was busy staring at Ayako-san. Kogure–sempai, on the other hand, was busy cleaning the court together with the other members. I couldn't ask Sakuragi because he's a do'ahou.  

So, I've got no other choice but to ask Ayako-san.

_I hope she doesn't think any stupid reasons behind this…._

**AYAKO**

" Ayako-san?"

" Are? Rukawa?"

" ……………………………."

" Oi! You okay?"

" I want to ask something."

" Are? You're talking to me?!"

" ………………………………."

" Wow….this is new. Demo, we should not talk here. That baka Ryota might see us and suddenly go berserk."

" Hn…."

" Yosh! Let's see…we could talk in the locker room. You okay with that?"

" Hn…."

" Oh….okay!"

And with that, we went to the locker room

_This is really weird! I wonder what Rukawa wants from me…_

**~ Inside the locker room ~**

**AYAKO**

" So….here we are! What do you want to ask me?"

" Ayami."

" Eh? What about her?"

" Why?"

" Eh? What do you mean why?"

" Why did she leave?"

" Eh?! You mean you don't know? I thought she already informed everyone…except Akagi-sempai, of course."

" ……………………………….."

" Anou…. I thought you'd be the first person to know about this. Are you sure she didn't tell you?"

" ……………………………….."

" Well, you see, even though Ayami-chan's the assistant manager of this team, I'm afraid she's not going with us for some academic purposes."

**RUKAWA**

_That… do'ahou._

_I bet she just made up that reason…academic puprpose…che._

I quickly thanked Ayako-san and immediately went out of the room. I was thinking of ways on how to torture that do'ahou ononoko for giving a lame excuse on not joining us that I didn't notice someone was standing in front of me. It was Miyagi.

" Oi! What's wrong with you?! Are you blind?!"

" ……………………….."

" KUSO…. are you picking a fight with me?"

I just looked at him and continued walking out of the room. I've got more important things to do than pick a fight with him for no reason.

_That do'ahou ononoko must have a good explanation for not telling me…_

**MIYAGI**

" OI! COME BACK HERE YOU --"

" Ryota! That's enough."

" Demo Aya-chan…."

" Don't mind him. He's just having a bad day."

" EH?!"

" Ayami-chan didn't tell him."

" Oh….bummer!"

" Yeah…"

_You think I didn't know anything eh? OF COURSE I DO!_

Aya-chan mentioned to me her 'theories' about those freshmen a few days ago. Mitsui also mentioned to me the other day something about Rukawa having this 'thing' for Ayami-chan.

Of course, I didn't believe them but now, I think they're probably right.

" Anou…Aya-chan, where do you think he's going?"

" I don't know."

" Do you think he's going after Ayami-chan?"

" Maybe."

" Then why are we still here?"

" Mitsui-sempai."

" EH?!"

" He said that if anything happens, we should give him a call."

" Oh…"

" He's on his way now."

" Okay…."

I know it's not right to meddle with other people's lives but….THIS IS REALLY INTERESTING!

Just imagining that Rukawa has a central nervous system after all is already a good reason enough to be interested.

Plus, the fact that I would spend more time with Aya-chan is a really great bonus.

_Aya-chan….._

**AYAKO**

_Here we go again…._ (shaking her head)

_Mitsui-sempai, HURRY UP!_

**~ Meanwhile, at the park ~**

**AYAMI**

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

THIS IS REALLY FRUSTRATING!

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

_I thought I would finally see an Interhigh game. I thought I'm finally going to see some other places here in Japan. I thought I'm going to spend more time with Sakuragi-kun. I thought I'd be able to annoy Bakemono throughout the trip. I thought…_

_AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGH! I thought about so many things but everything was ruined just like that…._

_Nande…._

_Why me?_

_Why am I so unlucky?_

_Nande…._

I accidentally kicked a stray stone that was on my path. The stone, then, accidentally landed with a loud thud on the head of a crazy-looking stray dog. This particular dog started to growl. I started to go back.

I remember okaa-san telling me when I was still a sweet little girl that you shouldn't run when a dog starts to get mad at you. And you should try your best to look innocent and avoid any means of eye contact.

But I couldn't. I was too scared. I ran with all my might.

And it ran after me, with saliva and everything dropping from its mouth while barking furiously.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! HELLLLLLLP MEEEEE!!!!!"

But it's either that everyone's gone deaf or that they're just too scared to stop this crazy dog from becoming crazier. I had no choice but to climb this really tall tree. How I did it, I'll never know.

" Go away you stupid dog! Go and meddle with your own species! SHUU! SHUU! SHUU!"

But the stupid dog just continued on barking. People were looking up at me and then after a while, they'll just continue whatever they were doing as if it's an everyday occurrence for them to see a girl up in a tree while a dog's barking like a maniac below her.

This is the exact reason why I want to leave this place. People here are so… placidly boring. 

After a while, the dog got tired of whatever he was doing so he just left me all alone. Now, I'm faced with another problem: how to get down from the tree.

_How unlucky can a person get?! Maybe I'll just wait for someone to get me down here… I can't risk my life by assuming that I have monkey blood inside me…_

So there I was… a dirty and forlorn girl sitting up in a tree… waiting for someone to rescue her.  But if I can get anymore UNlucky, I can see myself sitting there all evening and becoming friends with all the insects and birds living here… pathetic.

" Oi, what are you doing up there?"

_Are? That voice sounds awfully too familiar… maybe I'm just hallucinating…_

_It can't be him…_

_Of all the people here, he can't be the only one to notice that someone's up here right?_

" Oi do'ahou ononoko. Planning to be an acrobat?"

_Yep! It's him… he's the only one ruthless enough to call me that nickname…_

" Bakemono?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

Sorry. It's just that, if I continue writing everything on one chapter, it'll be REAALLLYYY long so I decided to cut it again. Don't worry; I'll upload the continuation immediately, ok? 

This chap is really…weird. They're all getting dramatic just because Ayami's not going with them…weird! ~_^ Hehehe…I'm criticizing my own work…this just shows how lame I can be! 

So, just do what you're supposed to do…

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! 

BUT if you're going to flame me, please do it nicely ok? ^_^

  
 


	20. Gambatte Ne? Part 2

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: To continue what I began…WOOHOO!!!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its character…don't sue me k? ^_^**

* Author's notes:

      [my comments]                     " their lines"

     (the situation)                    no "" and italicized means their thoughts

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

~ unchained: TY for ALL the reviews! And I'm glad that you liked my story… and about your suggestion that Ayami & Ayako should call each other "Aya-chan", I think that that would be too confusing, ne? And I hope this chap answers your questions. ^_^ And I think I already mentioned the reason why Ayami can't go with the team…it's in the previous chapter.

~ lambie: TY for reviewing! And what I mean about "nice flame" is that if you're going to flame me, at least it should be constructive and not too degrading. ^_^

~ shari: TY for reviewing! And no, Ayami's not related to Sakuragi or Kiyota. ^_^

~ renei: TY for reviewing! ^_^

~ tensaispira: TY for reviewing! ^_^

~ akuma-tenshi: TY for reviewing! And thanks for your ever-dependable novel-like reviews. And I'm not a monster just because I have several reviews… I'm just lucky that people like my fic. And it's just natural cause I already have 19 chaps. ^_^

~ rheia: TY for reviewing! ^_^

~ smiley: TY for reviewing! I didn't notice that the word "che" was used too much… thanks for pointing that out.

~ micchan: TY for reviewing! And I don't think I have to tell her (onehellofabitch) she's that type of girl cause she already knows it. ^_^

* Now, on with my story, shall we…happened before they went away for the Inter-high….

CHAPTER 18: Ganbatte Ne? (Part 2)

**AYAMI**

" Bakemono?"

" Do'ahou."

_Ugh! It's really him. _

_Why does he always pop out of nowhere whenever I'm in a depressed mood? The gods must be having the time of their lives whenever they annoy me or they probably just hate me…._

_Given today's circumstances, I pick the latter… _

" What are you doing there?"

" Me? Um…isn't it obvious? I'm up here because…um…I just want to know more and be…ah…closer to nature. Yep…that's it. See how close I am to this tree?"

I hugged one of its branches fiercely. It's not because I REALLY want to have an intimate relationship with Mr. Tree here but because I'm clinging on for my dear life. And besides, Bakemono is the last person in my mind whom I would ask for help. 

" Hn…so what did you find out?"

" Ah…that this tree is really tall and sturdy and…brown. And that many… insects live here. I've already seen a hundred mosquitoes and several caterpillars already. And its leaves here are fabulously…uh…green and…um… leafy."

" Do'ahou."

I was about to tell him off when I heard a loud crack. I looked around and saw that the branch I'm clinging on was beginning to break, probably because I held it too tight. I began to panic.

" Jump. I'll catch you."

_Yeah right…as if I'll fall for that! 'I'll catch you'? HAH! If I know, he'll just avoid me and then he'll have the time of his life see my brain ooze out of my head and then he'll make fun of my mangled body parts splattered all over the street and then --_

I slapped myself for thinking horrible stuff. It must be because I haven't eaten lunch yet so those stupid thoughts filled my mind. Even if he has an aloof personality, I know Bakemono's not THAT vile enough… I think.

" Are you sure? I'm heavy."

" No problem. I'd just drop you then."

_I change my mind… _

_He's ABSOLUTELY THAT disgusting AND despicable to the core._

" I'd catch you. I promise."

_Promise… that's a very complicated word if you ask me…_

" You promise?"

" Hmn…"

" What if you wait for me on the wrong spot? Or worse, what if while you're waiting for me to fall on your arms, you suddenly felt sleepy so you just decided not to catch me cause you'd rather sleep?"

" Do'ahou."

I didn't know what possessed me to do it. All I can remember was when I looked down, I saw him looking at me seriously. Right at that moment, I decided to trust him with my life. I stood up, counted one to ten and then, I jumped…

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

… and I waited and waited to meet my doom….

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

… and he caught me perfectly, just as he promised. He placed me down and I just dusted myself. I can still feel my heart pounding really hard but after a few seconds, it became steady again.

" Thanks. Whew! Good thing I'm not wearing my school uniform today."

" ………………………………………."

" By the way, what are you doing here?"

" Looking for you. "

" Why? To make fun of me?"

" ………………………………………………"

" How did you know I'm here anyway?"

" I just knew."

" You're suddenly a psychic or something?"

" Do'ahou."

" Fine. Thanks again for catching me."

" ………………………………….."

Then he remained standing there with his bike on his side while I sat down on one of the benches.

**RUKAWA**

" Oi do'ahou…"

" Nani?"  I pointed at the space beside her.

" Huh? Ah….ok. You can sit anywhere you want, you know. You don't have to ask permission from me."

I walked over to the bench she was sitting on and placed my bike beside it. Then I sat beside her.

" Anou…Bakemono, have you packed already?"

" …………………………….."

" Umm…what time will you leave tomorrow?"

" …………………………….."

" Do you know which team will be your first opponent?"

" ………………………….."

" Are you purposely not talking to me so that I'd look stupid?"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Finally! You answe --HUH?! "

" ……………………………."

" What are you talking about? What didn't I tell you?"

" You're not going."

" Oh…THAT. Sheesh…you scared me. I thought I forgot to tell you something IMPORTANT. Bakemono, you don't have to think about it. You should be happy you know. And besides, you really don't have to know. Trust me."

" Why?"

She just shrugged which really irritated me like hell. Then she gave me this matter-of-factly look while explaining that made me even more irritated.

" It's pretty OBVIOUS. You see, even if I tell you, you wouldn't CARE anyway, ne? So I decided to just keep it from you. It's as simple as that. See…it's no big deal."

Then she gave me this huge smile.

_DO'AHOU._

**AYAMI**

Suddenly, I saw Bakemono clench his fist.

" Are? Oi… did I say something wrong?"

" 'Ahou." 

_What? What did I do now?_

 " Oi….daijo --"

All of a sudden, I saw him raise his fist and aim it at my face. Because all of it happened so fast, I just closed my eyes and waited for his fist to touch whatever part of my face. 

But, it didn't come. 

When I opened my eyes, I saw that his fist was just a few centimeters away from my nose and he was giving me these deadly glares.

Normally, I would have already yelled and punched him REALLY hard on the face. Reflex, as others may call it. Surprisingly, I didn't.

_Weird…._

" Bakem…..anou, Rukawa, are you okay? Did I do or say anything that offended you in any way? Oi, Ba….I mean, Rukawa…."

I was having a hard time calling him on his real name because I'm already used to in using Bakemono. But, I thought I would sound more sincere if I call him that way.

It seems to have a good effect on him cause he slowly placed his fist down and then, he averted his gaze to the people passing by.

" You're an assuming do'ahou."

" Ah…okay. Well, thank you for that nice observation Bak…I mean, Rukawa."

That's when it dawned upon me the reason why he suddenly got mad. 

_Ugh! I really am an idiot…._

**RUKAWA**

_She called me by my name._

_It sounded…weird._

" Anou…gomen ne?"

" …………………………….."

" I….I should have told you. I just…I just thought that it won't matter to you if I'm going or not."

" Why?"

" Well, it's obvious that you HATE me. I mean, you wouldn't see me or hear my voice for a long time. That will be one less 'do'ahou' for you, ne?"

" Do'ahou ononoko."

" See what I mean? If I'm not there, nobody will annoy you, ne?"

" ………………………………"

" And besides, even if I tell you, there's nothing you could do anyway."

" But you told them…"

" That's because….BECAUSE…..anou….."

" ………………………………………"

" Because THEY care about me."

" And I don't?"

**AYAMI**

I was speechless. I was shocked. I was a loss for words. I was STUNNED. I was flabbergasted. I was astounded. I felt EVERYTHING synonymous to those adjectives upon hearing his answer….I mean question. But it was also an answer right?

_ARGH! I hate being confused…_

" Well…I…I thought….I mean, I….I don't….I don't really know."

" …………………………….."

" I mean….will….uh, are…I mean, do…do you?"

I looked at him and he looked away. 

_Ugh! I bet I sound and look like a stuttering moron right now that's why he won't answer me._

" Stop stuttering, do'ahou."

_RIGHT….a very comforting and assuring reply that it actually made me speechless again._

An awkward silence followed that incident. I could hear the bushes behind us rustle wildly and some occasional whispers coming from there too.

_Ugh! Teenagers nowadays….they should really learn to express themselves more discreetly._

**RUKAWA**

_I should break this VERY annoying silence…_

_It's my fault anyway for suddenly bringing up a stupid thing like that…_

_But what should I say…?_

_Ah…I know…_

" Oi…"

" Are? Na…nani?"

" I'm packed."

" Eh? Packed? What do you mean?"

" For tomorrow."

" Oh…THAT. Good for you…I guess."

" 6:30 a.m."

" What about 6:30 a.m.?"

" Departure time."

" RIGHT. So, don't be late ne?"

" I don't know."

" What?"

" Our first opponents."

" O-kay…"

Silence again. I could here more rustles from behind us.

_Che! Can't a guy have some privacy?!_

" Oi oni-chan."

" EH?! First, I'm a do'ahou ononoko. NOW, I'm a little monster. You're becoming more and more creative…but I'll let this pass cause I'm indebted to you today."

" You'll watch, right?"

" Um…maybe. I'm not really sure… why?"

" You must."

" I'll TRY. But I can't promise you. Anou…I'm sure Haruko-chan will be there to watch you guys play."

" So?"

" SO…I could just ask her to record the whole thing. And besides, Sakuragi-kun promised me that he'd send me letters and videotapes. That would be enough for me."

" Do'ahou."

Silence again. I could now count the number of people remaining in the park.

" Bakemono?"

" …………………………"

" Ganbatte ne?"

" …………………………."

" I hope you win."

" We'll win. I promise."

" You don't have to promise me anything if you can't keep it."

" I promise."

" Fine. Some promises are meant to be broken anyways."

" Do'ahou."

**AYAMI**

_Sheesh….I didn't notice the time. Ojii-san's probably worried now._

" Anou…it's getting pretty late. I should probably go home already. And you too. You have to wake up really early tomorrow right?"

" ………………………….."

" I'm really sorry again…I should have told you. That way, it wouldn't appear like it's a big deal."

" …………………………………"  
" I guess I'll just see you after a month or two or…I really don't know how long….in case I don't get to watch your play."

" Hn…"

" So….JA NE!"

And with that, I began to walk away. Then I suddenly blurted out this… thought that's been pestering my mind for the past few minutes.

" Ei, Bakem…Rukawa…"

" Nani?"

" I just want to tell you that I…I THINK, I'm… I'm going to miss you."

" ……………………………….."

" Not that because I CARE about you though. It's because I'll have no one to annoy anymore… that's why I'll miss you. That's all… no mushy lovey-dovey reason. Got it?"

" ………………………………."

" And don't hurt Sakuragi-kun ok? I'll beat you to death if you do that."

" Do'ahou. Go away."

" Fine…fine."

**RUKAWA**

I watched her as she began to walk away again. I was surprised when she stopped once more, turned around and began walking back to my direction.

" I thought you're leaving?"

" I am… I just…I just want to ask a question."

" What?"

" Well, since I already admitted that I'm going to miss you…I just thought…well, I thought if you're going to miss me too…"

" ………………………………………"

" Well?"

" No."

I saw her face fall then she began to nod her head slowly. I just stared at her.

Frankly, I want to tell her that I'd miss her too. That's the reason why I got angry with her in the first place right? But for some odd reason, I couldn't say it out loud. It just sounded too…dorky.

" Ah… I see. I should have known."

" ………………………………………….."

" Well, it was a stupid question anyway. I shouldn't have asked you that. I mean, it's pretty obvious that --"

" Oi…"

" What? Look, you don't have to explain your answer cause I'm not really expecting you to feel that way cause --"

"  I lied."

Now it was her turn to stare at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious so I thought I should explain but she talked first. 

" Really? You'll miss me?"

" Maybe."

" Wow… that's cool."

" Just a little though."

" You'd still miss me… how sweet."

" The chances are as little as Sakuragi NOT being a do'ahou."

" But still, the famous, arrogant, self-conceited, ice-cold-I-have-no-human-emotions and super rookie of the Shohoku Basketball Team, admitted that he'd miss me… that's really shocking."

" Stop flattering yourself."

" Bakemono a.k.a Kaede Rukawa will miss me… wow. I wonder what will be the reaction of your demented fan girls when I tell them this GREAT news tomorrow…"

" Do'ahou."

_I knew I shouldn't have told her…_

**AYAMI**

I gave him one last look and then I turned around. I began to walk away for the third time already. After a few seconds, I started to run. 

… I didn't want him to see how I was smiling. [^_^!!!]

  
**RUKAWA**

_HOHUM…_

_I'm sleepy… THIS was a tiring day for my body and for my mind._

_I should go home already and take a rest. Or I could shoot some hoops first._

_I wouldn't want to break my promise to her…_

_And besides, I think the show's already over for THEM._

_Do'ahous…._

**~ Meanwhile, behind the bushes ~**

" That's so sweet! They admitted that they'd miss each other. Finally… I can see some development."

" Che! What's so sweet about that Ayako? Really…I don't understand what's your point."

" Are you questioning Aya-chan's opinion?"  
" Ryota! Will you stop moving?"

" Demo Aya-chan, I'm just defending you…and I can't see a thing over here."

" That's because you're so small, baka!"

" Oi Mitsui! Nobody asked for your opinion, right?"

" Oi! Will you two keep it down?! Or do you want a taste of my fan?"

" Shhh…Ayako,Miyagi! Rukawa's already leaving…"

" EH?! THAT'S IT?! I actually expected better than this."

" No goodbye kiss or something? Aya-chan, this is boring…."

" HAH! Good thing that jerk Rukawa didn't do anything to Ayami-chan or I swear to God I'd kill him."

" Mitsui-sempai, swearing's bad you know."

" Aya-chan's right."

" Che! Mind your own business, shorty."

" NANI?!"

" Oi matte! Look! Rukawa left something on the bench."

" Eh? Are you sure Aya-chan?"

" Of course! C'mon, let get it. Maybe it's a love letter."

" But what if it's a trap?"

" Don't worry sempai. We are the only ones left here."

" Oh…okay."

(So the three went out of the bushes. Then they walked over to the bench and picked up the piece of paper)

" Aya-chan, what does it say?"

" Ayako, let me see it!"

" Wait! I saw this first so I'll be the first one to read."

" That's unfair, Ayako…"

" Why don't we just read it together?"

" Good idea, Ryota!"

" Aya-chan…." (blushing)

" Che! Seriously Miyagi, this behavior of yours makes me want to puke."

" NANI?! Do you want me to remove the rest of your teeth?"

" Why you little --"

" Oi! Stop it. Let's just read this so we can all go home and rest, ok?"

" Yare, yare…."

" Aya-chan…." (blushing while Ayako rolls her eyes and Mitsui pretends to puke)

" Ok. 1…2…3!"

(opened the paper, began reading its content and consequently, the three of them blushed furiously due to extreme embarrassment)

" Hahahahahaha…..Rukawa sure is a funny guy….ne Mitsui-sempai?" (¬.¬')

" ……………………………………………………………………" (¬.¬')

" Aya-chan, I think your plan didn't go that well…." (¬.¬')

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Want to find out what was written on the paper? Here…..]

  
* AYAKO-san, MIYAGI, MITSUI

DO' AHOU!

* Rukawa  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~_^ MY! MY!

YEY! Finally finished….

Next chap….here I come! (I hope…^_^;;)

Sorry for all the OOCs on the different characters….esp. on Rukawa's part. (as always! ^_^;;). It's really hard to make him NOT OOC…:(

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^

  
  
  



	21. Fresh Start

**TITLE:  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE**

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****:** To continue what I began…WOOHOO!!!

**DISCLAIMER****:** I OWN SLAM DUNK! WAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!! Ack. Fine. Fine. I don't own it and any of its characters except my beautiful and great OCs. Oh…and Stephen owns the song (Ehe…feeling close). ^_^

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**~ December Morning Owl: TY for reviewing! And glad you liked that chap…I thought it was too mushy.**

~ Lambie: Ei, here's my update. Sorry it took so long. And thanks for wishing me luck. ^_^

~ Tensaispira: TY for taking your time to review my fic TWICE. Yeah.

~ Unchained: TY for reviewing! And don't worry… I don't find you weird at all.

~ Micchan: Yep. Di sya nakasama…that's life.

~ Rheia: Here is my update. ^_^

~ Rukawa no hime: Thanks for appreciating (and loving) my story. 

~ Shari: SWEETIE! Mwehe. You sure got a twisted way of thinking…(YEY! Naka-update na rin ako. Congratulate me! WOOOOHOOOO. ::throws confetti everywhere:: Coolness, ne?)

~ Wawa-san: So Rukawa's only a bit OOC eh? ::heaves a big sigh::

~ Quianhui: Wow…thanks for standing up for me. And yeah…you're waaay much cooler than O.H.O.A.B. ^_^

~ Ayce Shade: Reading this kind of material doesn't make you less of a man/guy. Be proud. 

~ White Meteor: " HOHUM" stands for the sound of their yawn.

~ Minoru: Ok lang yan. Wag mo na lang siya pansinin . Mga henyo tayo…tandaan mo. At I-post mo original fics mo. Magaganda naman sila e…pramis!  

* Now, on with my story, shall we…happened after the Inter-high and their all back living their normal lives. Exactly when? I don't really know so let's just assume after… a month? Two months? HAH! I don't have any idea…really. Sorry. ^_^;; 

CHAPTER 21: Fresh Start

_Standing at the water's edge, I feel a trembling fear_

_As the waves crash 'round my ankles feel _

_The thunder in my ear_

_I see the change is coming; the wind is at my back_

_But doubt overtakes me and my eyes turn to black_

_My past lurks behind me, keeping me on my guard_

_I don't want to chance it; these steps are just too hard _

_I know you're behind me but what can I do_

_I'm frail, I'm human, I don't want to fail you_

_I can't walk on water with these dirty feet_

_So put your arms around me and carry me_

_Waves knock against me but I know I'm free_

_From death and loneliness, darkness, despair_

_This life is choppy, but I don't care_

_Because you're there with me…___

- "Feet Wet" (Stephen Speaks)

**AYAMI**

Weeks had already passed since the team came back from the Interhigh. Although the result was not what I expected, I'm still glad that's everyone came back safe…at least almost everybody. And besides, even if they didn't win, I know that they have no regrets whatsoever because they really did their best and that's what matters.

Sakuragi is almost finished with his therapy. Of course, I always made sure to visit him but most of the time, I just leave him under Haruko's care. Not that because I don't care or anything. Let's just say… I've already given up on him. Meaning all I want from him now is pure friendship… nothing more.

Why? Well, it's obvious that he will never like me. Not in the way I was hoping for anyway. I'm still hoping though… 

Whew! Confusing ne? On with less mushy subjects…Akagi-sempai and Kogure-sempai had already graduated and are already enrolled in a university somewhere in Tokyo. Mitsui, on the other hand, remained here. He still has to pass some subjects or something. And he was also placed as the team's assistant coach. 

And, fortunately or unfortunately, I'm not the assistant manager of the basketball team this year. Ojii-san thought that it'd be better cause he wants me to concentrate in my studies more. And, he thinks the team needs someone who can always be there for them and guess who got my place…?

Of course…she's none other than Haruko. She was very ecstatic when she learned about it mainly because she thinks that this is her chance to get 'closer' to her 'special someone'. Sakuragi, as expected, was very furious. 

_Haruko__ can be really SO dense at times… _

_She wouldn't know a clue if it walked on her face, bit her butt, and announced, "I'M A CLUE! I'M A CLUE!"_

Oh…and Miyagi and Ayako-san had been dating each other. It all started when ojii-san made Miyagi the new captain of the team and he asked Ayako-san to go out with him to celebrate his 'promotion'. And the rest is history. I get to constantly tease them about it cause they always dine in this food chain where I'm having a part-time job.

Yep. I got a part-time job during the vacation cause I need to keep myself busy to avoid being melancholy while everyone's away. I also joined different school organizations and passed the extra classes I had.

All in all, everything ended nice and dandy and I'm actually anticipating to start my second year here in Shohoku with a bang. There's just this ONE problem. This itsy-bitsy thing that's really irritating the hell out of me…

… I just wish HE'LL start talking to me already.

**RUKAWA**

Weeks had already passed since we came back from the Interhigh. I still can't believe we lost. If only I had been better…if only I had been stronger, we could have been the national champions.

But everything had already ended just like that. We lost. I lost. And everyone just accepted it.

_Tsk__. Do'ahous.___

While Sakuragi was busy having his therapy, I was busy practicing for the All-star Japan team. To improve myself… to make myself stronger than everybody else…to reach my dream. That way, I'll never lose again. Never.

Miyagi's our new captain. Why? I don't know.  I just hope he manages the team better than Akagi-sempai. And Mitsui's still on the team…and that do'ahou too. And Ayako-san's still the manager. Meaning… nothing's really changed.

Nothing except her. The do'ahou ononoko.

When I returned home, I was expecting her to greet me with her usual bubbly self and apologize for not going to any of our games but she didn't. Actually, she was nowhere to be found. She was out of town, doing god-knows-what with her newfound friends.

When she returned, she was either busy finishing school-related things or going to her part-time job or visiting Sakuragi. Because of this, she lost her job as our assistant manager but she just shrugged it off. As if it didn't matter to her.

Oh…and she has lots of bandages all over her body. One of them was Sakuragi's fault when he accidentally fell over her during one of his therapy sessions. The rest… she got them while we were gone. How? Beats me.

All in all, she's not the same. She's…changed. For the better? Maybe…maybe not.

Honestly, I don't know how to talk to her. I broke my promise to win in the Interhigh. And I know how she hates people who do that.

So I decided to just leave her alone. She's happy doing her own thing in her new world, might as well start minding my own self.

********

**~ Second Year, First day of classes: Morning ~**

**AYAMI**

" Oi Mitsui…"

" What?"

" Why do I have to walk with you again?"

" Because you lost to me in a bet yesterday? And so that I wouldn't look like a pathetic loveless guy."

" Loveless…right. Sorry I forgot." 

" That's o—hey….will you go ahead and bring my bag to the gym? I have some important things to do first."

Mitsui dumped his things on my arms and left immediately. I decided to follow him to see what's this important thing he had to do and what I saw almost made me think twice whether he's taking his flunked life seriously.

He was hanging out with these beautiful girls and flirting with them shamelessly. The girls surprisingly flirted back. I rolled my eyes and decided to just leave them behind in their own perverted world.

_Men…sometimes I need what only they can provide: their absence._

As I neared the school gates, I heard a bunch of girls gasping from behind me and after a few seconds, a horde of the female specie, who I think practiced the art of screaming at the top of their lungs during vacation, sprouted out from everywhere. Which only means one thing…

The grand entrance of the school heartthrob (puking sounds), Rukawa. 

I just rolled my eyes and continued walking. All of a sudden, someone whooshed beside me. It was so fast that I didn't even recognize it…or him…or her. I was still in my dazed mode when I heard Rukawa's fans calling out his name. That's when I realized who Mr. Flash was.

_Good. Finally I can talk to him…but I've got to find my room first._

**RUKAWA**

_That was close. Maybe I should start hiring bodyguards…_

_Or I could just run them over with my bike…_

I stopped outside my room. 2-10. Still the same section, only I'm in a higher year…good. As I was about to enter the room, I felt a tap from behind. When I saw who it was, I couldn't help but groan…inside.

" Stop blocking the doorway, baka kitsune!"

" ………………………………………………………."

" You should know how to pay respect to the tensai. NYAHAHAHAHAHA--"  
" Do'ahou."

" NANI?! Why you--"

Luckily, his friends were there so they stopped the impending doom the whole class could have witnessed and experienced.

When I finally chose the perfect classroom position, I sat and was about to sleep and continue my last dream when I felt another tap. I could still vaguely hear Sakuragi's annoyingly booming voice from the background so obviously, I assumed it was him. I was all ready to do my counter-attack when I recognized who it was…

" Do I look like a punching bag to you?"

_THE do'ahou ononoko?_ Don't tell me she's my classmate too?__

" I just thought I'd visit you…and Sakuragi. Guess what class I'm in?"

_Not 2-10…not 2-10…not 2-10…not 2-10…not 2-10…not 2-10…_

" Um… I'm in class 2-5. That's great, isn't it?"

_Thank God she's not my classmate…zzzzzzzzz._

" So, how are you?"

" …………………………………"

" It's been weeks since we last saw each other right?"

" …………………………………"

" Was it fun to practice for the national team?"

" …………………………………"

" Are you possessed by a retarded ghost right now, explaining the fact that you're not answering any of my questions?"

" …………………………………"

" Does this mean you're not Rukawa? Are you an alien visiting this planet?"

" …………………………………"

" Tell me, as an outsider, what do you think of the human race?"

" …………………………………"

" Fine. I get it. I should just go and meddle with my own species."

" ……………………………………"

She stomped out of the room with all her might, which left a lot of my classmates at awe. Then, Sakuragi rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Something about me flaunting to the whole world my unbelievable stupidity.

_He should learn to speak for himself…_

But, as much as I hate to admit it, the do'ahous's right. I AM STUPID. I should have at least acknowledged her presence. 

But that's the problem. 

I keep on thinking that she's not the same girl I used to know… that I don't know how I'll handle her. And what if she hates me because I didn't kept my promise to win?

I just don't want that to happen.

Never.

**~ **Lunchtime ~****

**AYAMI**

" I think it'll be better if we do a paper about the recent developments in our government."

" No. I think we should just do a survey on who the most popular people are in this school."

" I think we should just research about black magic."

" I think we should just eat first."

They looked at me and after a while, all of them agreed that my suggestion was the most appropriate one. 'They', meaning my newfound friends. The 4 of us joined the school paper staff this vacation and since we're all new, it's just logical we became group mates. And now, we're deciding what topic we should do an article in.

" Anou…Ayami, my mom made some extra lunch. Do you…do you want to share it with me?"

It was Kazuo, one of my group mates and one of those 'nerdy' type of guys. I seriously think he has this 'thing' for me because on one of our group meetings, which were unfortunately always held in his house, he actually introduced me to his whole family tree and said that I am his 'special friend'.

And it's not everyday someone shows me his collection of drawings and caricatures of myself right? So, from that moment on, I try to keep my distance from him as much as possible. Not that I don't like him. He's a nice friend but I can't think more than that.

" Uh… no thanks. I…I have my own lunch."

" Oh…okay."

" OW! Someone sure got busted again."

" Yeah, like, you still haven't learned your lesson yet, nerdy-boy. Your not her type, got that?"

" At least he's not a teeny-bopper bimbo like you."

" And, like I'm totally grateful that he's not a punk loser like you, dope."

Those two bickering idiots are my other two sidekicks, Tomo and Makoto. They are always lashing at each other's throat but I know that they really like each other… they're just too proud to admit it, I think.

I was busy enjoying my food when Makoto suddenly squealed in her seat. The 3 of us stopped eating and looked at her incredulously.

" Did you just eat a brain tumor? 'Cause I think your brain's malfunctioning more than usual today."

" Shut up jerk!"

" Oi Makoto, what's wrong? You nearly gave Kazuo here a heart attack."

" I can't breathe…"

" What's new? So, anyway, I saw a god grace our humble canteen like right now…right at this very moment. So, naturally, I became all excited and giddy!"

" A god?"

" Yeah. You two look behind you and see for yourself while I bring this thing to the clinic. Looks like he's going to vomit here anytime soon."

" Wow…that's really nice of you. I never thought you cared for our genius friend…"

" Thanks. I'm really touched by your comment. I'm so touched that I--"

" Ayami, you really have no idea on the inner workings of a bimbo's mind. You see, she's just doing that to impress other guys so that she can get it on with them later."

" Oh…"

" Tomo, why can't you just go and resign from the human race?"

" Only if you go first, my lady."

" Guys…I really can't breathe anymore…"

  
Makoto rolled her eyes and muttered some very offensive words before dragging Kazuo out of the canteen. When she was completely gone, Tomo got a notebook and placed another score in his "Points To Prove How Stupid Girls Can Get (especially those named MAKOTO)" column. As far as I can see, it was already half-full. 

" So, care to take a look at Makoto's newest prospect?"

" Sure. If he made her squeal like that, then I think he's probably a good choice."

" I doubt that…"

We turned around and saw who THE god was. It was none other than…

**RUKAWA**

The canteen was suddenly filled by loud laughs and snorts coming from one of the back tables.

" RUKAWA?! A GOD?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!"

" Shhh. He'll hear you!"

" I DON'T CARE! THIS IS JUST TOO DAMN FUNNY! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

I turned to take a look at the culprit and was surprised to see the do'ahou ononoko trying to hush down this guy who looks like a living voodoo doll with a hair resembling the mop I use when I clean the court. I really don't like the idea of being talked about behind my back so I went to their table.

" Oi, what's your problem?"

" Ah…Rukawa. Don't mind him. Wow…it's the first time I saw you buy your own food here and--"

" Sorry man. It's just that one of our friends thinks you're a god and I just find that idea really amusing."

" Why?"

" Because how can brainless jocks be categorized as gods right?"

" Uh…Tomo's just joking. Right?"

" Actually…no.""

" Do'ahou."

" If I'm a do'ahou, then what will people call jocks like you?"  
  


I was about to beat the living daylights out of that pathetic guy when Ayami intervened.

" Okay. Stop. There's no need for violence right?"

" He started it first."

" Hey man…I was just voicing out my opinions about you."

" And I want you to feel my opinion about you."

" STOP. You two, just shut up okay?"

The stupid punk guy shot up his hands as a sign of defeat. Then, he stood up, said something to the do'ahou ononoko and went out of the canteen. The do'ahou ononoko shot me an apologetic look.

" Look, I'm--"

" You've changed."

" What? Of course not. I just--"

" You've got a weird set of new friends."

" Of course not! As far as I can see, they're perfectly normal. And besides--"

" A nerd who's in love with you, a living voodoo doll, and a future member of my dreaded fan club."

" What? Look…you don't have to be this judgmental. You don't even know them."

" Maybe…just like I don't know you anymore."

" The feeling's just mutual then."

She stomped out of the canteen. It's the second time already this day that I disappointed her. And here I was, thinking of making up with her already.  I held something in my hand.

_So much for even bothering to buy her a peace offering…_

******************

**~ During one of their classes ~**

**AYAMI**

10 WAYS THAT DOGS ARE BETTER THAN MEN

1. Dogs do not play mind games with you.

2. Dogs miss you when you're gone.

3. You never wonder whether you're good enough for your dog.

4. Dogs don't judge your friends.

5. Dogs express what they really feel.

6. Dogs don't need therapies to deal with their problems.

7. Dogs understand what 'no' means.

8. Dogs are not conceited jerks that like to show-off all the time.

9. Dogs know how to react in different circumstances.

10. Dogs don't play basketball.

Why dogs? Because they're supposed to be man's best friend. And best friends are supposed to reflect each other character right?

And Rukawa's just living up to his name right now… a fully developed BAKEMONO. He's no way close to a dog… he's a beastly beast! And here I was, thinking to finally stop calling him that nickname because it's already waaay to childish.

Maybe I should start writing that "How to Exterminate Rukawa in 3 Easy Steps And Make It Look Like An Accident" manual I had been planning to write since the first time I met him. I'm sure it'll be a best seller in the local market.

Let's enumerate some of my buyers…

_Sakuragi__, Mitsui, Tomo, maybe Kazuo and Miyagi-san, Sendoh, some of my teachers…and…and…many others._

And my detractors will be…

_Haruko__, Makoto, the Rukawa Shinetai, some of my female teachers, girls, girls, and more girls.___

Yep. It'll be a world-class literature. Really.

**RUKAWA**

(sneezes uncontrollably) I really should get over this self-pitying and worrying…

… I'll go talk to her after school. And after that, everything will be back to normal again.

***********************

**~ Dismissal ~**

**AYAMI**

I was on my way out of our classroom when I heard another round of bickering from behind courtesy of Makoto and Tomo. Everybody just sighed because we're already all too familiar with this scene even if it's only the first day of school. How can we not be if they managed to fight on just about anything after every class this day?

I just shook my head and went out of the room. I was about to go down when I heard someone call my name. It was Tomo, all flushed and out of breath.

" Ei, what's the rush for?"

" I just saved my butt from being clawed to death. Congratulate me."

" Fine…congratulations then."

" Thank you, thank you. Now hurry up or my luck might just run out."

Then he walked down with me. I could still hear Makoto's voice from above so I couldn't help but snicker. 

" What?"

" What what?"

" What's with that mocking smile?"

" Nothing. I just imagined how you two would look great together someday."

" Yeah right. As if she'll ever like me in that sort of way…"

" Why not?"

" As long as I don't look like someone ripped out in one of her girly magazines, surely, I'll never catch her attention. You know how stereotypical that girl can get…"   
" Okay…no need to be sentimental."

" I'm not being sentimental. I'm just stating facts…I know how others see me."

" Like an ex-convict punk guy who looks like he hasn't slept for centuries and who's afraid to take a shower?"

" Yeah… something like that. That just shows how judgmental people can get."

I suddenly remembered Rukawa's comment about my friends so I couldn't help but agree on what Tomo just said.

" Yup. I know what you mean…just because I didn't get to watch any of his games doesn't give him the right to judge me right? I mean, I have a life too. Sheesh…"

" EH?? What are we talking about?"

" Uh…nothing. I was just…blabbering."

" O-kay. Whatever."

We continued walking quietly. If I didn't know better, he's probably contemplating who that person I was talking about back there. He's that type of guy… he wants to know everything. 

As we were nearing the school gates, he suddenly stopped. He looked past behind me and then gave me this knowing smile when he looked at me.

" Oi! You're creeping me out here…"

" FINALLY, I understand what you meant."

" Oh…that. Doesn't really take a genius to understand that anyway."

" I know. By the way, I think I forgot something. You just go ahead without me, ok?"

" Uh…sure. See you tomorrow then."

" Ja Ayami."

Then, he turned around and went back inside the school building. I just sighed and continued my way home. As I was about to turn the corner, a familiar figure suddenly stood up in front of me.

Rukawa.

**TOMO**

Ugh. Girls… I'll never understand what they see in that guy.

Oh well. Now where is that other exit I found the other day……?

*************

**~ **Meanwhile, outside the school ~****

**RUKAWA**

" Oi, do'ahou ononoko…"

" …………………………"

" I've been waiting for you."

Just as I was about to walk towards her, she brushed past me.

_What the hell's wrong with her?_

**AYAMI**

_"I've been waiting for you…"_

The lines, man…THE LINES! Did he actually thought I'd fall for that crap?! 

And after all those mean things he said to me…forget it.

I continued walking away from him. I heard some footsteps from behind so I assumed it was Rukawa. I walked faster and he also walked faster. I started to run. I was running so fast that I stopped looking at my surrounding.

Wrong move.

I fell head over heels…literally…into a large, nauseatingly icky and smelly pit of unsuspecting garbage.

_Let's see if he can still follow me here…_

_Ack__! This place is disgusting…oh god. _

_I think I'm gonna puke…_

**RUKAWA**

This is classic.

The do'ahou ononoko fell on a garbage dump.

Serves her right…

I peered inside and saw her squirming and trying her best to keep her composure. Too bad her face color says otherwise. She's turning greener and greener every minute.

" What's down there?"

" Nothing. I just decided to drop by and greet your family. Haven't seen them for days you know… oh look. There's your mama cockroach getting jiggy with your dada. And if I couldn't get any more lucky, I think those icky insects over there are your brothers and sisters eating some left-over."

" Gross."

" Bad Rukawa! How dare you hurt your family's feelings…ack! On second thought, do you mind if I kill some of them? Ugh…I wonder if your parents ever heard the line 'family planning'?"

" Do'ahou. Just admit that you FELL."

" I fell?! Of course not. This is EXACTLY where I wanted to end up in the first place."

" Here…take my hand."

" No way. Can't you see that I'm having the time of my life here? So just go and scamper away."

I couldn't take any more of her stubbornness and idiocy so I just grabbed her arm and pulled her out. I was expecting her to thank me but instead, she cried.

" My arms… argh! I think you broke my bones. Sheesh… can't you be any more harsh?!"

" …………………………………………………"

" You should have at least warned me. Ouch…didn't you know that humans like me are NOT elastic. Ahh…ow!"

" …………………………………………………"

" I'm going home. I need to take a LOOONG shower. If you're going to follow me, fine. But stay behind as far as you can, got that? Ack…I seriously think one of my arms is longer than the other right now…"

She was about to leave but I stopped her. I don't need to follow her anymore 'cause she's already here…in front of me. Finally within my reach…

" Wait. Here…take this."

**AYAMI**

_What the --?_

I opened my hand and saw that it was a box containing an angel key chain inside. I looked at him questioningly.

" Uh…what's this for?"

" Read."

I looked at the back of the box. It says that it's a _wish_ granting angel. The person who gave you the angel has this sort of 'power' to grant 3 of your wishes as long as it's something not surreal. 

" So, you're like my… genie?"

" Sort of."

" Why…why give me this?"

" Payment for breaking my promise."

_Promise?__ He broke a promise? What promise???_

Then it suddenly dawned upon me what he was talking about. I gaped at him incredulously.

" Are you telling me that you had been deliberately avoiding and ignoring me since the time you got back just because you didn't win in the Interhigh?!"

" ………………………………………………………………………"

" How can you be so stupid?! Am I the type of person to get mad at something as shallow as that?"

" …………………………………………………………………………"

" Let's say I am THAT shallow. You could have at least said something like 'Hey, we lost. Sorry…not really my fault. Care to update me now with your life?'. That way, I know what's going on in that thick skull of yours. And we're supposed to be FRIENDS! And if I remember it right, I mentioned that it was OKAY if you didn't win."

_I can't believe this… I just CAN'T believe this…_

_Here I am, all smelly and filthy, and I suddenly received this weird keychain that gave me the privilege to ask for 3 things I want to have all because of one broken promise that he took so seriously._

_GAAAAH! Now I know what my first wish would be…_

" Hey…"

" What?"

" I already have my first wish."

**RUKAWA**

One moment she was lashing out at me and the next thing I knew, she's already asking for her first wish.

_Talk about major headache…_

" So, for my first wish…"

" ………………………………………………………"

" Start acting like a friend does."

_What does she mean by that?_

" You know, hang out with me more. Talk to me more. Share me your thoughts…your feelings. Trust me that I'll never let you down." 

_Am I going to trust her or not? Part of me don't want to because if I do, then it'll just make her capable of hurting me…_

_… but, the problem is, the larger part of me wants to. _

" Do you think you could do that?"

" …………………………………………………………………"

" I **promise** to never hurt you. Just start being more friendly with me…"

" Okay."

She smiled. She smiled… for me. It's been a long time since I've seen her smile. Then she did the most unexpected thing: she hugged me.

" Mwehe. Now that we smell alike, this just means the start of a beautiful friendship."

" Do'ahou ononoko."

" Now there… that's what you should stop doing. Stop calling me that stupid nickname because frankly, it's already an old thing. Start calling me by my name and I'll start calling you by your name too."

" You can't. Only my family's allowed to call me that."

" O-kay. If you say so…then it's just Rukawa then."

" Hn."

She smiled again. Then she looked at her watch and a worried expression was written all over her face.

" Oh man… I'm going to be late for my job."

" I see…"

" So, Rukawa, I'll just see you tomorrow then. Ja ne!"

**AYAMI**

I was already halfway down the street when a thing suddenly hit my head. I looked back and saw Rukawa pointing at something down my feet.

" Your keychain, do'ahou."

" Ah…sorry. And start quitting calling me that do'ahou thing ok?"

" Ayami…"

" Very good."

" ………………………………………………………"

I was on the other side of the street so I can't really understand what he said after that so I just nodded as a sign that I'm agreeing on whatever he just said.

_I just hope it's something nice…_

**RUKAWA**

_" Will__ you stay with me always…?"_

And she nodded. Surprisingly, that nod stirred up this particular feeling that I had been throwing out of my system since time immemorial. 

From that moment on, I realized that she wasn't the one who changed. I was the one who changed, or was beginning to change, for her.

_I guess I'm really into something deep here…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY! 

Whoah. Now THIS chap was REALLLLY long. It's longest one I ever made…I think.

Sorry for the really late update. I am so busy with schoolwork since school started that I can't seem to find the right time to continue this.

And for all the new OCs, I just want to make a point that Ayami DID make new friends and that her world doesn't revolve in the basketball team alone. And besides, I'm not making them as one of the main characters here. Just some occasional guestings or so…

And other characters weren't shown cause I can't really think of any lines for them. Maybe next time, hopefully.

And if you found this chap full of crap, that's because I finished writing it for one day…today specifically…from morning till evening with, of course, occasional breaks. I was supposed to start on my thesis paper but I just can't find the right inspiration to do it so I just started writing this.

Gah. I'm dizzy… and I'm beginning to stink too. And my mom's mad at me for not going to school today. As if I like hanging in here anyway…

…and besides, we didn't do anything in school today. They just watched "Hero" and that's it. No lessons whatsoever.

Ain't I lucky? Mwehe. ^_^v

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^


	22. Stepping Out

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****:** To continue what I began…WOOHOO!!!

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its character… don't sue me k? ^_^ And McDonalds™  is not mine. 

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**~ **rj-chan: Don't worry. This story will still be a quadrangle somehow…trust me. 

~ white meteor: Sorry for the sudden introduction of 3 OCs… don't worry. They will not be major characters here… just thought I'd include them to make a point that Ayami found new friends while everyone was away.

~ chalce: TY for reviewing! ^_^

~ rheia: Yeah…they're friends for now.

~ tensaispira: Uhmm… ty for correcting me. I knew in the back of my head that what I wrote was wrong… ARIGATOU!!! ^_^

~ lambie: Mwehe. TY for the cheers and confetti! ^_^

~ jellybeann: You're jealous of my writing?! Wow…umm… thanks. Me really REALLY flattered.

~ unchained: Yep…he's slow. I seriously think he should be the one called 'do'ahou'…

~ akira: I know…it's becoming less and less of a quadrangle. Oh well… 1st one in a really long time?! Meaning the other chaps were bad? Haaah…oh well. That's your opinion…

~ renei: YEY! Finally uploaded….told you I still haven't forgotten this fic. Mwehe. I'm not a slacker… I'm just a very busy person. And…TY for the really nice suggestions for Ayami's next wishes. They were really…erm…cool.

~ shari potter: SWEETIE (we never get tired using this nick…), it's ok. At least you still reviewed, ne? ^_^

~ akuma-tenshi, minoru & wadohui: Although the three of you didn't leave a review in my review page, I'm still thanking all of you for your all-out support. Yikee…touched! Sa wakes…naka-upload na uli ako! ::cheers all over the house::

* Now, on with my story, shall we…

CHAPTER 22: Stepping Out

**RUKAWA**

It all started when I decided to grant her wish a week ago. As her definition of being friendlier, I began to hang around with her and talk to her more during school hours. I don't know if that was a good thing though. On one hand, it's nice 'cause I got a reason to be with her more. On the other hand, we also became the topic of thousands of stupid gossips so we're forced to just secretly meet in the most ridiculous places here at Shohoku.

 _Tsk_! Do'ahous.__

Today, we're inside the school's old storage room. This place looks so old, I bet this was built during the restoration period of Japan…or something to that effect.

"Oi! Your food's getting cold already."

"Don't care."

"AND, your food's getting dirtier with dust every second."

"Don't care."

"Fine. Starve yourself to death then. I won't care anymore…"

She continued eating while I continued sulking. I can't take anymore of this…this…suffocating environment.

_This sucks…_

"OI."

"What?"

"Let's go outside."

"And be seen by your fan girls? No way. They'd kill me right then and there!"

"As if I'll let them..."

"Well, I can't ignore the possibility that you'll let them right?"

"Do'ahou."

"And back to you."

_She sucks big time…_

**AYAMI**

Today was supposed to be another one of our famous 'bonding' activities but as usual, I was the only one who always does the talking while Rukawa does the sulking and moping. Not that I'm complaining or anything…it's just that, it would be nicer if he can just be more talkative even for just a few minutes and try to enjoy each other's company.

"Look, this place isn't so bad. Sure it's kind of dusty and dark…and a little old too…"

"……………………………………………………"

"OK. It's ancient old…but at least we're safer here. And here, we can have more privacy right?"

"……………………………………………………"

"And look! As a bonus, we can learn here some things about Japan's history, or Kanagawa's specifically …right?"

_Gah__! I'm beginning to sound like a dumb voice-over at those info-mercials in TV. Ugh._

"Speaking of privacy, are you sure nobody saw you coming here?"

"……………………………………………………"

"Well, in case you have forgotten, this is already the 5th time we're forced to change our meeting place. If we get caught again, I don't know where in this campus we should meet next time…"

"Good."

"What?! HOW can THAT be GOOD?!"

"Beats me."

_HAH! I give up…why did I even ask him to do that stupid wish?_

**~ Meanwhile: Back outside… ~**

**SAKURAGI**

_Kusou__…_

_Of all times to disappear… where is Ayami-chan?! I have to tell her something!_

"Are you sure you saw Rukawa-sama?"

_Ru-Rukawa-SAMA__?!__ I didn't know there are students here who are Satanists…_

"Yep. I'm totally sure it was him! After all, he's the only one who has the looks and the body to drool for here right?"

_NANI?!__ That corpse look-like is worth drooling for?! Since when?!?!?!?!_

"True…was he with THAT bitch again?"

"I'm not sure…is she the one with the shoulder-length hair, around your height, kind of tomboyish because of the way she acts plus all the scars…"

"It's HER alright. So, was she with him?"

_Are they talking about Ayami-chan? Then maybe they know where she is…_

"No."

"No?! Then why did you even describe her! Do you want me to have nightmares or something?!"

"No. I just did that for the benefit of those who decided to eavesdrop on our conversation! Cool ne?"

"You…you have a point there. Anyway, do you know where Rukawa-sama is?"

"Yep. He's inside the storage room and guess what?"

"What?"

"He's with HER!" 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tell me that isn't, like, true!"

"You know, I seriously think she just pleaded to him to have lunch with her…or she might have seduced her or--"

"Damn! She's such a whore…"

_Ayami?!__ MY Ayami-chan?! A whore?!_

_Why this stupid excuse for a bottom-feeder…_

_…and he's supposed to be a GUY!_

I grabbed the said person by the collar and slammed HIS disgusting body to the wall BEFORE giving him a really nice head butt. After all, nobody has any right to insult any of my friends…especially my girl friends. Shocked, his companion left the said premises while screaming her guts out. Good thing she was a girl or I would have done the same thing to her.

_Now that's done, off to the storage room!_

**THE gay guy and THE girl…plus a thousand more of their kind**

THAT girl's going to get it this time!

**~ Back to the storage room ~**

**RUKAWA**

I was busy counting the grains of rice in my bento when I remembered the only reason why I came here: to invite Ayami out…to my house actually. But before going to my house, she's going to help me first practice basketball. Now, from what I've heard from other guys, girls dig this stuff. It makes them feel more important 'cause we let them see how we live our life.

Personally, I think those suggestions were merely thoughts of a loveless and pathetic do'ahou who's desperate to have a girlfriend…but, it wouldn't hurt if I give it a try right? _Right._

"Oi."

"What now? Are you going to complain and whine again like a 3-yr old brat who peed on his pants OR have you decided to become more mature about the situation?"

_She's not going to make this easy on me…_

"Look…"

"I'm already looking. Can't you see I'm looking? Did you even--"

"Tomorrow…"

"What about tomorrow? Is there any special occasion tomorrow? Is tomorrow your birthday? 'Cause if it is--"

"It's Sunday."

"I know its Sunday. Why? Did the days of the week suddenly changed overnight and you're the only one who knows about that? And how in the world--"

"Do'ahou."

"WHY am I always the do'ahou?! For your information, I think you're a much more do'ahou than me because you like my company. GAH! And what's with that smug attitude?! Do you think I enjoy eating in a place like this?! Why do you always blame me whenever things don't go with your whims?! Have you even considered how I--?"

"Go out with me."

_Oh look. That made her shut up. Whoopee._

**AYAMI**

_Did he just ask me out?_

_He did right?_

_But why did he do that? And why am I feeling excited all of a sudden? In the first place--_

"Tomorrow."

"Wh-What?"

"10 am. Basketball court."

"Basketball court? Oh! I get it…there's a practice tomorrow and you're just reminding me about it. Well, have you forgotten that I'm not in the team anymore? But wait… Haruko didn't say anything about this to me this morning. Are you su--"

"Say yes."

"Why would I do that? Is this a trick question? Because I'm an expert on this. You see, one time--"

"Go out with me."

_GAH! He was REALLY inviting me out…drats! And I thought I could confuse him by blabbering non-stop and make him realize the fact that he's going mental right now…_

_Sheesh__…what was he thinking anyway?_

_Does he completely understand the gravity of the situation he's placing me in? I mean, if I'll kill everyone who will hate me if I say yes to his…erm…proposal, it wouldn't be murder… it would be an APOCALYPSE! Ugh._

"Well…erm…you see…um…ehe. Um…see…I mean…hah. Sheesh…I guess…maaaan…this sucks. Geee….drats. Ummm…"

"…………………………………………………"

As I was busy contemplating for an answer, and while Rukawa was busy staring at me, obviously waiting for my 'yes', the door was suddenly slammed open. It was slammed so hard, it was a miracle that the whole room didn't collapse and turn into moldy ashes. When I opened my eyes, I saw my all-time savior standing in the doorway.

**SAKURAGI**

_Eh?! What's with the look?_

Ayami was looking at me with sparkling eyes and gratefulness plastered all over her face. Honestly, the only thing left for her to do is chant some weird prayers and it would actually look that she's considering me as her god. Not that's bad or anything…NYAHAAHA!

And the baka kitsune, on the other hand, was looking at me with disdain and disgust plastered on his face. In short, no difference at all… except for sharper death glares.

_Might be the effect of the air here…or they just had some "session" here and considering the possibility that Rukawa is a Satanist or Satan himself, he might have done something…unholy to Ayami-chan…_

Before I had the chance to ask them what happened, Ayami-chan suddenly charged towards the kitsune, her previously sparkling eyes now firing with anger.

"RUKAWA!"

"………………………………………………………………"

"YOU said that NOBODY followed you!"

"………………………………………………………………"

"Then…HOW THE HELL DID SAKURAGI KNOW WHERE WE WERE?!?!?!"

"Ask him."

Ayami-chan released her grip on the kitsune's shirt and looked at me, obviously waiting for a plausible explanation.

"Someone told me but no need to worry. I head butted him…or her…after that so he…or she…probably won't remember anything anymore. NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"You…you head…AAAAAAAAAARGH! I'm DOOMED FOR LIFE! I really should start writing my last will and testament...WHY DID I EVEN BEFRIEND THIS BAKEMONO?!?!?!?"

_Poor Ayami-chan…she had completely lost it. Good thing I have some nice news for her…_

**RUKAWA**

_Tsk__. Worthless do'ahou.___

**AYAMI**

_Rukawa__ is so worthless…_

_I am so worthless…_

_My life's so worthless…_

_My death will be worthless…_

_AM I NOT WORTH ANYTHING?!_

"Ayami-chan…"

I looked up and saw Sakuragi handing me a hanky and a glass of water that came from God-knows-where while having this silly look on his face. The water looked and smelled clean though so I still took it.

_Maaaaan__…why can't Rukawa be more like him…?_

  
"A-Arigatou."

"It's nothing. So, can you go out with me tomorrow?"

I sputtered the water out of my mouth. Sakuragi went NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ing in the background while Rukawa…well, he remained silent, as usual. 

_GAH! What's happening to my life…? WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!? _

_I couldn't go out with him…I couldn't go…I couldn't go…I'm just hallucinating…I can't go…I WON'T go…I really…_

 "Go out with me! It'll be fun, trust me. I'm a tensai after all…NYAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Oh…okay!"  
"Great. Pick you up at 6 pm ok?"

"Six? Don't you think that's too…"

"Better early than never, ne?"

"Right…sure! Six it is!"

"Ok…ja ne! NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!!"

And off he went, leaving me dazed and confused at the same time.

_HE ASKED ME OUT! YEY!!!!_

**RUKAWA**

_Do'ahou__ ononoko…_

"RUKAWA! You heard him right?! Sakuragi asked me out. HE asked ME out! And I said YES!"

"…………………………………"

"THIS is sooo great! Finally…he noticed me! I know I already said a million times that I'm over him but,,,GAH! I think I'm going to be sick. I have all this mixed emotions inside! Have you ever felt this way? Like… like you just want to scream and punch something just to make sure you're not dreaming?"

"Hn."

"Good. For that's exactly what I feel right now!"

"Funny…me too."

"……………………………………"

"Have fun. Ja."

And I left her there, gaping at my retreating back. I can't believe why I was even trying so hard for her to notice ME…

_Do'ahou__ ononoko._

**AYAMI**

_Oh shit!_

_Oh well…what's done is done. I could just say sorry tomorrow…_

_Sheesh__…what should I wear tomorrow?! What should I do?! AH! I've got to find Ayako-san…_

**~ THE NEXT DAY: Fast Forward: Time of the Date ~**

**RUKAWA**

_I hope she chokes in her food… that do'ahou ononoko! And then, that do'ahou will slap her back so hard that her guts and her other internal organs will come spilling out of her mouth and then I'll come running and crush her heart into tiny pieces…_

_Ugh. Change plans…too messy._

_I just hope she'll have one HELL of a time…hn. _

**AYAMI**

"Wow. Sakuragi…you look…great."

"You too Ayami-chan…just a little over-dress though."

"Ehe. Seems like it…"

I was wearing something that will resemble a girl going to her JS Prom while Sakuragi was wearing a more…casual look. Actually, he was just wearing a shirt and Hawaiian shorts…plus a cap.

"Um…I think I need to change. Wait for me here ok? I'll be done in a few minutes…"

_Okay. Somehow, I get the feeling that  he isn't treating me to a fancy dinner… so, where's he really taking me?_

**SAKURAGI**

_Sheesh__…Ayami-chan looked really funny._

_Why does she have to dress like that when we're just going to McDonalds?_

~ **Fast Forward Again ~**

**AYAMI**

"Um…wow. Mc…McDonalds."

"Yep. Their burgers here are really good…"

"Yeah…right."

"So, shall we go in? We don't have all day."

"O-okay."

_This is so unromantic…MCDONALDS?!_

_Sakuragi__ sure has weird tastes for a first date…_

"So, what do you want?"

" Whatever you're having…"

"Okay. Two Happy meals then! Oh…can you look for a seat while I'm ordering?"

"Su-sure…whatever."

_Ha-Happy Meal?!__ Something isn't right here…_

_THIS is NOT what I expected for my first date!_

**~ Fast forward…again ~**

**SAKURAGI**

I took a glance at Ayami-chan and I didn't like what I saw: she was mashing her spaghetti like it was the most disgusting food she had ever seen until it was almost unrecognizable. After a few minutes, her food already resembled a fresh puke. 

"Oi! What's--"

"Why did you invite me out?"

"Why? To thank you of course!"

"To what?!"

"To thank you for helping me last summer. I couldn't have recovered easily if it wasn't for your guidance…and Haruko-san's too…"

"So…you mean to say that this…this is…NOT…a date?"

"Of course not!"

"………………………………………………………"

"Micchy will never let me hear the end of it if I did want to ask you out! Not to mention that Rukawa will probably put spikes on his bike's wheel and kill me with it…and Haruko-san will never forgive me!"

"………………………………………………………"

"Wait. Don't tell me you thought that…"

"………………………………………………………"

"NYAHAHAHAHA! No wonder you dressed up like that! Tsk. Tsk…Ayami-chan, that was a really good joke. Sorry but this tensai is already taken, you know."

"………………………………………………………"

"And speaking of dates, Haruko-san and I will have one today. That's another reason why I invited you out. I would like you to help me find the perfect gift for--"

I wasn't able to finish what I was supposed to say because Ayami-chan was already walking her way out of the building.

_Are? Did I say something wrong?_

**AYAMI__**

_Baka__! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! BAAAAAKAAAA!!!_

"Ayami-chan! Wait!"

_Don't look back…don't look back…don't look back…don't…ah!_

"Finally…caught…up…with…you…"

"What do you want?!"

"TEME…what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! My life's perfectly fine so just leave me alone."

"I can't do that! You're obviously hurt and--"

"I like you ok? I was so happy that you asked me out yesterday, thinking that 'Hey! Finally he noticed me!'. And I thought this was supposed to be OUR date but unfortunately, I found out that this doesn't mean anything to you. Plus, to make matters worse, you'll have a date with Haruko later and you ask me, your trusty friend, to accompany you while buying her a gift. Now, tell me why I'm supposed to be hurt?"

Sakuragi just stared at me, obviously at lost for word because of my sudden outburst. I looked away. I don't know but I felt much better now that I finally blurted out what I really felt.

"Go-gomen. I…I didn't know…I didn't expect…that you--"

"It's ok…really. To tell you the truth, I know somewhere in the back of my head that you'll never like me…not in the way I want you to like me anyway."

"Gomen."

"Heh. Don't look so gloomy…you don't want to appear ugly in front of Haruko later, right?"

"But--"

"Here. To show you that everything's really ok, I'll help you shop for Haruko."

"You don't have--"

"I want to. I don't have anything to do anyway…and I said to ojiisan that I'll probably be back around 10 in the evening. Don't want him to think something happened…"

"If you insist…"

_GAH! I should be awarded as the stupidest woman here on earth…_

~** Fast Forward: Around 10 in the evening ~**

**RUKAWA**

_Damn phone. Why wouldn't it stop ringing? And who in their right mind will call me at this time of the night…?_

"Lo?"

"So you finally know how to answer the phone eh? Good for you."

"……………………………………………"

"Can you pick me up? I'm just outside the coffee shop."

"Who?"

"It's me…the do'ahou ononoko." 

"Why me?"

"Don't know…you're just the first person that popped in my head."

"………………………………"

"I'll be waiting…ja."

_Hah! Let her wait as long as she wants…what am I? Her driver? After what she did…tsk. Do'ahou._

**~ Fast Forward ~**

**RUKAWA**

"…and this wound here on my knee, I got it while trying out for the girls' soccer team. And this wound on my elbow, I got it while trying out for the track team. And this stitch on my forehead, I got it while I was trying out for the table tennis team…'cause the other player suddenly flung his racket to my face. It was just an accident, really. Oh look! These little scabs on my fingers… "

It was already around 11 in the evening and Ayami had been talking about herself for the past 30 minutes or so. I would have enjoyed her stories if her stories weren't the ones she already told me…and if it weren't cold out here. 

"…and this wound on my other elbow, I got it while I was helping Sakuragi during one of his therapies. That baka! Can you believe he used me as a cushion?! Sheesh… but it was really nice spending time with him. You know, once, Sakuragi…"

Great. Just great. Another one of her famous 'Sakuragi-is-an-amazing-and-fantastic-guy-so-I-want-him' story.

_Why did I even agree to have coffee with her?_

_I knew I should have just stayed home and slept…_

**AYAMI**

"…and then, Sakuragi blushed all over so Youhei and the others began teasing him. Haruko, on the other hand, remained as the clueless as the girl she is. Gah. I pity Sakuragi sometimes…and you know, there was this time when…ouch!"

My story was cut short because suddenly, something hit the back of my head. I tried to look for the culprit but he or she was nowhere to be found.  I cursed under my breath and saw the 'thing' that almost made another bump on my already-abused head.

It was a paper ball wrapped with lots and lots of tape.

_What the--?_

I started unwrapping the paper. Luckily, the tape wasn't too sticky so I didn't have a hard time undoing it. Finally, after a few minutes, I began reading its contents:

I MEAN NO HARM. IT'S JUST THAT I FEEL SORRY FOR YOUR COMPANION. LOOK AT HIM, HE'S DEAD BORED WITH YOUR COMPANYALREADY. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF HE STARTS DOUBTING HIS DECISION OF BEING CLOSER TO YOU…

AND I BET MY LIFE THAT, AT THIS VERY MOMENT, HE DOESN'T EVEN NOTICE THAT YOU HAD ALREADY STOPPED TALKING.

JA NE.                                                                                                                    

_O-kay.__  Now somebody's spying on us... cool. Really cool._

I closed the note. This was obviously a work of someone who doesn't have a life. I mean… Rukawa? Bored with my company? THAT will never happen. 

_I'll show him…or her._

I looked at Rukawa, expecting him to be looking at me with concern printed all over his face and then, he's going to ask me if I'm alright. 

Boy, I was wrong.

All I saw was a guy staring silently at his cup with a bored look on his face, as if he was forced to meditate on the remains of his coffee. He was also wearing this look like he was debating with himself why he even agreed to have coffee with a miserable and self-absorbed girl like me.

All in all, the atmosphere around him sucked big time. 

_And it's my entire fault…how could I have been so insensitive?!_

**RUKAWA**

I was having the best daydream of my life when all of a sudden, Ayami stood up and took my mug. After a few seconds, she returned with my mug, which was already full up to the brim. She placed it in front of me and then proceeded to sit down on her seat.

"Start talking…NOW."

"What?"

"Just say anything. I know you're mad at me for being so insensitive and stupid yesterday. I'm sorry about that. So, tell me about your life, your hobbies, your family, your love life…anything under the sun. Oh…not anything. Just those things that you think I should know."

"Why?"

"Because you're obviously bored! And I don't want you to be bored when you're with me. And I want you to know that you can tell me anything you want to…I promise that I'll listen." 

" …………………………………………………………"

"Just…talk…ok?"

_What the hell's wrong with her? Was her coffee drugged?_

**AYAMI**

_I bet he's thinking that I'm drugged or something…_

"So…what…where…gah…why… did you call?"

I looked up, surprised, when I heard Rukawa was actually starting a conversation with me. The irritated look on his face as he was obviously struggling to find a better topic was priceless so I couldn't help but smile.

A smile that made my heavy heart lighten up even for just a little bit and also made me warmer compared to the coldness radiated by the evening breeze.

"No reason. I just thought I'd hang around with my newfound best friend."

"You have a date with that do'ahou today."

"Oh. Yeah…I HAD a date with him. Well…it was very nice. Really really nice."

"…………………………………………………"

"Too bad that I found out it's not meant to happen at all."

"Why?"

I looked down because tears were already threatening to gush down from my eyes. 

"Ugh. Their coffee's really bad. Gah. It's too…bitter. I should have just ordered a frap...next time, remind me not to buy fresh coffee here again. Look it's making even me cry…"

"Liar."

I looked at him and saw that he resumed on staring at his coffee. I sort of felt guilty 'cause I was the one who dragged him out here all of a sudden. The least I can do is to offer him some explanation.

"Because…because he dumped me after that."

**RUKAWA**

"…………………………………………………………………………"

I didn't ask her to recount everything again. Seeing her like this is enough for me already. 

**AYAMI**

I was so thankful that Rukawa didn't pry any more information from me. It meant a lot…really. 

"Rukawa, why do I have to have such a rubbish life…?"

"Meaning?"

"I'm not meant to do or have anything. Everybody and everything I come in contact with, I seem to screw up. Whatever's the opposite of the Midas touch, that's what I've got."  
"Midas?"

"Ugh…don't you understand? I'm a living example that bad luck can sprout arms and legs."

"Because…"

"Because of the ridiculous reason that I'm seventeen and in my entire stay here, or my entire life actually, there has been only one person that have ever really known the real me. And that's--"

"Do'ahou."

"No. Not him. It's--"

"Sakuragi didn't know you. I don't care how you felt about him. Because if he knew you, he never would have walked away from the chance of being you."

_Eh…where the hell did that come from? I didn't know he can talk THAT much…_

"But it's--"

"And you're the do'ahou. You shouldn't have let him go because you're obviously in love with him because as you said, he's the only one who knows the real you."

_Wha__-what did he just say? He seemed to be out of character…is this really Rukawa?_

_And about his last statement, does he mean that I'm stupid because I didn't fall for… _

**RUKAWA**

_What did I just say?_

Ayami stood up and got her things. She seemed a lot more frustrated now than before and I think it has everything to do with my sort-of once in a lifetime worthwhile speech. 

"…you."

I looked at her. She was staring at me and upon realizing that we've been staring at each other for too long, she blushed. It wasn't just any blush though…it seemed to be hiding some meaning into it.

_Did she just say something?_

**AYAMI**

I walked away not because I'm already freezing to death out here…

I walked away not because I was mad at Rukawa for always interrupting me a while ago…

I walked away not because his stare made me blush so hard and it's infuriating me because I don't know why I was even blushing that hard…

I walked away not because of thousand of other insignificant reasons out there…

I walked away just for the simple reason that I was going to say it was HIM.

He was the only person I think that really knew the real me and thanks to his lovely speech back then…

...it just branched out to a thousand more realizations I wish I didn't realize.

_GAH.___

_Does this mean… I'm supposed to be in love with him? HIM?!_

_GAH.__ Damnation…here I come. Woohoo. Yeah._

********************************************

~_^ MY! MY!

Yey! After a long hibernation period…I finally uploaded. YEY!!!

Well, nothing much to say here. Just hope this chap didn't make you wish I never uploaded. And if you're going to ask me who threw that paper ball that made Ayami aware of his surroundings…beats me. I can't think of anyone so let's just assume that he or she was just a concerned citizen AND a very important character for the development of the story. Yeah. And if you're going to tell me that the characters here were OOC, well…my fault. Sorry…might be losing my touch.

And I want to thank akuma-tenshi for being my beta-reader…and wadohui for always irritating the hell out of me and giving me some few good laughs simultaneously while typing this chap. ARIGATOU! ^_^ 

Next stop: Chap 23… and continuing BARF, I hope.

Love it? Hate it? Made you want to kill someone otherwise known as the author? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^v


	23. Rosy Cheeks: Denial Will Get You Nowhere

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: To still continue what I began…WOOHOO!!! (And hopefully finish it by the end of this month. It's getting too soap opera-      ish already. Yeah.)**

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its character…don't sue me k? ^_^

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**~ **akuma-tenshi:YEY! You're still my first reviewer. Good for you. I'll review your fic later, ne? And thanks for all the favors you did for me. I'll make it up to you…I promise. Tuloy tayo sa 25 ok? Megamall Bldg what?

~ unchained: Yep. I know…females are usually the dense one. And yeah…hope to catch you online again.

~ renei: Ehe. Starbuko…mwehe. 

~ minoru: Oo nga! Di mo pa pinababasa sa akin yung "Blue Sakura" mo. Daya…punta ko mamya sa forum. And about Furuba and Hana Yori…Furuba muna kasi na kay Christel pa yung ibang VCDs ng Hana Yori e. Soli nya sa akin after Holy Week. OK?!  Oi! Tuloy tayo sa 25 ne? (Wow…pure tagalong…ehe.)

~ white meteor: Yeah…I made her realize her feelings for Rukawa so that I can finally wrap up this story soon. And ty for the cheers. And whoever threw that paper ball…just wait and see…^_^v

~ celestial moon: The pairing's quite obvious by now, ne? And if I'm a Filipino…find out for yourself. Yeah ^_^v.

~ micchan: Yep…after a million years, I finally updated. Mwehe. And yeah…Ayami's dense. Everyone's been saying that…oh well. 

~ crammer-sama: SWEETIE, I can relate. I was about to review your fic but the review window's take forever to open. Gah. Anyway, nice to know you liked the chap.

~ angel-leigh: Long time no hear! And as for mitchan…ehe.

* Now, on with my story, shall we…

CHAPTER 23: Rosy Cheeks (Denial Will Get You Nowhere)

**AYAMI**

Few days had already passed since that so-called 'eye opener' incident that involves silly me realizing I actually have feelings for this…you-know-who. But up to now, I still don't know how to accept it so I did the only right thing to do: avoid him at all cost. Or to put it more blatantly, I decided to run away from reality. I decided to make my own show to cover up the truth.

Here…I made a mental description of my new school rituals. Every morning, I always make sure to be in school AFTER everyone else, thus having fewer chances of bumping into him but it also increased my chances of detention but who cares right? Anyway, after my morning affairs, I spend every break time inside the girls' comfort room or in the school paper's office. And right after the final bell rings, I immediately leave the school premises. 

So, everything was going just fine. Sure it made a lot of impact in my usually over-active social life but I couldn't care less about it 'cause right now… my sanity is my top priority.

But I should have known it was too good to last. Today… my show ended. 

As I was happily skipping my way to school, not-so-fresh air blowing my hair and silence surrounding the now pacified school grounds…

"Yo."

… I stopped dead on my tracks. Because there, standing in the school entrance was the guy I had been successfully avoiding bumping into. Even speaking his name is like a mortal sin to me.

_Is this fate's way of saying I'm already in a dead end? That I can't really run away forever?_

_But… what if I want to?_

**RUKAWA**

"Yo."

I don't know why Ayami had been acting weird around me since that Sakuragi-incident. I tried talking to her but I can't seem to catch up with her…like she's deliberately avoiding me.

I glanced at her and saw her turning pale and was obviously thinking of ways to avoid greeting me back. I decided to give in.

"Classes were cancelled."

"Uh…great. Wh-why?"

"Don't know. I was asleep."

"Uh…good."

Silence followed after that. As I was busy thinking of something else to say, I noticed that Ayami was busy fidgeting non-stop on her place.

"I'll walk you home."

It seems that I have a gift for words because that simple statement made her stop squirming like a worm drenched in vinegar. She looked at me with eyes the size of saucer plates and was gaping at me like I just announced to the whole world that I'm changing careers and was actually planning to be a sexy actor…or something like that.

"You-you can't."

"Why?"

"Because…because you just can't! Believe me, you don't want to do this." 

"…………………………………………"

"I'm sorry. I have to go…"

"…………………………………………"

"Ja."

She was already beginning to walk…or rather stride away really fast but because she wasn't looking where she's walking at, she 'accidentally' bumped into my bicycle, which sent her toppling to the ground. Honestly, I was already expecting this kind of reaction from her so I strategically placed my bike there.

Smooth move.

"Ouch…damn bike. I bet your owner is a total loser like you."

"……………………………………………."

"Why are you hovering over me? I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Now will you please move and--" 

"I'll walk you."

"You just don't get it, do you? How many times do I have to tell--"

"I didn't wait for you for nothing."

"Look, it was your own decision to wait for me. I didn't ask you to do--"

"I know."

"Good. Now, will you just move so that--"

"I'll walk you."

"GAH! Oi, are you really this stupid?! I already gave you my answer: NO. But--"

"You can't say no."

"And why is--"

"Once is enough."

Like I said, I have a way with words.

**AYAMI**

_Once is enough…_

Damn. He sure knows how to hit the right spot! So he left me no choice but to agree with him. We walked silently after that. It was pretty uncomfortable…at least for me…because I was walking with…with Rukawa. Just his mere presence makes me feel a lot of emotions I didn't know I'm capable of feeling.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"………………………………………………………."

"Uh…nothing. I was talking to myself…as usual. It's beginning to become a hobby actually…"

"Do'ahou."

_Yep. I sure am… gah! How can I be this stupid?! Here I was, always criticizing Haruko for being so dense but now, I realized that I'm worse than her! This is gross… very humiliating… a disgrace to our family… a--_

"Gomen."

"……………………………"

"I didn't understand how you felt."

I glanced at THE Great and Almighty Rukawa, surprised that he's actually asking forgiveness from a normal person like me.

_But why?__ He didn't do…wait! Does this mean he already knows about my...feelings for him? Meaning…meaning…_

_… I just received my SECOND REJECTION?!?!?!?!_

_Gah.__ I think I'm going to be sick…_

**RUKAWA**

Ayami stopped walking all of a sudden. She was murmuring something under her breath. It sounded like she's cursing herself for being stupid and that she's in deep shit.

"Gomen."

For some reason, that made her act even more…weird.

"Shouldn't have preached back then."

"……………………………………"

"Forget what I said."

"……………………………………"

"They meant nothing."

"………………………………………"

"Do'ahou."

"………………………………………"

She just nodded and then continued walking, lost in her own thoughts.

_Did she really understand what I just said?_

**AYAMI**

_They meant nothing._

So that means he doesn't know the real reason why I had been avoiding him…

_They meant nothing._

So that means he doesn't know how I feel about him…

_They meant nothing._

So that means we're still friends…

_They meant nothing._

So that means nothing changed between us, which I think is really good. I don't have to worry anymore. We're friends and that's it. I'm happy… really happy.

_They meant nothing._

So why does his last comment bother me this much?

_They meant nothing._

_They meant nothing._

_They meant nothing._

SHEESH! I want it to mean SOMETHING to him 'cause it meant SOMETHING to me! Why only let ME suffer?!

_GAH! I am so pathetic…_

I turned and just gave him a smile. A smile that I secretly hope will hide the real feelings I decided to just lock up deep within me.

**RUKAWA**

Ayami stopped walking again and did something really strange.  If what she just did was what they call 'smiling' is, I'd rather retain this impassive look than look like a do'ahou like her.

It wasn't a nice smile. It was a toothy sort of smile that looked like it belonged on some prehistoric carnivore from beyond the dawn of time. It was positively eerie in every angle you look at it.

_Weird do'ahou._

**~ Fast forward: Days later ~**

**AYAMI**

_We're friends._

_I'm happy. He's… still the same. We're both normal._

_Problem solved… or so I thought._

"Rukawa, are you ok?"

"……………………………………"

"You look gross. Perhaps you should go to the clinic. It looks like you need a lot of rest. Your other matches for this year are fast approaching and you know how much the team needs you."

"………………………………………"

"OI RUKAWA!"

"Hn."

_Okay. So he reverted back to his mute mode again. At least I wouldn't get any 'words of wisdom' from him anymore. I already had ENOUGH of those…believe me._

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been talking to you from the moment we went out of the court."  
"I know…it's irritating me."

"And you're irritating me too. Want me to describe me how you look?"

"……………………………………………..."

"Well, right now, you are emitting this bad aura…a sickly and disgusting aura, to be more specific. It's like you're going to have your last breath any second now."

"…………………………………………….."

"And your eyes…they're not mesmerizing at all. You have dark circles under them as if your eyes are going to pop out of their sockets anytime soon. You look as white as Mitsui's false teeth and your face is as blank as your answer sheet whenever Kamaro-sensei gives your class his ever-famous Math surprise quizzes."

"…………………………………………………"

"And here's the worst part. The number of your screaming demented fans was already reduced to a two-digit number. And basketball-wise, your shots weren't really going inside the basket. I will even bet that Sakuragi scored more points that you today."

"…………………………………………………"

"All in all, it's either you're really sick or you're just evolving into a true-blue Bakemono."

"Do'ahou."

 _Rukawa can be soooooooooo hard-headed sometimes…_

_… and times like this, I wish I don't care for him this much so I could just drag him and bang his head on the nearest wall to wake some sensibility in his thick skull._

**RUKAWA__**

_Do'ahou ononoko.___

_Her babbling makes my head hurt even more…_

**AYAMI**

I was planning to give him some piece of my mind again when suddenly, he stopped walking and started rubbing the temples of his head. I was about to help him when the ball rang. Students rushed to their classroom leaving just me and Rukawa outside.

"Oi…"

"Go away."

"But the bell--"

"I'm fine."

"But--"

"GO."

He glared at me before pushing me forward. Then, he started to rub his head again.

"Fine! I was only trying to help. You don't have to push me away because unlike you, I can take a hint."

I was so angry that I didn't notice that Rukawa's face just projected an emotion that resembled someone in pain. I was so angry that I didn't think twice of turning my back and walking away. I was so angry that I didn't hear him calling me…asking me to stay. I only noticed him when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Now what?! Don't tell me you--"

I didn't get to continue my 'sermon' because I saw Rukawa collapsing on my side. I was so shocked that I just stared at his body. I didn't know what else to do… there was no one around that I could ask help from. After a few minutes, he still remained unconscious.

"O-oi."

I poked at his body with my foot but I got no reaction. I noticed that he was breathing really fast and seemed so…distant. I suddenly remembered how my mother looks like that day she passed away. He looked the same way minus the puffy appearance. I began to panic.

"BAKA! I told you that you're not ok. Oi, wake up! This is not funny…oi! You're-you're so cold…and pale. I know I told you to drop dead so many times but… OI! Don't do this to me… damn you!"

_AAARGH! I NEED HELP!_

**MITSUI**

_Uhrm… that was a nice practice.___

_I think I'd go and freshen up a bit first before going to class…_

That's when I heard Ayami's voice which sounded like she's fighting with Rukawa AGAIN. I decided to go and stop those two before they start strangling each other's throat but when I finally found them, I saw Ayami kneeling down beside an unconscious Rukawa.

_Uh-oh.__ I guess I'm too late already…_

"Ayami…what did you--"

"MITSUI! Thank God…you've got to help me."

"I didn't you're capable of doing this…"

"What?!"

"You-you killed him! You killed Rukawa!"

"What the--"

"Don't worry. Because I care for you too much, I will not tell anyone about this. I'll even help you bury him and--"

Suddenly, a shoe came flying straight to my face. As I was trying to regain my composure, I saw Ayami all flustered up and was obviously resisting the urge to commit another murder.

"BAKA!"

"………………………………………………"

"If ignorance was a disability, you'd get the full pension!"

"………………………………………………"

"I didn't do anything ok? We were just walking and talking and annoying each other when he collapsed all of a sudden."

_Oh. Ehe._

"So…you…you didn't kill--"

"Of course I didn't, ahou!"

 "O-kay. If you say so…"

"Gah! Just help me. We should bring him to the clinic--"

"Still closed. Too early."

"WHAT?! Why those stupid imbeciles…and they're supposed to…argh! Let's bring him to the hospital then."

"The hospital? Anou…Ayami, don't you think you're just over-reacting--"

_Ummm…wrong words._

"ME?! OVER-REACTING?! OH WOW! MAYBE YOU ARE RIGHT! STUPID ME…WHY SHOULD WE BRING HIM TO THE HOSPITAL EH?! AFTER ALL, HE JUST FAINTED AND HE'S BREATHING REALLY FAST AND OH LOOK! HE'S DRAINING OF COLOR EVERY MINUTE! I MEAN…WOW. REALLY WOW. EVERYTHING'S UNDER CONTROL HERE! NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry…geez. Why are you so tense?"

"I'M NOT TENSED! I'M JUST TERRIBLY, TERRIBLY ALERT OK?!"

"Uh…great. So what…what should we--"

"Grab his arms!"

I took hold of Rukawa's arms while Ayami held his legs. It took us a few more minutes to finally lift him up.

_Ugh. This jerk sure is heavy…_

I looked at Ayami and saw anxiety plastered all over her face. Her eyes were also somewhat glossy…like she's trying her best to prevent her tears from falling down.

_Looks like there's something more between them than what they let other people see eh? _

_I didn't know she cared for him this much…_

**HARUKO**

"La la la la la la la…"

_UHRM.__ What a nice day! But I better go to my classes now…_

As I was about to enter the school building, I saw Ayami-chan and Mitsui-kun carrying something huge and long out of the campus. Frankly, it looks like they're carrying _somebody_. Curiosity got the better part of me so I decided to follow them.

"OHAYOU! What's wrong here?"

It seems like I startled them because they dropped whatever they're carrying, which landed with a loud bang.

"HARUKO?! What-what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in our class or something right?"

"Um…yeah. But I saw the two of you and so I decided to…EH?!?!? Is that…RUKAWA-KUN?!?!"

I ran beside him and shook him really hard. Blood was gushing out of his forehead.

"Mitsui-kun, Ayami-chan…what did you--"

"GAH! B-blood… Mitsui! You should have been more careful."

"Look who's talking! You're the one to let go remember?"

"I guess we should have turned him over…"

"I told you so."

"Shut up."

I looked at Ayami-chan then at Mitsui-kun then at Rukawa-kun. That's when it all dawned upon me the reason behind all of this commotion. I didn't know they hated him this much!

"Ayami-chan, whe-where are you bringing him? I can't believe you can do something…brutal like this!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"……………………………………"

"To the hospital, of course!"

"Th-then I'm coming with you…just to make sure."

"EH?! WHAT DID YOU MEAN--"

"Let's go Mitsui-kun."

"Um…yeah. Carry his legs."

"HAI! I would do anything for Rukawa-kun."

_Hang in there! I wouldn't let her hurt you anymore…_

**MITSUI**

_I smell a fight brewing here… mwehe. Nothing beats two girls fighting over a guy._

**AYAMI **

_What did Sakuragi ever see in her?!_

_Sure she's nice and sweet but…_

_…ugh.__ Who gave her the right to take my position anyway?! I'm supposed to be the one holding Rukawa's legs and--_

_…wait. GAH! I can't believe I just sounded like an over-protective girlfriend!!!_

_BAH! I don't care anymore…let Haruko suffer. She wants to anyway…_

**~ Fast Forward: In the Hospital ~**

**RUKAWA**

_Where the hell am I?_

"I'm sorry we have to bother you with a stupid patient."

_Ugh. That voice sounds familiar…_

"We promise he won't be an idiot next time."

_Where did HE come from?!_

I gradually opened my eyes and adjusted my vision to my surrounding. I saw Ayami and Mitsui talking to a doctor. I turned my head the other way and saw Gori's sister holding up my hands while tears we're freely running down her eyes that are the size of basketball…balls and as red as…roses.

_Pathetic.__ I'm still alive, do'ahou._

"Oi."

"RUKAWA-KUN! YOU'RE AWAKE!"

_Ugh. I think my eardrums just exploded…_

"Haruko, you don't have to scream. We're not deaf…and definitely not blind you know."

"Sorry. I was just too happy."

"So, his 'royal highness' is finally awake eh?"

_What's with them? Why are they getting all pumped up over some simple greeting?_

_Do'ahous._

"Ah…Rukawa-dono. How are you feeling right now?"

"My head hurts."

"Ah…that's because of the concussion you got that resulted to some minor bleeding."

_Concussion?!__ How the hell did I get a concussion?!?!_

_Why those three…_

"Anou…how is he? Is he going to be alright?"

I glared at Ayami. She was obviously guilty that's why she conveniently changed the topic. How can I not be alright? Can't she see--

"I'm afraid not."

_What the—_

**AYAMI**

_He's…he's not?_

"I found in his blood test that he has a severe case of anemia. Iron-deficiency anemia, to be exact."

"Iron-what?"

"Its commonly known as IDA. It's usually experienced by pregnant women but there are also cases of men acquiring this deficiency. Its main cause is poor absorption of iron by the body and inadequate daily intake of iron."

**EVERYONE IN THE ROOM (except the doctor)**

(o.0;;)  _Oooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh…..****_

_Very heavy material…_

**DOCTOR**

_I hope they understand what I'm saying…_

"There are many symptoms of anemia. Each individual will not experience all symptoms and if the case is mild, it may not be noticeable. Some of the symptoms are: pale skin color, fatigue, irritability, dizziness, weakness, shortness of breath, sore tongue, brittle nails, decreased appetite, and headache." 

"…………..o_0…………………………o_0…………………………o_0………………………………¬_¬…………………………"

"And as we can see, our patient here encountered almost all of the symptoms. Because of that, we have to place Rukawa-dono here under observation. 

"…………..o_0…………………………o_0…………………………o_0………………………………¬_¬…………………………"

"Tell me, has he been exhausting himself to the limit these past few days? Or had he been skipping meals? Or had he--"

Before I could finish my questions and before Rukawa-dono could answer, his three dazed companions already answered for him.

"YES." 

**RUKAWA**

The only thing I could do that time was glare at them.

"Just as I suspected…"

"So-so what are you going to do with him?"

"Well…I want him to stay here for a week or so."

_A week.___

_A week?!___

_He's taking me as a prisoner in here for a week?!_

"Do'ahou."

**MITSUI**

_Rukawa doesn't know how to respect others, that's for sure…_

"Gomen nasai. He doesn't know what he's saying doctor…"

"Do'ahou."

"Oi Rukawa! Will you cut that out?"

"Do'ahou."

_Kusou…he's asking for this!_

**HARUKO**

_Oh no! _

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

_WHAT SHOULD I DO?!?!?!_

_I know…_

And with that, I sacrificed my pride and dignity just for the sake of saving the one I love.

"HEEEEEEEEELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!"

**DOCTOR**

_Oro?!__  (¬ . ¬;;)_

**RUKAWA & MITSUI**

_A-re?!__  (¬ . ¬;;)_

_Why is she screaming and running like a demented chicken around the room?_

_WEIRD…_

**AYAMI**

_Oh crap._

Just as Mitsui was about to give Rukawa a lesson on how to respect others using brutal means, Haruko suddenly screamed for help and started running around the room. I sort of understand what she was trying to do but maaaaaaaaaaan… she looks really funny.

_Must not laugh…_

"Anou…Haruko…"

_Must not laugh…_

"You can stop…"

_Must not laugh…_

"…squaking now."

Haruko stopped running. She looked at me with a pained and confused look in her eyes.

"Squa-squaking?! I'M SQUAKING?!"

_MUST.__ NOT. LAUGH._

"Yep. You know, just like what chicke….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**DOCTOR**

_Kids these days…_

_I sure pity their parents…_

After a few minutes or so of non-stop noise inside the room, I ushered Rukawa-dono's visitors out of the room before they make any more damage. Besdies, this IS a hospital, not a mental institution.

**MITSUI**

"So, girls, what do you want to do now?"

"I WANT TO GO HOME."

Before I could stop them, Ayami and Gori's sister, Haruko something I think, left in separate ways. As for me, I decided to just go and visit Tetsuo. After all, remedial classes are boring anyway.

**~ Later: Night time ~**

**RUKAWA**

_Damn. It's boring here…_

_Wonder who'll pay for the bills…_

_Wonder if I should tell my parents…_

_Ugh. All this thinking makes my head ache…_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…._

**AYAMI**

_Wonder if I'll get detention for skipping classes today…_

_Wonder what he is doing right now…_

_Wonder when will Haruko ever stop being dense and start noticing Sakuragi so that she'll leave Rukawa alone…_

_Wonder if I should tell anyone my 'love' problem…it's tiring to deal everything by myself…_

_Wonder who'll pay for the bills…_

_Wonder if I should tell his parents…heck! I don't even know where they are…_

_Oh well. I'll just ask ojii-san tomorrow…_

**MITSUI**

_Wonder what Ayami ever saw in that jerk…_

_Wonder why Akagi's sister acted really weird today…_

_Wonder why I'm wondering when I should be sleeping…_

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…._

**HARUKO**

_Wonder what Rukawa-kun's doing right now…_

_Wonder if I'll get detention for skipping classes today…_

_Wonder if I really…squak…_

_Wonder why Ayami-chan's being mean to me all of a sudden…_

_Umm… maybe she likes Rukawa-kun…_

**SAKURAGI**

_Wonder where Haruko-san was all day…_

_Wonder where Micchy was all day…_

_Wonder where Ayami-chan was all day…_

_TEME!_

_Don't tell me Micchy went out with the tensai's girls…_

_KUSOU! _

**MIYAGI**

_Wonder where Rukawa and Mitsui were all day…_

_Wonder where Haruko-chan was all day…_

_Wonder if Aya-chan will still be mad tomorrow…_

**AYAKO**

_Wonder where the hell those three were all day…_

_I'm going to make sure to give them a nice spanking tomorrow…_

******************************************

~_^ MY! MY!

SO, just like what the title said, this is just part 1. I'll upload part 2 maybe after the Holy Week. And sorry if the last part did not make any sense whatsoever. And again, I want to thank akuma-tenshi for being my beta-reader and uploading this for me. And to akira for the e-mails…ty. ^_^ 

If you want to know more about anemia, you can visit http://www.mamashealth.com/nutrition/anemia.asp ok? Ok.

Love it? Hate it? Made you want to cry, scream or vomit? Let me know!

Pls. review! Ja! ^_^v


	24. The Great Rukawa Look Out

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: To still continue what I began…WOOHOO!!! (And hopefully finish it by the end of this month. It's getting too soap opera-ish already. Yeah.)**

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its character…don't sue me k? ^_^

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**~**reveileb maerdyad: Your name's really hard to spell. Ehe. ^_^v Anyway, TY FOR THE REVIEW!!! Oi, long time no hear ah! Gulat ako sa review. Wait…WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!?! Gah. I bet I would never hear the end of your teasing next time we meet… Yeah. MISHU!!! 

~lambie: Well, that's…nice. Mwehe. ^_^ Hope to chat with you again soon (and I mean SOON). 

~hana-lai: I stopped there because it's already REAAAALLLY long. And here's my update…^_^

~renei: Funny? Nyeh. I thought it was corny. Oh well. Hmmm…nice observation there. Now that you've pointed that out, the doctor DOES sound like Kenshin. Coincidence? Ehe. And…hope to chat with you again soon.

~rheia: YEY! You're my 200th reviewer…astig. Wow. 2 reviews eh? I didn't know you love me that much…ehe. Well, I already had an idea that you were a Filipina since the first time you reviewed my fic. Don't know…there's just this feeling. Mwehe.

~unchained: Relax. Don't worry…Ayami won't be that dense anymore. And for the nth time (I always say this in my replies to you)… I hope to chat with you again soon (I'm beginning to sound like a broken recorder here). 

~akuma-tenshi: MWEHE. You're NOT my first reviewer…WOOOHOOO! Ehe. Joketime! Oh well. It's ok if you edited the previous chap…well, I asked you to right? And besides, I don't see any difference from the original anyway. And TY again for uploading this chap…MWAH! ^*^  

~patty g.: Yeah. GO! You'll learn a lot from that site…trust me. Because of that, I found out that I'm indeed (sort-of) anemic. Yeah. Got to eat loads of vegetables from that day on. ^_^;;

~micchan: Umm…don't hate Haruko so much ne? I know she can be irritating sometimes because she's dense (like my OC Ayami) but…oh well. People change right? And…it's not AMNESIA. It's ANEMIA. Ehe.

~justmajik: Of course I still remember you! I have a ::cough:: VERY GOOD ::cough:: memory you know. Well, thanks for reviewing. I thought you already got tired of reading this…mwehe.

~angel-leigh: Ehe. I'm a part-time fairy godmother so I granted your wish. ^_^ Anou…I hope this chap changes your view on Haruko. And I DO keep my promises. So, here's my new chap. Enjoy!

~rokawa: Hmmm…wow. TY for the suggestions. I'll keep them in mind. ^_^

~white meteor: Ehe. Haruko's…not that bad. And sorry for Ayami's stupidity. Everything's my fault…really. Hope you'll like this chap! ^_^v

~akira (jess): TY for the e-mails! I'll text you sometime k? And sorry if the flow of my story is somewhat…similar to other fics out there. Couldn't help it…I guess. After all, I'm just a beginner ne? ^_^

* Now, on with my story, shall we…

CHAPTER 24: The Great Rukawa Look-out

*** DAY 1: Monday ***

**AYAMI**

Word unfolded throughout Shohoku High that their dear Rukawa Kaede's in the hospital right now…for different reasons. Some were saying that he got into a road accident while some were saying that he has leukemia or cancer or other kinds of terminal diseases and that he's going to die soon. Well, I guess it couldn't be helped. After all, he is considered as a 'priceless jewel' by EVERYONE right?

Wrong.

Some guys, like Sakuragi, were so happy about the news that they're even planning to start a party. A farewell party to be exact. The basketball team, on the other hand, took the news in a very…odd-in-a-freakish sort of way. It all started when Sakuragi, upon hearing real reason why Rukawa's in the hospital, went into fits of laughter and boomed for the whole school to hear what a tensai he is for taking good care of his godly physique unlike his co-members. I wouldn't divulge into it anymore…it's too scary to even remember. 

I thought I've already seen the weirdest reaction but maaaaaan… I was SO wrong. The girls' reactions were… priceless. Usually, they would give me death threats, practical joke stuff, or just ignore me but today, they came running to me, crying and begging to give their 'offerings' to their 'Rukawa-sama' and practically scream into my face to tell him how much they love him and that they'll never ever forget his 'greatness'.   

NOW THAT'S PATHETIC.

Finally, after getting rid of every female, and a few homosexuals, I headed straight to the hospital.

_I have to get out of this loony bin FAST!_

**RUKAWA**

I was about to get rid of the 8th nurse whom I think has a hobby of being a freaky slut when suddenly, I heard the door slam open. The nurse grunted and began speaking…I mean, purring, using her throaty and raspy voice, which vaguely reminded me of the sounds cats do when they're making love.

"Ummmm…Rukawa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaan….later ne?"

"…………………………………………………"

"Remember to keep your door unlock ok?"

"…………………………………………………"

"And memorize by heart and soul the name… Va-aaaaaaaaayne Kaisja-aaaaaaaaaa." ::wink! wink!::

_Ugh. Stop rubbing your body on me do'ahou._

She smothered her skimpy white uniform and strutted her way out of my room. But because she was either just too stupid or just too…stupid, she didn't notice a heap of trash blocking the doorway that caused her to stumble down. How a pile of trash got there…beats me. But I silently thanked whoever placed it there.

"OUUUUUCHIE! That, like, hurts so much you know! It completely destroyed my model-like projection!!! That's like soooooo devastating… yuuuuuuuuuck!!!!"

"Irfm smoorfy…" (I'm sorry.)

"It…talked?! Rukawa-kun, did you hear that?! That's like totally soooo co—I mean, EEEEEW! Stupid…hi-tech trash!" 

She gave it one strong kick before finally disappearing from my sight. Naturally, I just ignored what she said. After all, it's a well-known fact that non-living things CAN'T TALK right? The nurse was probably just hallucinating due to extreme embarrassment…and because she's a do'ahou. 

As I was about to resume my sleep, I heard some muffled cursing and whimpers coming from the heap of trash. I blinked. I saw it move towards my direction. I blinked again. And then, a human being emerged from it.

 "HAAAAH! At last, I can BREATHE…"

It was Ayami…or a trash that looked like her. She has a bunch of plastic bags on both hands and loads of boxes were being held by her arms. She also has about hundreds of different colored balloons tangled everywhere around her body.

"And what's with the nurse?! Is she psycho or something? God…"

She said this while trying to cut herself loose from the tangle and trying her best to fit inside my room. Finally, after a few more minutes of balloon-popping and some cursing, she managed to free herself.

"Do'ahou."

"Oi Ru--aah! These stuff's really heavy. Umm…don't you know how to greet someone who risked her life to--"

"So."

Ayami dumped all the things she was carrying on my bed. Then, she began turning every plastic bags upside down, which sent different letters, flowers, bears, chocolates and candies to scatter all over the place.

"THEY wanted me to give these to you. Three-fourths of this these came from girls all over Kanagawa and the remaining ones came from…errr…supposed-to-be guys. And by the way, I've eaten some of your chocolates to lessen the burden. I hope you don't mind."

"I don't."

And with that, she began unwrapping all of my 'offerings'. She resembled a little girl who's very excited to open her presents for Christmas. After that, she began eating my candies. When she was about to pester me again to introduce her to that silly nurse so that she can have her revenge, the team came to visit. Everybody was so noisy that the doctors asked them to leave immediately because they were disturbing the other patients.

[Ayako] "Rukawa, never skip meals again ne?"

[Miyagi] "Oi! Next time you get sick, I'll kick you out of the team, got that?"

[Sakuragi] "NYAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!! That baka kitsune's going to stay here forever. NYAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!"

[Haruko] "Rukawa-kun…ge-get well soon."

[Benchwarmers] "Get well soon sempai!"

[Ayami] "Ja future male gigolo! Hope you and that _sexy _nurse hit it off tonight ne?"

[Mitsui] "What?! And he's supposed to be resting! Tuh. Some guys just get all the luck…"

[Anzai-sensei] "HO! HO! HO!"

_Why do I have to be surrounded by do'ahous…except Anzai-sensei, of course…_

*** DAY 2: Tuesday ***

**AYAMI**

Yesterday, Ayako-san asked me to come and meet her in the court first thing in the morning. Why? Don't know…I forgot to ask her. So when I arrived there today, I got truly perplexed when I saw everyone in the basketball team gathered around her.

"Ayami…you're late as usual. Now we can finally start getting suggestions for 'The Great Rukawa Look-out' fund raising activity. Anyone who'd like to start?"

_The Rukawa what?! You mean I sacrificed my sleeping time to talk about Rukawa?! Sheesh…    _

"Yes Sakuragi?"

"OI! This tensai is confused…WHAT the HELL is this all about EH?!?!?!"  
  


Haruko began explaining what's the deal behind this meeting. She said that due to the fact that none of us can contact any relatives of Rukawa, the team will then take full responsibility in paying the hospital bills. But because there wasn't enough fund left, she and Ayako-san thought of holding a fund-raising activity. Now, the only problem is what it would be.

"But Ayako…"

"What now, Ayami?"

"This is really nice and all that but…I'm NOT a part of the team anymore. Why do I have to join you guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Ayako-san and Haruko looked at each other. Haruko smiled uncomfortably at me.

"Well…it was my idea. The more the merrier ne? And besides…this is for Rukawa-kun."

"S-So what?"

"I…I know how you feel. I…I just thought…I KNOW you'd do anything to…for him…just like ME."

She gave me this knowing look before shifting her gaze. I stared back at her, amazed that for the first time, she said something that made an impact on me. It wasn't her usual senseless love-sick ramblings. It clearly had a deeper meaning into it. I looked away, afraid that she might find out more things about me.

_Am I beginning to be that transparent?_

**HARUKO**

I've been thinking about this since yesterday. I know that people think I'm dense. I don't really blame them… but I'm not THAT dense. I must admit that I had been harboring this certain feeling for Rukawa-kun for a long time already and I'm not sure if it'll ever end but…I know my limitations. 

She obviously wants him. She wants him like I want him. She loves him like I love him. Only difference is he apparently loves her back the same way.

I…I just can't compete with something like that.

_I guess it's about time for me to give way…_

**AYAKO**

I looked at the two girls who chose this time to blurt to the whole world what they really feel. Fortunately, the guys were either just too dense or too absorbed in their own world to understand what Haruko-chan just said.

_Those two really need to work things out between them…_

"OKAY GUYS! Now that everything's clear, I need suggestions…NOW."

**MIYAGI**

_Yosh__! It's my time to shine…_

"Anou…how about we do a play?"

"A play?"

"Yes. You, Aya-chan, can be the lead actress and then I'LL be your partner!"

"That's a good one Ryota. But, doing a play takes a lot of preparation. And it also costs a lot of money, time, manpower and effort…for the costumes, the props, the works…everything. And we obviously don't have those four."

"But--"

"Sorry…can't do. Any more suggestions?"

_Aya-chan__…how can you diss my idea just like that?!_

**SAKURAGI**

_Now it's my turn…_

"We can do a 'Kill That Kitsune' shooting contest!"

"A what?!"

"You know, we can put up a booth wherein we'll post kitsune's superbly disgusting pictures and then students will have the chance to mutilate his face by shooting darts in it."

"………………………………………………"

"And then, the one who has the best mutilated kitsune face wins! NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

I looked at their reactions. Micchi and Ryochin were rubbing their chins, obviously agreeing with my suggestion. Ayami-chan was rolling her eyes while Haruko-san's face was…indescribable. All of a sudden, a paper fan came whacking me in the head.

"ITAI! Teme…"

"THAT'S the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard!"

"WHAT?! The tensai thought of that for a long time!"

"I wonder what kind of ideas you'll have if given a short time then…"

"NANI?! Oi Lady Go-"

Another bump was added on my head. Everyone laughed after that.

_What?! That was just a suggestion! These ungrateful jerks…_

**BENCHWARMERS**

[Kakuta] "Anou…we can have a 'Shoot that Ball' contest here."

                "Nope. Not everybody's that interested in basketball."

[Yasuda] "How about we sell Rukawa's pictures?"

                "Hmmm…nice one. But when, where and how will we get his pictures? I doubt Ruklawa will voluntarily give us those."

                "Ummm…I don't know. Gomen."

[Shiozaki] "How about we sell Rukawa-inspired stuff…like notebooks with Rukawa's picture in it?"

                  "Ummm…same problem. And we'll only have limited market then."

[Ishii] "D-Do I have to suggest too?"

           "Not really."

[Kuwata] "Err…I can't think of anything."

                "Oh well."                

_I've already done my part…I'll leave the rest to them._

**MITSUI**

_My suggestions will blow Ayako's mind out…_

"Mine's somewhat similar to what the others said earlier. We can still sell some something related to Rukawa."

"What kind of stuff, sempai?"

"We can sell his…DROOL."  
"His…………………………………………………………………….drool?"

"Yep. He drools all the time. I'm sure we'll never have a shortage of that. All we have to do is collect them into these little bottles and then we'll sell them to his hardcore fans."

"Don't you think that's too…disgusting?"

"Well, admiring Rukawa is disgusting enough anyway."

"Umm…we'll think about it sempai." 

"Or if you don't want it, we can just do a Rukawa look-a-like contest."

"Eh? A what?"

"You know, participants will act as zombies and walk around the campus like a perfectly normal human being…"

"………^_^…………^_^……………¬_¬….¬_¬…..¬_¬…..¬_¬…..¬_¬….¬_¬….¬_¬….¬_¬….¬_¬…..¬_¬……"

"After all, that jerk's only alive in the sense that he can't be legally buried."

"Ummm…right. Anou…any HUMANE suggestions out there? Please…?"

_HAH! Told you I'm good…_

**AYAMI**

Because I can't accept Mitsui's horrible suggestions, I decided to give them a piece of what's on my mind.

"We can just put up a dance here you know…"

"A dance?"

"Well…all you have to do is put some streamers here and there and put up some balloons and other decorative stuff to make this place look…formal. But since it's for Rukawa, I don't think it would even matter where it would be held anyway. Ojii-san can ask permission from the principal or something. I can take care of the sound system. I know someone who can help me there."

"………………………………………………………………………………"

"So the only problem we've got now is the production of tickets. But…what are computers for right? We can just print out copies. So…problem solved."

**EVERYBODY**

"……….0_0…………..0_0………….0_0………………0_0…………..0_0…………….0_0…………….0_0…………..0_0…………^_^v…………"    

**AYAKO**

_At last! We can finally get over this…_

"So, anymore suggestions?"

"…………………………………………………"

"No more? Are you sure?"

"…………………………………………………"

"Then a dance it is! Now, I need everyone's cooperation. Ok?"

"HAI!!!!"

_Why didn't Ayami just spoke up immediately to save us all the time and trouble…? Sheesh…oh well._

*** DAY 3: Wednesday ***

**AYAMI**

Today was a busy day…a very VERY busy day. 

We had to convince ojii-san to help us. We had to brainstorm on what we're going to write in our letter for the principal. We had to decide what will be the concept of dance. We had to decide what will be the price of the ticket. We had to decide how many tickets we'll produce. We had to calculate how much we're going to spend for the decorations. Then, the team had to practice for their games while I finish my articles for the school paper.

We had to do A LOT of things. 

But it was also fun in its own way. I get to hang around and goof with everyone even though I'm not in the basketball club anymore. Another good thing about this is that I got a little bit…closer to Haruko and her two other friends, Matsui and Fujii…I think. 

And because I didn't get to visit Rukawa yesterday due to some circumstances, I made sure to drop by today. 

**RUKAWA**

Today was a busy day…a very VERY busy day.

I slept all day. I watched television all day. I had to eat. I had to turn down idiotic nurses. I had to keep myself alive from the claws of those rabid fan girls from hell. I had to be nice to the doctor who always checks up on me every hour. I had to sleep.     

I had to do A LOT of things.

While I was busy surfing the channels, I heard someone open the door. I got one of my pillows and was ready to throw it, expecting another nurse or fan to come rushing to my side, when Ayami's baffled look surprised me.

"Oi! Is that the alien way to welcome a visitor?"

"…………………………………………..¬_¬…………………….……………………….."

"I didn't get to visit yesterday so I'm making up for it."

"I don't want to see you."

"Just close your eyes then and pretend that I'm not here."

She plopped down on one of the seats. She heaved a deep sigh before eating my chocolates and candies. 

"Do you know that the team will be holding a fund-raising activity to pay for your bills?"

"…………………………………………………"

"They…I mean, we organized a dance. Ehe. I didn't actually expect that they'll like my suggestion. Good thing the principal agreed."

"…………………………………………………"  
"So this might be my last visit. I'd be very busy this week."  
"…………………………………………………"

"And, I photocopied Youhei's notes for you. Sakuragi almost killed him though. He said that he's a traitor."

"…………………………………………………"

"Hmmm…I'm so tired. But I still have a lot of things to do. I still have to call Tomo later for the sound-"

"Then just stop."

"Err…I can't. Ayako-san will kill me. And besides, I'm doing this for you. That's reason enough."

"………………………………………………"

"O-Oi! D-Don't give any special meaning to what I just said ok? I did it…as a friend…for a friend. Understood?"

"…………………………………………………" 

"Oh. Your admirer will be coming any moment now. But, let me just stay here for a while ne? I'm….so…tired…alre….."

I looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. She really looked tired so I felt this little pang of guilt about my last comment. As if on a cue, Vayne Kaisja a.k.a. the slutty nurse came. I could see the disappointment on her face when she saw that someone else was in the room. I asked her to call Ayami's house and ask Anzai-sensei to pick her up.

 _Why is someone like you caring for me this much…_

*** Day 4: Thursday ***

**AYAMI**

Today is the big day. Today, we will see just how popular Kaede Rukawa is.

And we did. And it pissed the hell out of me.

**HARUKO**

_This is…amazing……_

The day was just starting but all of my tickets were sold already. And I have 150 tickets! What's really funny though is that right now, Ayami-chan's ranting on how stupid the buyers were because they allegedly wasted good money for a measly piece of paper. She almost fought with one buyer because the latter bought 5 tickets, saying she would give the other 4 to her friends who studies in another school.

If I didn't know better, Ayami-chan was just… jealous. But what really surprised me is that…I wasn't one of those girls anymore. Sure I still like the thought of going with Rukawa-kun but I'm not that…desperate anymore.

**AYAKO**

_Nice…_

The tickets were all sold out. And there are still a lot of people asking extra tickets from us. From the looks of it, I think our activity will get more money than we expected!

**MIYAGI**

_Scary…_

_I almost got killed by a stampede of girls…and guys…_

_Terrible way to die…_

**MITSUI**

_The hell?!?!?!?!_

**BENCHWARMERS**

_Wow! That wasn't so hard…_

**SAKURAGI**

_Kusou__! I'm working in behalf of that baka kitsune…_

_…THIS IS A DISGRACE TO A TENSAI'S DIGNITY!_

*** DAY 5: Friday ***

**AYAMI**

Today was just like yesterday. Only difference is that today, I find everything more annoying. Girls kept on pestering me to sell them more tickets for weird purposes. Some guys were already asking me out even though the dance is still a week or two from now. Ayako-san kept on praising me. Sakuragi and Miyagi were asking me tips on how to ask girls out. Haruko and Mitsui were being quiet all of a sudden. 

In short, everyone had gone bonkers. So, I just can't describe how happy I am now that we're already dismissed. But before going home, I decided to just stay in the park first to relieve myself from all the stress. I was just about to close my eyes when I felt someone sit beside me.

**HARUKO**

I was on my way home when I saw Ayami-chan sitting on one of the park benches. I decided to talk to her about this certain problem that's been bugging me since yesterday…and to settle some things.

"Ne Ayami-chan…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Do you remember anything special that happened in this exact place?"

Ayami-chan gave me this confused look, looked around the place and then, she shook her head…just as I expected.

"Anou…this was the place where Rukawa-kun slapped you, kicked you AND punched you in the stomach. Remember? That time I saw you with Sakuragi-kun and then he dragged you away?"

"HE DID THAT?! Why that jer-aaaah! You're right. Wow…you sure have a good memory."

"I…I remember everything that concerns Rukawa-kun."

Everything felt awkward after that. She looked at me rather uncomfortably then looked away.

"Y-You really like that Bakemono huh?"

"Eh? Hmmm…it's been so long since the last time I heard you call him that."

"He deserves it. He's an anti-social jerk who sees no point in socializing with lowly do'ahous like us. He would rather spend time with a ball than listen to other people prattle about issues that he doesn't give a damn about. He plays by himself and he doesn't care how other people see or feel about him."

"But oddly enough, girls still find his aloofness quite attractive. I must admit I'm one of those…befo-"

"Yes. That's really weird of you, you know."

"Then that means you're weird too ne?"

Ayami-chan looked at me, surprise written all over her face. She looked away from me again.

**AYAMI**

_What the hell did this girl eat?! How come she's saying the right things right now?!?! _

"Oi. Why are you really here? Are you here to lecture me about ways on how to stay away from 'Rukawa-kun' or 'Rukawa-sama' like those other bimbos in school? Because if you are, I wouldn't think twice of-"

"Iie…"

"……………………………………………………………………"

"I'm here to just listen…as a friend."

I looked at her, searching for any evidence that she's just bluffing. She seemed sincere though. Besides, this is just what I need to find out if what I'm feeling is true…someone who will really understand what I'm going through.

"Umm…I've kinda got this problem."

"So I've noticed."

"Is…is it that obvious?"

"Well…it's starting to be."

"Do you think there are ways that we can maybe still pretend that it's not?"

"Only if we pretend to have a conversation about it."

"You're really going to make me confess eh? Okay…okay. Let's make believe I've gotten myself into an impossible situation. Pretend like I've…I'm sort of falling…or have fallen already to the worst person I could ever have fallen for. What would you tell me to do?"

"Hmmm…maybe, I'd tell you that any impossible situation is not going to get any better if you don't do something about it. Sakuragi-kun taught me that."

"But I have it in good authority that my rough charms don't exactly register in his still unknown romantic palate."

"You wouldn't know if you won't try ne? And besides, you're a strong person so I know you can overcome any obstacle…just like this one."

_BINGO._

"Oi. We're just pretending here…remember?"

"I'm just pretending to be giving advices."

"Yeah…sure."

"………………………………………………"

"…………………………………………….."

"…………………………………………….."

"So…do you…do you think I'll have a…chance?"

"Absolutely."

I smiled at Haruko. She smiled back at me. For the first time, I understood why Sakuragi fell for her.

**HARUKO**

_Wow…that went well…_

_Now, for my OWN problem…_

"Ne…Ayami-chan?"

"What?"

"I…I also have a problem."

Ayami-chan looked at me as if I just announced that I'm actually a guy and that I've fallen for her.

"Hmmm…you don't seem the type to have problems."

"……………………………………………………"

"Well, since you listened and helped me with MY problem, I'd be more than glad to return the favor."

_HAH! Here goes nothing…_

"Sakuragi-kun asked me to be his date for the dance."

"And then?"

"I don't know if I should say yes."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because…because…I'm still confused. I think I still have feelings for this other guy but I know what I'm feeling for him is pointless. A-And I don't want to hurt Sakuragi-kun's feelings. That's the last thing I want to do after everything he had done for me."

Ayami-chan crossed her arms and began nodding like some expert on matters like this.

"Haruko, I know what you're going through."

"Y-You do?"

"Yep. We're both in the same stage…and that is the stage of denial."

"R-really?"

"Really. And my best advice for you: follow what you just said to me."

"You mean…"

"Yeah. You wouldn't find out of you don't give it a chance ne?"

"So…so you're saying I should…I should say…yes?"

"Yes."

I glanced at Ayami-chan. She looked like a different person now. And I bet it wouldn't take long before she finally confesses to…to Rukawa-kun.

**AYAMI**

_Mwehe__. Someday…Sakuragi and Haruko will thank me for what I did today…MWAHAHAHAHAHA! _

"Ayami-chan…it's getting pretty late. We still have loads of homework to finish."

"Ack! You're right… ojii-san might be worried right now."

"Yep. Ummm…see you tomorrow. Ja ne."

"Ja."

As Haruko was beginning to walk away, I silently thanked her for everything that happened tonight.

**HARUKO**

When I looked back and saw Ayami-chan's retreating figure, I silently thanked her for everything that happened tonight. I knew deep inside that this will be the start of a more beautiful friendship between us.

**~ Later ~**

**AYAMI**

_What should I do know…? Should I confess to him…? But what if he rejects me…?_

Now then, everyone knows that key chains don't talk unless they find you very ugly and stupid and feel like making fun of you. But thanks to my over active imagination, the wish-granting angel talked to me.

_You could always use me you know…_

Eh?! But HOW?!

_Geez__…I can grant anything you wish remember?_

EH?! So what if you can grant ANYTHING that I wi------oh. Now I get it…

_Ugh. You really are so slow…_

*** DAY 6: Saturday ***

**AYAMI**

I had a hard time concentrating in my classes today. Good thing Haruko was there to wake me up and she was also nice enough to lend me her notes. In fact, she acted TOO nice around me, considering that I just sort-of admitted yesterday that I have the 'hots' for her ever-beloved…whatever.

But I must admit…today, I felt like a totally different person. There's this warm and fuzzy feeling inside me. And as others would say, people in love are bound to do crazy things. So maybe, that explains why I decided to visit Rukawa after classes and finally tell him how I really feel.

Unfortunately, I was stumped with loads of articles to finish for the school paper so when I arrived at the hospital, it was already late at night. I literally had to bribe my way in because visitors were only allowed up to 8 in the evening. As expected, when I reached his room, Rukawa was already asleep and was probably dreaming about basketball stuff again.

I stood near his bed. Although I've already seen him sleep a hundred times…in different positions too, his peaceful feature now unexpectedly made my heart flutter. That made me realize that I can't really hold it any longer. My main goal today was to confess to him…and so I will.

_In times of solitude,_

"Hey Rukawa…it's been a long time since I last visited you. Gomen ne?"

_In the stillness of the night,_

"Well, I already have my second wish…"

_You tend to hear your heart…_

"Listen ok?"

_Amidst the laughter,_

_The muffled glee,_

_The warm gestures, _

_The stolen embrace,_

_The utter frustrations,_

_The fits of jealousy,_

_The sweetest company,_

_The secret bliss,_

_The brotherly cheer…_

"Here it is."

_And soon realize,_

"Catch me…"

_What you've been waiting for_

"…because…"

_Has always been there for you…_

"…I think I'm falling really fast."

**RUKAWA**

……………………………………Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…………………………

**AYAMI**

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_Now THAT'S reeeeeeeeaaaaaally embarrassing…_

"O-Oi…yo-you're asleep right? Yo-You didn't hear anything I just said r-right?"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

"Th-that's definitely a yes. Whew…thank God. Gaaaaah. Just remembering what I said gives me the creeps…"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

"But that felt good. Ummm…so this means I can take back my second wish right? After all, you didn't know I wished for something anyway…"

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

"Ei, tomorrow's your last day ne? Too bad I can't come…I've got some write-ups to do. But don't worry…the others will surely come."

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

"So…that's it. I'll just see you on Monday ne? Ja."

And so I left, feeling happy and relieved. Besides, I still have lots of time to confess to him and when that time comes, I'll make sure he hears it.

**~ After 2 minutes ~**

**RUKAWA**

All of a sudden, I woke up. I don't know why but there's just this eerie feeling that somebody was just here in my room. But that's impossible… visitor's hour is only at 8 pm. And as far as I could remember, Ayako-san and Miyagi were my last visitors. Therefore, it's safe to assume that some do'ahou slutty nurse visited me again.

_Which reminds me…_

I reached out for the tape recorder I strategically placed behind the flower vase. It's my way…or rather Ayako-san's idea…of getting hard evidence in case somebody will try to molest me while I'm unconscious.

_Let's see who the do'ahou culprit is then…_

***********************************************

**"SOLITUDE"**

**In times of solitude,**

**In the stillness of the night,**

**You tend to hear your heart.**

**Amidst the laughter,**

**The muffled glee**

**The warm gestures,**

**The stolen embrace,**

**The utter frustrations,**

**The fits of jealousy,**

**The sweetest company,**

**The secret bliss,**

**The brotherly cheer.**

**And soon realize,**

**What you've been looking for**

**Has always been there for you…**

*********************************************

~_^ MY! MY!

Isn't that a GREAT ending or what! Oh…and to Eri and Irish: PEACE! ^_^;;v And to shari, renei & unchained: Screw to hell that loser. SMILE! ^_^

Love it? Hate it? Made you want to spread SARS to everyone around you? Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^V


	25. Mission Accomplished

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****: To continue what I began…WOOHOO!!!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its character…don't sue me k?  And some parts of this story were based from the fic "Bookworm" by Aisheteru. ^_^**

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**~**december morning owl: Sorry (or happy) to say but…there are still a few chaps. left. Ehe. Told you this is getting soap opera-ish…

~micchan: Oi! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just…correcting you. Mwehe.

~angel-leigh: Ehe. Now that you've mentioned it, I did forgot to mention the reason for Haruko's sudden change of feelings. Gomen…^_^v

~rheia: Or else what? WHAT?!?!?!?! Nyahak.

~akuma-tenshi: PEACE!!!! Don't worry…that's the last appearance of that slutty nurse ok? And I still think she has a…err…cute name.  ^_^v 

~hana-lai: Ehe. Question: you're both Filipinas right? I'm just curious…anyway, thanks for the review.

~patty g: Hey…that's my line. Coolness…yeah.

~cookies: Ehe. TY for reading! Yep…that poem means a lot to me too. ^_^

~renei: Nope. Obviously, the last chap was not the ending 'cause I uploaded a new one. I still have a few chaps. left actually. This one here is quite pointless…don't know why I even included this.

~unchained: Ehe. It's okay…the no. of exclamations weren't that many.

* Now, on with my story, shall we…

CHAPTER 25: Mission Accomplished

**AYAMI**

_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

_I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER…_

It's already been a week since Rukawa was released from the hospital. It's already been a week since that humiliating confession-blues incident, which I know he didn't hear anyway. It's been a week since he resumed living his daily boring and basketball-ridden life. I've been waiting for a week already for him to at least ask me if I'm interested to go to that dance, which we haven't named yet.  

And…

It's been a week since Rukawa started to ignore me.

_What the hell did I do now……_

_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!_

**RUKAWA**

I don't know what to do.

It was too much for me to handle.

I can't fulfill her wish.

I have to stay away.

************************************

**AYAMI**

Saturday is dance day. Only…5 days left, including this day, before that bloody, silly, 'in-respect-to-Rukawa's-greatness' fund-raising activity, which Ayako-san conveniently named… "The Dance"… due to lack of other extravagant title. She said Rukawa's fans don't give a damn about the event anyway. They just want Rukawa. Period.

And speaking of that Bakemono…he still hasn't asked me.

And I'm beginning to feel tired of waiting.

_MAAAAAAAAAN…_

_And here I am expecting a 'rosey-lovey-dovey romance' to happen on that special day._

"You can always go with me you know…"

I looked at whoever spoke those words and just as I expected, it was HIM. I couldn't help but roll my eyes…again…for the nth time already.

**MITSUI**

_What?! I'm just being nice. No hidden agenda whatsoever…_

"Mitsui, you know very well that I can't go with you."

"And why is that?"

"Because…because you're too old."

"…………………………………………………………"

"And you're only asking me so that you can go 'girl-watching'."

"…………………………………………………………"

"And have you forgotten that you have to study for that entrance exam you're taking next week?"

"…………………………………………………………"

_Damn girl._

_She could have just said NO._

As I was about to ask her again, I saw a pale-looking Miyagi running towards our direction.

**MIYAGI**

_Oh good! I see some…comrades._

"Oi! What's wrong?" Mitsui asked.

"You've got to help me save Aya-chan."

Mitsui gave me this weird look before glancing at Ayami who took this time to be…autistic. She was gazing into nothingness and can also be heard sighing every minute.

"Err…don't mind her. So, what happened to Ayako?"

"You see, I asked her yesterday to meet me in the entrance of the building first thing today."

"Ahhhh…so you're finally going to ask her out eh?"

"Ummmm…yeah. But then, Rukawa ruined everything."

At the mention of Rukawa, Ayami snapped out of her daydreams and looked at me with sadness and hatred sparkling in her eyes.

"D-Don't tell me that R-Ru-Rukawa asked A-Ayako?!"

"No. No. It's nothing like that."

Ayami sighed, smiled at herself, and then reverted back to her…errr…autistic mode.

_Girls sure are weird creatures…_

**MITSUI**

_Ugh. She's acting like a love-sick dimwitted bimbo…_

"What did that jerk do now?"

"Well, he didn't do anything actually. It was his fans."  
"Oh. His rabid fan girls from hell…"

"You see, as I was about to ask Aya-chan, Rukawa suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Then, Aya-chan remembered that Rukawa still doesn't have a ticket for the dance and since she has a spare, she decided to give it to him. And then, all of a sudden, a battalion of girls rushed towards us and bombarded Rukawa."

"……………………………………………………"

"My problem now is that Aya-chan was dragged into the mess. Now I don't know if she's still alive or what!"

_Tsk__. Tsk. Poor Ryota…_

_Didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to the only woman in his life…_

_Tsk__. Tsk. Tsk…_

_At least he can accompany me on Saturday…yeah._

**AYAMI**

_So that's why he hasn't asked me yet! _

_That jerk…making me worry like this…_ ****

"Ei, Miyagi…"

Miyagi looked at me with tears brimming in his eyes. Mitsui, on the other hand, was beside him wearing a solemn look on his face and comforting him at the same time. 

"If you're looking for Ayako-san, she's down there with a flock of guys surrounding him."

Miyagi's eyes almost bulged out while Mitsui has this defeated expression on his face. He ran to my side and looked down the window and sure enough, Ayako-san can be seen walloping the guys' heads with her Almighty fan. 

"AYA-CHAN!"

And that was the last thing I heard from Miyagi because…he jumped out of the window. Good thing we're only in the second floor of the building.

**~ Fast Forward: During lunch break ~**

**AYAMI**

_MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN… He already has a ticket right?_

_What's taking him so long to…you know…ask me…?_

Everybody has a date already…except me. I talked to Haruko about this and she suggested that Rukawa might be feeling a little bit…shy. Although the thought of that idea gave me the creeps, I still considered it. After all, it's not at all natural for him to display any emotion.

_Looks like I have to do it myself then…_

I decided to wait for him on his favorite hang-out: the rooftop. As boredom was starting to get the better of me, I heard girls scampering and screaming all over the place. Meaning, Rukawa's just around the corner. Sure enough, after a few more minutes, I saw him coming up the stairs. 

He looked up at me. The girls gave me scowls and death glares. Then, he continued on walking while his fans trailed behind him and when he finally reached the last step, I began to speak.

"R-Ru-Rukawa…I--"

He brushed past me. He didn't…even glance at me. When I turned around, all I saw was the door being closed fiercely by him.

Immediately, the others started to pound on the door, asking him to open up. I, on the other hand, just stood there, enjoying the chaos surrounding me because the emotions I'm feeling right now are quite fitting in this kind of situation. 

_What's wrong with him?_

**RUKAWA**

_Why can't she just take a hint…_

I just want to have a simple life. Adding her in my priorities will just make it complicated.

********************************

**HARUKO**

It's already Tuesday. And right at this moment, Ayami-chan's looking like somebody just died.

"Ne, Haruko…"

"What?"

"When you said that I have a chance with that Bakemono, were you really being honest?"

"H-Hai. That's why I'm surprised that he's treating you this way."

Ayami-chan just looked at me and then, continued on sulking. That's when I realized that I have to do or at least say something to encourage her…or make her smile…or something like that.

"S-Sakuragi-kun was so happy when I said 'yes' yesterday."

"Good for you."

"A-And it's all thanks to you!"

"Well…no problem."

_This isn't working…_

"Anou…you want to know what made me realize and accept the fact that Rukawa-kun's not really the one for me? Why I was willing to give him up to this girl and why I'm still happy even though I spent years obsessing over him?"

"Errr…because your train of thought suddenly went bonkers? Or you fell from your bed and the number of your brain cells had a major drop off?"

"Ayami-chan! I'm serious here."

"Ehe. I was just kidding…so, care to tell me why?"

_Hah. Why does she always make fun of me…_

"B-Because this certain girl has everything I wish had."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

_Now that I've got her attention, might as well stop pretending that I'm not talking about her…_

"I…I really envy you. You know…you feel things, you act on them. Even though you're also quite dense sometimes but still…"

"…………………………………………"

"I just wish I were more like you…Sakuragi-kun's like that too. Fearless."

Ayami-chan looked at me. At first, I thought she's going to lecture me again on how to stop saying stupid things all the time but I was surprised when she smiled.

_YATTA! __Mission_ success--__

"God, Haruko…how could you be so stupid?"

_--fully failed._

**AYAMI**

_This girl never ceases to amaze me…_

"I'll let you in on a little secret about your so-called 'fearless' theory."

"………………………………………"

"We're not as tough as you think. Sakuragi's heart is just as breakable as the next guy's. Maybe even more so. Considering it was already broken when you got there."

I knew Haruko was just making me feel better and believe me, I really appreciate her efforts.  But I just want to make it more obvious that Sakuragi really likes her so they could get it on already…if you know what I mean. One broken heart is already enough for me.

"And since you called me 'fearless'…I've already decided."

"……………………………………"

"I give up."

"……………………………………"

"He doesn't want to catch me."

"……………………………………"

"I don't want to run after him anymore."

And with that, I left Haruko gaping at my retreating back. I've already said it…there's no turning back now.

********************************* **

**RUKAWA'S FAN GIRLS**

_Hah. Let's see if she still wants to be with Rukawa-sama after reading this…_

**AYAMI**

It was already Wednesday and everyone's already feeling giddy and excited. Everyone except me…as usual. I saw Rukawa today being harassed again by students so I asked my guy friends to pretend that they're also dying to ask me out…just to make him see that I'm also wanted.

I don't think he minded though.

As I was about to go home, a notebook suddenly came falling directly on my head. I looked up and saw a couple of girls smirking at me. One of them even had the guts to raise her middle finger. I just ignored them. I don't have time for people who are proof that stupid people shouldn't breed anyway.

I picked up the notebook. Imagine how upset I got when I saw who owns it: Rukawa Kaede.

_Why the hell did they throw this?_

I flipped through the pages. It was his English notebook. I saw Rukawa's nasty scribbles that don't even match the subject. It has 'I will be no. 1 in Japan' and 'I will go to America someday', strategies and other basketball-related stuff. It even has his drool encrusted on almost every page.

_Gross. _

I was about to leave and just let Rukawa look for his damn notebook tomorrow when something written on one of its pages caught my eye. 

_Hmm…English notebook AND part-time diary eh?_

I began reading its contents and before I knew it, I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks.

**AYAKO**

The team had just finished having our practice. Ryota and I were on our way to our classroom to pick up our things when I saw Ayami standing on one corner.

_Are? What's she doing over there in the dark?_

"Ryota, that's Ayami right?"

"Yeah…OI AYA--"

I clasped a hand over his mouth and pushed him behind a tree.

"BAKA! Can't you see she's busy reviewing her notes?"

"But--"

"Sheesh…"

As I was about to go and apologize, I saw her run away and throw something in the bushes. Of course, curiosity got me so I picked up whatever she threw.

It was Rukawa's notebook.

_What's so interesting about this?_

**MIYAGI**

_I didn't know Rukawa has this kind of school stuff…_

_Thought he only attends his classes to sleep…_

"Oi, check this out…"

Aya-chan opened the notebook and we both began reading what Rukawa wrote in one particular page. Honestly, it was the only page that I can understand. His other doodles just don't make any sense. I was hesitant at first because it looked like the things written were very personal and as I read further; I silently wished that I didn't read it at all.

It was far too depressing. Here's what he wrote: 

_It's her._

_There was that feeling again-that intense surge of…something. But I'm sure that it's not love. It's isn't possible. I don't even know how to love. And I'm perfectly sure that she's not the right one for me at all - too rowdy, too arrogant, far too noisy. She's always demanding for my attention. She's too annoying. And surely soon, I would get bored of her. I would be able to dispose her away, get rid of her without feeling any hesitation or regret. Besides, right now, basketball is my life…nothing else matters. She will never matter._

_But still…that do'ahou ononoko managed to get my interest._

_She should just join Sakuragi and put up their own 'do'ahou club'._

_I hate the way she treats me._

_I hate the way she looks at me._

_I hate the way she talks to me._

_I hate her._

It's a common knowledge that Rukawa's…not normal when it comes on how he socializes with other people but still, what he wrote was already too much.

**MITSUI**

I was just about to go to the showers when I saw Ayako and Miyagi on one of the benches, reading something. When I was about to approach them, Ayako suddenly stood up and was obviously mad about something. Miyagi, on the other hand, was trying his best to stop our raging manageress.

"Oi Miya--"

"MITSUI! HELP ME!"

I rushed to his side and tried our best to calm Ayako. After a few minutes, she regained her composure but still, she was still flushing with anger.

"What's happening?"

"Here sempai…read what that Rukawa wrote here. No wonder Ayami threw this away."

"……………………………………………………"

"Good thing he already went home or I don't know what I'll do to whack some sense into his thick head."

I reached for the notebook. I stared at it and began flipping through the pages. Ayako grabbed it from me and opened it up on the middle. I started reading and after a few minutes, I looked up at them, unable to believe that a cold jerk like Rukawa can be…colder.

"HAH! I want to go home and call Ayami. She needs some comforting right now."

"I'll walk you home Aya-chan."

The two of them began walking away. As for me, I stared some more on what Rukawa wrote. I decided to flip further, to see if he wrote other vicious things about Ayami…or even about us. Then, I noticed that a note was inserted between the last two pages. I unfolded it and was surprised to see what he wrote there.

_[Dated today]_

_Caught her sleeping in the library.___

_Her features relaxed and peaceful, she looked so vulnerable. And so very fragile. You wouldn't have realized that she's the same girl who's always bouncing around vigorously, speaking animatedly and always smiling even for the most absurd reasons._

_She's everything I wish I had._

_Too bad I can't go any further._

"AYAKO! MIYAGI!"

"………………………………………………"

"I think we have some misunderstandings to work out over here…"

*******************************

**RUKAWA**

_Two more days to go and I can finally resume walking around the school without weirdos throwing themselves at me or calling me in the wee hours of the morning._

Practice was already over. I was busy unlocking my bike when I sensed that someone was standing behind me. When I turned around, I saw Mitsui leaning on a post with a smug look on his face.

"Yo."

"………………………………………………………"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

_Do'ahou__._

"I don't date men."

**MITSUI**

_Why this stupid piece of…_

"BAKA!"

"……………………………………………………"

"I came here to talk about Ayami, you moron!"

Rukawa looked at me as if I just suggested that we talk about Einstein's Relative Theory and have a debate about it afterwards.

"What about her."

"Well…I was kinda hoping that you would tell me what you think of her."

"Why."

"No reason. I'm just doing….a survey."

Rukawa continued on unchaining his bike. As for me, I was thinking of other ways to make this stupid excuse for a coward to talk so that I can execute 'Plan A'.  

"She's an inconvenience…now go away."

Finally succeeding in releasing his ride, he eagerly hopped on it and was just waiting for me to step aside so that he can already cycle his way home.

_Time to say what I practiced all day…_

"You know what I think?"

**RUKAWA**

_Go ahead. Tell me everything you know. It'll only take ten seconds anyway…_

"Every night before I go to sleep, I lie on my bed and stare up at my blank walls. Blank…except for an NBA poster. I try to imagine the future. But right now it's blank as those walls. All I can see is a past I barely recognize anymore. Perfect example: you."

"Me."

_What the hell is he talking about? And why the hell is he thinking about me?_

"Once upon a time, Rukawa Kaede was the town jerk ball. Quiet, aloof, unpredictable. Then she came along…then you changed."

"What are you saying."

"I want you to…to go out there this Saturday and have a blast. And if possible, go with her. That's all that matters. Just find the courage to do what you REALLY want…and do it."

 "This from the guy who gave up his life's passion years ago to hang with the underachievers."

Mitsui looked really flushed right now. I take it that he didn't expect me to answer him back. That's his problem…he doesn't know that I have a gift with words.

_Do'ahou__._

**MITSUI**

I watched as Rukawa began to pedal away, leaving me there fuming with anger and embarrassment.

_I can't believe our plan didn't work…_

_I practiced all day for that damn speech…_

_And he's not supposed to understand it in the first place!!! _

"Oi Rukawa!"

"……………………………………………………………………"

"I thought you like her?"

"……………………………………………………………………"

"Then why are you avoiding her?"

Rukawa stopped. Then he looked at me with those very familiar cold eyes.

"I won't let anyone hurt me."  
  


*******************************

**AYAMI**

_Friday.__ One day to go…_

Ayako-san asked me to come over the court after school hours to help with the decorating. I couldn't say no of course. After all, I suggested this so I got to stick with this till the end.

I just hope Mitsui…and Miyagi…and Ayako-san…and, oddly enough, Rukawa will stop staring at me already.

_It's not as if I want to be here anyway._

**AYAKO**

_This is it… our Plan B._

_Time to use MY POWER over these kids…_

_It's better late than never…_

"Rukawa…Ayami…"

Instantly, the two of them looked at each other then at me, as if making sure they were the ones I called.

"Rukawa, as the team's manager, I want you to go with Ayami this Saturday." 

"……………………………………………………"

"And that's an ORDER!"

"……………………………………………………"

"I'll kick anybody in this team who'll dare disagree with me!"  
  


And wow… everybody's reaction was indeed… priceless.

_Mission__ accomplished._

_Now, it's all up to those two…_

*************************************************************

~_^ MY! MY!

Mwehe. I just love making things complicated…nyahak! Pardon me for all the OOC-ness…and for making such a pointless chap. 

I was supposed to upload this last week but our phone got disconnected because of some…err…problems. Meaning, I can't access the internet and I'm too lazy to go to a café. So…that explains my absence.

Love it? Hate it? Made you want to murder the author for making the story longer than necessary? Let me know!

Pls. Review. Ja! ^_^v

* P.S. I love Lei of Meteor Garden. ^_^


	26. Last Chance

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**DISCLAIMER****:** I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its character… don't sue me k? ^_^

CHAPTER 26: Last Chance

**AYAMI**

_GAH! I knew Ayako-sa… scratch that. From now on, it's just plain A-YA-KO. I have no respect for her whatsoever anymore…_

We all began ranting on and on different reasons on why we think her idea was totally absurd while Rukawa, on the other hand, continued glaring at Ayako. 

  
"Why not?" Ayako said, glancing at Miyagi, obviously asking for help.  
"Yeah... why not?" Miyagi asked as well.  
"Uh…let's see…because I DON'T WANT TO?!" 

"Come on! You two don't have a partner yet. And besides, it wouldn't hurt if you go together right? Of course, it'll cause a lot of broken hearts…especially in Rukawa's part…but who cares? As long as the two of you are happy, nothing else should matter."

_GAH! Who gave her the right to ORDER me to be his partner to this silly excuse for hormonally-charged teenagers to get jiggy with the opposite sex?! _

_HAH! Sure I want to go with Rukawa but I'm not THAT desperate… and I don't want to push myself to someone who obviously doesn't want to have any business with me._

"Ayako-san, I. DON'T. WANT. TO. And my decision's final, ok?"

"Tuh. How about you Rukawa?"

"Same here."

I looked at Rukawa, searching for any hint that he's lying…that he ACTUALLY wants to go with me but just too shy to ask. As usual, all I saw was a poker face.

"See? Ayako, I understand what you're TRYING to do but I have the right to make my own decisions. And…and I still can get a partner. And…and who wants to be partnered with HIM anyway?! He'll just sleep through the whole dance and then he'll --" 

I stopped explaining when I saw Miyagi turn pale all of a sudden. We all glanced at Ayako and our eyes grew wide…with fear.

**MIYAGI**  
"Anou…Aya-chan, it's ok. C-ca-calm down. Ayami's just explaining her side and --"  
"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"  
"H-hai!" ( ¬.¬')

_Tsk__…tsk…they should have just agreed…_

_Might as well go as far as I can before Aya-chan_ _vents all her anger at me…_

  
**AYAKO**

_These two are really stubborn… especially Ayami!_

_Here I am, helping her to get closer with Rukawa  and they're being too picky?!_

"SAKIMOTO AYAMI! You WILL attend THIS dance because THIS is your idea." 

"O-okay, A-ayako-s-san."  
"And you, RUKAWA KAEDE! Stop this ascetic act. You will BE Ayami's escort, GOT THAT?!"

Rukawa looked at me threateningly. I glared back and took out my almighty fan. He grimaced at the sight of it.

"Hn…"  
  


**RUKAWA**

_Che__! I wouldn't have said yes if Ayako-san didn't threaten me with her fan…_

_… and if I didn't love my basketball career this much. _

We froze for a while, waiting for Ayako to calm down. Finally, she did. She smiled cheerfully and then went to the still petrified Miyagi. We all sighed in relief, trying to forget the very scary manageress we just saw a while ago. Ayami then turned to me.  
  


"S-So, I guess we have to go, huh?"

"Hn."

"O-okay. Then I'll just talk to you later….or tomorrow. You know, about some…stuff.  I'll go and have a 'sermon' with Ayako first. Ja."

_What stuff? And I have one problem… I don't have any ticket. I already sold the one Ayako gave me._

**~ SATURDAY: At the school corridors ~**

**MIYAGI**

_I wonder why Mitsui wants to see Rukawa this early…?_

_Maybe he gave up on girls and he's into guys now…yuck._

_And why do I have to go with him anyway…?_

**MITSUI__**

_Crap. I look gay because I'm too nice. _

**RUKAWA**

"Oi Rukawa!"

I turned around and saw Miyagi and Mitsui walking towards my direction. Mitsui was looking smugly at me so I glared at him. He stared at me for a few seconds more and then threw something at my face. 

"It's my spare ticket. You can have it. I don't need it anymore anyway."

"Wh--"

"I saw you being attacked by a horde of girls everyday. Before, I envy you for that but seeing how animalistic those girls can get…I'm leaving all of them to you. And I assumed that you, being stupid and everything, sold the ticket Ayako gave to you the other day. So there… consider that as a gift."

"Do'ahou."

"Yare, yare…you're welcome. Oh… here comes your date. I'll take that as a cue for me to leave…ja!"

Mitsui winked at me then proceeded to annoy and tease Miyagi on how lucky he was to have a date. Then, I felt someone tap me from behind. It was Ayami. She was asking me what time I'm going to pick her up later and other irrelevant details like what I'm going to wear and its color or if I'm bringing a camera.

_Sheesh__…do'ahou.___

  
**HARUKO**

I saw Ayami-chan and Rukawa-kun talking with each other. They seem to be deciding on what time he'd pick her up. I couldn't help but notice how happy Ayami-chan is and how they actually make a cute couple.  
  


And the weirdest part was I didn't feel any pang of jealousy. I actually felt… HAPPY… for them.  
  


_What's happening to me…? Does this mean… I'm really over him already?_

**SAKURAGI**

I looked at Haruko-san. She was looking intently at something so I decided to follow her gaze. Just as I expected, she was looking at Rukawa who was talking with Ayami. 

"You'd rather be with him than with me, ne?"

"Sakuragi-kun!"

"You don't have to go with me if you don't want to…"

"Iie…I was just thinking how good they look together. And…I'm really honored to be your partner."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Haruko-san…" (began blushing and turns hearty-eyed)

_Maybe I do have a chance after all…_

**MITSUI**

_Che__! Stupid dance…makes people around me lovey-dovey._

_I might as well stay at home… or I can visit Akagi and Kogure…_

I was about to leave when I heard someone call my name. When I turned around, I saw that it was Rukawa.

"Nani?"

"Thanks."

"Wow…can't believe you'll stoop that low to thank me. Um…you're thanking me for what?"

"Ticket."

"Oh…that. No problem… I wouldn't use it anyway, since Ayami-chan rejected me."

"……………………………………………"

"I'm not mad at you or anything…"

"……………………………………………"

"Just as long you send me pictures of her wearing a gown. And make sure they're good ok?"

"Do'ahou."

I patted him on the back, wished him good luck and then, I waved good-bye.

_I think I'm being too nice already…_

_Oh well, just as long everyone's satisfied…_

  
**~ Later that evening ~**

**RUKAWA**

Finally, I was ready.  
  
It was seven forty, only twenty minutes before the dance started. I was wearing a long sleeved polo shirt and a coat, complete with a necktie. I was waiting for Ayami to go downstairs so I sat myself on the couch.   
  


"Rukawa-kun… nice to see you all dressed up."

"Anzai-sensei."

"Sit down…sit down. Do you want anything to eat while waiting for Ayami-chan?"

"Iie…"

"She'll be down in a few more minutes. My wife's just placing some finishing touches. She was really noisy a while ago… saying that she'd rather watch a gory movie and then drink an overdose of sleeping pills than waste her time with you."

"Typical of her."

"Yes… but I've never seen her this happy and excited before."

"……………………………………………….."

"Take care of her, ne?"

"I will."

"HO! HO! HO!" 

   
I was about to ask Anzai-sensei about what he thinks of my recent plays when I heard a voice behind me. 

"Rukawa… hurry up or we'll be late. I hate grand entrances, if you know what I mean."

I turned around...and what I saw surprised me.  
  
She was wearing a simple lavender gown, held by thin straps over her shoulders. Her shoulder-length hair was tied in a loose half-ponytail and she wore the lightest of make-ups.  
  


"What? Wait…are these your eyeballs? I found them stuck on my face."

"You look…weird."

"Weird? As in what kind of weird?"

Of course I couldn't say that she looks weird in a good way. That would be too embarrassing. So, I opted for the first thing that popped in my mind.

"Like Barney."

Her eyebrows twitched upon hearing my answer.

_What? Barney's not that bad. He's… educational._

_And besides, he…I mean she… I mean…whatever… is the only purple thing I could remember._

"Obaa-san…see??? I told you… he is not obnoxious like so many other people. He is obnoxious in a completely different and far worse way!"

"Do'ahou ononoko."

"SEE? He even calls me do'ahou. How disrespectful!"

"Now, now. Stop all this nonsense. Go and make this night a memorable one."

"Right. Tell that to this guy here…hey! Move faster…we're going to be late if you keep moving like a zombie."

"Do'ahou."

  
_She should just keep her mouth shut…it ruins her image._

  
**AYAMI**

_BARNEY?! He actually said I look like that autistic dinosaur?!?!_

_And what's with this ride?!_  
_Now THIS is not what I dreamed of for my first 'date' with Rukawa…or with any other guy!_

I was expecting him to at least get a decent ride but here we are, inside an old, ventilation-deprived taxi. I asked him why he didn't get at least a nicer taxi. He said that it would have been a waste of good money to rent a limo that's why he just took this cab.

_Hehehe__…._

_Isn't he just so…cheap?  
  
_

It'll take us about ten minutes to get to our school, which left us with five minutes more before the dance started.  
We sat together in silence inside the cab. We both looked out of our windows and gazed at the objects outside.  
  
It felt REALLY awkward...at least for me. 

After a few minutes, we reached Shohoku. The dance was to be held inside the gymnasium. As we were nearing the school gates, a flock of girls suddenly bombarded Rukawa. I was about to drag him out of the mess but somebody pushed me aside. Luckily, someone caught me before my butt made friends with the floor.

"Ow…thanks."

"No prob – Ayami-chan?"

I looked up and saw that it was Sakuragi-kun. He looked really…nice and respectable. And beside him was Haruko-chan. She was also looking at her best today.

"Wow…I almost didn't recognize you, Sakuragi!"

"Of course! This is the first time you'll see the Tensai in his formal look. NYAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah…I guess. Um…Haruko, you also look great."

"You too Ayami-chan. You'll almost pass for a lady."

"Gee…thanks. I guess…"

_I wonder if I should take that as a compliment or an insult?_

_And where the hell is Rukawa???_

**SAKURAGI**

"Are? RYOCHIN! AYAKO-SAN! OVER HERE!"

_Hehehehehehe__… I've got to show-off my Tensai good looks to impress Haruko-san!_

**AYAKO**

_Well, well, well… I didn't know that these first years have potentials in the looks department…_

"Ayako-san…sugoi! You look really great, ne Ayami-chan?"

"I guess so…what do you think Sakuragi?"

"Feh! Ayako-san looks good BUT Haruko-san's better 'cause she's the Tensai's date. NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Thanks… and you all look great too."

At the mention of this, Sakuragi began laughing like a maniac while Haruko-chan just blushed. Ayami-chan, on the other had, looked like she was looking for someone.

_Which reminds me… where is Rukawa?_

**MIYAGI**

"Hanamichi! Look at you… now I know that miracles do happen."

"NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! A tensai doesn't need miracles to look good. NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

"But your case is an exception."

"TEME Ryo-chin…hah! I will not let you ruin the Tensai's night."

_And I will not let anyone ruin my night either…_

"Anou…Aya-chan, are we still waiting for someone?"

"Um… I don't think so. How about you, Haruko-chan?"

"I'm still waiting for Fujii and Matsui."

"Haruko-san, I think it'll be better if me and Ryochin will go ahead inside and reserve seats for us."

"Hanamichi's right…what do you think Aya-chan?"

"Oh…okay. I'll just accompany Haruko-chan here…since Ayami seems to have a problem of her own."

We all looked at Ayami and saw that she was obviously looking for something or someone. We heard her mutter some curses and we faintly heard her mention 'Rukawa' in between her curses.   
  


"Um…okay. See you later then, Aya-chan."

"Ok."

"Later Haruko-san!"

"Ja!"

**AYAMI**

_Where did Rukawa go?_

_Sheesh__… I'm the only one here who doesn't have a date to show-off…_

Just then, I heard several girls shriek inside the hall. Then I heard several disgruntled cries coming from the guys but more girls screaming at the top of their lungs overpowered it. 

_AHA! Rukawa.… I finally know where you are._

_Jerk… why did I even agree to be your date?_

"I think they're all screaming for Rukawa. It's your fault 'cause you let him go…plus the fact that you're so slow doesn't help at all."

I turned around and saw Ayako smiling at me mischievously. Haruko, on the other hand, gave me this sympathetic look, though I don't know why. I was actually expecting her to be happy. 

"Sheesh… I don't really give a damn if that Bakemono wants to display his horrifying good looks to the whole female population. What I'm worried about is…is…"

_I'm worried that he won't even notice I'm not there. _

"What?" 

"W-Well, it's none of your business. Where are the guys anyway?"

"They're inside, reserving seats."

"Oh…okay."

"So, care to tell us what are you worried about, Ayami-chan?"

"Anou…um…AH! MATSUI! FUJII! Over here!"

_Whew! I'm saved…Kami-sama, arigatou. _

_Ugh! Rukawa…you'll pay for this!_

After everyone had said their compliments, we all decided to finally go inside. Upon reaching the door, we were greeted by a line of shrieking girls. Apparently, they're all lining up to have a dance with Rukawa.

_I knew I shouldn't have come here…_

  
**~ FAST FORWARD: 3 hours ~**  
   
**AYAMI**

_Now this day was a total waste of effort and good make-up…_

Three hours had already passed… one more hour to go before twelve, the end of this stupid and boring program. Everybody was having the time of their lives while I'm stuck here at our table. Sakuragi, Miyagi, and other guys would occasionally ask me to dance with them but of course, I know that they'd rather dance with their dates than with me. I would even bet that they're only asking me out of pity. 

I scanned the room for Rukawa. Sure enough, I found him on the dance floor dancing with a girl who was practically clinging on his neck like a monkey. I think she's the 47th girl he danced with tonight and he still has a long way to go. I saw him sleeping and drooling on her but she doesn't seem to care.

_Ugh! I'm sick of those girls… don't they have their own date? Why do they have to dance with Rukawa?_

Then, the host announced that it was already the second to the last song. I sighed. Everyone around me started whispering. Apparently, they were all excited for the last dance. I think it has some romantic meaning to it. Unfortunately, I didn't get to hear the reason.

"Murder on the Dance Floor" by S.E. Bextor began playing in the background.

_Heh__.__ I sure want to murder those stupid, slutty, moronic, silly, foolish, arrogant…errr….ummm….bimbos._

I decided to go outside. I'd just feel left out later anyway.

Once outside, I began to ponder about the recent changes I had been experiencing towards my relationship with Rukawa. I must admit that I'm scared. This feeling that I'm falling further in love with him makes me shiver… but in a good way. [Does this line sound familiar to you? If yes, good for you! ^_^v] 

It's just that, everything's so… sudden. A few months ago, I was worshipping the ground that was waiting for his corpse but now…

**RUKAWA**

_Wh__-__where am I? What's with the noise? I think I got knocked down or something…_

_And…and who's this girl I'm dancing with???_

_Where's that do'ahou ononoko…?_

I unlocked the weird girl's arm around my neck. She began to cry but I just ignored her. Besides, I've got more important things to do. I looked around for Ayami but I couldn't find her. I saw Ayako-san and the others so I decided to ask them.

**RUKAWA'S FAN GIRLS**

_WAAAAH!!! I didn't get to dance with Rukawa-kun. WAAAAHHH!!!!_

_Damn. Now where is my date…?_

**RUKAWA**

As I was about to approach Ayako-san, I heard some fireworks crackling outside. When I turned to look at it, I saw Ayami. She was looking intently up at the sky. 

_I bet she's boiling mad at me already…_

_It's not my fault those girls dragged me away…_

As I was nearing her, I stopped. I began to think of different excuses. When I finally picked the right excuse, I began walking again. When I was just a few inches away, I stopped again.

_What if she doesn't buy my excuse and lash out at me? What if she's hiding a bomb there and blows me up as soon as I appear in front of her? What if--?_  

"Are you going to stand there all night or what?"

I looked up and saw her looking at me with this weird expression on her face. She was actually… smiling.

"Well, I've been waiting for ages for you to wake up from your reverie so I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt ne?"

She turned around again and looked up at the sky, still smiling but not as warm as before.  

"Took you a long time to finally realize I'm not the one you're dancing with."

She said this with sadness dripping from her every word. In fact, there was too much sadness.

 "Oi. It's not my fault."

"I know…I should have defended my rights as your 'official' and 'legal' partner."

"Do'ahou."

"Yep… I'm a do'ahou. Gomen ne…?"

_She's not mad at me? And WORSE, she admitted that she's a do'ahou THEN asked for forgiveness…?_

_I think I'm still dreaming… or was her body took over by aliens?_

_Let's see… maybe I could still find their mother ship…_

**AYAMI**  
Outside, different fireworks were being shown. The second to the last song playing inside was about to end. I looked at Rukawa. He was looking keenly up at the starry sky and seemed to be thinking of something.  
  


_I wonder what it is…?_  
  


I gazed at the colorful fireworks and watched as it disappeared and then after a few seconds, a new one exploded. At that moment, the band started playing a slow song…the last song for the night. Everybody stood up and got their respective partners.

  
Then an idea came to my mind. I gathered up all my courage, cleared my throat, and turned to Rukawa. I tapped his shoulders. He turned his head towards my direction. I offered my slightly trembling hands to him.  
  


"Ahem… may I have my second wish?"

"………………………………………………"

"May I have this dance?"   
  


**RUKAWA**

_What second wish? _

_And I'm supposed to be the one asking her right?_

"Look, you only have to answer yes or no. Or in our case, you can only answer 'yes'."

"…………………………………………………"

"Hello??? This is the last dance for the night, in case you didn't notice."

"…………………………………………………"

"C'mon… I'm your partner but I don't get to dance with you? Are you saying you'd rather dance with those girls than with me? I think that's rather unfair…and a waste of good wish."

I don't know whether she's just acting like she never asked for her second wish before or she's just not good in adding numbers. Oddly enough, I decided to go with the flow. I accepted her trembling hands. She looked startled at first but then, she smiled afterwards. 

"Finally came back to your senses eh?"

"Do'ahou."

"Wow. Your hands are so warm… compared to mine, that is."

"You're cold as ice."

"Hehe… guess I stayed out too long."

"Do'ahou."

"Look, don't you ever get tired of calling people that name?"

"No."

"Fine. Anou… I think it would be better if we'll just dance out here. I don't want to be murdered by your fan girls."

"Hn."  
  
I carefully placed one of my hands around her waist. She placed her left hand on my shoulder and held my other hand with her right hand.   
  


And off we went, dancing slowly yet gracefully…  
  


~ **Meanwhile, inside the court~ **

**SAKURAGI & MIYAGI**

_YOSH! I'm going to confess to her how I really feel later…_

**HARUKO**

_I wonder where's Rukawa-kun and Ayami-chan?_

_Hah! I shouldn't think about them anymore…_

_Are? Why is Sakuragi-kun smiling like this? It's as if he's planning something…_

**AYAKO**

_I have this funny feeling that something important will happen to me later…_

**~ Back outside ~**

**AYAMI**

_ARGH!  He's too close for my comfort!!! Wait….wow. He looks much better up close…_

_ARGH! Why can't I stop feeling giddy?!?!?! It's making me tremble too much!!!_

_Hah…breathe in… breathe out…breathe in… breathe--_

"Beware of dripping snot."

"What?! Sh-shut up."

"You're like a human vibrator."

"Why can't you just dance and keep your comments to yourself? You're ruining the mood."

"Let's go inside."

"No. It's more…private here. And I don't exactly want to be seen dancing with you by other people."

"There's no other way then…"

He removed his coat and then placed it around me. It was a really sweet gesture so I couldn't help but blush. I was about to thank him when I felt his arms around me, hugging me so close to his body. And because of that, my formerly over-active imagination and mouth had officially ceased to operate anymore. 

I slowly relaxed and just followed his lead.

"I…I didn't know you can dance."

"Me too."

Silence. Then I decided to ask him the question that's been bugging me since yesterday. 

"May…may I know why you agreed to go with me tonight?"

"I don't know."

"Wh-What did I do…for you to…hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Yeah right…there's no use lying to me you know. I have evidences. Loads of them."

"Really."

"Of course. I read your note…I mean, I read through your actions. You've been avoiding me since last week. And you slammed the door on my face the other day! And here I was behaving my best around you since…since I realized that…that…"

"………………………………………………"

"AND WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS! Friends…friends don't treat each other like dirt."

"………………………………………………" 

"Gah. W-Why are you so unpredictable? When I'm already thinking that I understand who you really are, you'll suddenly do something outrageous that always affects me in one way or another. I mean--"

He suddenly stopped dancing. Then, he bent down and whispered something in my ears.

"You make me do and say things I know I'll regret later on."

"…………………………………"

"But I'm still here."

Then we resumed dancing. I looked up at him to see if he was just playing around with me. He looks really serious though…but he always looks like that so I really can't tell.

_He just said things that I bet he's going to regret too. But…it's still nice of him to say that. And although he says the stupidest things and thinks highly of himself all the time, he's the only person I can depend on because he understands the real me…and accepts me for it._

_I think that's the reason why I was drawn towards his direction…_

_…I really love this jerk. _

"Anou…Rukawa, there's…there's something I like to tell you."

"………………………………………………."

"I…I know we've known each other for a long time already…"

"…………………………………………….."

"And… and you see, I think…I think…hey! Are you listening?"

I felt his head rest on my head. Then, suddenly, I heard him snore.

_What the???_

_Haaaay__… I guess I'll just confess AGAIN some other day then…_

_Err…I hope he doesn't drool on my hair…or my shoulder…or any part of my body for that matter._

**RUKAWA**

Because Ayami kept on shaking, it was just normal for me to hold her closer. Surprisingly, she didn't give any violent reaction. 

I knew it wasn't right to sleep when dancing with someone but I don't care. Everything seemed to be too perfect and peaceful at that time…

  
  


And for the nth time…  
  
  


…I fell in love again with her.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

HAH! Finally…confessions. Sorry if I didn't put too much scenes and details on Ryo/Aya & Hana/Haru. ^_^;; 

In the meantime, just do your stuff as readers…

Love it? Hate it? Made you want to cry, sigh, scream, or vomit?! Let me know!

Pls. Review! Ja! ^_^v


	27. To Be With You

**TITLE:**  EXTRA-ORDINARY LOVE QUADRANGLE

( ayami – sakuragi -  haruko - rukawa  - ayami )

**PURPOSE OF WRITING****:** To **FINISH** what I began…YEY! At last… WOOOOOHOOOOO!!!! COOLNESS!!! ^_^v

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Slam Dunk or any of its character…don't sue me k? ^_^**

* Now, on with my story, shall we…

CHAPTER 27: To Be With You

**RUKAWA and AYAMI**

It all felt like a dream…

Last night was simply…

Perfect.  
  
  


**~ Next day: Morning: Ayami's house ~**

**AYAKO**  
"So, where were you last night?"

"I tried to find you and Rukawa-kun after the dance but I couldn't find the both of you anywhere." 

Ayami glanced up at me. Then she looked at Haruko-chan's questioning eyes. And then, she glanced at Rukawa who found this occasion the perfect time to enhance his socializing skills and went over to the rest of the guys.

"Well? We're waiting for an answer…"

"Uh…well…you see…we… I mean I…uh… decided to go home already. Rukawa escorted me back."

"But you could have said good-bye to us. Sakuragi-kun thought that Rukawa-kun kidnapped you."

"That's right. We had a hard time convincing him… good thing Haruko-chan said that she's already sleepy. That took his mind out of the situation."

"Oh…gomen."

_I have this feeling that Ayami's hiding something from us…_

"So, did something EXCITING happened to the two of you last night?"

 "W-With Rukawa? Impossible. Associating Rukawa with the word 'exciting' is like associating the dead with the word 'lively'. He's as cold as a tundra… or even worse than that."

"C'mon. You two can tell me…"

"Ayako, you're here to discuss something with ojii-san about your upcoming games right? Therefore, you should just leave the past behind, right Haruko?"

"Ah…maybe. But I really don't mind YOU telling us anyth--"  
"Nothing happened, ok? Zilch. Zero. Nada. None. Empty set. I…I didn't even get close to him. Not even a millimeter. Sheesh…"

"Fine. You don't have to be so defensive. It makes you look more…guilty."

"Whatever. I'll…I'll go and get the two of you something to drink. That way, it'll refresh your obviously polluted minds."

Ayami literally dashed out of the room and went straight to the kitchen.

_Hmm…looks like I'll have a hard time finding out eh?_

**AYAMI**

_I think I'm going to stay here until ojii-san comes back…_

_I can't take anymore of their questions… they're too inquisitive!_

I really can't tell them anything because I know they'll just make a big deal out of that one dance we had. And another reason is that…well…I want that memory to be special. And not telling it to anybody is one way to keep its… sacredness. 

**HARUKO**

_She's definitely hiding something…_

"How about you Haruko-chan, did something happen between you and Sakuragi last night?"

"Ayako-san…"

"So SOMETHING happened… you're blushing!"

"No…nothing happened. He just dropped me off at my house. That's all."  
"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Well… he was about to say something to me but onii-chan came out then they began fighting."

"So, Sakuragi was about to confess but was interrupted by Akagi-sempai?"

"I didn't say he was going to confess! He was just about to say… something important."

"Hmmmm…you're too naïve, you know that?" 

"Eh?! Y-You're just making something out of nothing. Sakuragi-kun and I are just… friends."

Ayako-san looked at me and then, she sighed. 

"How about you? Did something happen between you and Miyagi-san?"

"Ara? Between us?"

"…………………………………"

"Well, since you asked…yes. He confessed to me _again _last night."

"Really? What did you say?"

"Of course I said no."

I stared at Ayako-san. _No wonder Miyagi-san looks so sad today…_

"Ne, Ayako-san, why did you do that?"

"Because… because I'm still not ready for a commitment."

"…………………………………………"

"But I told him to just wait and be patient. Who knows right?"

"But he's been waiting for you for a long while now. Don't you think it's about time you give him a chance?"

"Don't you think it's time for YOU to follow your own advice? You know, about Sakuragi…"

That caught me off guard. Ayako-san looked at me for a second, then left. I think she went to follow Ayami-chan in the kitchen. 

_Time to follow my own advice eh…?_

**~ Meanwhile, on the other side of the room ~**

**SAKURAGI**

_Kusou__…_

_It's all Gori's fault…_

_If he didn't pop out of nowhere, Haruko-san would be my girlfriend now!_

_Kusou__…_    
  
  


**MIYAGI**

_Aya-chan__ broke my heart again…_

_WHY?!?!_

_But still…__ I would never give up!_

_NEVER!_

**RUKAWA**

_Why is everybody so silent…? Even that do'ahou's not making a fool out of himself today…_

_Why do I even care?_

_I should just take a rest and sleep…_

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…!

**MITSUI**

(TV) "Why, Carlos Miguel… why????"      "I'm sorry, my lovely Cecilia, I'm sorry!"  
        "Leave him alone Lorea!"      "But Boris…he's the one I really love."      "NOOOOOOOOO!"

_Tsk__. There's nothing on TV except corny soap operas. _

_And there's nothing here but a bunch of lovesick guys._

DING DONG!  
  


I waited for anyone to get the door. After a few seconds, the doorbell rang again. I stood up and went out to open it. I saw Akagi's sister sitting on one corner looking like she's thinking about something. Ayako and Ayami-chan, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

_What's wrong with everybody? Is this the effect of that dance?_

_If yes, then it's a good thing I didn't go…_

I unlocked the door and opened it. And there was Anzai-sensei and his wife.

**ANZAI-SENSEI**

_ARA?__ Are we in the wrong house?_

  
"Mitsui-kun. What are you doing here?"

"Anou…we're going to talk about our plans for the tournament today, right?"

"Oh? That's today?"

"Hai."

"Gomen. I forgot. HO! HO! HO!"

"Forgive my husband… he's just getting old. By the way, where's Ayami-chan? I need to talk to her about something… important."

"Um… I really don't… know. Everybody's busy doing their own thing."

"Hmmm…I guess I'll just go and check the kitchen. I'll just leave you with my husband then."

"Hai." 

  
I gave one last look at my wife and then, she went to find Ayami-chan.

**~ In the kitchen ~**

**AYAMI**

"Ayako-san, how many times do I have to tell you that NOTHING happened?!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't believe you?!"

_ARGH!!! Why haven't I realized before that Ayako's too nosy of other people's business???_

"Anou…girls, is everything all right?"

I turned around and saw obaa-san in the doorway. She was holding a lot of groceries so I immediately helped her.

"Ah…everything's fine and dandy here. We were just discussing whether…um…it's going to rain today or not. Ne, Ayako-san?"

"Ha…hai."

"Oh…good. I thought the two of you were fighting."

"Ah…HAHAHAHAHA! A pretty girl like me would never result to violence…unlike Ayami-chan here."

"Yeah right… whatever."

"Um…Ayako-san, can you excuse me and Ayami-chan for a second? I have to say something important to her. Anyway, my husband's already having a meeting with the rest of the team in the living room."

"Uh…okay. I'll talk to you later Ayami-chan."

"Oh…okay."

_I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen…_

**~ Meanwhile, back in the living room ~**  
  


**RUKAWA**

We were busy discussing the different strategies were going to use for the tournament when Mrs. Anzai excused Anzai-sensei.   
  


Once out of earshot, Ayako-san told us that she thinks something's wrong. All of a sudden, they all huddled in one corner. Of course, being an 'anti-social jerk' that I am, I didn't join them. Instead, I remained in my position but I made sure that I could hear whatever they were talking about. 

Half an hour passed until Ayami came back to the living room. They all turned around to look at her.

  
"You look so serious…care to tell us what they told you?" Ayako-san asked.  
  


She stood still, her face frowning. She looked at everyone nervously while fiddling something in her hands.

"Ayami-chan?" Sakuragi called her name worriedly.  
"Oi, are you okay?" Mitsui asked.  
  
Ayami kept silent for several minutes. Everyone was beginning to feel anxious. Me, on the other hand, was beginning to feel annoyed. I was about to stand up and leave when she spoke.  
  


**AYAMI**

"Obaa-san received a letter this morning…"

I handed out the envelope to Ayako. She took it and the rest read it silently. I looked at Rukawa. He just sat there, not caring to take even a peek.

_I don't get to tell him after all…_  
  
"A-Ayami-chan…is this true?" Ayako asked.

"Yes."

"But that can't be. Half of the school year had already passed and--"  
"I know."

Mitsui decided to joined in. "Well, can't you talk to him and --"

"No."

"So this means you're really --"

"Yes. Three days from now… it's written there right?"

I was about to take back the envelope when Rukawa snatched the envelope from Ayako's grip. He removed its contents, which were a plane ticket and a letter. He read it and after that, he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"My…my dad sent me that. I'm…I'm leaving."  
  
  
**~ Later that evening ~**

**RUKAWA**

_"Dad wants to make up for all the time he wasn't there for me so he decided to take me back. I'm…I'm leaving a few days from now. Bad luck huh? Sheesh…I wouldn't be here to support the team after all…gomen ne?"_  
  
Her words continuously rang in my head.  
  


I just couldn't accept it.  
I just could not bear it.  
I had to go away…  
  
  


…to stay as distant from her as I can again.  
  


_I knew this was bound to happen someday…I just never imagined it to happen now. Kuso…_  
  
  


~** The Next Day: Morning: Basketball Practice ~**  
  
**AYAKO**  
We were having our usual morning practice. The only difference is that Haruko-chan is the one managing the team today. I was busy planning everything for Ayami-chan's farewell party after all. I was just about to finish listing down the food we'll be having when Rukawa appeared in front of me and handed me a gift.

_ARE? It's not even my birthday today…_

**MIYAGI**

_NANI?!___

_I'm going to kill Rukawa…that back-stabbing traitor!_

**SAKURAGI**

_I didn't know that Lady Gori and that baka Kitsune has a relationship…_

_Poor Ryochin… no wonder he looks devastated these past few days…_

**HARUKO**

_Rukawa__-kun and Ayako-san?!?!___

_But that can't be…_

_Poor Miyagi-san…and how about Ayami-chan?_

**MITSUI **

_Rukawa__ and Ayako?!?!?!?!?!?!?!___

_Give me a break…_

**AYAMI**

_AYAKO?!?!?___

**AYAKO**

_Now THIS is getting creepy…_

"I can't go. Give this to her."

_Oh… it's not for me. Whew! Wait… did he just say… ack! I'm not supposed to be relieved then!_

"What? You're NOT going to the party?!" 

"Hn."

"But Ayami-chan's leaving in two days!"  
"I have better things to do."  
"But...but--!"

_ARGH! What's wrong with THIS guy?! _

_Can't he drop this icy personality, I-don't-care-about-her attitude even just this once???_

_What about my plans of making this party a very memorable one for Ayami?! _   
  


"Let him do what he wants to do…"

I turned around and saw Ayami standing behind me and wearing this glum look on her face. She was holding a box full of her school stuff.

"A-Ayami-chan! Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here right? You have a meeting with the prin--"

"It's a good thing I passed by. You don't have to invite someone who doesn't want to be invited."

_ARGH! What's wrong with THIS girl?_

_Can't she just drop the I-don't care-about-him act even just this once???_

_She's LEAVING, for crying out loud!_

"You… you don't understand. Rukawa HAS to come. EVERYONE'S COMING. Got that?"

"I can't help it if he has better things to do, ne Rukawa?"

"……………………………………………………"

"But… but how about your farewell party?"

"It's okay if he doesn't attend it. Doesn't really matter… only important people were invited anyway." 

"……………………………………………………"

"You know what? In fact, I'd be happier if he doesn't come 'cause that way, my party would be peaceful and livelier."  
"Do'ahou ononoko."

  
_I GIVE UP!_

_These two REALLY has a VERY complicated relationship._

**RUKAWA**

_"It's okay if he doesn't attend it. Doesn't really matter…only important people were invited anyway."_

_If that makes you happy, fine. I won't go…do'ahou._

" I guess this will be the last time I'll see you then…Rukawa Kaede."

"……………………………………………………"

"Bye."

She gave me one hurt look before turning around. I wanted to beat myself into a pulp.  
  


_Why did I have to lie?_  
_It's not as if it's her fault that she's leaving all of a sudden… _

For the first time in my life, I let my conscience call me an idiot.  
  
**AYAMI**

_BAKA…!_

I know I have a weird way of showing my affections to him but he should have known by now that being angry and annoying and sarcastic is my way of showing that I care…that his presence matters. 

And here I was, planning to finally admit my feelings AGAIN for him tomorrow at my party.

I guess I screwed up once more huh?

**~ Next Day: Evening: After the party ~**  
  


**AYAMI**

Tonight was the best night I ever had. Everyone I knew came to my party to say their good-byes and best wishes. Everyone except him. Not that I'm expecting him to show up at the last minute…or something as dramatic like that. 

I was busy packing my stuff when I accidentally dropped something. When I picked it up, I saw that it was Rukawa's gift for me: his wish-granting angel. I smiled. I remembered that I still have one more wish left for him to grant.

_Hmmm…__ I guess it's my fate to always lose the ones I really care about huh?_

Then, the phone rang. I waited for ojii-san or obaa-san to get it but it still continued to ring. They might be busy washing the dishes or cleaning the house so I decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Anou…Ayami-chan."

"Sakuragi?"

**SAKURAGI**

_I don't even know why I'm doing this…_

"Sakuragi?"

"Ha…hai."

"Anything wrong? Did you forget something here?"

"No…everything's fine actually."

"Oh…okay. So why did you call me?"

"Anou…I don't think I'm the right person to do this. I mean, I HATE him because he's such an arrogant bastard plus Haruko-san likes him, which made me REALLY hate him. I mean, just the sight of him makes me want to puke and just a word from him makes me want to strangle him right then and there. You see --"

_Kusuo__… this is harder than I thought it would be…_

"Oi, what are you trying to say?"

"That…that baka kitsune's waiting for you."

"What?"

"We… I mean, I saw him in the court, practicing. He was doing pretty bad. None of his shots went in."

"That's because he's NOT a tensai like you and --"

"NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW! He should take lessons from a tensai like me and -- OW! Oi, you didn't have to hit me with that stupid fan – OW!"

_TEME! Why these dratted do'ah…TEME! I'm even beginning to sound like that kitsune…_

"Sakuragi…? Hello?"

"Sorry… there are just too many mosquitoes here. So, as I was saying --"

"Look, it's his fault for being a stubborn jerk. Nobody asked him not to come right? I mean --"

"Will you just go and talk to him and spare all of us the trouble of setting you up with that --OW! Teme Ryo –ITAI! Oi Mich – lwfetgwopoftmaymhowuthbwafka!" (Let go of my mouth, baka!)

_ARGH! I can't breathe…_

"Excuse me?"

"N-nothing. It's just another mosquito attack. I didn't know there are a lot of PESTS in our house."

_Pests…yep! That's what they are…_

"Oooo-kay. Look, I don't know what your real motive is but why do you have to report to me that Rukawa's shots didn't go in? Does that have anything to do with me?" 

"It's obvious. You don't have to be a tensai like me to understand what going on inside his thick head."

" ………………………………………………………"

"Just go and talk to him."

"And this is coming from the guy who loathes everything about Rukawa…are you sure you're okay?"

"Obviously…NO. I was just forced by Aya-- OW! TEME…tsk. Well, that's all. Ja!"

"Sakuragi! Wait…I need to ask you abou--"

I hung up the phone. I looked up from where I was sitting and saw Rukawa failing another shot. Then I turned to look at everybody.

"Happy?"

**EVERYONE (Ayako, Miyagi, Mitsui)**

(grinning like maniacs) " GOOD JOB SAKURAGI! YOU'RE REALLY A TENSAI."

"NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! Of course, what do you expect from me but a job well done. NYAHAHAAHAHAA!"

"Okay…okay. So, shut up now or Rukawa will hear us."

"HAH! You ungrateful jerks. I'd just go and visit Haruko san."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever."

**~ As expected, after a few minutes: Basketball Gym ~**

**AYAMI**

_So, here I am…speech ready and everything…_

I opened the gym doors and there he was at the other end of the court, shooting…or throwing balls everywhere but inside the ring. He looked so…sweaty, but in a good way.

_Here goes nothing…_

**RUKAWA**

I was about to dunk a ball when I heard someone call my name. A voice so familiar, I would rather forget it.

"Rukawa…"

"…………………………………………"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"…………………………………………"

"I'll…. I'll just do the talking then. Listen ok?"

"……………………………………………"

"Well…you see…um….I'm leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon, to be exact. Did you hear me?"

"………………………………………………"

"I'll take that as a yes. So…tomorrow's the big day. And well…you see…tomorrow…at noon…I'll be leaving."

_She doesn't make even the slightest sense…_

"What do you want?"

"Huh? I thought I would be the one doing the talking?"

"I'm tired of listening."

"Ah…okay. Um…well, I just want to give this to you."

She took my hand and placed something on it. It was the wish-granting angel I gave to her.

"I still have one more wish right?"

**AYAMI**

_Good…good…everything's going just as I planned…_

"One more wish?"

"Yep. You said I can make three wishes and as far as I can remember, I already had two wishes right? You do the math."

"……………………………………………………."

"Well, I thought really hard about what I'm going to wish for. And…and thanks to Sakuragi, I came up with something really… nice."

"Sakuragi?"

"Yes…but let's not talk about him. Let's talk about MY wish."

"…………………………………………………….."

"Okay. For my last wish…"

**RUKAWA**

_Those__ do'ahous… they really don't know how to mind their own business…_

"I…I…."

"…………………………………………………………"

"I want… I want you… you….to…."

I looked at Ayami. She was fiddling the hem of her shirt and she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She had her head down so I couldn't really see her face.

"You…me…ask…to…me… stay."

_The hell?__ Alien language perhaps…_

"You're just wasting time. Have a safe trip."

"Wait! Didn't…don't you understand what I just said?"

"I don't care. I'm tired and sleepy."

I turned around and was about to leave when a ball suddenly hit me right on my butt.

"Can't you take a hint? Oh! Sorry… I forgot how stupid and insensitive you are."

"……………………………………………"

"Here I am, baring my feelings to you and then suddenly, you'll just leave without even trying to understand what I want you to do?!"

"What is it?"

"GAH. Don't you get it?"

"No time for your stupid mind games. Just--"

"ASK ME TO STAY BAKA!"

Upon saying that, she looked down again and started flipping the ball with her foot. As for me, I just stood there, shocked. Surprisingly, I still managed to remain as impassive as I can.

"Ask me…so that I'll have a reason not to go."

"………………………………………………………"

"But…but if that's too hard, even… even a formal good-bye will do. I'm expecting it actually…"

" ……………………………………………………………"

"I mean, any reaction from you will be just fine."

_She looks so fragile…like she's going to break down any minute._

"I can't ask you."

"Well… but can't you at least act civil around me for the last time? You don't have to avoid me like the plague."

_You're not the only one who's hurting here…_

"This is my way of saying goodbye."

"……………………………………………………………"

"Accept it as it is."

She nodded. Then she looked up at me. She was wearing this wounded smile on her face. 

"I see…you know what? I had planned everything inside my head actually. You know, this good-bye scene. I come to you, heart in hand, or rather your wish-granting angel, and announce my plans. You stare at me, pained. But then, your well-known aloofness kicks in. And I will walk off, never getting or saying what I came for."

" ………………………………………………………………"

"I didn't know everything would happen just as I planned… I don't even want it to."

" ………………………………………………………………"

"SO… this is really good-bye then. And keep the angel. I don't need it anymore anyway. It already served its purpose… even if it didn't grant my last wish."

" ………………………………………………………………"

"And… and thanks for everything. You made my stay here…memorable."

And then she smiled at me. But before leaving, she hugged me. I closed the distance between us, and encircled her into an embrace. I felt her head rest unto my chest, and after a brief second, she pulled away and walked out of the gym. 

It was not until she was completely gone did I feel the tears Ayami left on my shirt.

**AYAMI**

_I didn't get to say it again… _

_I'm quite sure it's already obvious.  It's not everyday a girl asks a guy to ask her to stay right?_

_But I think it's better if he doesn't know… it'd be easier for the both of us._

**MITSUI, MIYAGI, AYAKO **

_This is so much better than those soap operas shown in TV…_

_But I like happy endings! I've got to find a way to make those two happy… even that poker face Rukawa._

**~ The next day: Ayami's departure ~**

**RUKAWA**

I was in the park waiting for…someone. Mitsui called me up and asked me if I could meet his cousin here, who has a 'thing' for me. I don't know why I agreed though. Maybe because I want to move on…or something like that.  

There were only a few minutes left before Ayami boarded the plane bound for America. I sighed heavily and looked up at the sky. There was no sun, the sky was colored gray…it totally matched my mood.  
  
__

_When was I going to see her again?  
Several years from now when she's got a husband and dozens of kids?_  
  


Bakemono…

Bakemono…  
  
_Who was going to call me that again? If anyone ever did use that nickname for me, it just wouldn't sound right…  
It was only meant for her to call me that stupid name…  
  
_"Oi Bakemono!"  
  
__

_I'm even hallucinating now… I can hear her voice calling me._  
  
"BA-KE-MO-NO!"  
  
_Wow…it sounds so real though…_  
  


I then felt a hand touch my shoulder. That's when I realized something's not right. It all felt…too real. Then my eyes widened and I turned around…  
  
And the real Ayami was there, standing behind me, a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Oi Rukawa! You already forgot your nickname? I think I should start calling you that again…"

"…………………………………………………."

"It took you so long to realize that I was the one calli--" 

"Why are you here?"

**AYAMI**

_Wow… he looks so cute when he's surprised…_

"I talked to ojii-san last night. I told him that I couldn't leave everyone. I mean my friends are here, a lot of wonderful memories, everything important to me is here."

"……………………………………."

"Sakuragi and the rest of the team helped me convince ojii-san. Even Haruko helped… weird ne? It took a long time, mind you, but at the last minute, he gave in."

"……………………………………"

"My dad was furious at first, saying he just wasted good money for nothing. Do'ahou otosan…"

"……………………………………"

"Anyway, everyone helped to convince dad. Sakuragi even threatened him. That baka! I owe a lot to that guy…"

"………………………………………"

"I don't think dad took him seriously though. He hung up the phone when I was about to talk to him. You know what I always say right? 'No answer means yes'. So…here I am."

" ……………………………………"

"I believe it was Mitsui who told you to wait here for someone right? Maaaaaan…he was really surprised when you agreed immediately. I was surprised too. I mean, it was just a few hours ago since I said goodbye to you and you're already replacing me? Sheesh…"

"…………………………………."

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?"

**RUKAWA**

_So that's why they asked me to wait here for them._

_I owe a lot to those do'ahous… _  
  
"Well, it seems you're still in a state of shock so I'll just say the most important reason I decided to stay."

"……………………………………………….."

"The most important thing of all is…"  
  
  
  


She trailed off…  
  
And she placed her hand on my cheek.  
  
  
"You."

"…………………………………………"  
"I love you too much to leave you."

"…………………………………………"

"After all, where in the whole wide world will I find a Bakemono as good-looking and challenging as you?"  
  
  
And she kissed me softly and gently.  
  
  
**AYAMI**

_Finally…I did it!_

I waited for Rukawa's reaction. He just looked at me for a few seconds then looked away.

"Hey…wha-what's wrong?"

"…………………………………………"

"You…you don't feel the same about me, do you?"

"…………………………………………"

"Look, I won't force myself to you if--"

"I'm happy."

"Oh…okay. Well, you sure have a weird way of being happy. After all, normal happy people would usually--"

"I finally caught you."

_EH?! He finally what?!_

 "Your second wish, do'ahou."

_My… second wish? Oh._

_So he heard my 'confession' after all…_

"I finally caught you."

"……………………………………"

"I'll never let you go again."

**AYAKO**

_FINALLY! YEY!!!_

_How sweet…_

**MIYAGI**

_When will Aya-chan say that to me?_

**MITSUI**

_Rukawa's__ one lucky bastard… and that bastard owes me a lot._

**HARUKO**

_So they're a couple now huh…_

_I'm happy…really._

**SAKURAGI**

_NYAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! That kitsune owes a lot to this tensai._

_Ah…finally! Haruko-san's free…_

**RUKAWA and AYAMI**

_Does this mean we're a couple now? What will other people think?_

_Ah…who cares?_

_At least I'm sure about one thing…_

_… I'm not alone anymore._

***** OWARI *****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~_^ MY! MY!

AT LAST… my fic has FINALLY come to an end. 20 PAGES?! Whew! That's a record for me. 27 chapters?!  Wow…I never thought or dreamed that it would be THIS long. And sorry if the ending's too cliché…I just can't think of a nicer and a more original way on how to end this fanfic. 

(Uhrm!) I think it's time for my speech…

I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who read this fic from the start till the end, those who read the first few chaps but after a while got tired of finishing it, those who thought that this fic is crap but still read and reviewed just for the fun of it, and to that particular flamer I love to hate…and that very persistent fic advertiser. 

Here they are (in order of appearance for…no reason): **tensaispira**, wadohui, akira, kou rukawa, moonlight rhapsody, renei, micchan, lady ice dragon, tesuka!, pamela, blue-blood-6]6, dinette, say-chan, rurouni, kiku, rukawaschix, g.lee, akuma-tenshi, attacabottoni, kyo, mitchi-girl, geneveiva, minoru, SenRuFan, justmagik, red eyes, rheia, kylie, mitsui/dark-angel, eliar, shari (a.k.a. shari da idiotic moron, shari potter, crammer-sama), ayce shade, karen, angel-leigh, epal sa buhay ko, lambie, wawa-san, unchained, smiley, kuroi neko-kun, december morning owl, rukawa no hime, quianhui, white meteor, rj-chan, chalce, jellybeann, celestial moon, reveileb maerdyad, hana-lai, patty g., rokawa & cookies.  ****

I would also like to thank my dad for having an unlimited supply of patience and understanding (because I'm a magnet for diff. kinds of viruses that loves to invade our pc) and being so cooperative (because I always haggle the pc from him). And TY to my sister abski/wadohui (naks! Go BELBES-aurl  ^_^v),) for editing my fic at times when you don't have anything else to do, and most of the time, making fun or criticizing my chapters. Oh…thanks too for giving me the inspiration and introducing me to the wonderful world of ff.net. ^_^v. And cheers to akuma-tenshi for being always there to be my beta-reader and uploader…even though I'm a member of the "user-friendly" group. Ehe.

Wow… I would miss writing this fic. I have sacrificed so many precious times to finish this. Would you believe I even skipped school for a couple of days because I would rather write a chapter than attend my boring classes? Yup… I did that and my mom got really mad. Hehehe…. ^_^;;

So, till next time ne? Coolness! 

Love it? Hate it? Made you want to cry, sigh, scream, or vomit? Let me know!

**~*~ THAT'S A WRAP!!!!!! Yeah. ^_^v ~*~**

=-_ maemi (pacey47@yahoo.com)_-=

CAST OF CHARACTERS:

Sakimoto Ayami

Rukawa Kaede

Sakuragi Hanamichi

Akagi Haruko

Mitsui Hisashi

Miyagi Ryota

Ayako 

Kogure Kiminobu

Akagi Takenori

Anzai Mitsuyoshi (Anzai-sensei)…and wife

Sendoh Akira

Kakuta Satoru

Shiozaki Tetsushi

Yasuda Yasuharu

Ishii and Kuwata

Sakimoto Shiro (Ayami's dad)

Sakimoto Ruriko (Ayami's mom)

Kazuo, Tomo, Makoto (the friends)

Vayne Kaisja (the slutty nurse)

Extra-ordinary Love Quadrangle (ayami-sakuragi-haruko-rukawa-ayami) ®

All Rights Reserved. 2002-2003


End file.
